entre una y mil suplica
by bashee
Summary: George Weasley esta dolido por la muerte de  su   hermano  gemelo y  la forma de aliviar el  dolor  es beber mucho whisky de  fuego. una noche muy borracho comete un error que se va arrentir por todo su vidad, solo quedara suplicar perdon a ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Una suplica**

**Autor: Bansheeg**

**Vinculo (s): **George Weasley/ Luna Lovegood

Resumen: George weasley estaba abatido, dolido por la pérdida de Fred Weasley, un mes de la gran batalla todos volvieron a Howard para reconstruirla , una noche de festejo , el borracho cometió un crimen atroz contra Luna, un crimen que tendrán consecuencias , ahora solo quedaba pedir perdón , Luna nunca lo perdonara , incluso si el suplica, sigue esta historia donde el veras dolor, angustia, drama y amor, y tal vez una cuanta bromas.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Advertencias:** esta historia contiene sexo no consentido, violencia, relación de adulto contra una menor, embarazo de un menor

**Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

/

**CAPITULO UNO:**

Todo acabo, solo queda cadáveres, y destrozos , Harry Potter venció, gano , el niño que vivió nuevamente, ahora queda solo celebrar el triunfo y honrar los caídos, entre ellos Fred Weasley el hermano gemelo de George Weasley , George está dolido algo dentro de él se rompió, hay un vacío que dejo su hermano , y se notaba más cada vez que su madre Molly Weasley lo miraba esperando con expectativa que apareciera Fred , ya no soportaba como lo miraba todo el mundo con lastima, ya no podía mas no lo aguantaba más el dolor era tan grande , solo había una forma de callarlo, no, callarlo no, solo se volvía un zumbido, y era el licor, solo estar tan borracho aliviaba un poco ese dolor, solo un leve zumbido, una botella de whisky de fuego llenaba un poco ese vacío, ¿ porque te fuiste Fred? , porque tú, yo no, era todo lo que venía en mente con cada copa.

Solo ha pasado un mes de la gran batalla y se decidió volver a Hogwarts por petición de Harry para repárala, por el futuro, por los nuevo mago, todos literalmente se reunieron para levantarla nuevamente a Hogwarts , reconstruirla todo colaboraban en su reparaciones incluso el, pero claro a mala gana, no quería volver, no quería ver donde murió su hermano, no quería ver los rostro de los demás y lo vieran con lastima , el pobre George, esta solo sin su hermano gemelo Fred, pero solo quedaba fingir, fingía frente a todos, le daba un sorbo de bebida cada vez que nadie lo veía, sonríe solo para que lo demás sintiera bien, porque él no estaba bien, no quería que lo viera con lastima, no quería más estar solo.

Ya terminar la reparaciones todos estaba felices en el gran salón, celebrando como ante como si hubieran regresado a la escuela, comían, bebían, todos estaba contento y dando un homenajes a los caídos , cuando le llegó el turno a Fred, el no pudo aguantar, no quería que le dieran esa mirada, lastima, salió del salón molesto, todos voltearon a ver su salida, ron trato de detenerme pero Hermione lo detuvo a él, yo seguí mi camino realmente no sabía dónde ir pero no me importaba, solo necesitaba un lugar para estar, solo con una gran botella de whisky de fuego.

A fin encontró un lugar el salón de pociones, estaba sentado en el antiguo escritorio de snape, con una botella de whisky de compañía recordando los viejos tiempo en ese salón y travesura que hizo con su hermano, cuanta veces tuvieron detención con Snape, los castigo, y las bromas con que se vengaba; estaba tan bebido y molesto que no sintió cuando ella entro al salón.

– **el dolor grita tan fuerte que piensa quedaras sordo, pero el alcohol no lo callara** –su voz sonaba como le hablara de algo distante en su mente , George levanto la cabeza para mirar a la joven, Luna Lovegood esa chica rara que toda la escuela se burlaba, extraña con su revista, sarcillos extravagantes y ese collar de conchas de cervezas de mantequilla; Lunática Lovegood él la recuerda del ejercito de Dumbledore, cuando Fred y el hacia una broma o payasada ella daba una carcajada, una vez escucho a Fred decir que le agradaba, incluso Fred la felicito cuando logro el patronus, pero él nunca le dirigió la palabra, ¿pero que hacia ella aquí?¿porque ella vino a él?, se le quedo mirando intensamente, pero ella lo miraba con su ojos saltones de color gris de una forma muy distinta que lo demás lo miraba como si pudiera leer su mente.

**-¡deja de mirarme así!** –le dije molesto, no sé pero su mirada me molestaba hasta roer, ella solo parpadeo mucho algo sorprendida.

- **¿cómo te miro?** –me pregunto con una leve sonrisa, como tratando de tranquilizarle pero tenía el efecto contrario, aumentaba mi rabia.

- **¿Qué quieres?** – le escupió la pregunta con odio tomo el vaso de whisky de fuego y se lo bebió de un solo trago, a pesar que ya había bebido una botella y media todavía el trago lo quemaba por dentro se inclinó en la silla estirando los pies y la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo pero cerro los ojos no quería ver nada solo esperando que ella se fuera y lo dejara solo.

-**yo quiero encontrar un Snorkack de Asta Arrugada, pero tengo que espera a mi padre salga de Azkaban para ir en busca de uno nueva mente, vamos a Suecia, tal vez tengamos suerte esta vez** –cuando la volvió a ver ella siguió estando de pie cerca de los ultimo mesones lo miraba de forma limpia, como si miraba atreves de él, inclinaba su cabeza de un lado a otro de forma lenta como cada 20 segundo, a él solo le salió **lunática** en un susurro bajo, pero ella al parecer lo escucho, porque en ese momento empezó a parpadea sorprendida como si el habría dicho que Voldemont está vivo y se encuentra en el hall con solo puesto una ropa interior femenina, incluso para él esa imagen es asquerosa.

-**mmm…. Usted me pregunto lo que quería y le respondí, pero creo que usted más bien pregunta que hago aquí y porque le estoy hablando **–le hablo de forma tranquila y pero a la vez distraída cuando se movió entre los ultimo mesones, se detuvo cuando al parecer vio un objeto que le llamo mucho la atención, hubo un silencio vacío, ella miraba la objeto detenidamente con mucho atención como si ya él no estaba ahí, como si ya no existiera eso de una forma lo molesto, le lleno de más rabia, odio tomo la botella y lleno su vaso y se lo volvió a beber de un solo trago tosió dos veces por el ardor por eso cuando le volvió hablar sonaba su voz más ronca.

-**entonces me vas a decir que haces aquí** –se levantó y tiro la silla estrepitosamente, el ruido provoco que la chica saliera del letargo y diera un brinco sorprendida, y termino tirando el objeto al suelo, este era redondo y solo rodo hacia él , se agacho para tomarlo, cuando lo tomo le dio una breve mirada a ella, pero esta dirigía solo tenía ojos para el objeto como si fuera este de mucho importancia.

El aprovecho a mírala de forma completa, empezó desde abajo, vio que llevaba unas botas de obrero viejas de unas tallas más grande, pero estaban degastada y llevan una decoración de flores de margaritas falsas entre las trenzas y unos dibujos de escarabajos en los talones y por los lados parecía un dibujo muy real como si realmente estaba ahí, llevaba puesto unas media licra que le llegaba a las rodilla de color rosado, su falda larga azul oscuro que iba un poco por la mita de las rodilla no mostraba nada de piel y una camisa blanca de botones igual de blanco que no se notaban estaba cerrada muy bien hasta el cuello y encima de la camisa un suéter de algodón fino de lazo del mismo color de su falda que las manga estaban larga que llegaba a cubrir su dedos o ella la había estirado mucho para cubrir sus dedos ; volvió su vista a su rostro , lo miro mejor, su labios son fino pero rosados y pequeños, su nariz es igual pequeña perfilada , sus pómulo eran alto y su barbilla muy redonda que parecía que tuviera un leve ojuelo , su ceja son redonda un poco levantada dando un contrates a su ojos pareciera más saltones , y su ojos de color gris siempre dando una mirada de ensueño como si ella tenía su mente en otro mundo , todo en si en su rostro le daba un aire de niña, su cabello de onda desordenada largas que llegaba un poco más allá de su cintura de color rubio platinado pero parecía un poco sucio, ella llevaba su varita en su oreja izquierda , a pesar de todo se veía mas ridícula con su aretes que parecía unos globo aerostático y con su collar de chapa de botella de cerveza de mantequilla , el cerro su puño más fuerza, ¿ porque le irritaba su presencias?, como si su ropa gritaba que ella era más divertida que él, recordándole la veces que Fred y el hacía payasada , gritándole que el ya no tiene a Fred para divertir a los demás y a ellos mismo, apretó más el puño solo se detuvo cuando escucho el ruido del vidrio recre bajarse, abrió el puño y noto que realmente el objeto es una vieja recordadora que ahora tenía una grieta en todo el centro.

- **para responderte es por ginny y ronald están preocupado por ti, mmm… creo que es la vieja recordadora de Neville , el me conto que la perdió cuando estaba en su primer año en Hogwarts, se la dio su abuela, nunca la volvió a ver, es extraño verla aquí después de tanto tiempo** –hablo de uno tono misterioso como si la recordadora guardara algo muy profundo para resolver.

-**y a ti que te importa que ginny y ron se preocupe por mí,¡ y por dios deja de mirar la recordadora y solo es una recordadora lunática!** –esto último se lo dijo molesto y irritado, ella volvió su mirada hacia al el dándole más atención, y con más lucidez.

-**ginny y ron son mis amigo, los amigo se preocupa por su otros amigo y tratan de ayudar, George Weasley también soy tu amiga y quiero ayudarte** – eso me provoco que me retirara un poco y soltara una fuerte carcajada, _" ¡ qué vida!, Lunática Lovegood cree poder ayudarme",_ entonces he caído muy bajo, seguí riendo , me aguante el estómago con una mano y con la otra me sostenía al escritorio para no caer de risa, ella dio un paso hacia mi mirándome extrañada por mi reacción.

– **sí, oh ya me di cuenta también me parece divertido que Neville perdiera su recordadora, tal vez la abuela de Neville tenía que darle dos recordadora, una para recordar las cosa y la otra para recordar la recordadora** – dio una sonrisa leve.

ya llevaba rato riendo que me aguaron un poco los ojo que tuve que secarme con el puño de la camisa ahora mirándola , lo ignorante y estúpida es Lunática que no se da cuenta de quién me estaba riendo no era de Neville, sino de ella.

-**tu Lunática Lovegood cree poderme brindar ayudar** –le hable de forma sarcástica, **-¿en que podrás ayudar Lunática?, ¿dime?** – su reacción fue que se veía como fuera de lugar, incluso se ponía un poco tensa cada vez que la llamaba por su apodo.

-**Lunática Lovegood llega a mi brindado su lastima; a mí, el pobre George Weasley** –a decir esto me incline dando una abalanza.

-**Lunática Lovegood vino a pasarme frente a mi cara su felicidad, lo bien que piensa pasarse en su casería de una estúpida criatura que NO EXISTE** –me acerque a ella con toda una rabia , la rodea por cada palabra que escupí gritándole la última en toda su cara , ella me regreso una mirada de sorpresa por mi reacción.

-**_yo... solo que-ri-a a-yudarte_ **–tartamudeo la palabra a un leve susurro, sin entender porque reaccionaba de esa forma, su falta de compresión, su sorpresa , solo hacía en mí, que abriera más la puerta de un odio, rabia , el rencor, la molestia guardaba por la culpa de los demás, sus ojos abierto, esa mirada fija suya producía en mí una reacción más fuerte que las demás miradas que recibía de los demás, miradas lastimosa de la persona, todo exploto y decidir de un modo a otro en dirigir todo a ella, como si fuera la culpable de todo, principalmente de la muerte de Fred, como si ella fuera su asesina .

la tome de los hombro con fuerza, que en su rostro mostro el dolor del agarre, la empuje acorralándola contra el primer mesón del salón , yo solo sentía rabia, odio, todo , al parecer mostraba más que eso, porque ella solo me devolvía una mirada de pánico lo que me hizo soltar todo.

**-¡AYUDARME!** –le grite –**QUE PUEDE HACER TU PARA AYUDARME, DIME QUE HARÁS, HABLÁNDOME DE TU ESTÚPIDA CRIATURAS IMAGINARIA O SEGURAMENTE ME LA BRINDARA LA MISMA FORMA QUE TU PADRE AYUDO A HARRY ENTREGÁNDOME A UN GRUPO DE MORTIFAGO** –le seguí gritando me acerque más a ella tanto que estaba que afincaba todo mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, ella evito mírame trato esconder su cara, pero yo quería que me mirara así que solté mi agarre de los hombros, me separe un poco y con mi mano derecha la tome por los cabellos enredándolo como si fuera una cuerda , el movimiento hizo que la varita saliera volando cayendo más allá del segundo línea de mesones , la jale fuerte para que volviera a verme

**-¡MÍRAME!** –rugí tan fuerte que la habitación tembló –**_por favor suéltame, me lastima_ **–su voz era una leve suplica ,me miro intensamente pero con miedo, me repugnaba su mirada que la tire al suelo, ella callo de lado a solo un metro de mí , arrastro la rodilla en el suelo y evito que el cuerpo superior tocara el suelo con la mano, rápidamente me volvió la mirada a mí.

-**TE LASTIMO, TÚ CREES QUE TU DOLOR ES MAS FUERTE QUE MI DOLOR, DIME ESTO DUELE MAS QUE YO SIENTO A PEDER A FRED** – el ruido de la cachetada resonó por toda la habitación , fue tan fuerte que ardo la mano y el rostro de Lovegood miraba de otro lado todo cubierto con su espesa cabellera, ella volvió la mirada nuevamente , su mano cubría el golpe, pero se notaba colorado el pómulo y un hilo de sangre bajaba por su barbilla , su cuerpo empezó a temblar .

no sabía si era del miedo o el llanto ya que su ojos ya derramaba lágrimas y mostraba más que miedo y pánico en sus ojos, también note que su falda se había levantado un poco dando vista unos muslo blanco perlado se veía suaves al tato, de pronto quería tocarlos, sentir si eran tan suaves como se miraban, di un paso hacia ella , pero trato de alejarse de mí, como si sospechara mi intención, se impulsó con su talones y las palma de las manos , pero yo me agache y la tome por los tobillo, la jale hacia mí , me arrodille entre su muslo, la agarre primero por la caderas limitando el espacio, ella trato de rasguñarme , pero la tome por la muñeca , sujetándola fuerte colocándole un a cada lado de su cabeza, yo me coloque encima de ella, grito y trato de separar mi cuerpo del suyo con la rodilla pero la posición no se lo permitía.

**-¡NO QUE QUERÍAS AYUDARME, HA!–** le volví a dar una cachetada tan fuerte que apareció una pequeña cortada en el labio superior y tome con una sola mano el agarre su manos arriba de su cabeza dándome libertad a la otra.

-**_no por favor, no lo hagas_ **– me suplico su voz sonó como un hilo lloroso, soltó una de su mano de mi agarre y trato de apártame dándome golpe en el hombro o empujándome hacia atrás, mientras que yo con mi mano libre soltaba el amarre del suéter, trate desabotonar su camisa desde el cuello pero era imposible con una sola mano así que solo hale por un lado con mucha fuerza ocasionando que se rompiera todo los botones del torso solo dejando intacto el de cuello y los otros debajo de la línea del ombligo descubriendo un sostén de color rosado –**_no, no por favor tú no eres así_ **–volvió a suplicar con lágrimas y seguía tratando aparta pero de un modo su suplica solo ocasionaba que quisiera hacerle más daño y seguí, el broche del sostén se encontraba en la parte de adelante, lo cual me facilito el acceso y al soltarlo mostro dos pequeños montículo turgente, blancos perlados sus punta de color rosado brillante suplicando que los chupara y mordiera , tome mano de obra, tome uno con mi mano libre lo apretuje duro que ella soltó un gemido de dolor , me acerqué mas primero mire a su rostro tenía los ojos cerrado con fuerza y su labios era solo una línea sombría donde en la pequeña cortada sobresalía un poco de sangre y parte del labio, como del pómulo se ponía morada por el golpe, eso no me detuvo , tome el pequeño pezón en mi boca y succioné fuerte, y duro, provocándole dolor.

**-¡_me_ _hace daño, detente!_** –volvió a suplicar pero al mismo tiempo me daba golpe en la espalda , como no me movió, yo seguía succionado, me tomo por lo cabello y tiro de él pero provoco que yo la mordiera, ella pego un grito, trato agárrame la oreja, pero jalo la oreja falsa que obtuve en la guerra desprendiéndola, yo solté el pecho , también el agarre de la mano me levante un poco le di una cacheta con el dorso de la mano, fue tan duro que la dejo en shock

**-¡LUNÁTICA ESTÚPIDA!** – le grite y tome la oreja desprendida y la lancé lejos, ella seguía llorando fuerte y con su dos manos cubrió su boca, que botaba más sangre, yo aproveche para darme espacio, metí mi manos debajo de su falda llega a su panti, la tome y jale hasta quitársela, la volví pelota y lancé hacia el escritorio.

Seguía llorando tapando su boca, cuando empecé a desabróchame los pantalones, ella trato de alejarse, fui más rápido y la tome por la rodillas y la abrí para mí , me baje los pantalones como los bóxer mostrando mi pene ya erecto, ella abrió los ojos asustada, me erguía sobre ella, grito que me detuviera , la seguí ignorando, me acomode en su entrada con una mano y la otra volvía agarra su largo cabello con firmeza , volví a acomodarme y de un solo golpe entre en ella, grito con dolor, estaba seca y estaba muy apretada, me di cuenta que Lunática todavía era virgen, bueno hasta ahora , pero eso no me detuvo, estaba más excitado, empecé de inmediato en bombear; saca y metía mi pene fuertemente, ella lloraba y gemía de dolor, yo no tenía piedad, solo quería soltar ese dolor que tenía en mi pecho y la única forma era provocando dolor a ella , el más fuerte dolor que podía dar, con eso en mente bombeaba más fuerte cada embestida quería partirla, ya estaba llegando a mi punto.

Con mí otra mano libre apretuje fuerte unos de su pechos tan duro cada vez que llegaba a mi punto de ebullición , tanto que con mi uñas le sacaba sangre, embestía mas fuerte cuando llegue a mi éxtasis, di un rugido como león al mismo tiempo expulsaba mi esperma dentro de sus extrañas y caí exhausto sobre ella .

Espere hasta que dejara de sentir el bombeo de sangre en mi oídos, fue cuando me di cuenta que solo había un silencio , no había sollozos, ni grito, solo estaba la respiración, la de Lovegood y la mía , me erguí sobre mi codo y mire hacia el rostro de luna, a verla me di cuenta de la moustrocidad que cometí, Lovegood tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro , solo había rastro de lágrimas en su mejillas y sangre en su boca, la que mostraba también un morado por los golpe, pero lo que trajo a la realidad fue los ojos de luna , vacíos, no como estuviera perdida en un sueño, más bien en una pesadilla,"_ ¿Merlín que había hecho?",_ me aparte de ella rápido sea posible , me recosté sobre la base del mesón cercano y tape mi la cara con mi dos manos la deslice sobre mi cabello con fuerza jalándolo fuerte, como si quisiera arráncamelo.

– **¿que hice?** – la mire, estaba quieta como una muñeca rota, todavía respiraba vi su pecho que se movía cada exhalación , trate de levántame, pero se me hizo difícil las pierna me temblabas , como si estaban hecha de gelatina, no me sostenían volví al suelo , me di cuenta que todavía tenía el pantalón abajo con mi ropa interior , me los acomode todavía tenía en mi pene rastro de la sangre del virgo de luna .

– **Merlín, Merlín , Merlín que hice** – abraces mi rodilla y empecé a balaceadme, _"¿ que hice?, acabo de violar a Luna Lovegood"_ , ahora que hare, seguro voy a parar azkaban y mi familia, que pensara de mí, mi madre, mi padre no solo acaba de perder a Fred, ahora yo iré Azkaban por culpa de mi dolor y desesperación ,_ "Merlín soy un tonto, un maldito",_ sentí un quejido, volví mirar a Luna estaba sentada, la maraña de cabello rubio cubría su rostro completamente, se levantó con dificulta, iba a caer de nuevo pero se aguantó con el escritorio, hizo un ligero movimiento, me di cuenta que tomo la panti morada del escritorio, las arrugo y la escondió en su puño, dirigí mirada a su pierna las medias estaban caídas y tenía machas de sangre y estaba un rastro de sangre mesclado con semen por su muslo hasta su pantorrilla .

Empezó a caminar cojeando directo a la salida, casi arrastrando los pies su hombro caídos y su cabello todavía cubría su rostro, no sé cómo obtuve fuerza me levante rápido y trate acércame a ella pero me detuve a escucharla.

–**_no me toques_ **– fue un susurro de odio , siguió caminando, yo no sabía que decir, que podía decirle, se detuvo en un tramo vi que con mucho esfuerzo se agacho para recoger algo, me acerque nuevamente y vi que tomaba su varita, fui directo a ella para ayudarla a erguirse pero fue rápida y apunto la varita a mi garganta.

– **¡no te acerques a mí!** – su voz era puro odio , vi su rostro y mostraba lo mismo, mi corazón empezó a latir por culpa _"¡que había hecho!, ¿ qué podía decidle?", _ella tenía el derecho de apuntale con la varita, Merlín se hacía extrañó que no intentara castrarlo.

– **¿yo..., yo no sé qué decirte?, me volví loco, ¿no sé qué me paso? , déjame ayudarte** –le dije lo último cuando mire que ella con su otra mano libre trato de justar su camisa para taparse , trate acercar mi manos pero ella dio dos pasos atrás, me miro con miedo y cambio rápidamente a odio.

– **NO TE ACERQUE A MI, _DEPULSO_** – grito, y de su varita salió un rayo rojo que choco con mi pecho y fui lanzado contra la pared , y solo llegue a ver que ella salía por la puerta rápidamente cojeando , después, quedo todo oscuro.

/

**Bueno esto es algo así como que el prologo... sé que es corto y disculpen por mis horrores ortografico, pero intentaré subir el siguiente capitulo procurando no cometer muchos pero solo si me dejan comentarios :3**

**Besos y gracias por leer ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Título: entre Una y mil suplica

Autor: Bansheeg

Vinculo (s): George Weasley/ Luna Lovegood

Resumen: George weasley estaba abatido, dolido por la pérdida de Fred Weasley, un mes de la gran batalla todos volvieron a Howard para reconstruirla , una noche de festejo , el borracho cometió un crimen atroz contra Luna, un crimen que tendrán consecuencias , ahora solo quedaba pedir perdón , Luna nunca lo perdonara , incluso si el suplica, sigue esta historia donde el veras dolor, angustia, drama y amor, y tal vez una cuanta bromas.

Rating: NC-17

Advertencias: esta historia contiene sexo no consentido, violencia, relación de adulto contra una menor, embarazo de un menor

POV: su punto de vista

/

**CAPITULO DOS:**

**POV LUNA LOVEGOOD**

_"¿ porque me pasa esto a mí?, ¿ porque todos me odian?",_ se repetía una y otra vez Luna Lovegood, caminado con dificulta por el pasillo de la mazmorra, a pesar que le dolía mucho no podía detenerse, él podía seguirla y atraparla, volver hacer eso, no quería, dolía tanto, y tenía miedo.

solo había tenido miedo unas tres veces en su vida, una cuando su mama murió, tenía miedo que su padre también muriera dejándola sola; la segunda vez fue hace unos meses, cuando estaba encerrada en la mansión Malfoy, en un momento entre la tortura tuvo miedo de morir; la tercera también en la mansión , y ese Mortifago gordo que olía a rata , y parecía una, se acercó una vez la manoceo e intento hacer lo que acaba de sucederle, hubiera pasado si no fuera por la señora Malfoy que llego y lo evito, pero todo fue en vano; George Weasley acaba de violarla, nunca pensaría que él podría hacerle esto, él un Weasley, hermano mayor de Ronald, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, también hermano de Ginny su mejor amiga, uno de los bromista hermano Weasley; podía considera que la llamara Lunática a su espalda, Ronald lo hacía, a ella no le molestaba pero hacer lo él que hiso, nunca imagino que podría ser tal cosa, nunca ; no solo la tomo con fuerza, fue cruel, rudo y sin compasión, se burló y lo peor todo con un odio, _"¿Por_ _qué_ _la odiaba?"; _la pregunta estrujo su corazón , no pudo evitar detenerse , se recostó sobre la pared, y soltó el llanto silencioso, duro un minuto, hubiera seguido sino fuera porque sintió un ruido; miro alrededor tratando de ver si alguien estaba , volvió el miedo, tomo fuerza y siguió el camino.

No sabe cómo logro o donde estaba , pero estaba un poco lejos de él, no mucho pero lo suficiente para esconderse; escucho una voces que se acercarse, no podía dejar que la viera así, nunca le creería quien le hizo eso, nadie le cree a Lunática Lovegood; vio un baño, y entro rápidamente, fue directo al último cubículo, lo cerro y se encamaro en el asiento de inodoro para evitar que viera su pies, sitio la voces más de cercar justo frente de la puerta del baño, pero siguieron su camino , no debía confiarse, se quedó así como unos 10 minutos llorando en silencio; se dio cuenta que todavía tenía sus pantis en la manos, y el frio llegaba más en sus pechos que le dolía terriblemente , su trasero estaba congelado por esta sentada en el inodoro mucho tiempo y la corriente llegaba a su muslo, y el dolor en su entrepierna seguía latente, pero ahora empezó arderle , y el dolor de la parte baja de su estómago era más fuerte que de un principio, solo se levantó y salió del cubículo, se para frente a los lavados , y se miró en el espejo , estaba completamente hecha un desastres, su pelo que siempre estaba sucio y desarreglado ahora está mucho peor, era solo una maraña de nido de pájaros, se acercó más al espejo para mirar bien su rostro, tenía la mejilla hinchada, y roja, la parte del labio morada y con un pequeño corte, todavía tenía el sabor a hierro en la boca por la sangre, volvió a la posición anterior y noto que la camisa , que ante era blanca inmaculada, ahora estaba sucia, de sangre y rota, "_que irónico, esta como yo me siento_", está abierta desde el segundo botón hasta los dos penúltimo botones de la camisa, todo fueron arrancados; mostraba su pechos, sentía la saliva seca en su pezones, ninguno salió impunes, uno tenía un mordisco en toda la areola, el otro con rastro de sangre en las marcas de uñas en todala base de este; ya le estaba saliendo los morados en su piel blanca; dio unos paso atrás , y vio en su reflejo que la parte interna del muslo hay un hilo de sangre , metió su mano debajo de su falda, dio un respingo cuando se tocó hay, le dolió; su dedos tocaron algo pegostoso, cuando los miro , parecía a saliva, pero más espesa y blanca , pero con un poco roja por la sangre, había escuchado de eso, era semen, la sustancia que bota los chicos cuando llegan al climas, no entendía a su compañera cuando hablaba de ellos en los baños, solo hasta cuando Ginny le explico lo entendió;él dejo su rastro dentro de ella, de pronto le dio gana de vomitar, corrió al retrete y lo hizo; se sentía sucia.

Cuando termino volvió al lavamanos tenía que limpiarse, abrió el grifo, y empezó a tallarse la piel con poco de agua y las parte sucia; pero al parecer solo echarse agua, no servía; "_necesito jabón_", pensó, rápidamente busco con la vista alrededor, encontró uno en el primer lavado y también una toalla, los tomo y empezó a limpiarse mejor, cuando termino; trato con la ropa , "_Merlín, Luna Lovegood avece se te olvida que eres una bruja_", huso unos cuanto hechizó para reparar la ropa también límpiala al final quedo bien, como nada ha pasado , solo los moretones , el golpe y la cortada del labio era quedaba como prueba visible de lo que paso , puso un hechizo glamur en su rostro, no podía dejar que nadie la viera en ese estado, tampoco podía pedir a la señora Pomfrey una poción porque va hacer pregunta, decidió mejor espera hasta vuelve al caldero chorreante, tal vez le pida algo al cantinero Tom, "_oh, ¿Cómo voy a volver?",_ un dilema; los Weasley la trajeron a Hogwarts, ¿Cómo volverá al caldero chorreante?, no podía verlos, no podría verlo a él, no podía mira a la cara a la señora y el señor Weasley, creo que nunca podría volver a verle la cara, y ginny; su mejor amiga no podía contarle lo que paso, de pronto sintió un dolor en su corazón, ginny le creería más a su hermano que a ella; para ser realista para mí, ginny es mi mejor amiga, pero para ella yo solo soy una conocida, "_nunca me creerá, nadie me creerá, solo soy Lunática Lovegood_", no puedo acércame a los Weasley; tampoco a Harry, ni a Hermione, literalmente son Weasley; ella no puede aparecerse, todavía es menor de edad, a quien le diré que me lleve .

-**¡Neville!** –si él es su amigo, Neville y ella tenía una conexión por lo de ED, eran los único que lo extrañó cuando separaron el equipo y la razón era no teníamos amigo; también esta Dean, no se trataron mucho en la escuela; lo conocía por que era novio de Ginny , solo se hablaba cuando era necesario y con cortesía, nunca tuvo queja de el en esa época, y cuando se encontraron en Shell Cottage, le pareció muy agradable y establecieron un aprecio neutro; los dos son mayores de edad y pueden aparecer puede pedirle a uno de los dos si le podía hacer ese favor a llevarla al El Caldero Chorreante, "bueno Luna que espera, _¡vamos! Tiene que irte de una vez, Él puede estar buscando y si es así, atraparte"._

Salió del baño con cuidado, a pensar que podía verse presentable ahora pero no quería tropezar con nadie más, solo Neville y Dean necesitaba rastrearlos lo más rápido posible e irse ;salió con cuidado; camino un buen tramo y subió unos cuanto piso hasta avistar persona de nuevo, eludía cualquier mirada, ansiaba que nadie la vieran, solo precisar encontrar a Neville o Dean y salir de allí; pero por ningún lado distinguió a los chicos, tuvo darse paso y buscarlos por la fiesta; vigilo primero, si vislumbraba una cabeza roja; en un momento su corazón se detuvo, a unos diez paso estaba un chico pelirrojo que le daba la espalda, _"Merlín que no sea él",_ no sabía que podía pasar, en esto momento ni siquiera podía respira; su imagen estaba fresca en su mente, ese rostro lleno de odio; que solo quería producirle dolor, y lo hizo en cada embestida que dio dentro de ella, fue como si le clavara una estaca o un cuchillo_," Merlín_",[**_ hizo un gesto de dolor_**], justo le dio una dolor fuerte en el vientre; el chico pelirrojo volteo, exhalo de nuevo, no es ningún Weasley; "_no es el "_, continuo su búsqueda, en 5 minuto pudo localizar al chico alto de color; Dean Thomas hablando con otro ex-Gryffindor, sino más recuerdo Finnigan Seamus, si creo que era su nombre; me acerco con cuidado, espió entre la gente nuevamente si hay cabeza roja, "_ninguna a la vista_" , me acerco a Dean silenciosamente; este tenía un debate de Quidditch con su antiguo compañero, de cual interrumpo cuando sintió que lo llamaba dándole unos toque con los dedos al hombro , él se voltea; tenía la cejas arrugando con un gesto de molestia, pero lo quito cuando vio que era yo.

– **Oh Luna, que paso, no te vi en la celebración** – me dio una mirada sincera lo que me dio más confianza para pedirle el favor.

–**puede aparecerte, ¿verdad?** – le pregunte mirándoles con normalidad como si nada me pasara, la Luna de siempre, a pesar de los nerviosa y preocupada que me sentía "¿_Qué pasa sino no quiere hacerme el favor? ¿A quién más se lo pido?"._

– **¿sí? – Respondió extrañado por mi pregunta, - ¿necesita que te lleve? ¿Ya te vas? , no te parece muy temprano –** se extrañó más, Finnigan detrás de Thomas hizo un gesto de fastidio.

– **¿Puedes aparecerme en El Caldero Chorreante? –**solicite tranquila, pero me sentí desesperada , de pronto tuve una necesidad urgente de salir de allí, tal vez él está cerca, no puedo verlo_, "Merlín, que no aparezca todavía, dame más tiempo para escapar_ " , el me miro un momento voltea a ver a Finnigan como pidiéndole permiso, este solo arqueo los hombros como no importara, pero seguía con su cara de fastidio.

–**bien, te llevo al Caldero Chorreante, ¡vamos! –**a escucharlo sentí un gran alivio que solté una mis mejores sonrisa, pero al darme la espada Dean, solté más bien un gesto de dolor. Se me olvido los golpe de la cara, Dean le dio un** –nos vemos ahora –** a su amigo, y de inmediato no pusimos en camino.

tomamos los pasillo lleno de gente, nos obstruían el paso, a parecer todavía era temprano , y la gente apena estaba comenzando a celebrar;trómpese con unos, a mi mala suerte, de un modo u otro siempre me daba en los lugares que más tenia lastimado, claro menos en la parte de mi entrepierna , pero este todavía me dolía, que cojee un poco;Salimos de la gente al llegar hall, había solo unas cuanta pareja que estaba en situaciones romántica, que me incomodo mucho; rápidamente fuimos directo a la puerta de roble, a salir sentí mucho frio; seguimos más pasando sauces boxeador y rápido frente a la cabaña de Hagrid; Dean como es más alto y tiene las pierna larga iba un tramo más delante de mí, el volteaba cada rato asegurando que lo seguía; llego al límite , junto a la puerta, Deán se detuvo espero mi llegada, me ofreció su mano.

**- bueno, aquí es, sentirás un leve estirón , ¿ok? – **yo hice un leve movimiento de cabeza afirmando, y cerré los ojos, y de pronto sentí el estirón que advirtió Dean, abrir los ojos, justo aparecimos en un callejón oscuro a lado de unos bote de basura, Dean siguió a la salida, se asomó primero y movió la mano en señal que lo siguiera nadie deambula a esta hora.

–**Bueno, aquí estamos, te dejo Luna, voy a regresar a la fiesta –**yo solo trague saliva y me aparte un poco, unos paso para darle espacio.

– **¡Gracia Deán!, disculpa la molestia** –le di nuevo una leve sonrisa, él la devolvió.

-**no hay problema Luna, cuando lo necesite, claro si estoy cerca, ¡bueno adiós!** – Se retira, devolviéndose al callejón **-¡adiós! , y nuevamente ¡gracias! – **el termino con un saludo de despedida y desapareció.

En el momento que desapareció me inclino un poco poniendo mi mano en el vientre, el estirón me provoco más dolor; necesitaba urgente una poción; el dolor del vientre era pulsante; tome camino pase frente la tienda de música y de ropa, vi el letrero del El caldero Chorreante, entre rápido al local, me oriente a la barra donde está tabernero Tom.

–**buena noche Tom, ¿tiene un ungüento para golpe y una poción para el dolor y las heridas internas? –**fui directo al asunto me dolía demasiado; este dejo de limpia el vaso, como todo barman hacía; me dio una mirada inquisitiva , **-si pero te costara 5 galeones y 3 knut –** Tom lo dejo pasar; no era ni la primera, y ni la última que llegara de repente a pedir ese servicio, por algo ya tiene precio establecido; Pero con suerte tenia lo exacto en los bolsillo, y se lo di a Tom, desapareció por una puerta detrás de él , en un solo minuto volvió con lo que pedído más mi llave del cuarto, subí tranquila .

Tom no hace pregunta pero me daba una mirada indagadora, pero cuando Salí de su rango de visión casi corriendo a mi habitación y me tome la pociones de un solo trago; tuvo su efecto rápido el dolor fue entumecido y al momento se quitó; tome los ungüento y me dirigí al baño y me encerré hasta que me quitara cualquier indicio de los moretones.

Quede un momento a verme en el espejo, la cortada del labio no se quitaba, con el ungüento ni con un hechizo, solo la convirtió una leve corte casi inadvertido; evocado para mí; yo lo veía , no podía quitar la vista en él, trate mucho pero no lo desaparecía; tendría quedarme con el resto de mi vida; como un recordatorio de esta noche; un recordatorio delo que paso. Estaba desnuda en medio del baño, nada puesto mirando mi rostro, mirando el pequeño indicio de lo que me paso , o claro las pociones no te devuelve tu virginidad; ella se había hecho una idea que nunca encontraría ese alguien especial que toda chica habla para entregarse y volverse mujer, pero siempre tenía una ilusión; se imaginaba ese chico especial; ahora ella no tenía nada en especial , nada que dar, se había vuelto mujer de una forma que nunca imagino, ser forzada.

no hubo amor en su entrega, bueno técnicamente no se entregó, se le rebato a la fuerza, por George Weasley, "_que triste Luna Lovegood hace dos años atrás, el chico de tu sueño siempre fue Ronald Weasley , todavía lo era a pesar que había perdido las esperanza con él, y justo llega uno de su hermano y te viola"_ , tal cometario le saco un leve sonrisa, pero eso abrió su dolor, cayó al piso y soltó en llanto, siempre silencioso; tenía practica cuando liberaba su dolor, no podía dejar que su compañera de cuarto de Hogwarts la escuchara llora, y no podía dejar que los otros inquilino la escuchara, podía avisarle al cantinero, y entonces si hará pregunta ; tenía que guárdalo, nadie podía saber que fue violada y mucho menos decir quien lo hizo, siguió su llanto, en el suelo del baño en posición fetal, desnuda, en cuerpo y alma.

/

Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, y disculpen la ortografía estoy trabajando en eso; aunque prometi hacerlo mas largo lametablemente me salio muy poca, tratare que sea mas larga.

Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Título: entre Una y mil suplica

Author: Bansheeg

Vinculo (s): George Weasley/ Luna Lovegood

Resumen: George Weasley estaba abatido, dolido por la pérdida de Fred Weasley, un mes de la gran batalla todos volvieron a Howard para reconstruirla , una noche de festejo , el borracho cometió un crimen atroz contra Luna, un crimen que tendrán consecuencias , ahora solo quedaba pedir perdón , Luna nunca lo perdonara , incluso si el suplica, sigue esta historia donde el veras dolor, angustia, drama y amor, y tal vez una cuanta bromas.

Rating: NC-17

Advertencias: esta historia contiene sexo no consentido, violencia, relación de adulto contra una menor, embarazo de un menor

POV: su punto de vista

/

**CAPITULO TRES:**

**POV GEORGE WEASLEY**

Sitio un leve dolor en la parte atrás de la cabeza, y más dolor en la parte alta de las espalda; se sentó en el piso mientras se masajeaba la cabeza; gruño un porque de repente se acordó lo que había pasado, Luna Lovegood lo ataco; no podía estar molesto con ella, tenía su razones, el hace pocos momento , no sabe exacto, ya no tiene ni idea del tiempo que paso inconsciente, pero si estaba seguro lo que paso a pesar de estar un poco borracho; él violo a Luna Lovegood, de forma monstruosa , de ninguna forma correcta de tomar la virginidad de una joven, Merlín se olvidó completamente que Luna tiene la edad de su Hermana menor,_ "creo ellas son buenas amigas y de cual todavía es menor de edad", "George Weasley de parte de violador, eres abusador de menores"; _movió su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro de forma negativa; que demonio se le metió para volverse loco y forzar a una pobre chica; sintió que su corazón palpito rápido, fragmento del acto paso por su mente; espantoso, horrible todo es peor de lo puede imaginar de lo que puede sentir Lovegood en este momento; justo ahora ella estará vagando por los pasillo de Hogwarts con pánico, con miedo y odio, principalmente odio; recuerda más los ultimo que vio en el rostro de Luna cuando ella lo ataca, un odio grande y fuerte.

se levantó de suelo lentamente apoyándose del muro, tenía que búscala; ella en este momento podía estar en lo pasillo gritándole a todo el mundo que él, la violo; no, Lovegood no es así, más bien en este momento estará vagando por Hogwarts perdida, y con mucho dolor. Él es realmente es un monstruo, "_Merlín_, _voy_ _a_ _pasar_ _toda_ _mi_ _vida_ _encerrado en Azkaban_".

George salió rápidamente del salón de pociones a los pasillos de la mazmorra de forma irregular y tropezando, mareado por la bebido o por el golpe de la cabeza; con una idea en mente; como se enfrentará a este lio; hay una forma de resolverlo, tal vez si encuentra a Lovegood antes; si la convence y hablan, pueden llegar una alternativa a esto, tratar que ella no hable, tal vez mejor le aplique un hechizo un Obliviate, para borrar ese trágico momento; sería lo más piadoso que podía hacer por la chica, él fue brutal con ella; si Lunática Lovegood no estaba trastornada ante, ahora sí_," Merlín, George no la llames Lunática";_ ella no está loca ,solo tiene una mente más abierta, bueno a lo sumo no estaba loca ahora quien sabe, eso que ella estuvo encerrada en la Mansión Malfoy, siendo torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange; eso volvería loco a cualquiera, él se volvería loco, como esa chica pudo aguantar tales abusos, y ahora llega él, y la toma a la fuerza de forma traumática.

A Fred y a él se le vino en la mente la morbosidad que ella fue violada en su cautiverio, nunca se puede saber con eso mortifago, siempre tuvimos esa duda, _"bueno Fred, ya tengo la respuesta; no, Lunática Lovegood no fue violada en la Mansión Malfoy, ella era virgen hasta que llego tu descerebrado hermano y la tomo a la fuerza y le quito su virginidad de una forma espantoso y cruel"_. George Weasley definitivamente eres una caja de monería.

Llegue a los pasillo, y revise cada puerta abierta, y donde Lovegood podía ocultarse, pero no daba con ella; ya no está en la mazmorra, pero podía estar oculta en cualquier parte de castillo; de una forma llegue al tercer piso, la escalera mágica de Hogwarts son famosa por desviar el camino a los alumnos de sus clases, y provocar que uno se pierda; me detengo un momento, en el pasillo me doy cuenta que hay unas gotas fresca de sangre en el piso, _" Por Merlín, creo que la destroce y todavía se está desangrando"_, tengo que encontrarla y llevarla a la enfermería urgente , veo el rastro se dirige a un baño del pasillo; entro sin hacer ruido, si se encuentra aquí no quiero advertirle, puede asustase y atacarme, los dos terminaremos muertos, _"seguramente nuestros fantasma, pasaran eternamente en los pasillos de Hogwarts, ella odiándolo y pidiendo clemencia_", da una mueca desagrado, _"a ti solo se te ocurre tontería en momento como esto George Weasley, espero que tenga el mismo humor cuando este encerrado en una celda en Azkaban"_, en un breve momento de nostalgia pareció que Fred le hablo reprendiéndole; se puso abrir cada uno de los cubículo en busca de la chica, llego al último, lo abrió más fuerte, casi como una patada, no era necesario la discreción ahora, definitivamente ella no se encontraba en ese baño; apoyo su manos en el lavamanos y se inclino estaba cansado; por lo que haber hecho y por lo que vendrá , miro su reflejo en el espejo; tenía su ojos enrojecido por culpa del alcohol, y tenía los parpado caídos , y una leve coloración en un pómulo, seguramente producto por unos de los golpe de desesperación que dio Lovegood para que la liberara, su cabello pelirrojo todo desordenado, le dolía un poco el cuero de la cabelludo , ella le jalo el cabello lo tenía un poco largo, con el fin de oculta su falta de oreja perdida en batalla; su ropa toda desarreglada, está todo hecho un asco; y hablando de oreja, dejo la oreja falsa en el salón de pociones, lo dejara por otro momento, tenía que buscar a Lovegood ante posible; cuando se paró erguido se dio cuenta en el reflejo del espejo, que justo el cubículo de atrás de él, hay una toalla blanca que esta semis escondida en uno de los tanques de inodoro del cubículo_, " ¿quién escondería una toalla?",_ solo alguien que trata de oculta algo, como el rastro de suciedad de un acto violento, solo tenía a una persona en mente y es, Luna Lovegood.

Se acercó al tanque, fue fácil llegar y saco la toalla, estaba sucia, tenía mucha manchas de sangre, pobre niña ; definitivamente fue rudo con ella, y ella necesita ir a la enfermería urgente, _"si, solo si , me dejara llegar a ti , te hare olvidar el mal rato, para siempre",_ de pronto recordó que ella lleva su varita; si ella está en un lazo de lucidez seguramente se acomodó, y se puso un hechizo glamur en ella, para oculta los golpe si es así; tenía una opción acercarse a la gente de la fiesta y preguntar si la vieron; salió del baño apresurado se dirigió al hall , vio un poco persona afuera en los pasillo , unas cuantas pareja, se acercó a unos.

–**disculpen han visto a Lunati… Luna Lovegood, ¿la conoce?** –la chica me da afirmación con la cabeza, mientras besuqueaba a su acompañante, separa del chico, y para de masticar un chicle que se lo saca de la boca y coloca detrás de la oreja, _" Dios que asco, porque razón ciertas personas tenía un mal habito"_ .

–**claro que conozco a Lunática Lovegood **,[ _él hizo una mueca desagrado por el apodo_]** la vi salir del castillo con ese chico moreno de Gryffindor, creo que se llama Thomas, creo que era Deán Thomas **–aleje rápido en la dirección que ella señala con la mano, le agradecí con un gesto con la cabeza no tenía tiempo; recuerdo a Dean, compañero de habitación de Ron, y también recuerdo que Bill mencionó que este se volvió amigo de Lovegood en el tiempo que pasaron en su casa en Shell Cottage, ella le contaría, seguramente sí, es uno de su amigo.

Corrí hacia la puerta principal de roble del castillo, justo el hombre que busco apareció en el alto de la escalera del que van al primer piso, acompañado con otro de los compañero de habitación de Ron , Seamus Finnigan; al parecer Lovegood no le contaría nada a Thomas porque este estaba riendo y bromeando con Finnigan **–¡hey! , Dean ha visto Luna Lovegood** –le pregunte en voz alto al chico, bajo el último escalón y nos dimos unos apretones de manos , de forma tranquila y amistosa definitivamente Lunática no le conto nada.

–**sí, ¿que la esta buscado la señora Weasley?, entonces dile que no se preocupe, Luna se fue hace un rato **– dio una sonrisa Thomas, yo lo mire preocupado, en mente preguntando ¿Dónde se iría?, ¿con quién está ahora?, ¿fue a San Mungo?".

–**se fue, sabe ¿con quién se fue?, ¿a dónde se fue?** –le insistí, realmente estaba preocupado, y al parecer era muy notorio, ya que Finnigan y Thomas me vieron extrañado.

–**tranquilo, ella está bien, yo mismo la aparecí, ella es menor de edad y no tiene licencia, así que la lleve** –me informa Thomas, tranquilizando colocando una mano en mi hombro, Seamus por otra parte le parece sospechoso mi actitud, tuve que tranquilizar y fingir un poco .

–**si es que Mama me encargo que le echara un ojo, y bien ¿Dónde la llevaste?** –le pregunte con un poco de indiferencia, pero aun así el chico Irlandés no quitaba su gesto de sospecha –**Necesito avisarle a mama para cualquier cosa que necesite** –volví a mirar a Dean siguiendo fingir, pero un poco interesado por la respuesta, pero realmente está ansiosa por ella.

–**bueno al Caldero Chorreante, creo que se queda ahí, está esperando noticia que liberen a su padre –dio un movimiento de compadecer por el padre de Lovegood;** –**se comporta como burócratas** –Seamus intervine en la conversación, al parecer la política llama mucho la atención que yo me preocupe por Lovegood.

–**no diga eso, ten más fe en Shacklebolt, va hacer un buen trabajo como ministro, ten en cuenta que solo ha pasado un mes –**se enfrenta Dean, Seamus no está conforme por la lógica de su amigo, mientras que yo lo apoyo, dando una confirmación con la cabeza, –**le dije a Luna que trate de hablar con él, para que apuré el proceso pero ella insiste que el nuevo ministro tiene cosa más importante que hablar con ella, también trate convérsela que le diga a Harry para que interesada por ella, pero no quiere, ya sabe cómo es; piensa primero por lo demás que por ella, nunca pide ayuda** –se compadeció ahora por Luna , Seamus también cambio su actitud, al parecer también se compadeció por Lovegood .

–**bueno, yo me retiro, debo informa a mama** –ahora estaba un poco incómodo, necesitaba irme –**no vemos chico** –me retiro al comedor, los chicos se despide quitando la pena en su rostro y sigue su camino empezando una discusión por el nuevo ministerio.

"_nunca pide ayuda_" la voz de Dean todavía repetía esta frase en mi mente, una y otra vez ; me sentí muy mal, el estómago se me revolvía en pensar que ella estuviera sola pasando por esto; _"ella puede estar sola y sufriendo por tu culpa George Weasley" , "puede estar herida, tengo que verla";_ verla, no puedes enfrentarte a ella, que le dirás, con que caras estará frente después de lo que hiciste, _"ella te odia",_ la imagen de su rostro ante que lo dejara inconsciente , le estrujo el corazón ," _oh_ _Fred_, _que_ _hice_".

Mi pensamiento de culpa se detienen cuando veo que me obstruye el paso de la puerta del comedor, es la nueva directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall , tiene una mirada muy severa, mucha más severa de cuando reprendía a Fred y a él.

–**señor Weasley, por favor me puede acompañar** –se pronuncian muy fría y dura, definitivamente sabe lo que paso con Lovegood , lo que le hizo, se sintió nervioso, tenía pánico , y la da sensación de sequedad en la garganta de pronto.

–**claro señora Directora, en que puedo ayudar –,** ella solo tomo camino en medio del comedor , directo a la habitación escondida del salón que esta detrás de la mesa principal , se detuvo un momento para verificar que yo la seguía.

–**Por favor, Sr Weasley** –me indico el camino. yo la sigo, estaba poniéndome nervioso, me revolvió el estómago se enteraría de lo que paso, y como lo supo, se lo dijo Lovegood ante de irse.

Entramos en la habitación , me dio paso primero , al entra ella cerro la habitación , mire bien alrededor a ver si Luna se encontraba en la habitación, pero me equivoco estamos solo, –**está esperando alguien en la habitación señor Weasley** – me dio una mirada severa marca Minerva McGonagall.

-**yo, no,…. ¿Tendría? **–le pregunto nervioso, ahora como iba salir de estos.

–**lo envite en esta habitación señor Weasley, porque tengo que hablarle sobre un acontecimiento que sucedió hace una horas en esta institución , mas especifico en el salón de pociones **–me dio nueva mente esa mirada severa, en un momento la cambio por la mirada de compasión , pero ella determinada cambio la mirada de directora severa de siempre.

–**no sé qué decirle señora directora** –hable sin saber lo que me hablaba pero los nervios le esta destrozando, _" lo sabe, donde esta Luna , le lastime tan fuerte que estará interna en la enfermería o la enviaron al San Mungo, y sus padre ya le avisaron"_ , si es así en donde están , en cualquier momento aparecerán por esa puerta, seguramente.

–**Sr Weasley, no puede seguir escondiéndolo , yo sé lo que paso en el salón de pociones y será mejor que usted hable** –no sabía que pasaba McGonagall volvió su mirada volvió compasiva, tendrá compasión conmigo por lo que hice a Lovegood , "_no señora, no merezco tal compasión , soy un monstruo"._

–**voy hablar Directora, pero será mejor esperar a los aurores y llame a mis padres ellos también tienes derecho a escuchar lo que hice de mi propia boca** –estaba rendido la tensión de la noche, el ataque a ella, la búsqueda y ese estúpido plan para deshacerme de mi culpa, como si esto iba acabar así, de ese modo, _"merezco lo peor, merezco ir Azkaban ",_ me senté abatido en el sillón más cercano, apoyando los codos en mi rodilla y tapando mi rostro con la manos, mire a la profesora esta me miro extrañada por mi nueva actitud, cambio su mirada de amparo, lo cual me incómodo.

–**bueno Sr Weasley, creo que si sus padres debe estar presente, pero no entiendo, porque debo invitar en esta conversación a los aurores** –un extrañada por tal solicitud.

–**bueno directora por lo del salón de pociones. **

–**Sr Weasley ,yo soy muy estricta con la reglas; pero no creo que el Profesor Slughorn se moleste tanto para llamar a los aurores por dos simple botella de Whisky de fuego** – yo me levante mirando sin comprender la situación.

–**profesora de que me está hablando, no entiendo **–solo estaba unos paso de ella, esta me devolvió esa extraña mirada de compasión, me tomo desprevenido cuando me tomo de los hombre y me abrazo, casi se veía una poca lágrimas en su ojo.

–**oh, hijo ya no lo puede negar.**

–**bueno tiene que ser abierto con este problema , George; tiene que hablar de su situación, su problema con el Whisky de fuego; ahogarse en la bebida, no aliviara el dolor que siente por la pérdida de su hermano **–, a decirme esto, intente de soltarme de su abraso, de cerrarme, no necesito oír eso hoy, no necesitaba esa compasión y lastima en la mirada de la gente, no después de los que hice, no de la forma horrible que me comporte con Luna Lovegood, el este momento tenía que estar en otro escenario , donde todo lo acusaran y tratara de meterlo en Azkabam y recibiera el beso del dementor por ultrajar a Luna Lovegood; pero no estaba aquí, en esta habitación , donde una persona trataba ayudarme.

–**sé que es difícil, yo no me imagino en tu posición, pero sé cómo se siente perder un ser amado, que su dolor lo hubiera puesto en esta situación, donde se trate en ahogar en alcohol **–vuelvo a sentar en el mismo sillón; la profesora se acerca a mí, y me toma por los hombro mirándome directamente –**hijo , la solución de su problema no está en el fondo de una vaso de Whisky de fuego, solo encontrara más problema, en el** –yo no pude aguantar su mirada, me levante y trate de sepárame del agarre de la profesora e no me deja –**crees que Fred quería esto para ti, lamentándose de su muerte, con un vaso de alcohol, dime que pasara con su sueño , el sortilegio Weasley, levantaron su negocio, le va muy bien , recibe buenos beneficio, pero el dinero no es todo , usted tiene una familia que lo apoya, por favor George no deje perderse en el dolor **– vio directamente a mi ojos cuando me dijo la última parte, con demasiado sentimiento que sentí que no puedo seguir así , la directora tenía razón , solo me estaba destruyendo, no solo a mí , ya se estaba implicando otra persona , su familia y amigo y principalmente la que más lastimo es esa chica; la extraña amiga de su hermanita, Luna Lovegood.

El alcohol nublo mi sentido, y me llevo hacer lo que le hice a esa pobre chica, que no tenía la culpa de su dolor, de una forma reunió lo peor de él, y dirigió ese odio a alguien que no tenía nada ver con su problema, teniéndole como víctima por su errores tenía que dejarlo.

–**tiene razón profesora, estoy equivocado, no me lleva a nada bien, trata aliviar esto, con una copas de Whisky, esto no me ayuda afrentarme ese dolor; solo estoy destruyendo a los demás, a mí, a mis sueños , los de Fred , él quería la tienda , es como nuestro hijo.** –se siente culpable, es culpable de todo , abrase a la directora McGonagall y llore en su hombros –**yo voy a detenerme , no debo seguir de ese modo, le prometo en estar con la mente , y el corazón, mis sueño , el callara ese dolor** –nos separamos, me dio una palmada en los hombros para confórtame, las situación se volvió incómoda de repente para ella, le di una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarle, ella nerviosa se dirigió detrás de la mesa con la protección de su máscara de mujer estricta.

–**Bueno Sr Weasley, es una decisión correcta, mmm… tal vez es mejor que se acerque a enfermería por el corte Weasley **–me extraño el comentario, la mire determinadamente secándome las lagrima.

–**disculpe profesora que corte.**

–**bueno el corte, sangro mucho que dejo una mancha en el suelo del salón de pociones, no se preocupe ya los elfos están limpiando el salón, oh tome señor , olvido esto** –se acercó y tomo mi mano y coloco un objeto en ella, cerro con su dos mano dándome una compresión de mi situación, la abrí la palma y aprecie el objeto, es mi oreja falsa; me sentí mal de repente, necesitaba descansar definitivamente.

–**gracias**,[_le mostré la oreja y me la puse_ ] **directora tratare de no perderla de nuevo** – ella asintió con la cabeza y me dio la señal para salir; con tranquilidad nos dirigimos al gran comedor en nuestro en respetivo asiento; ya sentada en la mesa del director me saludo con la copa, yo le vuelvo agradecer con un gesto de la cabeza.

Sigo a la mesa de Gryffindor; me di cuenta que mi familia se estaba levantado de la mesa para retirarse , ya era tiempo de regresar a casa. Seguí y tomo camino con mi familia, de forma automática, volvía a la madriguera, tengo mucho líos en la cabeza, ahora no sé qué va pasar, sé que es imprudente acércame de nuevo a Lovegood, pero tampoco podía dejarla sola, debe estar herida , "_pero como vas ayudarla, George_" , mejor voy a dejar que las cosa tome el curso, "_todavía tenía que encontrar a Lovegood, no para callarla, solo necesitaba saber si estaba bien_", su comportamiento , como la trato, aparecieron pequeños relámpagos de recuerdo en mi mente de lo que hice, cuando la golpee, "_Merlín, tres veces la golpee_", el nunca golpeo una chica, incluso nunca se debatió con una, con magia; la forma que la trato, lo duro y cruel que fue en cada embestida, como le dará la cara, como él podría estar enfrente de ella, solo tenía una opción pedirle perdón, eso hare, buscar perdón.

Ya estaban en los límite de Hogwarts, ya uno de los miembro de la familia desaparecieron, seguí después de Percy; aparecí en la puerta de la madriguera, pase por la sala que ya estaba ocupado por las parejas; Ron/Hermione y Harry/ Ginny; Percy fue directo arriba a su habitación, mama y papa, estaba en la cocina, al parecer nadie ira a costarse en este momento, él tampoco tenía sueño, al pesar de sentirse muy cansado, no podría dormir, pensando que pasaría con Lovegood; llegaría al Caldero Chorreante, estará mejor, tenía que verla, de pronto sentí pánico, miedo de una forma , no podía presentarse a ella ahora, no sabía que decirle, volvió el dolor, el vacío, no puedo enfrentarme a Luna Lovegood, no tenía el valor, "_te dice a ti mismo Gryffindor_", Subí rápido para mi antigua habitación, entre y tire la puerta al cerrarla, me recosté en ella, no podía ir a buscarla, "_nunca me perdonara, soy un cobarde"._

Me deje caer, abrace mi rodilla, y oculte mi rostro , no tenía el valor enfrentarme a esto, mire la habitación hay dos plaza; la de Fred y la suya, no tenía fuerza, tan solo no hubiera pasado, tal vez si bebe una copa de whisky, _" no, no puedes beber más, el alcohol te metió en este lio George Weasley, nunca beberás alcohol,¡ nunca!"_, ella tiene que estar bien, es lista por algo está en la casa de Ravenclaw, si está en el Caldero Chorreante, seguramente solicito el servicio de mago heridos, Tom daba este servicio en un precio razonable , el uso ese servicio mucha veces, espero que este bien. En eso en mente George Weasley paso la noche, repitiendo una y otra vez "que este bien, por Favor, que este Bien".

/

Gracias por continuar la historia, y disculpen por los horrores ortográfico; los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos (buenos y críticas son aceptadas), y gracias por los que ya comentaron los invito a seguir a dar cualquier opinión

Gracias hasta el próximo capítulo que será pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: entre Una y mil suplica**

Author: Bansheeg

Vinculo (s): George Weasley/ Luna Lovegood

Resumen: George Weasley estaba abatido, dolido por la pérdida de Fred Weasley, un mes de la gran batalla todos volvieron a Howard para reconstruirla , una noche de festejo , el borracho cometió un crimen atroz contra Luna, un crimen que tendrán consecuencias , ahora solo quedaba pedir perdón , Luna nunca lo perdonara , incluso si el suplica, sigue esta historia donde el veras dolor, angustia, drama y amor, y tal vez una cuanta bromas.

Rating: NC-17

Advertencias: esta historia contiene sexo no consentido, violencia, relación de adulto contra una menor, embarazo de un menor.

POV: su punto de vista

FLASHBACK: es una escena retrospectiva que altera la secuencia cronológica de la historia, conectando momentos distintos y trasladando la acción al pasado

/

**CAPITULO 4 **

**POV LUNA LOVEGOOD **

Una joven de 16 años, rubia vestida de forma extravagante; con unas botas para lluvia de color verde fluorescente con pequeñas flores blancas decorativas y corazones de un verde más claro, con Calcetines-media de algodón, blanco con rojo de raya grande horizontales, dándole un visto como si fueran barrita de regaliz de navidad, con unos jean estilo pescador de un color rosado degastados, y una simple franelilla de color azul oscuro con el lema de I love London, de color plata, y una chamarra con capucha de amarillo y negro como la cola de las abeja y se destaca en la vestimenta un collar con tapas de cerveza de mantequilla; la bruja adolecente usaba la capucha para oculta un poco su cabeza rubia, y huía de la mirada de burla que daban los Muggles que pasaban o se sentaba junto a ella en la parada; claro separándose un poco de la chica extravagante; una chica extravagante donde fuera ya se en el mundo Muggles y el mundo Mágicos, quien es, no más que Luna Lovegood; ha estado sentada en el banco de una parada de autobús en el centro de Londres, con la simple razón de espera la hora que tiene la cita en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, para recibir a su padre que será liberado de la prisión de Azkaban hoy.

A pasado ya casi un mes de la fiesta en Hogwarts, casi un mes ocultándose de George Weasley en el mundo Muggle; Luna a pesar de ser siempre una joven jovial y distraída en su mundo, ahora no solo escapaba en su propio mundo, sino también, tenía que recorrí a escapar al mundo Muggle; sigue siempre distraída; a pesar de esta en un lugar seguro , aún tenía miedo, no quería que él, la encontrara, entonces en esa noche, que estuvo compadeciéndose de sí misma en el Caldero Chorreante, a tranquilizarse vi mejor mi situación, no podía quedarse allí, por mucho tiempo; para él es fácil enterarse que me alojo en el Caldero Chorreante, y más Sortilegios Weasley está en el 93 en el Callejón Diagon; muy, muy cerca del Pub, entonces tomo todo su pertenencia y vago por todo Londres buscando un lugar para pasar la noche, entonces descubrió los moteles Muggles de una noche, y más son conveniente no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar, los Muggles son muy indagadores, siempre haciendo pregunta por mi edad, donde está mi padres, porque estaba sola; a pesar que nunca nadie le toma mucha atención, este interés constante ya era desesperante; durante este tiempo ha ido al Ministerio cada 2 días, desde que huyo, en busca de noticia de su padre, y hace 3 días por fin le dieron buena noticias, su padre será liberado hoy . También unos encuentros uno un poco desafortunado y el otro realmente no puede describir, se presentó en las última semana; primero tuvo una pequeña persecución por parte de George Weasley; tuvo miedo, casi la atrapa, por suerte pudo escabullirse, por el Callejón Knockturn.

*********************FLASHBACK************************************

Luna estaba saliendo del Banco del mundo Mágico, Gringotts; solo a pasado 2 semanas del accidente en el salón de pociones; estaba asustada, siempre se sentía de ese modo desde ese día, cada vez que tenía que estar en el Caldero Chorreante y en el Callejón Diagon, o por los alrededores de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley; el miedo la estaba controlando, que incluso se volvía paranoica y corría por cada vez con veía o se encontraba con un hombre pelirrojo o una mujer, si incluso una mujer, a los tres días del accidente se dio cuenta que ella no era así, tiene que enfrentarse a la situación y más si seguía con esa actitud las poca persona que la conoce o su padre la viera se daría cuenta que algo estaba mal, y preguntara y ella tendrá que decir la verdad; no podía decirle eso a su padre; entonces empezó a comportarse con normalidad, incluso si tenía miedo; pero aun así, no quería encontrarse con él, evitaba cualquier encuentro, no podía verlo, a pesar que decidió seguir y olvidar lo sucedido, pero aun así, no podía verlo; solo aparecía en el mundo Mágico, con la intención de tener información de su padre, y para cambiar unos cuantos galeones por moneda Muggle; también visitaba al Sr Ollivander de vez en cuando, para tomar té con galleta; pero cuando camina por el Callejón Diagon, era con preocupación y siempre atenta si avistaba una cabeza Weasley, también evitaba cualquier miembro de la familia Weasley, no por mala intención, solo que no tenía valor de verle la cara por lo sucedido, no le echaba culpa, ellos no tenía culpa de que le hizo George Weasley, pero se sentía sucia por solo si le mencionaba el apellido; se comunicó con Ginny, para que ella y su madre, no se preocupara , le tuvo que contar una mentira sobre que se quedaba con una amiga nueva que hiso en la fiesta de reconstrucción, y por suerte le creyó, le escribió una carta por semana, Ginny es su amiga, si quería olvidar tenía que enfrentar su miedo poco a poco y era mejor seguir en contacto con la familia Weasley; le mencionaba mucha cosa, pero claro obviando mencionar donde se quedaba.

Luna se quedó petrificada, de repente lo vio, ella estaba en la esquina de Gringotts cerca del callejón Knockturn, él estaba sorprendido por verla, no vimos directamente a los ojos, ninguno de los dos se movió por ningún segundo, parecía como se había detenido el tiempo, no podíamos respirar, bueno yo no podía, nuestra conexión fue interrumpida cuando se atravesaron en nuestra vista un grupo de magos, en ese momento mi respiración volvió, y sin pensarlo corrí a dirección del Callejón de mala fama, el me siguió por supuesto; yo corrí como liebre, tenía pánico y temor , mucho temor; volvía mi vista para ver a que distancia estaba por un momento lo despiste, dándome momentáneamente una oportunidad de ocúltame, rápido entre en unas de la tiendas que vende producto de magia oscura; elegí una que tiene una publicidad "_Ofrecemos un servicio confidencial de valoración de artefactos antiguos y poco comunes provenientes de las mejores familias de magos. Aceptamos objetos malditos y con conjuros. Discreción garantizada_".

Luna se detuvo en todo el centro de la sala, todavía sonaba el tintineo de las campanitas de la puerta, observo rápidamente; había estante con una amplia variedad de objetos siniestros. Allí en medio de las cajas repletas de cráneos y de viejas botellas con contenido extraño; con miedo y con el corazón latiendo por millón, le dio una mirada a la calle, diviso la cabeza roja, por suerte él no la vio, ella aprovecho y fue directo al mostrador, salto sobre el , y se escondió justo detrás de la caja registradora antigua, "_por favor, que no me haya visto, que sigue su camino_", justo en cuando ella se iba asomar para ver, a través del mostrador, sonó de nuevo la campanitas de la puerta avisando la llegada de un cliente, ella se quitó rápidamente para que no la percibiera; sentí un dolor en el pecho, el miedo me paralizó, cuando escucho los paso resonar al acercarse a la caja, justo apareció el vendedor por una puerta que daba para la trastienda, se quedó quieto dándome una mirada severa…. –**disculpe señor[**_las voz de Weasley, sonó un poco azorado_**], ¿ha visto una joven Bruja rubia?** – Yo estaba aterrorizada y el vendedor se dio cuenta, quito la vista de mí y la redirigió a Weasley.

–**No mi señor, no he visto ninguna bruja rubia en todo el día, aunque todavía es temprano **–le dio una mirada sospechosa a Weasley, se escuchó un poco el movimiento de la ropa.

–**Mmm… ¿está seguro?** –su voz sonó escéptico.

–**duda de mi palabra, ¿señor…?** –pregunto el vendedor.

–**Weasley, George Weasley** –al escuchar el apellido el vendedor hizo un gesto de desagrado –**y si dudo de su palabra, si lo recuerdo muy bien Señor Borgin, su tienda fue el punto de entrada, donde ingresaron los Mortifagos en el ataque de Hogwarts, cuando asesinaron a Dumbledore** –el Sr Borgin se puso rojo, su cara fácilmente podía hacerle la competencia con el color de cabello de Weasley.

–**FUERA,** –dijo gritando. – **¡Salga fuera!** – muy molesto el Sr Borgin salió detrás del mostrador, moviendo los brazos para sacar a Weasley como si fuera un grupo de gallinas clueca; Weasley se fue retirando murmurando insulto y maldiciones, resonaron sus paso hasta que escucho el tintineo al abrir la puerta y un gruñido de frustración por parte del joven mago.

–**no salgas todavía, está rodando por la calle como polilla a una linterna** – avisa el señor Borgin, irritado al cerrar la puerta, mientras casi me asomo por encima del mostrador–**lo tuyo no es un** **corazón roto, es algo mucho peor para que esté muerta de miedo** –el vuelve, toma un trapo y empieza a limpiar la superficie del mostrador como si nadie este hay, "_comportando normal_", yo solo lo miro; no quería hablar de eso; si, todavía estaba en Shock por que casi la atrapa, sino fuera por el Sr Borgin; pero aun así, no podía contarle la verdad, aun es un desconocido. –**no es necesario que me cuentes, lo veo en tu ojos, [**_señalo su ojos y después los míos_**], soy viejo y he visto mucha cosas mala del mundo; y ese chico Weasley te hizo mucho daño –.**

Lo mire con temor por saber si ha descubierto su secreto; en que piensa, es tan claro que le tiene pavor a Weasley, entro por un callejón de mala fama, por solo huir de él, entro a una tienda que vende objetos oscuro que provocaría miedo a cualquiera menos a ella que le tiene más miedo a él, que cualquier objeto maldecido, es tan obvio que un desconocido como el Sr Borgin se dio cuenta.

–**No tenga miedo, yo no diré nada **–detuvo la limpieza y me miro determinadamente con simpatía, y un poco compa deciente, yo abrase mi rodilla y me quede mirando las punta de mi zapatos para evitar su mirada, sentí que sigue puliendo la superficie del mostrador.

–**Esos Weasley, todos unos traidores de sangre** –me vuelve a mirar –**tu eres Lovegood** –era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

–**sí, solo los Lovegood tiene el pelo rubio y esos ojos grises como los Malfoy, sabes que desciende de la misma línea de sangre, [**_yo negué con la cabeza_**] solo que ustedes los Lovegood se caracterizan por su desordenado y sucio pelo** –yo le doy una sonrisa – **dando señal que son más que la rama pobre** –el chasquea la lengua como señal de desaprobación –**son una deshonrar, pero no tanto como un Weasley**.

–**Gracias **–se lo dije en un susurro bajo para que el solo pudiera escuchar, él me sonríe, una sonrisa verdadera, no dura nada vuelve a su rostro severo de nuevo.

–**Bueno, ya ese chico se fue; es hora, que salga de mi tienda, no quiero que te vea unos de mi valiosos cliente** –yo me levanto y salgo de mostrado.

–**Sr Borgin, nuevamente gracias** –le doy una de mis mejores sonrisa.

–**vamos , vamos, solo vuelva si piensa compra algo, tenemos los mejores objetos de magia oscura, los mejores** –me dirige a la puerta con amabilidad; a veces, las persona no son tan mala como pareces, tintinea la puerta abrirse y salgo de la tienda; a pesar que paso el sustos, tengo que se mas precavida, miro alrededor si hay una señal de Weasley, "_no está_", sigo mi camino al callejón Diagon, y me despido del Sr Borgin con la mano, llego a la esquina y me asomo para vigilar; hay mucha gente en la calle, no diviso ninguna cabeza roja, tomo camino ocultándome entre la gente, rápidamente me dirijo al Caldero Chorreante .

**********************FIN FLASHBACK*******************************

Volvió su mente al presente, por solo recordarlo, por solo pensar que casi la atrapa, se le revolvió el estómago; miro alrededor vio un grupo de tres chica de su edad, pero Muggles; señalándola y mofándose de ella, las vio determinadamente; son linda, y aparentemente iba mejor vestida que ella, vio su guardarropa y volvió la vista al suyo, una gran diferencia; si la comparación fuera en el mundo Mágico, hubiera sido lo mismo, ellas parecen unas correcta versión de chicas Slytherin del mundo Muggles. El reloj de la parada indicaba apenas la 1:30 de la tarde, solo falta 1 hora para buscar a su padre; miro alrededor, los Muggles, andaba de un lado a otro, siempre apurado como si estuvieran el cerebro infectado de Wrackspurt; miro un cartel publicitario en la vitrina exterior en una tienda, era simple solo la imagen de una pareja de cabello rubio; lo que le recuerda su encuentro con una pareja de rubio y su hijo, Los Malfoy; haces tres día cuando daba su visita regular en el Ministerio para le dieran noticia de su padre; se topó con esta familia de sangre pura, fue algo incomodado, al principio, pero fue bueno, para ellos como para sí.

******************FLASHBACK***************************************

Luna estaba saliendo de la cabina telefónica, dando la mirada hacia arriba, no importa cuántas veces visite el Ministerio de Magia, siempre la dejaba anonadada, y la dejaba hipnotizada el baile de las runas doradas que aparecen y desaparecen en el techo de azul eléctrico; una bruja tropieza con ella, seguramente salió de las muchas chimeneas conectadas a la red Flú, siguió al medio del vestíbulo donde está la fuente de figuras doradas de un mago, una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo doméstico, con la pose extremadamente falsa, saca un galeón de su bolsillo y lo lanza a la fuente, se queda un momento viendo los detalle de uno de los personajes atentamente, "_parecen como si un basilisco lo dejo petrificado_"; pero sus pensamiento es interrumpida por un carraspeo .

–**hola, Draco Malfoy** –sigo indiferente mirando a las estatua, el joven, incomodo se posesiono a su lado, a unos dos paso de si, él, busco entre su bolsillo y saco unos galeones y los lanzo a la fuente como ella lo había hecho antes.

Ella le dio una leve mirada al brujo; este, bien vestido como siempre de forma impecable, pero el chico en eso momento no era del mismo de siempre, con la mano dentro de su bolsillo, los hombros caídos, la cabeza baja y su incómodo, solo indica que él está afligido.

–**Lovegood, mis padres quieren hablar contigo** –me miro –**claro, si deseas hablar** –yo no apartaba la mirada, lo ponía nervioso, ya que se retorcía mucho, tratado de evita mi mirada adivinando mi respuesta –**entonces, ¿quieres hablar con ellos?** –vuelve la vista a su hombro indicando que sus padres esta atrás de él, por esa dirección; yo ahora de frente, trato de ver sobre su hombro y veo a los señores Malfoy un poco lejos en una esquina semi oculta del atrio, yo lo vuelvo la vista, veo en su mirada un poco de ruego; yo asiento, me da la espalda y se pone en marcha hacia esa dirección, lo seguí.

A llegar con los Sres. Malfoy, esto miraban con culpa, la señora da un saludo s bajando la cabeza, el señor se acercó a mí con un poco de duda me ofreció la mano como saludo.

–**señorita Lovegood, es un placer de verla, necesitaba hablar con usted** –le respondí el apretón de mano y asentí ; el joven Malfoy se colocó detrás de su padres con la cabeza baja, la señora Malfoy vio a su esposo con una mirada de expectativas –**primero que todo, Sta. Lovegood discúlpame por molestarla e intercéptala de ese modo aquí en el Ministerio** –se veía cohibido, igual que la Sra. Malfoy –**tratamos de localizarla ante** –intervino la dama.

–**No he estado en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, [**_me acerco como si le diera una información secreta_**], creo que eso confunde a los Búhos** – ellos me mira un poco inquieto –**mmm… y ¿porque necesita hablar conmigo?** –Me vio sorprendido.

–**bueno, Señorita Lovegood no sé si escucho la noticia que mi familia, que fue absuelto de los cargos sobre la participación en la guerra, pero aun sabemos que cometimos mucho errores, entre ellos tenerla de prisionera, y sé que estamos perdonado por la ley** –miro a su esposa e hijos, volvió a verme, en su rostro se nota su aflicción –**pero nosotros sabemos muy bien nuestra culpa por eso, en nombre de mi familia le pido perdón por todo lo que paso, por su sufrimiento que paso en la Mansión Malfoy** –la señora Malfoy toma mi mano, y con su ojos brillante por las lagrima, ansia perdón.

yo le creo, le doy una sonrisa y afirmo con la cabeza, no sabía si podía hablar, mi garganta seca era solo inicio de un sentimiento de mi corazón de liberación, mi mente vino la imagen del tiempo que pase encerrada en la mansión Malfoy; sufrí mucho, me torturaron tanto que casi morí, así fuera sido, si la Señora Malfoy que me atendió, solo ayudo con la heridas graves, ella no quería que muriera en su casa; el señor Malfoy era que intervenida para detener la tortura, me insultaba, pero me di cuenta que era una forma de salvaguárdame, y Draco siempre llevaba la comida a los prisioneros, fue el que se dio cuenta que ese hombre quería abusar de mí, y fue avisarle a su madre. Los Malfoy fueron tan amables, si se puede decir de ese modo por la situación que vivió, pero si, de forma directa o indirecta la protegieron, puedo perdónalos.

–**Entonces debería hacerlo** –trago aire profundamente –**los perdono** – el dolor cruzo en la cara del Sr Malfoy de un modo que le agrego unos 10 años, la Sra. Malfoy soltó el llanto libremente y con un pañuelo tapo su boca, y el joven Malfoy parecía que se estaba obligando a encontrar los ojos de Luna.

– **no debes, no me malinterprete pero, no lo merecemos** –tomo mi mano nueva mente y detuvo su llanto, solo quedaba un rastro de lágrimas en su rostro **–….eres muy amable, Luna** –fue un susurro del joven Malfoy.

–**No soy amable. Solo los entiendo, estaba en una situación… [**_Desvió la mirada pensativa, no sabía que decir, la verdad_**], ustedes están arrepentido de sus actos, y es lo que importa** –volvió a míralos con determinación.

–**Le agradecemos su compresión** –se volvió incomodo, la señora Malfoy se apartó dándole espacio a su esposo, este se adelantó y tomo mi mano –**se sabe, que nuestras familia no han estado de buen término, a pesar de todo, sé que están en una situación, incluso ante de la guerra** –yo lo mire extraña –**podemos brindarte cualquier ayuda que necesita** –intervino la señora Malfoy –**incluso económica** – me puse pensar en un momento por el ofrecimiento de los Señores, me miraba con expectativa, tiene una necesidad de un modo de pagar por su culpa, y aparecer que con dinero podía ser una solución; "_ellos solo ha aprendido de ese modo, y ningún otro_".

–**Yo le agradezco, pero no es necesario, así está todo bien.**

–**no, nosotros insistimos [**_negué_**], ¡por favor!** –me rogo el Sr. Malfoy.

–**lo pensare, Señor; tengo que hablar primero con mi padre**.

–**sí, entiendo, esperaremos tu respuesta, queremos ayudar en lo que necesitas** –en una voz enronquecida. – **va está enojado mi papa; pero voy hablar con él, le avisare** –el asintió. Ahora estaba mirando por encima de la cabeza del Sr. Malfoy, hacia la distancia.

************************FIN FLASHBACK ****************************************

Luna dejo su mirada perdida, la desvió del cartel publicitario y vio el reloj; ya era hora, se levantó y tomo camino al Ministerio de Magia, _"¡van a liberar a su padre!",_ no puede estar más contento si era posible, las persona volteaba a verla pasar, dando salto; Cuanto más lejos camino, los edificios se hacían menos imponentes, hasta que al final llego a una calle que contenía varias oficinas de aspecto lastimoso, un pub y a un llamativo skip. Camino directo a una vieja cabina de teléfonos roja, a la que le faltaban varios cristales del cristal y permanecía ante una pared llena de grafitis. No había diferencia hoy que los días anteriores, ya había hecho estos tanta veces que perdió la cuenta, tomo el receptor cerca de su oído y marco los numero 6, 2, 4, 4 y 2 deslizándolos en el dial, entonces sonó la voz femenina fresca sonando dentro de la cabina, pero alto y fuerte.

–**Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor indique su nombre y asunto.**

– ¡**Luna Lovegood, en busca del liberado Xenophilus Lovegood**!

–**Gracias** –dijo la voz femenina–**El visitante, tome la insignia y colóquesela en su ropa.**

Hubo un traqueteo y un clic; Lo recogió, era una placa cuadrada plateada con la inscripción la leyó "_Luna Lovegood, retiro de ex prisionero_", Lo fijó al frente de su chamarra, el suelo de la cabina de teléfono se estremeció; Se hundían lentamente en la tierra, miro el pavimento parecía levantarse para arriba más allá de las ventanas de cristal de la cabina hasta que la oscuridad se cerró sobre sus cabeza. Entonces no pudo ver nada de nada; sólo podía oír el ruido que hacía la cabina atravesando la tierra. Después de un minuto, aunque a ella le pareció mucho más, una rendija de luz dorada iluminó sus pies, y, ensanchándose, subió por su cuerpo hasta que le dio en la cara y tuvo pestañear para evitar que los ojos le llorasen.

–**El Ministerio de la Magia les desea un día agradable** –, dijo la voz de la mujer.

La puerta de la cabina de teléfono se abrió con un resorte. Estaba parada en un extremo de un pasillo muy largo y espléndido, con un suelo de madera oscura muy pulida. El techo de azul pavo real tenía destellantes símbolos de oro que se movían y cambiaban como un enorme tablón de anuncios celestial. Las paredes a cada lado eran de oscura y brillante madera artesonada y tenían muchas chimeneas doradas fijadas en empujado levemente por la muchedumbre, Luna siguió a través de las puertas en el pasillo más pequeño más allá, paso a través de las puerta doradas hacia los elevadores. Ella se reunió con la muchedumbre alrededor de uno de ellos , sonó un gran repiqueo estridente el ascensor descendió enfrente , las verjas doradas se deslizaron y Luna fue arrastrada a dentro del ascensor por la muchedumbre, y se encontró aplastada contra la pared de atrás. Miro con curiosidad a las varias brujas y magos; las verjas se deslizaron con un crash y el ascensor bajo lentamente, con un traqueteo de cadenas, mientras que la misma voz femenina que oyó en la cabina de teléfonos llamaba otra vez, no presto mucho atención ya había estado tanta veces que lo sabía de memoria, perdió su vista a detallar bien la espalda de un mago que estaba en frente, la fibras de su chaqueta le parecía muy interesante; escuchaba como abría las puerta del ascensor y vario magos salían, y uno o dos aviones de papel salían; pasaba lo mismo como otra 3 veces más, hasta que escucho el anunció que estaba interesada

–**Nivel dos, sección de entrada en vigor de Leyes Mágicas, incluyendo la Oficina del Uso incorrecto de la Magia, Cuartel General de Aurores y servicio de Administración de los pergaminos .**

Luna salió del ascensor siguiendo al mismo mago que miraba la chaqueta fijamente, lo siguió por una esquina , atravesó un par de pesadas puertas y apareció en una desordenada área abierta dividida en cubículos que estaban zumbando con charla y risa. Los memorando salían verticalmente de los cubículos como los cohetes de miniatura, se detuvo en un cartel desvencijado en el cubículo más cercano se leía: "_Cuartel General de los Aurores_".

Miro disimuladamente al pasillo donde el mago siguió su camino…. –**Lunita** –en un susurro escucho la voz de su padre, miro hacia delante dentro las puerta, hay estaba él, su padre, en medio de la sala con los brazos abierto esperando por ella, su mirada era todo esplendor a pesar de su aspecto aspiro profundamente y dio un gritito agudo **–¡PAPA!** –corrió hacia su brazos, en la tomo y giro haciendo elevar sus pies, cuando se detuvo lleno su cara con tiernos beso, se detuvo y la tomo por los hombro cambio su mirada de alegría a preocupación

– **¡¿está bien, mi Lunita?[**_Solo asentí_**]** –Empezó palpar mi brazo y observando bien, verificando si me faltaba una extremidad –**sí, papa estoy bien** –rio –**te oh, mi niña como extrañe** –mi padre soltó unas lágrimas –**grrrr…grrr disculpe señor Lovegood, por favor necesito que firme unos papeles.**

–**claro, claro vamos mi pequeña. Solo firmo esto, irnos a casa.**

Mi padre y yo, no fuimos a casa, en Ottery St. Catchpole, todavía estaban en construcción; nos encontrábamos alojados en la habitación 17, en el Caldero Chorreante, mi padre caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado , yo sentada en toda la orilla de la cama **–¡¿está segura que no pasó nada más? **– se agacho frente de mí y puso sus manos sobre las mía, se notaba más viejo que recordaba.

–**sí, padre, solo usaron unos cuanto crucio nada más, Ni siquiera me dejaron morir de hambre –**sonreí con pensar.

– **¡no, no, esos malditos Mortifagos, espero que le den el beso del dementor!** –Su mirada cambio de rabia – **¡principalmente esos Malfoy! **

–**bueno papa, los Malfoy fueron perdonado** –mire con penuria por mi padre, este se levantó y volvió a caminar por toda la habitación dando zancada fuerte y despotricando maldiciones por los Malfoy

– ¡**JUSTICIA!, ¡nunca tendremos justicia, el ministerio es y siempre será corrupto!**

–**oh, no papa, el Ministro Shacklebolt no es corrupto, es un buen Ministro el mismo Harry Potter lo recomendó al puesto** –lo dije solemnemente – **y más los Malfoy cambiaron de bando.**

– **¡yo también cambie de bando, y me encerraron en Azkaban!** – yo me quedo mirando un momento al vacío, mi padre seguía repartiendo insulto a los Mortifago

–**Hable con los Malfoy, me pidieron perdón** –solté de repente, mi padre queda petrificado.

– **¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN?** –Me dio una mirada fría y severa, nunca me miro así **– ¡cómo se atreven a dirigirte la palabra! **–Tomo aire profundamente **– ¡no lo perdonaste verdad, dímelo!**

–**Lo hice** –lo mire directamente muy seria –**como te dije se arrepintieron, y quieren ayudarnos. Quieren bríndanos ayuda económica. **

–**Lo que quieren es cómpranos** –dijo más tranquilo, yo solo negué

–**solo aprendieron a pedir pendo de ese modo, y más papa ya no tenemos mucho dinero en la bóveda, creo que debemos acepta**.

–**no, no… no, no debemos darle gusto, y más tenemos suficiente para vivir; voy a publicar de nuevo la revista, nos llegara dinero, seguro pequeña** –me dio una mirada concedente.

–**tiene razón papa, pero yo quiero aceptar el dinero –**me levante le sonreí y le di una mirada suplicante –**yo quiero ir a Suiza, a buscar un Snorkack de Asta Arrugada, me entere que encontraste un cuerno. **

– ¡**si un cuerno de Snorkack de Asta Arrugada, lo perdí por culpa de esa chica, tu advertiste de ella, una jovencita, de estrecha de miras de mente cerrada!**

–**Hermione Granger, es buena amiga, hasta que contradice todo lo que diga –**frunció el ceño de molestia – **por eso quiero irme, tengo que encontrar uno, y enseñarle la prueba que existe un Snorkack de Asta Arrugada **–mire a papa decidida.

–**pero carriño, no necesita prueba, y más que pasara con las clase** –me insistió un poco preocupado –**bueno, todavía falta por lo menos un mes, tenemos tiempo; vamos papa, cuando se dará la oportunidad de ir a suiza** –insistí, lo mire un rato con una mirada de cachorro y haciendo un puchero – **¡vamos, vamos por fav, anda! **

–**ok, me convenciste, mándale un búho a los Malfoy** –dio un gesto molesto –**que acepta y no** **iremos cuando tengamos el dinero** –casi corro pero papa me detiene –**pídelo mucho dinero querida, si es su modo de pedir perdón, que lo pida muy bien** –me dijo decidido, le di un beso en el mejilla y Salí de la habitación.

Me detuve un momento en el pasillo ante de bajar; ahora estaba feliz, mi padre esta conmigo, me siento más segura, incluso ya no tenía miedo en estar en el Caldero Chorreante, que se encuentra cerca de Weasley. Él no se me acercara si mi papa está presente; aunque sea una seguridad pasajera se sentía mejor que ante, más libre, todo el peso de su hombro se ha esfumado; y mas muy pronto estará en otro país muy lejos de él, era tan feliz.

– **¡todo saldrá bien a partir de ahora Luna!** –lo dijo en voz alta para sí, dando una gran sonrisa y siguió su camino, llena de felicidad y sin preocupación.

/

**estoy de regreso tarde mas en este capitulo tuve que leer el quinto y el setimo libro para investigar, :} les agradesco a todo que han dejado comentario. y espero mas , son como motivacion para seguir incluso lo-que-no-son-nombrados **

**GRACIAS! Hasta el proximo**

**chaoo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: entre Una y mil suplica**

Author: Bansheeg

Vinculo (s): George Weasley/ Luna Lovegood

Resumen: George Weasley estaba abatido, dolido por la pérdida de Fred Weasley, un mes de la gran batalla todos volvieron a Howard para reconstruirla , una noche de festejo , el borracho cometió un crimen atroz contra Luna, un crimen que tendrán consecuencias , ahora solo quedaba pedir perdón , Luna nunca lo perdonara , incluso si el suplica, sigue esta historia donde el veras dolor, angustia, drama y amor, y tal vez una cuanta bromas.

Rating: NC-17

Advertencias: esta historia contiene sexo no consentido, violencia, relación de adulto contra una menor, embarazo de un menor.

POV: su punto de vista

FLASHBACK: es una escena retrospectiva que altera la secuencia cronológica de la historia, conectando momentos distintos y trasladando la acción al pasado

/

**CAPITULO 5 **

**POV GEORGE WEASLEY **

George estaba preocupado; había pasado más de un mes de lo sucedido en el salón de pociones y dos semanas de la última vez que la vio en el Callejón Diagon. Se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, la imagen del rostro de Luna al verlo en el Callejón le estrujo el corazón, ella huyo como si la perseguía la misma muerte; "¿_Cómo la pasaría?, ¿Quién la ayudo cuando lo necesitaba?"_, su preocupación y pena era demasiado fuerte, y la culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo, no podía preguntar por ella, cualquiera sospecharía de algo inusual estaba pasando entre ellos, _"¡ Dios, ni si quiera podía mandarle un búho, para saber ¿Cómo está?"_ , solo podía distraerse con el trabajo; siempre estaba tentando a recorrí a la bebida, pero lo prometió, se prometió así mismo que no iba a caer de nuevo ; pasaba el tiempo en la tienda; inventado, creando nuevo producto, Ron estaba con él , ayudando; en el principio sospecho que lo había mandado mama para vigilarlo, pero vio que su hermano menor le tomo interés y no podía negar era bueno en el trabajo, le gustó tanto como le gusta amasar dinero, a él no le importaba incluso la idea de la tienda era para eso.

Los clientes revoleteaba de un lado a otro, niño asombrado por los producto, Ron atendía a un grupo de chicos, y Verity estaba en caja cobrando unos productos, le salió una sonrisa de orgullo cuando vio que su hermana menor, Ginny entra en la tienda, su largo cabello rojo , recogido en una cola alta, se balaceaba como péndulo, su linda túnica nueva, de color verde le combinaba bien , realzaba la belleza de su rostro, esta se acercó , orgullosa y un poco fastidiada.

–**¡oh su alteza se ha dignado a pisar mi honrada tienda ¿en qué le puedo ayudar, la gran prometida de Harry Potter el niño que venció? !–**Me incline con burla, este frunce el ceño más irritado.

– **¡cállate, idiota!; ¡mama quiere saber si van a cenar en casa, Bill viene de visita!** –miro alrededor me y vuelve a préstame atención esperando respuesta.

– **¡Claro, dile que vamos, cerraremos la tienda temprano!** –Le doy una gran sonrisa, ella lisa su frente tranquila, cruza los brazos.

– **¿Qué hacen?** –me pregunta interesada, yo alzo un ceja, intrigado.

– **¡y tú, ¿qué crees hacemos?** –Alegremente – **¡¿bailar?, no hermanita estamos trabajando!** – arque una de su linda cejas

– **¡solo pregunto! **–tomo un producto, y empezó a juguetear con el –**solo estoy aburrida en casa, necesito distraerme de algo. **

–**Bueno, si no solo estuviera en casa adorando a tu querido Harry Potter, y buscara algo que hacer** –le reproche

– **¡Yo no paso el día adorando a Harry!** –Le salió como gritico muy ofendida – **¡hago mucha cosa en casa, ayudo a mama!**–critico muy convencida – **¡la ayudo mucho, que avece no me da tiempo de contestar las carta de mis amigo! **

– **¡¿ha así?** – La mire escéptico –**no será más bien a tu admiradores.**

– **¡NO!** –Replico –**recibo carta solo de mi amigo, solo le respondo a ellos. Como hoy recibí cartas de Dean, Seamus, [**_enumero con los dedos_**] Neville, Luna, Ali… **–a escuchar su nombre me quede sin aire y mi corazón se detuvo, Lovegood se comunicó con Ginny, entonces que significa _"¿estará bien?, ¿Dónde estará?"_, su hermana siguió anunciando los distinto amigos que le han escrito que no prestaba atención, relajo su rostro, de un modo tenía que averiguar y saber que le escribió Luna a su hermana.

– **Bueno entonces** –interrumpí su monologo.

–…**, Katie, Sue,..** –se indino que le interrumpiera.

–**si sabe de tu amigos, dime que noticia tienes de ellos por ejemplo Lovegood, si no más lo recuerdo, no la ves desde la fiesta en Hogwarts –**ella abrió la boca como un pez fuera de agua, me dio una mirada severa .

–**Claro que tengo noticias de Luna, me escribe todas la semana** –lo dijo con orgullo asando su barbilla, sentí un poco extraño_," ¿Luna le escribe todas las semanas?",_ como era posible; bueno es todo posible; _"¿pero qué le dijo?, porque su hermana o su familia se comportaba normal o será que ella no le dijo nada"._

– **¡¿sabes dónde está?** –Le exigí, ella me miro extrañada, _"George finge un poco"_ –**mmm… o es mentira que te escribe **–le dije en forma de burla, pero por dentro ansió la respuesta , me creyó , ya que me miro ofendida que dudara de ella.

– **¡Si se dónde está! ¡En Suiza, con su padre, en una expedición de búsqueda de un Sknokata Arrugada o alga así, ni se cómo se llama!** –Dijo lo último irritada **– ¡la esta pasado muy bien, aunque se ha sentido mal esta última semana! **–mostro un poco preocupación

–**mal, ¿cómo que mal?, ¿física o emocionalmente?** –me intrigo la noticia.

–**bueno ella me dijo que tiene nauseas, fatiga; se desmayó dos veces, su padre se preocupó mucho, e insiste que visite a la medimago de la caravana** –me extraño, la mire, Ginny concentro la vista en un punto, salió del sueño de repente, cuando escucho unos niños que entraron a la tienda –**bueno, como están "trabajando" [**_señalo entre comilla con los dedos_** ] te dejo, mama estará preguntado por mí –**yo Salí de mi pensamiento también, volví a mi cara de que no pasa nada

–**si o pensara que esta con El "Elegido" –**me burle también en señalar la palabra entre comilla con los dedos.

–**Idiota –**lo dijo por debajo – **¡AVISALE A RON!** –grito a llegar desde la puerta y se fue.

No sabía que pensar, Luna se comunicaba con Ginny, ¿Por qué no le dijo nada?, que intenta hacer; sus nervios lo está matando, le dirá a la gente, o solo fingirá que nunca paso; _"nunca pide ayuda"_ volvió la voz de Dean sonar en su mente, definitivamente Lovegood quería pasar por esto sola.

Cuando la familia Weasley se reunía, es toda bulla y relajo, incluso por la pérdida que ha pasado; todo está aquí en La Madriguera, todos excepto Charlie, regreso a Rumania con su Dragones, y claro el hermano gemelo de George, Fred; su mama se le aguaba los ojos cuando lo veía, el recuerdo siempre empañaba su alma. Todo reunidos en la gran mesa, en la punta principal su padre, en su lado izquierdo empezaba con Percy, Ron acompañado por Hermione, que literalmente desde su noviazgo es oficial Weasley, a lado de ella Fleur, y a su lado su esposo, el primogénito Weasley Bill encabezando la otra punta de la mesa, y al lado opuesto de la mesa se encontraba Ginny con Harry, mama por su puesto, alado de papa, frente de Percy, yo en medio de ella y Ginny; era una cena normal en la familia, hablando, discutiendo, etc…, todo tranquilo hasta que de pronto apareció un Búho, que aterrizo frente a Ginny.

– **¡Pero ¿qué es esto?, Ginny!** –exigió Mama , todos estábamos extrañado que de pronto llegara una carta a esta hora, podía esperarse en el medio del desayuno, pero en la cena , nunca.

– **¡no tengo idea mama, déjame ver!** –contestó Ginny molesta, no por la exigencia de Mama, más bien era porque el búho no dejaba de picotéale la mano, Mama se levantó de su asiento se puso detrás de Ginny , esperando noticia del contenido de la carta

– **¡es del Sr. Lovegood! **–Se sorprendió Ginny.

– **¡¿pero qué quiere Xenophilus contigo, Ginny?** –pregunta papa, ella solo encogió los hombros, mama se ve desesperante en tratar que Ginny habrá la carta, yo solo quede mirando mi plato, _"¿será que trae noticia de Luna?" "¿le confeso a su padre lo que él le hizo?" _está nervioso, su corazón se detuvo_._ Ginny la abrió y tomo unos minuto en leer, cada línea hacía que mi hermana fruncía el ceño preocupada, hasta que de pronto su ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía salirse.

– **¡LUNA ESTA EMBARAZADA!** –Grito, no se esperó ni un segundo que todos gritaran también sorprendidos.

– **¡¿QUEEEEEEEE…?** –ha unísono; mama le quito la carta a Ginny para ver si estaba equivocada en ese mismo momento se estalló las distinta opinión de la noticia.

– **¡NO ES POSIBLE!** –grito papa.

– **¡Te lo dije, tenía que pregúntale!** –Regaño Ron a Hermione.

–**Yo… yo no sé qué decir, se veía muy bien –**respondió Hermione con la cabeza baja, avergonzada.

– **¡ESOS MALDITOS!** –Grito Harry.

– **¡no dis rien, elle hablo moi, no couche avec mentira chose algo agi!** –baboseo Fleur.

– **¡¿pero de qué hablan?** –exigió Bill.

– **¡QUE ESOS MORTIFAGOS VIOLARON A LUNA!** –el grito de Harry y Ron resonó en toda la sala, Fleur negaba y Hermione parecía un pez fuera de agua buscando una razón de lo sucedido; Papa, Bill y Percy tenían una mueca de asco y rabia.

– **¡pero ella es solo una niña!** –dijo Percy con desaprobación.

– **¡definitivamente Percy, ¿tú crees que esos monstruo les importaría?** –Recrimino Ron, sus palabras fueron golpes en el corazón de George, aunque era verdad, _"Él era un monstruo"._

– **¡No… no pensé…!–**balbuceo Percy pensado mejor en que decir.

– **¡en que piensas, que seguramente no la violaron por que sea sangre pura como ellos o si, no te olvidas que es una traidora como nosotros, no seas iluso…!**

– **¡BASTA!** –grito Hermione, estaba roja, no sabía si de vergüenza o rabia.

–**Sí, basta Ron, es demasiado pronto en hablar** –se quejó Bill, que abrazaba con consuelo a Fleur, que lloraba con hipo y que le salían palabra entendible **[**_¡elle mua nog pago nadag, ¿J'ai tuck, le droit?_**]**

–**Soy una egoísta, no le pregunte** –vio con culpa a los chicos.

– **¡claro Hermione, como le preguntaras algo si salías con tu criticas cada vez que te hablaba de las criatura que ella cree!** –Demando Harry.

– **¡si Hermione, no debe de ser de mente cerrada, Luna es nuestra amiga!** –Critico Ginny

– **¡Yo… lo siento!** –Lloriqueó Hermione

– **¡ustedes también basta, nadie tiene culpa de nada!** –Regaño Bill

– **¡si, Bill tiene razón nadie tiene la culpa, lo siento Hermione!** –Se disculpó Harry, Hermione ya estaba en brazo de Ron llorando a mares

– **¡yo también, ¿me disculpa? **–Ginny tomo la mano de Hermione suplicando su disculpa con los ojos, esta la acepto ya que asintió

– **¡si tranquila, perdóname, no debí meterte esa idea ante!** –Consoló Ron – **¡más los únicos culpable de esta situación son esos malditos Mortifagos que violaron a Luna!** –siguió molesto

–**No…, no y no es eso, no paso, bueno eso es lo que escribió Xenophilus** –mama miro la carta preocupada, solo le quito los ojos cuando regaño a Ron – **¡y no maldigas Ron!** –volvió su atención a la carta, Artu, mi papa también la leía sobre los hombros de Molly, su esposa y mi madre –**aquí dice que él, le pidió, no le exigió a Luna que le contara la verdad, y ella le dijo que no fue violada por mortifagos –**dijo mama un poco tensa, papa la apoyo colocando sus manos en los hombros para relajarla, y ella le agradeció con la mirada, los dos siguieron leyendo la controversial carta; _"¿le dijo verdad?", "¿lo menciono a que sea, le diría a su padre que yo la viole?" _yo por lo menos estaba en Shock desde el momento que Ginny grito que Luna estaba embarazada; mi corazón que se había detenido en ese momento empezó andar con mucha fuerza.

– **¡ella está mintiendo ¿de qué más saldría embarazada? **–escupió Ron molesto.

– _**¡Ron!**_ –reprendió Hermione en un leve gritillo.

"_No Ron y Harry, ella no está mintiendo no la violaron los Mortifagos, yo la ultraje, tu propio hermano Ron" _, Yo lo quede mirando, Hermione seguía en su brazo secándose las lágrimas, Ginny trataba de tranquilizar a Harry que todavía propagaba insulto a los Mortifagos, Bill consolaba a Fleur y Percy hablaba sobre estatutos sobre las leyes del menor ; yo solo estaba allí sin decir nada, _"¿Qué tenía que hacer, admitir ser el padre del niño?",_ no podía aceptar que Luna estuviera embarazada, ese niño sufriría por cómo fue concebido , Luna tenía que terminar el embarazo, no podía aceptar que un hijo suyo fuera criado con odio, ella lo odiara por culpa de su padre, ya que ella me odia, _"lo mejor confesar",_ en el momento que George se iba a levantar para confesar su malos acto, su padre hablo.

– **¡Luna le confeso a su padre, que estuvo con un chico días después de la fiesta en Hogwarts!** –informo su padre, su madre parecía más tranquila, pero el, no creía de lo que hablaba_, "ella está mintiendo", "¿será que metía por él?",_ no quería que supiera por lo que paso

– **¡¿Ginny?** –Llamo mama, Ella salto de su asiento al escuchar su nombre y le tomo atención, todos tomaron atención a mama – **¡Xenophilus pregunta si conoce o te dijo Luna si le gusta un chico; ella no quiere confesar el nombre del padre del niño!** – Se azoro esperando una respuesta

– **¡bueno! Ella me com...feso que le gusta un chico –**tartamudeó su hermana, a pesar del lio de mi mente, quería escuchar la respuesta, nunca sospecho que ha Luna le gustaba alguien

– **¡¿Y bien, Qué espera? ¡¿Cuál es el nombre de ese chico?** –reclamo Percy, todo estaban atentó a ella, pero Ginny tenía su mirada concentrada en Ron

– **¡RON!...** – **¡QUEE…YO NO TOQUE A LUNATICA LOVEGOOD! –**Reclamo Ron, no podía creer que a Lovegood le guste Ron, hice una mueca de asco **– ¡¿tú me crees, verdad?, Hermione ¿amor?**

– **¡SI!** –Hermione apoyo a Ron **–yo te creo, todos te creemos** –pidió aprobación a la familia, todos recibieron el mensaje y aprobamos, la verdad todos le creyeron a Ron, _"¿será así, cuando te acuse de violación, George?",_ su familia no crearía esa acusación, nunca sospecharían de algo así de él; fue como un rayo, que llego e hizo explotar su corazón, eso es, por eso no ha dicho nada, por eso no lo acuso, no la ha dicho a nadie por lo que paso_, "nadie le creería", "¡Dios, Luna está pasando por esto sola por eso, nadie le iba a creer a Lunática Lovegood!" , " ¿Qué pasara con ella y él bebe?, ¿Qué hará el, lo reclamaría como suyo?",_ si es así tenía que confesar y ahora no podía, iría a para a Azkaban y su familia lo repudiara, si es así quien cuidaría a su hijo, tenía que hablar con Luna, saber que pasara ahora, George dejo de pensar al escuchar la conversación que se desarrollaba en ese momento en la mesa.

– **¡Mama, tengo que hablar con Luna!** –Pidió Ginny **– ¡tengo que hablar con Luna!**

– **¡no es lo correcto Ginny, es de mala influencia para ti!** –intervino Percy.

– **¡de que hablas Percy, no se has tonto, como va influir mal Lovegood a Ginny!** –Intercedió Bill.

– **¡por su comportamiento, una joven impúdica no debe juntarse con nuestra pequeña hermana! –**Protesto Percy.

–**¡Percy, no debemos juzgar así a esa muchacha, es más debemos apoyarla, tenemos que dar gracia que él bebe fue producto un mal comportamiento juvenil , de vez de un producto de una violación, ese niño podía sufrir mucho; Luna podía estar en este momento destrozada por esperar un bebe de un hombre que la forzó, ver el rostro de ese niño le recordaría el terrible momento , tenemos que dar gracia que no sea de ese modo, entonces ese niño será feliz si es producto de un amor juvenil , aunque pasajero, fue hecho con amor! **–pidió con compasión y indulgencia su mama, las palabras dicha tranquilizo al grupo, menos a él, en pensar que su hijo sufriría, que le provocaría más dolor a Luna, mejor para todo que ella termine ese embarazo, "tiene que hablar con Lovegood" **–¡Claro, tienes mi permiso cariño!**

– **¡es lo correcto, también tiene mi permiso! **–Hablo solemnemente el jefe de la familia **– ¡y más el Sr Lovegood pide en la carta, el favor que Ginny hable con ella, por eso le escribió, pero amor tiene recuerda tiene que pensar ante de hablar, tal vez hablar con una amiga le ayude un poco! **

– **¡si, hablare con ella, si es posible me iré mañana!** –Decidió Ginny

– **¡es una buena idea, les podrás sacar el nombre del chico, mejor yo te acompaño! –**impuso Percy

– **¡NO, no quiero que vallas, solo vas a criticar y de cotilla! –**Dijo Ginny molesta

– **¡no puedes ir sola Ginny, tiene que ir con un adulto que te acompañe! **–argumento papa

– **¡y tú, todavía eres menor de edad! –**Resalto Percy, Ginny solo le dio una mirada asesina

– **¡entonces que me acompañes tu papa!** –cambio su mirada de odio a Percy y la cambio una de cachorrito a papa

– **¡Lo siento, pero tengo que ir al trabajo!** –se disculpó

– **¡entonces Bill!** –pidió Ginny

–**Yo tampoco puedo, lo siento Ginny** –excuso Bill, Ginny dirigió la mirada a Fleur pero esta negó también tenía trabajo; fue dirigiendo su mirada a Ron, pero ella sabía que él tenia también trabajo empezó a abatirse, pidió a Hermione pero esta también negó, al parecer no tenía más alternativa que ir con Percy, pero apareció su salvación.

– **¡yo te acompaño amor!** –salió Harry, fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa amorosa.

– **¡no es correcto que vallas con Harry sola, todavía voy contigo!** –Sentenció Percy

– **¡no es justo, ¿Por qué no es correcto?, es Harry no me hará nada malo, él también es mayor**! –se quejó Ginny mirándolo con odio

–**pero Ginny, es más sensato que valla con unos te tu** hermano –pidió papa, Harry lo miro curioso, este avergonzado siguió hablando **– no es que tenga algo contra ti Harry, pero debes entender que Ginny todavía es mi hija y es mejor evitar tentaciones** –se sonrojaron los cuatro; mama, papa, Harry y Ginny, que empezó azorarse

– **¡yo también voy!** –solté, Ginny me dio una mirada de ¿Por qué?, y Harry una de agradecimiento, definitivamente tiene que hablar urgente con Luna, y ella me debe una explicación, no podía escapar de él, si va con los chicos.

–**si lo mejor que George los acompañe, si van más pronto lo posible mejor** –mama me agradeció el apoyo sin saber cuál era el motivo, miro a Percy –**Percy, Por favor ¿no puedes pedir un traslador para mañana?** –lo miro para que comprendiera, este se sintió incomodo por el modo que pensó

–**Si mama, iré temprano** –contesto con pena.

–**Bueno, ya está bien, es mejor seguir con la noche, no es necesario de preocupados ahora si no sabemos bien la historia así que adelante** –dijo papa llevando a mama a su asiento, continuamos con la cena, pero aun batallando con la idea del embarazo de Lovegood, principalmente yo.

definitivamente no dormiría hoy, la idea que Luna este embarazada de él, el sufrimiento que le está provocando a Luna era inaudito, no solo no solo el dolor físico y mental que dio con la violación, tenía que sumarle ahora el sufrimiento en llevar un hijo indeseado; sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago, ese niño también es suyo, de su sangre, iba a tener un hijo; un niño pelirrojo con peca con ojos grises le llego en la mente, será un niño revoltoso como Fred y él; la idea lo lleno de tanta felicidad que le salió una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo, le enseñaría volar en escoba, definitivamente será un gran jugador de Quidditch, seguro llegaría ser capitán de su equipo, en que casa llegaría sería un Gryffindor o un Ravenclaw como su madre, el globo de felicidad de tener un hijo se desinflo, _"¿en que estaba pensado?", "es injusto con Luna"_ no podía exigirle que continúe el embarazo, a pesar que él ese momento deseara tener ese niño.

/

**Gracias de nuevo a todos, como siempre comentarios bienvenidos, los tomare en cuenta (me dieron una buena idea, gracias lesma de Malfoy), tal vez me tarde mas el proximo capitulo ***/spoiler/*** Por fin George y Luna se encuentra, hablan del futuro bebe; ¡uhy ! hable de mas jajaja...voy a tratar de publicarlo el 31 ante que se oculte el sol **

**bueno hasta el proximo capitulo Chaooo y besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: entre Una y mil suplica**

Author: Bansheeg

Vinculo (s): George Weasley/ Luna Lovegood

Resumen: George Weasley estaba abatido, dolido por la pérdida de Fred Weasley, un mes de la gran batalla todos volvieron a Howard para reconstruirla , una noche de festejo , el borracho cometió un crimen atroz contra Luna, un crimen que tendrán consecuencias , ahora solo quedaba pedir perdón , Luna nunca lo perdonara , incluso si el suplica, sigue esta historia donde el veras dolor, angustia, drama y amor, y tal vez una cuanta bromas.

Rating: NC-17

Advertencias: esta historia contiene sexo no consentido, violencia, relación de adulto contra una menor, embarazo de un menor.

POV: su punto de vista

FLASHBACK: es una escena retrospectiva que altera la secuencia cronológica de la historia, conectando momentos distintos y trasladando la acción al pasado

**/**

**POV LUNA LOVEGOOD**

Luna miraba de forma concentrada el fuego de la estufa como si fuera un Muggle sentado a ese aparato de imágenes llamado televisión, estaba sentada en posición de loto, en el centro de la tienda de campar, su manos sujetando su vientre de por los momento plano, de forma protectora; ida, es de una forma de describir el estado de su mente, ha estado así, desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada_; "¡iba a tener un hijo!",_ no sabía cómo tomar la notica, literalmente estaba en shock, y su padre lo tomo muy mal, no estaba contento con la noticia, principalmente si sospechaba que mi embarazo podía ser producido en el tiempo que estuve encerrada en la mansión Malfoy, no lo aceptaba. Solo me hablaba a preguntar por el nombre del padre de la criatura y como llegue ese estado, lo cual yo no respondía, llego a quedarse más tranquilo cuando jure que no fui violada por mortifagos_**, [realmente le estaba diciendo la verdad],**_ pero seguía intranquilo por mi situación, todavía era menor de edad, esto va a cambiar mi vida por completo.

La medimago una anciana escocesas que estaba quedándose en el campamento, a ver que soy menor y mi padre estaba molesto, y al escucharlo, que el embarazo podía ser el resultado de una violación le sugirió que me podía dar una poción para interrumpir el embarazo; fui tentada de aceptarla, ella me explico los daños emocionales que ocasiona llevar un embarazo en esos casos, me hizo pensar; que a pesar que negaba que no era mi caso para tranquilizar a mi padre, por dentro moría en gritar que me violaron, que me violo George Weasley, y quería terminar el embarazo, no quería tener su hijo; pero tenía que fingir por el bien de mi papa, pero realmente era por miedo. No dije nada pero igual papa, era que iba a tomar la última decisión; lo cual me sorprendió cuando dijo que tenía que seguir el embarazo, ya que está en contra de los abortos, ya que ellos significa matar el niño, yo no lo quería pero, pero asesinar a una criatura, una que también es parte de ella, dudo, seguía con la duda.

Papa entro intranquilo a la tienda de acampar, ha estado de ese modo desde ayer en la tarde, unas horas después cuando recibimos la noticia; es mejor esa aptitud , que estar enojado que fue su primera reacción, desde que entro ha estado revoleteando a mi alrededor leyendo una carta, _"¿Quién le escribiría?"_

– **¡Lo sabía! –**Tomo asiento, al parecer la noticia lo fatigado **– ¡lo sabía, le escribir a McGonagall, me informa que por tu estado no podrás regresar a Hogwarts!**

–**Bueno, me parece bien** –le dije sin importancia

– **¡como dice!, ¡tiene que volver a Hogwarts, Lunita; debes terminar tu estudio!** –Me miro decidido – **¡de que esté embarazada no es una excusa para que no vuelva a la escuela! –**cambio su mirada a preocupado **– es mas no serás la única pequeña, según McGonagall soy el séptimo padre que pregunta –**se vio un poco afligido me levante y le di la mano como amparo, mi Papa también me apoya, incluso si no está contento por mi situación, pero lo entiende

–**Yo no quiero regresar a Hogwarts –**lo mire decidida, el frunce la frente

– **¿ese chico estará en Hogwarts? , por eso no quieres ir –**me pregunto, negué con un gesto con la cabeza

–**no es así papa, él no está Hogwarts, solo no pensaba en volver solo eso –**le di la espalda, no quería que viera el miedo en mis ojos, realmente era sincera él no iba está en Hogwarts

–**Pero tienes que ver por tu futuro, que pasara cuando vayas a buscar trabajo, necesitaras los extasis** –insistió

–**No necesito extasis para realizar mi sueños, voy hacer** **naturalista** –le conté emocionada por la decisión –**ahora entiendes, no es necesario volver, por favor – **le suplique con la mirada para que no insistiera

– **¡oh Lunita! , pero ser Naturalista no es fácil, mírame, tenemos dinero gracias a la revista. **

–**Bueno lo sé, te ayudare en la revista –**no había pensado que iba hacer si no podía ser naturalista.

–**Está segura, no tienes otra razón** –me sostuvo por los hombros, voltee mi mirada, pero el tomo mi barbilla y me hizo ver su ojos, esta llenos de afecto – **¿Por qué no quieres ir?**

–**Los recuerdos –**me llene de tristeza – **hay más malos recuerdo que buenos, pensé qu…e l…o** –tartamudeo, a evocar las imágenes del salón de pociones me lleno de una aprensión **– lo superaría **–se tranquilizó –**pensé que podía regresar, pero no.**

–**No estuve en la batalla** –me brindo consuelo con la mirada –**y tampoco puedo imaginar lo que paso, no te voy a obligar a volver, cariño –**me dio un abrazo, en el trasmitía consuelo, compresión, bienestar, serenidad, confianza y mucho amor, porque él me ama sobre cualquier cosa.

–**bien, bien, bien pensaremos más adelante sobre el trabajo** –interrumpió el abrazo, se retiró a la mesa donde dejo otras carta, empezó a buscar una –**voy** **al riachuelo, vi una** **especie muy interesante** –mi padre aprobó que fuera haciendo un gesto en la cabeza, estaba concentrado en la carta, yo me dirijo a mi cosa y tomo un pergamino y tinta, todo lo que necesito para tomar nota, me detengo en la puerta de la tienda miro a papa un momento el seguía concentrado en las carta, no era necesario seguir hablando mejor dándonos un momento de serenidad , Salí mire el campamento, varias tienda de acampar estaba alrededor, como una siete o nueve, parecía más una tribu de babuino, todos vinieron para buscar prueba de un Snorkack de Asta Arrugada, la noticia siempre fue muy popular entre los lectores de El Quisquilloso, tanto que siempre unos tantos viene acompañarnos en la excursión para encontrar uno; estaba solo dos persona, en ese momento cuando salió, unos traían agua del riachuelo, otro salieron para mandar carta, todo estaba tranquilo en el campamento que era bañado un leve neblina.

**POV GEORGE WEASLEY**

George estaba caminando impaciente por la sala de La Madriguera, Percy regreso del Ministerio con un Traslador aprobado para ir a Suiza, justo donde está el campamento de Lovegood; Ginny se tardaba, Harry también, es que no saben lo difícil de la situación, él tiene que hablar con Luna, asegurarse del embarazo y si es su hijo; ya no podía retrasar el momento, ella ya no podía evitarlo la situación requería hablar, se detuvo al escuchar los paso de la escalera, el primero en asomarse fue Harry llevando de las mano a Ginny, mama venía detrás de ellos dándole consejos.

–… **y no presiones Ginny, si no quiere decir el nombre del chico, está bien, solo** **apoya** –indico mama, Ginny solo asentía –**George, te pendiente no los pierdas de vista y no te metas con la chica, en esto momento no es para que le hagan broma** –exigió mama, yo también asentí, salude a Harry, y Percy se acercó a nosotros con una cafetera.

–**no es momento de tomar café, Percy estamos apurados –**le informe, me miro un poco enfadado

–**No es para tomar café, es su traslador oficial para su viaje **–me miro de mala cara, volteo para los demás –**los dejara justo en el centro del campamento, se activara en 5 minutos, y a tocarlo los trasladara, para volver solo lo agiten primero ante de tocarlo los tres junto, ok** –todos asentimos por la indicaciones

Salimos tranquilos afuera de La Madriguera, mama seguía dándole pequeña indicaciones a Ginny de cómo hablarle a Lovegood, yo estaba intranquilo y nervioso iré a ver a Luna, por fin hablar sobre nuestra situación esta vez no podía escapar de él.

–**vamos listo, ya se va activa, será mejor que se preparen –**dijo Percy, miro a Harry y a Ginny

No reunimos en torno a la cafetera que ahora la agarraba Harry, permanecimos en pie, en un círculo en los límite del Jardín de la casa, esperando…

–**Uno… –**dio el conteo Percy, mirando al reloj **–, dos… ¡tres! …**

Ocurrió inmediatamente: George sintió como si un gancho, justo debajo del ombligo, tirara de él hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. Sus pies se habían despegado de la tierra; pudo notar a Harry y a Ginny, cada uno a un lado, porque sus hombros golpeaban contra los suyos. Iban los tres a enorme velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores y una ráfaga de viento que aullaba en su oídos. Tenía el índice pegado a la tapa de la cafetera, como por atracción, no era la primera vez que usaba, ya tenía experiencia y entonces…Toco tierra con los pies y el viento me zarandeaba pero mantenía el equilibrio. El traslador golpeo con un ruido sordo en el suelo, cerca de él.

George miro alrededor. Harry también toco tierra con los pies, pero Ginny se tambaleo contra él y lo hizo caer. Observo donde había llegado a lo que, a través de la niebla, vio unas tiendas de campañas grandes que lo rodeaba, al parecer estaba en el medio del bosque, ya que habían muchos árboles. Delante de ellos había una gran carpa que parecía a los de circos Muggle, inclusos en los colores, de pronto en la entrada apareció Xenophilus Lovegood, llevaba una túnica verde musgo abierta, mostrando una vestimenta muggle, unos jeans desgatado azul claros, en sandalias estilo playera, una camiseta de talla más grande que la suya, con el detalle de un dibujo de una gran boca sacando la lengua y llevaba un collar de un triángulo con un circulo; Su largo pelo como de algodón dulce estaba sucio y desarreglado; para la vista de un Muggle parecía un hippie extraño.

Se le vio un poco desorientado salió de la tienda, volvió entrar, volvió a salir y giro en si hasta quedo justo frente de nosotros su boca abrió en una perfecta y cómica O. La verdad la actitud del señor daba risa, incluso Harry y Ginny se taparon la boca para callarla

–**Hola, señor** **Lovegood** –dijo Harry ya compuesto le extendió su mano – **¿cómo está?** –el señor Lovegood se veía sorprendido y nervioso. Desconcertado acepto la mano de Harry

– **¡Oh!, bien, creo… Potter. Lo siento mucho, nunca tuve la oportunidad de explicar lo sucedido yo…** –se afligió un poco recordando lo que le hizo a Harry

–**no se preocupe señor Lovegood, lo entiendo; yo habría hecho lo mismo** –acepto Harry

–**gracia, usted realmente es un gran mago –**susurro el Sr Lovegood, miro sobre los hombros de Harry, se perdió en un sueño

– **¡bueno días!** –me introduje, el señor salió de su transe y me miro, al parecer no había dado cuenta de los acompañante de Harry

– **¡hola, Sr Lovegood me recuerda soy Ginny. Usted pidió que vinera, para hablar con Luna, bueno aquí estoy!** –Saludo, el señor Lovegood asintió reconociéndola

–**oh si Ginebra** –trago y le echo un vistazo rápido –**es bastante sorprendente, caramba yo no pese vendría tan rápido, no debí… no quería causar tanto…**

–**oh, no es ningún problema señor, Luna es mi amiga, y unos de mi hermano consiguió un traslador muy rápido. ¿Así que?** –Interrumpió Ginny rápido, el señor Lovegood obvio mi presencia, _"¿será que Luna le conto sobre mí?", "sobre lo que le hizo";_ si era así, ¿porque no lo ataco?, o lo ha insultado; oh más bien el señor Lovegood, solo es despistado.

–**oh, está bien entonces. Pasen, pasen disculpen el desorden **–entraron a la carpa.

No sorprendió mucho que por dentro era el doble de grande que por afuera, en el interior se divisó: una sala espaciosa, con un sofá de tres puesto de color rosa viejo y llevaba un mantel triangular en el respaldo como fuera un pocho, se sentaron cómodamente Harry y Ginny

—**Perdonadme** —dijo Xenophilus en el cuándo el se retira hacia la cocina.

Luna no estaba allí. Vio que quedaba solo sillón del mismo estilo pero de color de la túnica del señor Lovegood pero estaba viejo y un poco roído, pero no quise sentarme quería ver alrededor de la carpa, que estaba todo hecho un revoltijo y cachivaches acumulados , vio en una esquina una estufa para calentar el lugar, todavía los carbones esta encendidos, también se dio cuenta muchas viejas copias de la revista El Quisquilloso esparcida por todo el piso; hay dos habitaciones me acerque a la cortina más cercana que estaba decorada de azul oscuro con el escudo de Ravenclaw, que sospese que era la habitación de Luna, iba a ojear dentro de la cortina pero se interrumpió cuando regreso de la cocina con una bandeja.

— **¿Puedo ofreceros una infusión de gurdirraíz?** —Dijo Xenophilus— **La fabricamos nosotros. Traje unas cuantas bolsitas de la casa **—Cuando empezó a verter la bebida, que era tan morada como el zumo de remolacha, añadió—**aun quedo destruido gran parte de la cosecha, por la explosión pode salvar unas cuando…**

–**Señor Lovegood** –interrumpió George – **¿Dónde está Luna? **

– **¿Perdón?** –dijo el Sr Lovegood desconcertado, mirándolo extrañado y sorprendido por no ha visto ante **– ¡oh! Ronald Weasley, ¿Verdad?** –como recordando quien era.

– **¡No señor, es George, mi otro hermano mayor!** –contestó Ginny, la miro desconcertado

– **¡ah, si uno de los gemelos!–**emocionado –**ya lo recuerdo, uno de esos pillos de Artu** –informo más contento, pero al mencionar que tenía un gemelo, los chicos me miraron con pesar, yo evito sus mirada

– **¿Dónde está Luna?** –vuelvo preguntar, esta vez un poco molesto, desteto que me miren de esa forma, Harry y Ginny se dieron cuenta que me molestaba, así que bajaron su vista, concentrados en las taza de té

–**Luna está afuera, a unos 20 mts del campamento, cerca del riachuelo, justo detrás de nuestra carpa –**miro a Ginny, se sentó justo en la orilla del sillón y se acercó a los chico como si le va a contar un secreto **–acaba de encontrar un nido de ****Blibbler, ¡Maravilloso! –**se sentó mejor, Harry y Ginny hicieron una mueca de asco, el té no es una Maravilla, yo no iba a seguir esperando, el señor Lovegood empezó a hablar más de los Blibbler; aproveche a salir sin que nadie lo notara.

**POV LUNA LOVEGOOD **

Luna siguió el camino de siempre detrás de su carpa, camino simple pero a la vez fantástico, hoy solo iba ida, con la idea de su futuro en mente_; "¿cómo será ahora?"_, será simple o más difícil con un niño_," ¿podrá tener su sueño_?"; llego justo frente un árbol caído lleno de moho, solo lo rodeo, llego a su lugar, desde que está en el campamento; siempre viene aquí a pensar, a tratar de olvidar esa noche, remplazándola con una imagen mejor, un recuerdo mejor; se acercó a la área que está más llena de hojas caída y secas, solo sentó pensativa; un dolor fuerte en el corazón le llego al aparecerse esa horrible imágenes, solo trato de quitársela sacudiendo la cabeza, ahora que hará, se tocó el vientre, un niño crecía ahí, una vida, un pedazo de si, también era un pedazo de él, se llenó de coraje, como algo hermoso puede ser creado con tanto odio, _"¿Qué hará ella?,_ _también lo criara con odio"_, la medimago le dijo que la mayoría de las mujeres abusada que sale embarazada aborta o los abandona y los que lo crían, siempre termina odiarlo, destetando al niño o niña porque se parecen al padre, cada ven que a la criatura le llega el dolor, la ira por pasar por ese ultraje, al verlo se siente una y otra vez violadas; _"¿eso le pasara a ella? ¿Lo odiara?",_ le llego la imagen un niño pequeño de cabello rojo, lleno de pecas, de ojos color grises; _"¿era posible que podía odiar a ese niño?" ,_ volvió la imagen del niño, jugaba en el jardín de su casa en Ottery St. Catchpole, riendo corrió a los brazo de una Luna feliz y alegre, la imagen era un dejavu para ella, era un recuerdo, pero en vez de estar un niño y ella; estaba ella pequeña corriendo a los brazos de su madre. Se tocó el rostro, se hallaba lleno de lágrimas, _"¿llegara estar de ese modo con el hijo de él?",_ no llego respuesta, ojalá podía estar de ese modo, que esa imagen podía ser posible, pero ¿Cómo?

Contempló la sima de los árboles, los rayos de luz traspasaban las hojas con una melodía, tomo el pergamino y la pluma, y empezó a plasma los pros e contra de tener él bebe; _"¿era la manera sensata de tomar la decisión?",_ no sabía decirlo. Paso el tiempo, Luna contempló la lista, la de contra era más larga, sin embargo no estaba decidida, escuchaba la voz de su mente que gritaba se desasiera de él, que no tenía que temer en detener el embarazo, ya que él no tenía que estar desde un principio ahí, pero su corazón susurraba que él también era parte de ella, que es un pedazo de si, no tenía la culpa de quien es su padre; no podía decidirse, las dos tenía razón, pero de un modo en sí, existiera algo más grande que le diera una señal, si podían darle la respuesta de toda su pregunta, que le indicara lo mejor, por favor que llegue, porque está muriendo de indecisión.

Llevo la punta de la pluma a la lengua, era una costumbre de ella cuando estrujaba el cerebro por algo pero se detuvo a escuchar una pisada

– **¡no lo hagas! Te dejara toda la lengua azul –**la voz sonó divertida, ya la había escuchado ante, pero no tan divertida, el recuerdo más reciente era de tono duro, con odio; todo su cuerpo se tensó, el miedo la invadió de repente; lentamente levanto la mirada, hay estaba, el rey de su pesadilla; George Weasley

– **¡no! No tengas miedo, no te hare daño** –dijo al momento que levante rápido, di unos paso atrás hasta que mi espalda choco con un árbol, rápidamente busque mi varita **– ¡lo juro! , no me ataque** –pidió rápido al ver que lo apuntaba con la varita, tiene las manos al alto en forma defensiva, me detuve un momento, no tenía su varita a la vista, pero no podía confiarme

–**No te acerque** –le dije cuando el dio un paso hacia mí, a escucharme dio unos cinco paso para atrás, todavía con las manos alto – **¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?**

–**quiero hablar contigo, llegue en un traslador con Harry y Ginny.**

Se desconcertó, lo escucho bien, Harry y Ginny están aquí; busque nerviosa detrás de el a Ginny o a Harry, pero no, están solo; lo miro directo a la cara, en un momento me llego el fantasma de su rostro de esa noche cuando me penetraba, el miedo llego más fuerte, que no podía respira

–**Por favor, tranquilízate **–sonó preocupado, lo vi de nuevo, tiene el ceño fruncido, mirándome intensamente, todavía con las manos en alto –**respira, no puedes desmayarte ahora tenemos que hablar, y no sé cuánto tiempo tu padre distrae a los chicos** –dijo ahora bajando las manos, él tenía razón tenía que hablar, empecé a respirar mejor, todavía estaba tensa, más nerviosa; no baje la varita, seguía desconfiado de el

– **¿de qué quieres hablar?** –Le escupí con odio – **¿por qué viniste?**

–**yo…se de tu embarazo, ¿dime que no es mío, por favor?** –suplico. Un rayo de luz cegó mis sentidos, y un dolor toco mi corazón, era la señal que estaba pidiendo

–**No, no es tuyo** –le dije tranquila, su voz indiferente de siempre, baje mi varita y me acerque. Todo se fue, es como se borrara todo –**este bebe no es tuyo, porque pensaste en eso**.

**POV GEORGE WEASLEY**

–**No, no es tuyo** –le dijo tranquila, a escucharla, un dolor llego a su corazón," _¿tiene que estar mintiendo?"_ –**este bebe no es tuyo, porque pensante en eso**

– **¡no me mientas! –**Di una sonrisa nerviosa –**solo está mintiendo** –dije molesto _"¿Cómo puede mentir de ese modo?"_ – **¡sabes muy bien porque pienso eso! Solo porque tú trates de olvidar, que yo me repita una y otra vez, que nunca debió pasar [**_ella cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor_**], no lo cambiara** –le reclame

–**No me hables de ese modo** –ella me dio una mirada indiferente, que me dolió mas que su mirada de miedo que me daba –**y no trates de echarme la culpa de que paso, no te atrevas** –frunció la frente molesta **– y te lo repito no es tuyo**

– **¡Por favor Lovegood!** –le conteste mordaz **– entonces dime ¿quién es el padre?**

–**Yo no tengo que decirte quien es** –reparo – **¿no sabes sobre el derecho de guárdate algo personal? O que también vas a vio… **

– **¡NO LO DIGAS! **–grite, a pesar de ser un chillido, muy poco masculino, la asuste –**yo…lo siento, trato de poner la cosa claras Lovegood, no puedes tener ese niño, entiendes** –la mire decidido, con todo dolor, le dije, ese niño no debía nacer, no era justo para ella, llevar esa prueba, ese recordatorio constante del mal que le hice –**debes entenderlo, te lo digo es lo mejor** –le suplique con la mirada, ella me miro extrañada

–**No tienes que decirme que tengo que hacer con mi bebe, no es tuyo** –dijo testaruda

–**mintiendo, sabes bien que… ¡no puedes tenerlo, tienes que abortar!** –le dije no sigas firme, aunque se le encogió el corazón, quería ver el niño nacer, pero era injusto para Luna

–**no sé porque está tomando decisiones por mi bebe** –hablo tranquila –**no es tuyo** –insistió, me molesto que repetía esa mentira, y más su indiferencia sobre el problema que esta

– **¿sino es mío, entonces de quién? ¡Ah, dime! **–le reclame

–**Te lo diré** –me miro decidida –**no es necesario ocúltalo, me pareció no ser importante, pero insiste –**de pronto dio una mirada perdida ensoñación.

**POV LUNA LOVEGOOD**

–**Te lo diré** –lo mire decidida, ya tome una decisión, tendrá este niño, ya como lo dijo, no es suyo, él bebe es solo de ella, él no tiene ningún derecho, como no tenía derecho de haberle tomado por la fuerza, y más él no lo quiere, eso es horrible. Ella sería igual de horrible si odia a su propio hijo, estaba decidida en querer y cuidarlo porque él bebe no tenía la culpa de que paso, solo es una víctima como ella, estaba decidida iba a tener al niño; para eso tenía que inventarse un recuerdo falso sobre el padre del niño, entonces que así sea, mentiría; crearía un recuerdo falso, un padre falso –**no es necesario ocúltalo, me pareció no ser importante, pero insiste** –mire perdida en el espacio, que diría

–**bien, ¿quién es el padre?** –el sonó un poco escéptico

–**Eminen** –se sorprendió por el nombre, fue el primero que me vino a la mente, recordé ver una película de ese cántate Muggle

– **¡EMINEN!** –Repitió – **¿no es un cantante Muggle?** –pregunto desconcertado, "_uh, no sabía que lo conocía"_, tenía que seguir, ya dio ese nombre

–**no, creo que su nombre era Stan, Stalin…creo, él lo dijo, pero como tenía escrito "Eminen" en su ropa, que lo llamaba así, a él no le importó, más le gustaba** –entre una fase de recuerdo, pero realmente trataba de crear una mentira

–**Dice en su ropa, es un Muggle** –me miro como si no me creía

–**si es un muggle, lo conocí uno semana después de lo sucedido** –el me miro con culpa, yo lo ignore y seguí mi historia –**estaba sentada en una parada de bus en el centro, él estaba en su auto, se detuvo me miro, yo lo mire, me dio un poco de risa su vestimenta; y el auto, de forma rara brincaba, parecía que fuera feliz, y me gusto. El me invito montarme en el auto, yo lo hice** –sonreí

– **¡como que subiste al auto de un desconocido, no sabes lo que te podía pasar! –**Me reprendió, se ve un poco molesto

– **¿cómo qué?, ¡gritarme que estoy loca, golpearme, y tomarme a la fuerza!** –le recrimine, se petrifico, perdió todo el colores de la cara

–**Yo…yo no sé qué me paso, perdí el control… yo** –tartamudeó, me fue indiferente lo que quería decirme, seguí.

–**me enseño la ciudad, dimos vuelta por horas, cuando no detuvimos me dio mi primer beso** –me vio extrañado buscando respuesta –**sí, mi primer beso, al menos no me quitaste eso** –bajo la mirada por culpa –**me gusto los beso, no sé cuánto duramos, solo que me di cuenta de lo que hacíamos, era ya cuando se estaba abriendo la bragueta, me asuste, pero me pareció mejor seguir **–me puse pensar, que ojala que su primera vez fuera así, no había odio, ni dolor; solo un sueño pasajero –**fue muy diferente de lo que hiciste, no hubo dolor, fue mejor –**los ultimo pareció ofenderlo

–**si fue increíble ¿por qué no lo busca y le cuentas del bebe?** –me miro molesto – **¿por qué no confiesa el nombre a tu padre?, ah dime ¿por qué no le cuentas a nadie tu cita de ensueño?** –recrimino, yo lo mire desconcertada por su actitud, se puede decir que parecía mucho a Ronald cuando le recriminaba sobre chico a Hermione, de lo cual no parece tener sentido ya que George Weasley no se podría celoso por mí –**como lo dije ante, me pareció de poca importancia, y mas no puedo contáctalo, me dio su número, pensé que era una identificador Muggle, pero me di cuanta después que era un número telefónico **

– **¿por qué no lo llamas?** –me miro desconcertado

–**oh, perdí el número, pero no importa yo cuidare él bebe sola, no necesito a un muggle **–se vio preocupado

–**no debe hacer eso, Luna –**fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba que me llamara por mi nombre

–**no digas mi nombre** –él se desconcertó

– **¿qué?**

–**Que no me llame por mi nombre, solo mis amigo me llama Luna –**le di una mirada de odio en solo se sintió incomodo

–**yo pensé que… **

– **¿De qué?, no somos amigo, tú lo dejaste muy claro. Creo que esta conversación ya término, vete** –estaba molesta, como se atrevía, que creía.

–**Yo Luna…disculpa Lovegoo…** –no siguió se escuchó una voz de lejos

– **¡LUNA!** –volvieron llamar, la voz es de Ginny, él se puso nervioso y se hizo un lado, en solo minuto apareció Harry y Ginny detrás del árbol caído, se ven contento y felices, me daba envidia.

– **¡OH, Luna que gusta en verte!** –corrió hacia ella y la atrapo en un gran abrazo de oso, remplace la envidia por felicidad, su felicidad es contagiosa, eso le gusto, se separó de mí, cuando tomo espacio me dio una mirada de arriba abajo, al parecer en búsqueda de un indicio del embarazo

–**solo tengo menos de un mes, Ginny; todavía no se nota** –le dije contenta, ella se ruborizó a cacharla en el escrutinio, Harry dio un paso delante, me dio un gran abrazo

–**Si no me eliges de padrino, no te hablo más** –me saludo Harry. – **Yo de madrina, no me hará ese desaire, verdad Luna **–también ofreció, fue un sueño de tener amigos

Solo sonreí, tengo amigo que me apoya, un padre que me apoya y quiere, no necesito más, ahora ese bebe, ese pedazo de mí, solo era mío, y lo voy a querer todo lo posible, di un pequeño vistazo a Weasley, estaba apartado tratando de ser invisible de un modo, él no quería que naciera bebe, seguramente porque no quiere que haya prueba de lo que hizo, o solo no quiere tener niños sin reconocer, aunque lo intentara reconocer no podía , tiene que reconocer primero que me forzó, él no tiene derecho sobre la vida del niño. Volvió tomar atención a Ginny y Harry que ya estaba hablando que bueno padrino serán para él bebe. Tomo la decisión correcta, solo olvidar y seguir mi vida y querer mucho al niño que crece dentro de ella.

**/**

**:FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, 2012 :**

**holas a todo y gracias por seguir la historia, me tarde mas de lo siempre, pero fue por falla tecnica (no se conectaba el internet), bueno son bienvenidos los comentario, **

**adios y gracias voy a seguir la historia no se preocupe **

**besosxbesosOabrasosOabrazos chaooooooooooooooo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: entre Una y mil suplica**

Author: Bansheeg

Vinculo (s): George Weasley/ Luna Lovegood

Resumen: George Weasley estaba abatido, dolido por la pérdida de Fred Weasley, un mes de la gran batalla todos volvieron a Howard para reconstruirla , una noche de festejo , el borracho cometió un crimen atroz contra Luna, un crimen que tendrán consecuencias , ahora solo quedaba pedir perdón , Luna nunca lo perdonara , incluso si el suplica, sigue esta historia donde el veras dolor, angustia, drama y amor, y tal vez una cuanta bromas.

Rating: NC-17

Advertencias: esta historia contiene sexo no consentido, violencia, relación de adulto contra una menor, embarazo de un menor.

POV: su punto de vista

FLASHBACK: es una escena retrospectiva que altera la secuencia cronológica de la historia, conectando momentos distintos y trasladando la acción al pasado

/

**POV GEORGE WEASLEY**

George seguía desconcertado, se sentía perdido, tan perdido que no se dio cuenta que volvieron al campamento, y que estaba sentado en ese horrible sillón, de la carpa de los Lovegood, y que está tomando ese asqueroso té; dio un sorbo, _"¡Merlín! Qué asco"_ _**[hizo un gesto]**_ por suerte los demás no se dieron cuenta de su repugnancia; Harry y Xenophilus , están sentando justo al él, por suerte están tan involucrados en su conversación sobre el actual gobierno Mágico, que no le presta atención; dejo la taza de té en la mesa, y poso su vista y completo interés en la cortina azul con el emblema de Ravenclaw frente de él. Ginny y Luna se encerraron en la habitación de la última, desde volvieron al campamento; ya lleva una hora conversando; _"¿de que estarán conversando? ¿Luna le estará contando lo mismo que le dijo? ¿Será mentira todo?"._ Como se siente él sobre lo que le dijo Luna, los sentimientos hervían, pero ¿Por qué?, que derecho tiene él con ella, _"solo le rebataste su virginidad", _pero eso no me vuelve su dueño, pero pensar que otro chico la toco, que le hizo olvidar _"pero que piensas George, es lo mejor que ella lo olvide", _no puede ser tan egoísta, _"pero realmente existe ese chico Muggle", _es posible que ella mintiera, que inventara todo, ¿Por qué razón? _"¿realmente es mentira?",_ todo ese cuento del chico Muggle, porque está molesto en saber que Luna cometió la estupidez de irse con un desconocido, _"será así todo o es solo una gran mentira" _

Su pensamiento fueron interrumpido cuando Luna y Ginny salían de la habitación, Luna se ve rezagada, o con dudas de hablar o no , Ginny está detrás tomándola por los hombro como obligándola y al mismo tiempo apoyándola para enfrente a su Dragón, y aparecer y su sorpresa que el Dragón es el Padre de Luna, en vez de ser él su perpetuador. El señor Lovegood se levanta del sillón y se dirige donde la chicas, Harry y yo, hacemos lo mismo

–**señor Lovegood. Luna quiere decirle algo –**dice Ginny, le da un pequeño empuje a Luna que da un solo paso como avergonzada , igual el señor Lovegood, que se ve extrañado por la actitud

–**Papa , yo …** – Luna sigue nerviosa, se pose a jugar con la manga de su túnica **–… yo te diré la verdad –**me da una mirada rápida, a decir eso, me llene de nervios, _"¿le dirá la verdad? ¿Le contara lo que le hizo?" _**–yo estoy embara…zada de … –**se nota que hace el gesto de tragar por los nervios **–un Muggle que solo pase un día, y no lo he vuelto ver –**soltó, sus mejillas se tornaron de un lindo color rosa, su padre la mira desconcertado, sin saber que decir, Harry frunce el ceño preocupado, mira a Ginny como buscando una mejor explicación

– **¡Luna, pero que dices! –**dice Harry la miro y miro a Ginny, volvió a mirar a Luna

– **¿Cómo paso? ¿Por qué no me contaste ante?**

–**es que no lo creí importante –**respondió avergonzada **–yo no lo volví a ver, no sé porque es importante ahora**

– **¡como que no es importante, Cariño! ¡está embarazada!, no crees que eso no es importante –**le critico su padre, ahora ella era que se quedó sin decir nada, parecía un pez fuera de agua

– **¡papa lo sé! , lo siento, pero que servirá decirle, ¡es solo un Muggle!**

– **¡Señorita!, Muggle o no, igual te dejo embarazada –**reprende su padre

– **¡PAPA! –**pego un grito de queja, pero apenada por su propia actitud

– **¡Pero un Muggle!, ¿Dime como paso, Luna?, y ¿Qué hacía en el Londres Muggle, y no estaba quedando con los Weasley? –**la miro con reprendiéndola, ella se ve culpable

–**papa, yo te lo contare todo –**le suplico Luna** –por favor escúchame: todo empezó en la celebración en Hogwarts y vi a unas de mi compañeras de Ravenclaw, me pidió disculpa por lo mal que me trato ante, y me invito a pasar unos días en su casa, yo lo acepte, no quería molestar a Ginny estaba pasando por… una situación… –** volvió a darme una mirada rápida, de tristeza, a pesar de lo que le hice, ella lo miro con compasión por la muerte de Fred, no tenía que míralo de ese modo, no después por lo mal que la trate **–… familiar –**esta vez miro a Ginny, dándole el pésame

– **¡Oh Luna!, no tenía que pesar que iba a ser un problema, eres bienvenida a la Madriguera siempre–**Ginny volvió a tomarla por los hombro, Luna le agradeció con la mirada –**yo te necesitaba, no; yo te necesito como amiga, como te lo dije hace un momento**

–**yo no sé qué pensar, realmente no quería molestarte, creí que no debía entrometerme, estaba pasando por algo… no quería ser un estorba. Por eso acepte ir a Londres Muggle a espera a papa **–volvió a mira a su padre con vergüenza **–yo estaba preocupada por ti, iba casi cada dos día al Ministerio a tener noticia**

– **¡Luna, porque no me pediste ayuda, yo podía intercede por tu padre para que agilizara el proceso! –**intervino Harry

–**lo se Harry, eres un buen amigo, pero realmente no quería molestarlos, había pasado a vencer a tu-sabes-quien y estaba apoyando a Ginny y a la familia Weasley, que es como tu familia, no quería molestarte**

–**Pero Luna…–** trato de seguir Ginny. Luna lo interrumpió

–**por favor, Harry, Ginny. Solo perdóname –**Luna pidió

– **¡no Luna! No hay nada que perdonar ok –**dijo Ginny

– **¡pero…! –**intento hablar Luna, pero Ginny no la dejo

–**Mejor como todo nos sentimos culpables, diremos "**_**lo sentimos"**_** al mismo tiempo ¡ok! –**pidió Ginny, los tres asintieron

–**Lo sentimos** –se disculparon

– **¡por favor hija! Sigue –**le pide Xenophilus, Luna asintió y tomo palabra

–**como siempre estaba en el centro, sentada en una banca de autobús, cuando el apareció –**volvió su mirada de vacía, como si vagara en un sueño **–llego en un manejando un auto llamativo, brincaba [**_se acercó como contando un secreto sorprendente_**] era tan gracioso [**_dio una sonrisa hermosa_**], las persona lo veían con repugnancia , del mismo modo que me ven [**_cambio el gesto, arrugo su fino labio con disgusto, pero lo quito rápido_**] **–bajo la cabeza con pena, pero siguió –**el me quedo viendo, él me dijo "**_**eres rara, pero interesante, ven te llevo a pasear**_**"; eso me agrado** –miro en alto a su padre –**me invito, yo acepte ir con él, fue encantador y gracioso …** –cuando contaba más sobre ese Muggle, empezó a destetarlo a ese encantador y gracioso Muggle, me roía el estómago de rabia_, "¿Cómo ella podía irse con un desconocido? ¿Tanto lo odiaba, que se riesgo irse de ese modo, sin saber que iba encontrarse? " "__**¿cómo qué?, ¡gritarme que estoy loca, golpearme, y tomarme a la fuerza!"**_su palabra llego en su corazón como un cuchillo apuñalándole una y otra vez, que derecho tiene en reclama, _"¿Con que cara estas aquí, frente ella para juzgarla?"_ la miro bien, ella estaba ahí, frente a su padre, con él en la habitación, frente a su hermana, y Harry, y no le conto lo que le hizo, es tan valiente, y yo soy un completo cobarde _"como puedo llamarme un Gryffindor" ;_ ella está parada con vergüenza contándole como se encontró con un chico Muggle y paso una noche, donde quedó embarazada, es posible que ese bebe sea del Muggle, le dolía que ese niño no fuera de él, le dolía que ella prefería ese Muggle a él, quería ser el padre del bebe de Luna, y que ella estuviera mintiéndole; pero si ella le mentiría, ¿ocultaría su paternidad?, pero ¿por qué razón? ; le quedo mirando intensamente, si podía ver si mentía

–…**entonces volvió a dejarme en la misma parada** –ella miro a su papa como pidiéndole disculpa – **y se despidió**

– **¡Solo eso, no lo búscate!** –pregunto Xenophilus

–**si… volví a la misma parada el día siguiente, solo tenía un papel con un número que él me dio **

– **¿un papel con un numero? Luna no me dijiste esa parte –**le acuso Ginny

–**No me pareció importar –**aparentemente no toma de importancia ese Muggle

–**Como eso Luna, Cariño; que tenía el papel** –le regaño Xenophilus

–**un número** –dijo sencillamente

– **¡un número, ¿no será un número telefónico?** –Dijo contento Harry – **¡si es así, podemos contactarle, donde esta ese número!** –ella miro a Harry como pensativamente

–**no, no lo tengo, lo perdí**

– **¿cómo que lo perdiste? ¡Luna!** –le regaño Ginny, yo solo la mire molesto, como podía ser tan distraída, si tenía la oportunidad, buscaría a ese Muggle y lo obligaría que se case con ella; de un modo pensó que si podía, él se casaría con ella_, "¿pero en que estoy pensado?", " ella te desteta George Weasley" _ella le dio un pequeño vistazo, le dio una mirada extrañada, volvió a Ginny

–**cuando lo fui a buscar el día siguiente, yo creí que el numero era una formar de identificación Muggle. Así que fui con un auror Muggle de uniforme negro…**

–**un policía** –dijo Harry

–**si un policía** –lo miro tranquila **– cuando le pregunte, me miro mal y me despacho dijo "**_**adolecente de hoy, vete o te llevo a un manicomio**_**" me asuste y corrí, cuando me di cuenta el policía se quedó con el numero **

– **¿Y recuerda el número escrito?** –pregunto Harry, ella solo negó

–**Oh Luna –**se quejó su padre

–**Yo… lo siento papa, no pensé; soy una egoísta** –bajo la cabeza de vergüenza

–**no cariño –**se acercó y la abrazo **–yo te entiendo, yo también fui joven –**se separó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente, definitivamente el señor Lovegood ama a su hija, comprendía y apoyaría a su hija sin importar lo que pase, y el sin saber el monstruo que la violo a su hija está ahí, en esa misma habitación

–**No papa…es mi…** –se le aguaron lo ojos, y Luna se lanzó en brazo de su padre **–… es mi culpa, yo lo deje… **

–**No mi amor, no es tu culpa; no sabía** –le consoló, yo me sentí fatal, escucharla llorar de ese modo, cada gimoteo le partió el corazón; no podía seguir esta ahí

–…**yo no tenía que estar ahí, cuando lo vi…** –siguió ella, llorando. Harry y Ginny se retiraron un poco, y se abrazaba, y yo solo mirando a padre e hija, consolándose** –… solo quería ayudarlo…ayudarlo –**repitió, a oír esto, supo que ella no le perdía perdón a su padre por irse con un desconocido sin pensar, lo que pedía era perdón por ser tan tonta en tratar de ayudar a un supuesto amigo que termina violándola; "_**George Weasley también soy tu amiga y quiero ayudarte" **_

No podía aguantar más, Salí rápido de la tienda; no podía respira; no podía seguir ahí, viendo el dolor que causo por sus malos actos. Afuera de la carpa, me incline hacia delante para poder respirar, todo era su culpa, me volví a erguí y eche la cabeza atrás para que el sol de un modo u otro podía quemar mi culpa. Harry y Ginny salieron también de la tienda, venia abrazados y la tristeza escrita en su cara, yo me recompuse, no podía dejar que ello se dé cuenta de lo que paso, en este momento es lo mejor por Luna; ella no quería que nadie supiera, y como el cobarde que es el, no iba a confesar; cruce los brazo como señal de incomodidad por la situación, mire a la pareja; Ginny me dio una mirada de advertencia de que me comportara, le di la espalda, tenía de un modo seguir fingiendo por el bien de Luna. Ella también fingía, mi mente quería todo fuera verdad, que ella pudo encontrar un joven que la hiciera olvidad por lo que paso, pero ¿porque su corazón pedía que ese niño fuera suyo?; pero no podía, ella no mentiría con algo así, no se provocaría ese sufrimiento ella misma en llevar en su vientre el hijo de su violador. Salieron de la tienda, Luna y su padre; ella se acercó a Harry y Ginny, y los abrazos

–**Harry… Ginny** –se separó de ellos y los miro cada uno cuando pronuncian su nombre –**yo le doy la gracias por ser mi amigos**

–**Luna –**hablo Harry, y abrazo por los hombros a Ginny, la miro primero y volvió a Luna –**no nos agradezca, eso lo que hace los amigo **

–**si Luna** –continuo Ginny –**tu eres mi mejor amiga, siempre estoy contigo**

–**Chicos –**Luna salto y los volvió abrazar **–son los mejores, realmente gracia… –**se interrumpió cuando Ginny le dio una mirada de regaño **–…gracias por venir **

–**Siempre** –dijo Harry **–estaremos para ti **

–**sí, principalmente cuando soy la madrina de tu bebe** –dijo Ginny cuando le toco el vientre de Luna, esta le devolvió una gran sonrisa** –…y ****yo el padrino, aunque no sea mi primer ahijado** –completo Harry

Yo vi la escena, como fuera solo un espectador, realmente eso era; estaba de más. Ellos se ven felices porque son amigo; él rechazo la amistad de Luna por ser un borracho egoísta, que termino forzándola, arrebatándole su virginidad, que seguramente la estaba guardado para un chico especial, y ahora estaba esperando un hijo; un niño que puede ser de él, ella dice que no _"puede ser mentira" "¿pero porque mentira sobre eso?"_, seguía con la duda, o más bien no será ¿porque le pediste que lo abortara? _"Merlín, seguramente ella piensa que es para borrar evidencia. Realmente es un vil monstruo GeorgeWeasley" _

– **¡Bueno es hora de irnos!** –anuncia Harry

– **¡Luna, escribe cuando pueda ok! –**Le dice Ginny tomándola de la mano, la joven rubia solo asiente –**me avisaras cuando vuelva a Inglaterra**

–**Sí, acuérdate de nosotros, siempre somos tu amigo** –le abraza Harry **–adiós señor Lovegood** –Harry le estrecha la mano, este le responde alegremente

– **¡adiós, Luna! ¡Adiós señor Lovegood!–**se despide Ginny, y se aleja de padre e hija. Harry y Ginny se acerca a mí con la cafetera en mano, termina despidiendo con la mano, Luna y su padre lo emita

– **¡George despídete! –**me regaño Ginny, yo vi a Luna y su padre, hice un gesto con la cabeza, cuando el torbellino empezó absorben me pareció escuchar un _adiós, señor__Weasley_de Luna, fue lo último que oyó de ella en los siguiente meses.

**/***/**

Ya pasaron 5 meses de que estuvo en el campamento. Sortilegio Weasley más que mejor, la venta iba en auge, principalmente en esta fecha. En navidad es el tiempo de celebrar, de ser feliz, todos estaban felices; Ron estaba contento que Hermione regreso de Australia, y ella estaba feliz de regresar y encontrar a su padres; Harry estaba feliz porque Ginny regresaba a casa para las vacaciones navideñas de Hogwarts, y Ginny estaba feliz por que regresaba estar con Harry; Bill y Fleur están felices porque están embarazados; mama y papa están felices porque Bill y Fleur le va a dar su primer nieto; también Percy estaba feliz va a traer su novia a casa a presentarla a papa y mama, y Charlie está feliz porque esta con la familia este año; todos están felices menos él.

Pero porque él no está feliz, tiene que está feliz, su tienda prospera, dándoles unos montones de galeones, es joven, y principalmente está vivo; cosa que no está su hermano gemelo Fred, es la primera navidad sin él. Aun así, tiene todo para estar feliz, familia, dinero y salud; tiene que estar saltando de felicidad, pero por qué no lo está, tiene que estar feliz, se salvó de ir Azkaban por violación, porque Luna no lo acuso, o tiene que está feliz porque ella esta embarazado y no es suyo_. "¡Merlín tiene que está dando salto de un pie de felicidad!, pero ¿por qué no es así?"_; por el simple hecho de que él no es feliz.

Es domingo por la mañana del 20 de diciembre del 1998, La Madriguera es todo un jaleo en esta fecha, todo estaba en casa para navidad, vino a almorzar, porque hoy la tienda está cerrada, y también a presentarse con la familia ante del 24, ya que esto días va hacer muy ocupado en la tienda; mama está preparando la comida con Fleur, mientras que Bill y él estaba arreglando la mesa para el almuerzo, cuando escucharon las pisadas de los demás a bajar por la escaleras. La primera en asomase fue Ginny con Hermione alado, Ron y Harry venían detrás, tomaron asiento ya en la mesa, yo seguía colocando los cubierto

– **¡Tengo buenas noticias!** –anuncio Ginny

– **¡sí! ¿Cuáles, Ginny?** –pregunto mama, cuando estaba colocando una olla llena de sopa en la mesa

– **¡Luna! –**Al escuchar su nombre, solo podía prestar todo oído a la conversación **–ella me escribió, que está bien; y que ha estado ocupada descubriendo una variedad de especie nuevas, aunque todavía no ha encontrado un Snoka cola arrugada… **

–** ¡**_**Snorkack**__**de Asta Arrugada! –**_dijeron unísono el trio dorado

–**sí, sí, si ya se el nombre –**hizo un gesto desagrado, pero siguió **–y que los suecos están felices por su investigación y le ha pagado unos buenos galeones, aunque no regresará todavía, pasara la navidad en suiza, dice que se ve hermoso en esta época del año; y que esta como una ballena **

–**Ginny, cariño no diga eso –**reprendió mama

–**oh, que el feliciuoer, je soi ella, me guztaia belle –**dijo Fleur

– **¡ella te envía saludo, Fleur! creo que también te escribió –**responde Ginny

–**oh eztoine llegoz a Shell Cottage, leg ige a buscaglo a Bill**

–**Si estaré pendiente –**dijo Bill

– **¡Esa chica es muy valiente! –**dijo mama acercando a la mesa, secándose las mano con el delantal

– **¡claro mama, recuerda que lucho con nosotros, en el ministerio! –**le dijo ron

–**estuvo liderando el ED junto con Neville y conmigo, y se enfrentó a los Carrows mucha veces** –añadió Ginny

–…**y estuvo encerrado tres meses en el sótano de los Malfoy, y fue torturada por Lestrange –**agrego Hermione

–…**y lucho con Bellatriz, junto a Ginny y Hermione** –termino Harry, a enumerar los logro de valentía de Luna. George sintió nauseas de sí mismo, por ser un cobarde a no confesar su crimen _"ella es más Gryffindor de lo que tu llegaras"_

–**Bueno si, lo recuerdo –**se dio cuenta mama, pero se ve un poco incomodad **–lo digo también por que se enfrenta al embarazo sola**

–**Oh mama Molly, Luna no es la primera joven de 16 años que es madre soltera** **–**informa Hermione

– **Hermione querida, tal vez en el Mundo Muggle es así, pero en Mágico no, todavía somos muy conservadores** –le recuerda mama **–si no se dan cuenta no existe caso de brujas soltera… [**_Hermione abrió la boca para interrumpir, pero mama no le dejo_**] viudas sí, pero estuvieron casadas, muchas brujas se arriesga a casarse con Muggle y mentirle que ser expulsadas de su familia y más por el publico**

–**Molly tezneg law gazon inlusoz en Francia Mayica es de eze modo –**colaboró Fleur

–**es verdad, me he dado cuenta de eso –**dijo Harry

–**si incluso algunas brujas sale embarazada, que no aborta, pero abandonan él bebe en orfanatos Muggle –**introdujo Percy, que aparece en la puerta de la cocina, entra y se sienta un puesto cerca de mama. Él no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, Luna no quiso buscar al Muggle para casarse_, "¿será que abandonará el niño en un orfanato?"_

–**Percy tiene razón, muchas brujas que prefieren casarse y mentir sobre su identidad, otras que no quieres estar casarse abandonan a los niños sin impórtale su bienestar; también esta los magos que no quieren compromiso que son irresponsable que se mete con muggle, porque estas no tiene de posibilidad de encontrarlo si sucede este error –**habla Bill

–**Bill sabes que Luna no lo hará, no es de ese tipo una chica es amable, buena; es la mejor amiga que puedes tener –**argumento Ginny

–**si Ginny, pero no sabe cómo influye la sociedad, tu amiga terminara abandonado el niño –**le recrimina Percy

– **¡Luna no abandonara su bebe en ningún orfanato Percy! –**Defendió Ginny **–** **tu no la conoce bien como nosotros, ella está feliz con él bebe, incluso planea un embarazo natural libre de pociones, tu crees que una madre que se preocupa de las consecuencia de las malas toxina va a abandonar a su bebe **

–**Más bien eso parece un acto de imprudencia –**se quejó Percy

–**no sé qué tienes contra ella, si es por lo de su papa, no debe juzgarlo, ya los chicos [**_señalo a Harry, Ron y Hermione_**] lo han perdonado, no tienes que meterte –**regaño Ginny **– y más ¿qué problema puede causar no tomar unas cuanta pociones? **

–**las pociones durante el embarazo es para controlar el uso indebido de magia del bebe dentro de la madre, incluso la madre realiza magia accidental por la influencia del niño en su vientre –**argumento Percy** –yo no tengo ningún problema con ella, ni siquiera la conozco **

– **¡bien entonces no digas nadas! –**advirtió Ginny

–**Yo no sabía eso de las pociones** **–**dijo desconcertado Ron a Hermione por lo bajo

–**Bueno, si ella no quiere tomar la poción, tampoco hay inconveniente. Son opcionales para llevar más fácil el embarazo –**argumento mama

–**Luna** **dice que la pociones atraen Wrackspurt aunque le traiga más sabiduría, en exceso puede bórrale incluso su nombre** –dice Harry simple, todos se quedaron viendo a Harry como le hubiera salido una cabeza extra –**a mí no me miren, esa fue la explicación que dio** –se quejo

–**aun así, esta sociedad Mágica no acepta muchas madres soltera** –continuo Bill

–**bueno Luna, no es la única en esa situación, hay un par de chicas embarazadas en Hogwarts, la verdad ¿no sé porque Luna no siguió?, seguro que McGonagall la aceptaría** **–**dijo Ginny

–**si querida, pero las chicas que acepto en Hogwarts, están casada ahora, ¿no es verdad?** **–**dijo mama, Ginny quedo pensado un momento; como buscando si una de la chica es soltera

– **¡Ah, esta Goldein, es soltera! –**soltó

–**no, es viuda, el padre del niño murió en la batalla** **–**dijo Percy

–**sí, lo recuerdo, tuvieron que usar el pensadero para confirmar que si hubo acto –**dijo Ron

–**Y tú eres un pervertido, que lo vio** **–**le hecho cara Ginny, Ron indignado iba a renegar, pero Hermione intervino

–**No estamos saliendo de la conversación **–se quejó** – ¿que pasara si Luna no se casa con el padre del niño?, no puede juzgarla ella fue una gran colaboradora en la guerra –**se indino Hermione

–**Bueno tienes razón, tal vez mucho se hará indiferente por su colaboración en la batalla y lo principal su padre la apoya como ustedes sus amigos –**dijo convexidad mama –**pero hay todavía el grupo de hipócrita chismosas, que puede serle la vida imposible**

–**definitivamente no tienen vida, solo van hablar peste, va ser igual que en la escuela** –reclamo Ginny

– **¿por qué lo dice, como que en la escuela? –**pregunta desconcertado Bill

–**a Luna le molestaban, le ocultaba sus cosa, la llamaba constantemente por ese horrible apodo de Lunática Lovegood** –le dice Harry, todos no quedamos callados pensado que posibilidades para mejora la vida de Lovegood; yo solo pensaba que tal vez, si hacia algo_; "como que George"._

La conversación siguió por otro causes. _"¿Que puede hacer por Lovegood?, no podía ser nada, ella lo odio, ni siquiera puede estar cerca de ella"_; la idea del embarazo todavía le taladra el cerebro, le mentira sobre su paternidad; _"no puede ser"_ ella quiere mucho él bebe como lo dice Ginny, no lo quería si él fuera el padre de la criatura. El almuerzo continuo, llego papa y Charlie; al terminar siguió un partido de Quidditch, terminaron con el partido con el grupo de Harry liderándolo; las parejas se dispersaron por el jardín, mama y papa se quedaron en la cocina hablando con Charlie, Percy se fue a visitar a su novia, para regresar en la noche para la cena; yo estaba solo en mi habitación, me quedo dormido; tengo el mismo sueño de siempre, con lo sucedido en el salón de Pociones, se repetía una y otra vez, el llanto, los golpe, y la respiración acelerada cada vez que embestía , el sabor de su pezones estaba en su labios, la rica sensación de su entrada apretando su pene.

– **¡Merlín! –**se despertó todo excitado, _"¿cómo puedes ponerte así, por lo que hiciste?" "Eres un Monstruo"_, porque todo paso de ese modo, porque no se encontró con ella sobrio, que hubiera pasado si tal vez, si todo fuera distinto, si hubieran hecho el amor como cualquier pareja normal, _"serian novios",_ no seguramente nunca pasaría nada. Me levanto de la cama, empiezo a pensar cosas asquerosa para bajar la excitación _**[como Gilderoy Lockhart mandándome beso coquetos],**_ porque pienso esa cosa con Luna ya no le hice mucho mal, ahora solo tengo que intentar olvidar, ella va trata olvidar yo también, tienes que seguir George Weasley.

/

**hola gracias por seguir la historia, me tarde por que esta difrutando los primeros dia del año . le agradezco los comentario, todo son bienvenido **

**gracias y mucho besosss!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Título: entre Una y mil suplica**

Author: Bansheeg

Vinculo (s): George Weasley/ Luna Lovegood

Resumen: George Weasley estaba abatido, dolido por la pérdida de Fred Weasley, un mes de la gran batalla todos volvieron a Howard para reconstruirla , una noche de festejo , el borracho cometió un crimen atroz contra Luna, un crimen que tendrán consecuencias , ahora solo quedaba pedir perdón , Luna nunca lo perdonara , incluso si el suplica, sigue esta historia donde el veras dolor, angustia, drama y amor, y tal vez una cuanta bromas.

Rating: NC-17

Advertencias: esta historia contiene sexo no consentido, violencia, relación de adulto contra una menor, embarazo de un menor.

POV: su punto de vista

FLASHBACK: es una escena retrospectiva que altera la secuencia cronológica de la historia, conectando momentos distintos y trasladando la acción al pasado

**/**************/************************/**

**POV LUNA LOVEGOOD **

Luna estaba sentada en su cama, rodeada de pergaminos y frasco llenos de especies de criaturas mágicas; ya durante estos 5 meses ha descubierto una variedad de especies, estaba feliz porque esta haciendo lo que quiere. Sintió un leve dolor a un costado, él bebe acaba de dar una patada, se acarició el vientre y empezó a tararea un canción de cuna, las canciones los tranquilizaba; volvió a sentir otro dolor en el otro costado, están tan intranquilo hoy; se levantó de la cama con dificulta, su gran vientre le hacía perder el equilibrio, dio paso por todo la habitación, tarareando y masajeando el vientre. Luna aprovecho el momento para pensar en recordar por lo que ha pasado, extrañaba a su amiga, justo debe estar regresando a Hogwarts al terminar las vacaciones navideñas; si ella estuviera en la escuela, **¿Cómo sería?,** las cosas estaría mejor que ante o seria como siempre, no puede saberlo ya, y tampoco importa ella es feliz con su embarazo, sus bebe crece cada vez, su papa la apoyaba siempre, estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba; aunque en siento momento ella no podía aguantar las terrible ganas de llorar, sino era porque estaba sola o necesitaba a su mama; a veces era peor cuando lo recordaba, le entraba un odio, que le dañaba el día.

Su vida en el campamento es una maravilla, mucho la ayudan cuando pueden, nadie le quitaba sus cosa, ni siquiera los Nargles. Su padre seguía su trabajo en el Quisquilloso, ella siempre colaboraba publicando pequeñas nota, entre ellas tic sobre embarazo, se le daba el orgullo de hablar sobre su embarazo; sus bebes era un orgullo, eran suyo, solos suyos, y porque son sus bebes, porque le dieron la noticia; una muy grande, que estaba esperando gemelo, por eso tenía el doble de tamaño; cuando lo supo, casi moría de risa, gemelos, justo gemelos, un leve recordatorio de quien era el padre de los bebes, ya que él tenía un hermano gemelo, Fred. La medimago le dijo que tener gemelo era un trabajo más fuerte si era primeriza, y que hay una posibilidad de riesgo, pero ella no tenía miedo, de un modo sabía que todo iba salir bien, pero contar que va tener gemelo le daba más miedo, la posibilidad de con ese dato, se enteraría que el padre es George, que descubriera su mentira, con la idea en mente le provocaba insomnio; no es posible; estaba siendo paranoica, es un mito eso cuento de gemelos. Es injustificado, le metió a todo el mundo, nadie sospecharía quien es el padre de sus hijos. Con la noticia, tenía que buscar un nuevo padrino para el segundo bebe, ya había tomado una decisión quien fuera el segundo padrino, mas eso le dar en recordar la visita que le dio Señora Malfoy **[**_ella le dio la idea en su_ _visita__**] **_le habla mucho también sobre la situación como madre soltera. Y como necesitaré apoyo.

_**/***FLASHBACK***/**_

Su padre no solo le envió una carta a las profesora McGonagall, también le escribió a los Malfoy; pero era para descubrir si el embarazo fue producido en el tiempo que estaba encerrada en su sótano, se sentía apenada; los Malfoy respondieron inmediato, le contaron a mi padre el accidente con ese Mortifago cara de rata, llamado Pettigrew, rápidamente lo aclare con papa que no pasó nada. Los Malfoy estuvieron en juicio en el tiempo que ella los vio en el Ministerio de Magia, a pesar que fueron perdonado por su delitos por la colaboración de la señora Malfoy sobre lo de Harry, el señor Lucius, está pagando condena por delitos menores tomando casa por cárcel durante 5 años; su hijo Draco también, pero lo condenaron solo 1 año, por el intento de asesinato del profesor Dumbledore; y la señora Malfoy cubre condena de 5 meses por cómplice, de los cuales ya cumplió.

La señora Malfoy fue a visitarle a terminar su condena; apareció en el campamento justo la primera semana de diciembre; Luna salía de la carpa como siempre a esa hora de la mañana para realizar su observación y recolección, pero se sorprendió en ver a la Señora Malfoy, en todo el centro del campamento, estaba un poco desorientada, y tenía en su rostro el gesto de siempre con asco, como si oliera algo repugnante, su túnica elegante de buena calidad de color cian, con un bordado exquisito en los borde del cuello, como los borde de la falda y en las muñeca; su rostros estaba más pálido de lo que recordaba, su cabello recogido en un moño elegante, se notaba las bolsa azules de cansancio en los borde de su ojos. Cuando la Sra. Malfoy se dio cuenta de mi presencia, camino directamente a mí, en paso fuerte y firme. Se detuvo justo unos centímetro, su rostro afligido, dio una respiración profundo y de pronto la estaba abrazando con fuerza, cuando me di cuenta ya está su rostro siendo presionado contra los pecho de la Sra. Malfoy, de un modo algo incómodo, pero reconfortante, la mecía y le daba palmadita en su cabeza como si fuera una madre dando consuelo a su hija, era extraño, no conocía bien a la señora Malfoy para estar así con ella; escucho un gimoteo, la señora estaba llorando, eso le estrujo su corazón_," ella estaba llorando por mí",_ no pude evitarlo y le correspondió el abrazo, fuertemente y también solté en llanto; no hablamos, pasamos mucho rato ahí, en el medio del campamento abrazadas y llorando, dándonos consuelo

–**bueno, creo es demasiado exhibición de nuestra parte –**corto la Sra. Malfoy, su voz sonó cansada y rugosa por el llanto, se separa y saca un lindo pañuelo de su bolso de mano y seca las orilla de su ojos, yo asiento y me limpio las lágrimas con las manga de mi túnica, y la nariz, que goteaba un poco **– ¡Dios! Está muy grande para tener solo 6 meses –**se vio muy sorprendida por el tamaño de mi barriga, su reacción me dio risa **– ¡oh! Cariño discúlpame, no te estoy diciendo** **gorda –**pidió preocupada, no quería que la malinterpretará, yo solo negué, la entendía, y si estaba muy grande

–**No se preocupe Sra. Malfoy –**la tome de la manos –**realmente estoy muy, muy grande** **–**le sonríe sinceramente

–**Cariño, está bien, incluso estar rellenita te da un brillo –**me palmeo la mano confortarme, me sonroje **–y no me digas Señora, –**la mire desconcertada, _"¿entonces cómo podía llámale?",_ me leyó la mente, al instante me aclaro **–dime Cissy o Narcissa como más te guste, háblame de tu –**me dio una mirada de suplicando aprobación, yo asentí

–**claro, Señ…Narcissa y también hábleme de tu, puede llamarme Luna o Lunita –**le di mi mejor sonrisa, hablar con ella era reconfortante; me intrigo su visita así que fui al grano **–no quiero sonar grosera, pero dígame ¿Qué hace aquí? –**le pedí

–**oh,****siento venir aquí de esta forma, pero**** tu padre** **–**me dio una mirada de abajo hacia arriba** –me escribió sobre tu estado haces meses** **–**me miro preocupada **–quería contarte en ese mismo momento, pero estaba cumpliendo sentencia… yo necesito hablar contigo –**suplico, la mire serena, asentí y la conducid dentro de mi carpa

Le invite a sentarse mientras fui a buscar té y unas galletas; le di una mirada cuando preparaba todo, con el vientre demasiado abultado me complicaba el labor, vi que Narcisa miraba el lugar en su rostro se notaba su desaprobación por el desastre del lugar

–**Discúlpeme Señora Malfoy, no sabía que íbanos a tener visita, no he tenido tiempo de arreglar –**le hable, mientra colocaba la bandeja en la mesa

– **Por favor Narcissa –**pidió de nuevo **–no importa cariño** **–**tomo la taza que serví y me invito a sentarme junto a ella en el sillón, mientras tomaba mi taza** –entiendo que tiene mucho trabajo –**tomo un sorbo, le mire tranquila "_porque la Narcisa necesita hablar con ella"_, _"que le contaría papa"_

–**Narcissa, sinceramente me tiene en ascua por su visita** **–**ella me dio nuevamente su mirada angustia **–supongo que tiene que ver lo que le escribió mi padre hace meses** **–**la mire con asir, ella tomo otro sorbo de té , y dejo la taza en la mesa, yo la emite; tomo mi mano con aflicción

–**Necesitaba hablar sobre lo sucedido en la mansión –**dijo, apretó fuerte la mano, me miro directamente a los ojos, desesperante **–quiero saber realmente te ayude, que te pude salva de la manos de ese asqueroso hombre –**la mire con estima, y me llene de fortaleza para responde

–**Narcissa… yo le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí. Realmente me ayudo; me salvo, no tiene culpa de mi estado, todo paso después de la guerra se lo aseguro**

–**pero… ¿Qué paso realmente? –**se afligió, con lágrimas cayendo por su mejillas pálidas **–está segura que ninguno de eso hombre no te toco. Yo trate todo lo posible… [**_Hipo_**]…tenía que protegerte –**sollozo de culpa, yo la abrace, ahora era mi turno de consolarla.

–**Seño…Narcisa. Hizo bien, me protegió bien, no pasó nada, ninguno me toco, se lo aseguro –**trataba de tranquilizaba lloraba sobre mi hombro; me sentí culpable, ella se forzó en cuidarme, en que ningún Mortifago, y yo tontamente me deje violar fácilmente **–ya deje de llorar** **–**le tome de los hombros y la separe de mí, la mire de frente **–mírame, esto [**_me toque el vientre_**] no es su culpa, fue un error que cometí yo, tu no tiene la culpa entiende –**le reprendí, ella todavía seguía consternada

–**le voy a contar lo que paso **

Ella en un rato se tranquilizó y renovó su actitud de mujer orgullosa y pasible; empecé a explicar la situación _**"inventada" **_ de lo que me sucedió **–fue algo de una noche, tal vez me juzgue, pero debe entender que fue algo que tuvo que pasar y no me arrepiento –**termine de contar con resolución

–**entiendo, pero con un Muggle–**hubo un toque desprecio en su voz **–eres una joven bruja de sangre pura, ahora la línea de los Lovegood será mestiza –**su mandíbula estaba tensa por el desagrado de la noticia; aunque los Malfoy se revindique, todavía es muy pronto de olvidar su viejas creencia de sangre pura; tal vez ahora no con su mentira, no tendrá apoyo de Narcissa, y pensar que el verdadero padre de su hijos es sangre pura, aunque le diga a los Malfoy que es, no sería mucha diferencia los Weasley se le considera los mas grande traidores de sangre

–**sí, son mestizo. Encenderé que ahora… **

– **lo siento, discúlpame; estoy tan apenada –**interrumpió, se dio cuenta de su desaire **–por favor, entiende que es mucha generación de inculcar esa idea –**yo asentí, la entendía **–también por lo sucedido, no solo aquí sino lo que paso hace un año en mi casa…ya me perdonaste, pero cuando recibimos tu carta…–**le interrumpí

–**Narcissa. Sospecho lo que escribió mi padre, pero no se preocupe, ya hable con él sobre lo sucedido –**le dije **cortes –como acaba de explicar, no tiene culpa, hizo lo que pudo, también debe perdona la actitud de mi padre –**la mire determinada **–debe entender que acaba de enterarse de algo que no le pareció correcto, entiendo que pide el rembolso de lo que pedimos prestado**

–**oh no, no, no. Querida no era un préstamo, le dimos eses dinero sin nada a cambio, ok –**declaró Narcissa **–es un presente de buena fe; Como mi visita, estoy aquí como amiga –**miro con aprobación **–y apoyo, pero dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo en mi situación**

–**oh no, es bienvenido cualquier ayuda, mas usted es madre podrá dame unos truco para cuidar a mis bebe **

–**Bueno, si solo tuve un hijo, pero te ayudare en todo lo que necesita, trucos, juegos y chance para descansar –**dijo emocionada **–aunque los míos no serán tan bueno como los de la señora Weasley–**me quede fría

–**Disculpe, ¿Cómo? –**le dije sin entender

–**sí, lo sé, pero no negara que ella tiene más experiencia, tuvo que criar siete niños y con un fondo limitado, seguramente tendrá mejores trucos que los míos** –dijo convexidad

–**Yo… realmente no sé si pueda molestar a la Sra. Weasley –**dije apenada, en un momento me pareció que habla sobre si supiera que la señora Weasley fuera la abuela

–**Oh cariño, más en tu situación será buena la protección de los Weasley –**me dio una mirada inquietante **–yo con gusto te daré todo el apoyo, no pienses por lo del padre del bebe, es que ahora los Malfoy tenemos una mala fama; es mejor que en este tipo de situación es recurrir con ella **

–**No creo que es necesario –**le ratifique

–**oh, querida** **–**se puso un poco nerviosa _**Draco me advirtió, pero no pensé que era grave**_ murmuro –**realmente no sabes cómo será tu situación en Inglaterra** –miro un poco adusta, no entendía nada lo trata de decirme **–lo que me contaste no tienes ideas del paradero del Muggle ¿estoy en correcto? –**Yo asentí **–y no tienes pensado en casarte con él, si lo encuentras ¿verdad? –**Volví asentir energética **–bueno, no sé, si sabes que la comunidad mágica es… muy conservadora sobre este tipo de asunto**

–**Bueno mi padre lo menciono** –lo recuerdo, pero seguía sin entender

–**Bueno sabe lo que significa –**yo negué –**significa que no acepta cambio en la formación familiar, en tu caso ser madre soltera –**indico, ahora si entendía

–**oh, cree que va ser un problema** –de forma imparcial

–**Claro que no, bueno eso creo –**dijo Narcissa un poco dudosa **–eres una persona publica ahora, tal vez se haga la vista gorda –**dio un vistazo a mi gran barriga, definitivamente cree que estoy muy gorda, me Salí de la conversación para quitar de una vez la duda.

–**No tengo mucho meses, si sigue con la duda; le diré un secreto** **–**me acerque dando un poco de misterio –**no se lo he dicho a nadie** –ella se acercó muy interesada, me puse buscar alrededor si alguien está espiando **–** ¡**estoy esperando gemelo! –**solté. Su grito de alegría casi le dejo sorda, se levantó de un salto, y no sé cómo saco fuerza y me levanto también, me abrazo y dio saltito como fuera una adolecente, Narcissa estaba tomado muy en enserio su papel de amiga, pero amiga adolecente es exagerado, pero le cayó bien.

El entusiasmos fue contagioso, me animo también y seguí saltando con gusto con ella, pero era muy cansado, por suerte ella se detuvo y me soltó, yo me senté en el sofá, me quede mirando a la señora Malfoy que revoleteaba muy feliz por todo el pequeño salón, hablado sobre lo grandioso de tener dos niños idénticos; se detuvo y me miro con una sonrisa grande

–**oh, ahora es más seguro pedirle consejo a Weasley, ella tuvo gemelos –**el entusiasmo se esfumo de mí, no podía decirle a la señora Weasley, me avergonzada estar enfrente de ellos, me sentía mal por lo que paso y más dándome concejo sin saberlo que yo llevo en mi vientre a su nietos, no podía, con qué cara iba a presentarme, podía escribir, hablar y mentirle en persona a Ginny a los demás pero nunca con la señora Weasley

–**No creo que será posible, y más me quedare aquí **–le dije sencillamente

–**pero Luna, querida tienes que regresar a Inglaterra –**se volvió a sentar junto a mí, se veía convexidad que regresara

–**sí, regresare. Pero no ahora, me quedare un tiempo cuando sea mejor para regresar, cuando los bebes pueda viajar –**le informe tranquila, ella tomo mejor esa noticia

–**Ya tienes padrinos para los niños –**pregunta indiferente, yo asiento

–**sí, Harry y Ginny, desde el segundo mes le prometí ser los padrinos, pero ahora tengo que busca para el segundo bebe**

–**bueno te podría ofrecer a Draco, pero creo no será justo –**dice

–**Porque no será justo** **–**me intrigo

–**bueno, uno de los gemelos tendrá al famoso Harry Potter como padrino y el otro un conocido Mortifago, no ¿crees que será injusto?** **–**justifico

–**no parece un problema **

–**no querida, mejor elegí uno otro de tu conocido –**me puse en pensar

–**bueno Neville me lo pidió cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, pero como ya se lo prometí a Harry y Ginny le dije que no **

–**Allí lo tiene otro héroe, será lo correcto** **–**me insistió

–**Pero Draco no quera ser padrino –**me sentí, pena en no pensar en el

–**Oh no querida, bueno yo fui que lo ofrecí y más él no puede salir de casa en los próximo 7 meses –**tomo un sorbo y dio una ojeada al reloj **–no me había dado cuenta de la hora –**me miro preocupada **–mi permiso es solo hasta el mediodía** **–**explico **–ya tengo que ir**

–**Oh es una lástima, me gusta hablar con usted –**hice un puchero

–**háblame de tu, recuerda** **–**me pellizco la nariz, me reí, me sentí como estuviera hablando con mama

–**Me recuerda a mi madre** **–**dije de repente, me vi un poco triste, pero cuando vi el rostro de Narcissa ella sonría muy orgullosa

–**Es un gran cumplido, te lo agradezco –**me dijo, su voz sonó fina como apuesto de llorar

–**Gracia Narcissa por el apoyo** **–**le di un abrazo, ella respondió mi abrazo, y reímos

–**Me tengo que ir –**terminamos el abrazo, se levantó y la seguí rápidamente salió de la tienda, me volvió abrazar más emocionada

–**Yo conocí a tu madre, era una gran bruja –**me dijo, me desconcertó esa notica, no sabía que se conociera **–no tengo tiempo ahora, pero cuando regrese te contare todo lo que recuerde de ella ok –**yo volví abrazarla

–**ok adiós Cissy, no veremos en unos meses –**me despedí, ella tomo distancia y saco una chapa de cerveza de mantequilla de su bolso

–**adiós Luna, escribe por favor**

–**Sí, todas las semanas –**la señora Malfoy desapareció, como fuera chupada por un agujero en el espacio, mientra me despedía con la mano. Fue un gran consuelo su visita, un gran apoyo de una amiga.

_**/*** FIN FLASHBACK***/ **_

La visita la emociono mucho, todo el apoyo que le brinde siempre será bienvenido, principalmente lo de corazón, le hizo feliz tener una nueva amiga, ya que considero realmente a la Señora Malfoy, bueno Narcissa es una buena amiga, su ofrecimiento fue sincero; es una prueba que las persona no son tal como parece o se cree que es, y en caso de Narcissa es buena persona. También otra persona que fue un gran amigo es Neville Longbottom

Justo es el momento de responder su carta; recibió la carta semanal de Neville hoy, me cuenta siempre de su abuela, y la nueva fama que tiene por ser héroe del mundo Mágico, me siento bien por él, se lo mérese lo mejor, recordó el día que lo conoció y como respondió _**" yo, no soy**_ **nadie"**. Ahora es conocido héroe, que lucho en el ministerio con Harry Potter, líder del ejercito de Dumbledore y el que acabo con la serpiente Nagigi, el ultimo Horocrux; un cambio de no soy nadie a ser un gran héroe.

Me habla también de los inconveniente de su nueva vida, _"ya extraña su vieja y tranquila_ _vida"_, como ser seguido de pequeño risas tonta, por cualquier lado que pasa donde se encuentre un grupo de jóvenes bruja, o la cantidad de carta de admiradores, y cuando pasea siempre un mago o bruja lo detiene para felicitar por su valentía; que es demasiado cansado y molesto, ahora sabe porque siempre Harry estaba gruñón o cansado, la fama es molesta. Neville siempre me alegra el día, cuando le conté, sobre mi embarazo_, "haces dos meses apenas"_ me respondió inmediato, en un momento cuando vi su lechuza esa misma noche temí que renegaría mi amistad, y se molestara de mi actitud _**"vergonzoso" **_y que no me hablaría más; _" si también a él le conté esa mentira",_ me sorprendió lo alegre que estaba, rápidamente pidió ser padrino, tuve que negarme porque ya había aceptado a Harry, su respuesta fue rápida, que la próxima era el primero en la lista, me divertido, más me sentí feliz de verdad, es mi amigo, me apoya, a pesar de los desagradable comentario de su abuela; pero no dejara de apoyarme; tome un pergamino y remoje mi pluma, justo un regalo de Neville por mi cumpleaños, un lindo detalle. Empecé a escribir

_Querido Neville:_

_Espero que hallas solucionado tu problema con los Gulping Plimpies, sigo insistiendo que siempre tengas en tu invernadero un brote de Gurdyroot, son muy buenos para ahuyentarlos; aunque insiste que son las crías de varias generaciones de tu Puffskein que perdiste cuando eras niños. _

_Saludo a tu abuela, y dile: si, algunas miembros del grupo celebra el Sabbat, justo están en los rituales del Yule; esta cordialmente invitada, aunque creo que le parecerán aburridas, a comparación de las que describió; " bailes desnudo alrededor de la hoguera, sacrificio de animales y orgias sexuales"; solo adornamos las carpas con unos cuanto muérdagos, papa realizo muchos amuletos contra los Nagles, no queremos una infestación; también tenemos hogueras encendidas todas la noche __**[**__ preparamos malvavisco Muggles y contamos historia de terror__**]**__, y bueno sobre desnudo solo tuvimos al el señor Valsh que se le olvido ponerse su piyama ayer, no sería un problema si no fuera que es sonámbulo, lo cual paseo desnudo por el campamento, asusto a la pobre señora Pelkins, ella lo ataca y lo dejo colgado del pino más grande; el escandalo despertó a todos, fue muy chistoso ver al señor Valsh colgado mostrando sus posadera y escupí un monto de palabrota contra la Sra. Pelkins; me morí de risa._

_Sobre tu problema de chicas, no te preocupes algún lado esta esa chica especial para ti, no debes apurar las cosa, déjala fluir; y siempre se tú mismo, y tener confianza en ti. _

_Tengo una noticia fantástica, ¡VOY A TENER GEMELOS! Y bueno ahora como son dos necesito un segundo padrino y quería preguntarte si ¿quieres ser el padrino? Estoy feliz, espero tu respuesta _

_Bueno creo que es todo, tengo que regresar al trabajo, ser una gran famosa bióloga necesito trabajar mucho. Escríbeme, los extraño mucho, siempre espero con ansia sus cartas._

_Atentamente, _

_Luna _

_Posdata: cuidado con los Nagles_

Luna estaba contenta de enviarle carta a su amigos, a pesar de tener mucho trabajo siempre buscaba un momento para responderles, la preparo y se dirigió a buscar una lechuza, salió alegremente, no saltando como siempre lo hacía, estar tan grande le dificultaba mucho saltar; pero nunca se arrepentirá de tenerlos, sus bebes, son suyos, solamente suyos, no tiene que compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con él; no podia decir la verdad ahora, pero ella tampoco lo diria, si es posible nunca lo haria, nunca. ya que son su gran tesoro.

**/***********/*********************/**

**Holaaaaaa! estoy atrazandome en escribir, aveces no me llega la musa de la escritura. bueno gracias a todos por seguir, tengo una noticia debido a que tengo examenes voy a tardar en publicar mas a parti de este domingo, bueno voy a trata de escribir un nuevo capitulo ante este fin de semana, ya despues voy a tratar de seguir no lo voy a corta todavia falta lo mejor **

**como siempre todos los comentarios son bienvenidos **

**chaoooo besos y abrazo **


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: entre Una y mil suplica**

Author: Bansheeg

Vinculo (s): George Weasley/ Luna Lovegood

Resumen: George Weasley estaba abatido, dolido por la pérdida de Fred Weasley, un mes de la gran batalla todos volvieron a Howard para reconstruirla , una noche de festejo , el borracho cometió un crimen atroz contra Luna, un crimen que tendrán consecuencias , ahora solo quedaba pedir perdón , Luna nunca lo perdonara , incluso si el suplica, sigue esta historia donde el veras dolor, angustia, drama y amor, y tal vez una cuanta bromas.

Rating: NC-17

Advertencias: esta historia contiene sexo no consentido, violencia, relación de adulto contra una menor, embarazo de un menor.

POV: su punto de vista

FLASHBACK: es una escena retrospectiva que altera la secuencia cronológica de la historia, conectando momentos distintos y trasladando la acción al pasado

/**********************************************************************/

**POV GEORGE WEASLEY**

George estaba intranquilo desde varios días, y no sabía porque, sentía que había pasado algo, pero no sabía qué; estaba al mediado de la segunda semana de marzo, y el Callejón Diagon estaba casi vacío, por lo tanto hoy era un día lento para la tienda; Ron estaba sacando unas cajas con nueva mercancía, para arreglarla más tarde; Verity estaba almorzando; y yo acomodando unos papeles en caja, cuando de pronto apareció Harry como un tornado, la puerta de la tienda sonó fuerte cuando paso; que casi provoca que a Ron se le cayeran la torre de cajas que estaba sacando.

— **¡Adivine quien tiene un nuevo ahijado!—**dijo emocionado **— ¡YO! —**grito apuntado a si mismo con los pulgares, su sonrisa era gigante

— **¡ya Luna dio a luz!, ¿Cuándo? —**pregunto Ron también emocionado, dejo toda la caja tirada sin importar dónde y se acercó a Harry y lo abrazo felicitándole; yo estaba en shock, Luna ya dio a Luz, ya tuvo a su bebe.

— **¡y no crees! —**dijo Harry se acercó con Ron a donde yo estaba, mi cara esta pasible, no mostraba ningún emoción, para no águale la felicidad, di una pequeña sonrisa

— **¿Qué? —**le pregunte

— **¡Tiene GEMELO! —**Dijo muy emocionado **— ¡varones!**

—**esto tiene que celebrar —**dijo Ron, empezó a contar como iba a celebrar, yo deje de prestar atención lo que decía; tuvo gemelo, _"se está volviendo a burlase de mí", "tiene el descaro de tener gemelo con ese asqueroso Muggle",_ la rabia le hervía las entrañas, su corazón era apretujado fuertemente, no podía respirar_, "esa maldita mujerzuela tuvo gemelo",_ solo sentía ganas de matarla; vi a los chicos emocionados sobre las nueva vidas que trajo al mundo su amiga, si ellos supieran, _"Merlín como quería un trago de Whisky de Fuego en este preciso momento"._

No, no, no y no. _"George en que piensa",_ no puedes beber nada, lo prometiste, que horrible monstruo te has convertido, no puedes ni siquiera pesar eso, no tienes derecho de pensar de ese modo de ella_, "no es una mujerzuela recuerda tú la violaste",_ no eres su dueño, aunque todavía moría de rabia y dolor _"tuvo gemelo, justo un gran golpe para vengarse de el por lo que le hice", "justo pensar que hubo una oportunidad de que fueran también mi hijos", _en pensar en eso mi emoción cambio rápidamente en una de vació, y después de preocupación por ella_, "saldría bien" "¿Cómo estará?"_

— **¿como esta? —**solté de pronto, la pregunta a interrumpiendo la gran charla de los chicos

—**Bueno… ella está bien —**dijo Harry extrañado porque yo pregunte **—tuvo un parto fácil, eso cuenta en su carta a Ginny —**dijo indiferente ahora por mi interés, volvió a Ron

— **¿sabes si ya eligió Luna para el otro bebe un padrino? —**pregunto su pelirrojo hermano

—**Si —**dijo Harry riéndose como se tratara de una gran broma **—Neville **

— **¿QUE? —**Se sorprendió Ron, se puso algo descontento **—pero porque no me lo pidió a mí —**rezongar

—**Bueno, si quería ser padrino porque no se lo pediste —**lo regaño Harry **—porque tú se lo pediste primero, no servía que se lo preguntara; ¿Por qué no me pregunto a mí para el segundo?**

— **Neville se lo pidió Ron, mas tuvo que negarse la primera vez, porque ya me lo había prometido a mí. Sabes que Neville era el único que sabía que Luna tendría gemelos —**informo divertido

—**No, ¿Cómo? —**intereso Ron; _"¡Merlín parecen una viejas cotillas!"_

—**Luna se lo conto en diciembre, le hizo prometer que no le dijera a nadie, fue su condición para ser su padrino. Y sabes cómo es Neville; tuvo que aguantarse la noticia**

—**por eso se ponía a tartamudea, y se comportaba extraño cuando preguntábamos sobre Luna a él, recuerda; esta así desde enero —**dijo Ron divertido, Harry y el rieron a carcajada **—bueno, tenemos que celebrar con algo, ¡no! —**dijo Ron

—**Todavía es temprano querido hermanito para cerrar —**le dije serio, este puso una cara desagrado

—**vamos George, es una buen momento para ir al Caldero Chorreante y tomar unas buenas cerveza de Mantequilla —**trato de convencer, pero yo solo negaba, justo apareció Verity, que regresaba del almuerzo; y detrás de ella, apareció una Hermione muy contenta, al parecer también sabe sobre la noticia

—**mira ya regreso Verity, dejamos que ella cierre, ella podrá sola; [**_yo negué_**] ¡oh vamos! Tampoco va a convertir el Sortilegio en antro depravación —**se quejó Ron

—**Bueno gracia por la confianza señor Weasley —**dijo Verity acercase a nosotros con una mueca desagrado, Ron a veces, era un impertinente

—**Ya sabe la nuevo —**dijo Hermione como saludo, todos asintieron menos Verity, ella se dio un puchero

—**Se adelantó Harry —**dijo Ron, que rápidamente fue a saludar a su novia, con un gran beso, todos voltearon al otro lado, Ron era muy afectuoso con su beso **—¡bueno y tú! ¿cómo lo supiste? —**pregunta Ron a su novia después de tanto arrumaco

—**bueno recibí una carta de Luna —**dijo simplemente, al parecer ella le escribía a todos, menos a él, _"porque que va escribirte George, eres su violador, no su novio el Muggle"_ , se reprochó a sí mismo, todavía estaba molesto por que Luna dio a luz gemelo, porque no tuvo un solo niño como cualquier bruja normal, "_pero quien demonio se cree él;_ _no tiene ningún derecho de reprocharle algo a ella; el solo la tomo por equivocación; fue un error; estaba borracho, y ahora te crees su dueño; deja la pobre chica en paz, se feliz por ella, ya le hiciste mucho daño"_

—…**solo Luna le podía ocurrir unos nombre así —**dijo Harry, todos se rieron

— **¿Cuáles nombre? —**le pregunte a Verity muy bajo para que los otros no oyeran

—**Lorcan y Lysander —**dijo simplemente, yo hice una mueca, _"si solo a ella se le ocurriera un nombre así"_

— **¿que más te escribió, Hermione? —**Pregunto Harry** —Ginny no me dio mucho **

—**bueno, me escribió que como va tomarse un tiempo libre para coordinarse con los gemelos, pensaba aprovechar el tiempo y regresar a Inglaterra —**respondió Hermione, un poco extrañada porque Luna no se quedaba en Inglaterra

— **¡Qué bien!, ¿sabes cuándo llegara? —**Pregunto Ron **—me agrada mucho, y quiero conocer a los gemelos —**dijo con agrado

— **¡preguntarle por Morgana! ¿Por qué le puso esos nombres? —**termino Harry riendo

—**en unos tres meses, tiene que esperar unos días para esperar el permiso del medimago —**dijo Hermione seria **— y bueno sobre los nombres no se usa ahora, pero tendrá un significado para Luna**

—**bueno. Tienes razón, ella le tendrá un significado—**dijo Harry despreocupado

—**Si tienes razón, vamos a conocer a los gemelos en unos tres meses —celebro **Ron **—vamos a buscar a Neville; y nos tomamos unas buena cerveza de mantequilla —**rieron. Todos le parecieron bien la idea, ya que asintieron menos Verity y él; Verity tomo una de las cajas que Ron dejo tirada, y empezó a acomodar un estante, yo vi los papeles que tenía en la manos que estaba arreglando hace rato; y continúe haciéndolo, los chico estaba saliendo contento, hablando alegremente sobre las nueva vidas que trajo al mudo su amiga, y como todos estaban reconstruyendo sus vidas, yo seguí con lo mío, no estaba bien, no me sentía bien

— **¡George! ¿No vienes con nosotros? —**pregunto Harry, yo negué **— ¡vamos!, yo invito —**insistió

—**no está bien, sigan; yo tengo mucho papeles que arreglar —**dije tranquilo, enseñando unas facturas

—**ok, ¡ahora eres todo un empresario! —**ser burlo

—**Bueno, ¡no todos pueden ser salvadores del Mundo Mágico! —**Me reí, el solo hizo una mueca de molestia **— ¡vamos! sigue; no te preocupe —**insistí, Harry se dio por vencido y se despidió.

La tienda quedo sola, no hay ningún cliente, solo se oía los zumbido de unos cuanto cachivaches. Se sentía solo, Fred no estaba aquí, sin el ya no era divertido, todos iban a celebrar y el solo iba revisar unas cuantas facturas, _"que gracioso se ha vuelto la vida"_ él unos de los más bromista de Hogwarts, ya no lo era más; su vida sin su hermano Fred ya no era lo mismo, el vacío que dejo, nadie lo llenara, espero que eso niños no sufran como él, que ninguno pase por lo que estaba pasando por perder a su hermano gemelo, Fred.

/******************/

Ya había pasado los tres meses desde que tuvo noticia del nacimiento de los gemelos de Luna; Ginny regreso de Hogwarts ayer, durante esta semana he estado nervioso para ver nuevamente a Luna; pero no podía presentarme solo, no tenía el valor de verle feliz con los hijos de ese Muggle. Por eso tenía que esperar en presentarse con los chico, justo hoy iban de visita; Luna regreso también ayer de Suiza, todos esperaban este momento, principalmente él.

Ron y Hermione bajaban rápido las escalera; Harry y Ginny esperaban muy acaramelados en la mesa de la cocina, yo estaba nervioso parado en la puerta de la Madriguera

— **¡Listo! ¡Vámonos! —**dijo Ron

— **¡Por fin!, ¿qué hacían tanto arriba? —**pregunte, Ron se puso tan rojo como su pelo **—na…da —**tartamudeó

— **¡vámonos! Neville mando un búho avisando que ya está en casa de Luna —**contestó azorada Hermione; Harry y Ginny se reían por debajo, también sospechaban lo mismo que yo lo que eso chicos hacían arriba

— **¡Bien! ¿Saben dónde vive los Lovegood? —**pregunte intrigado, nunca fui a su casa.

—**A uno kilómetro de aquí; hacia aquella colina —**dijo Ron señalando las colinas del norte. Ya todo estamos a fuera del jardín, y tomamos camino **—vamos rápido, tenemos un buen tramo —**aviso Ron.

Tuvieron caminando un buen rato, ratificando lo dicho por Ron, mientras el viento les azotaba el cabello y las ropas. Ron estaba apuntando hacia arriba, hacia la cima de la colina en la que habían aparecido, donde una casa con aspecto de lo más extraño se erguía hacia el cielo, con un gran cilindro negro que tenía un parecido a una torre de ajedrez. Las piernas de Ron y las mías son las más largas, por lo que llegamos a la cima de la colina en primer lugar que los otros. Cuando Harry, Hermione y Ginny los alcanzaron, jadeando y cada uno con una mano protegiendo al costado como tuvieran punzadas en los laterales del cuerpo, Ron se encontraba sonriendo ampliamente.

— **¡Aquí estamos! —**señalo Ron tres letreros pintados a mano habían sido clavados a una verja estropeada.

En el primero se leía:

_**"EL QUISQUILLOSO. EDITOR: X. LOVEGOOD"  
><strong>_  
>En el segundo:<p>

_**"ESCOGE TU PROPIO MUÉRDAGO"  
><strong>_  
>En el tercero:<p>

_**"NO TOCAR LAS CIRUELAS DIRIGIBLES"**_

Ron lidero el grupo, yo me quede rezagado, de pronto me llego miedo en presentarme, todo mi valentía se fue; _"ten Valor George, solo está aquí a ver si está bien",_ respire profundo y seguí a los chicos. La verja chirrió cuando la abrieron; El camino zigzagueante que llevaba hasta la puerta principal estaba cubierto de una variedad de plantas extrañas, incluyendo un arbusto cubierto de frutas naranjas; reconoció un arbusto de Snargaluff y se mantuvo lejos de la marchitada cepa; Dos ancianos manzanos silvestres, doblados por el viento, vacíos de hojas pero todavía llenos de frutas rojas del tamaño de bayas, estaban colocados como centinelas a cada lado de la puerta. Entonces Ginny tomo la posición de líder y llamó tres veces a la gruesa puerta negra, que estaba incrustada de clavos de hierro y tenía un llamador con forma de águila.

Apenas habían pasado diez segundos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe una joven de cara fina y sonrojada, mostraba una sonrisa bonachona, con nariz recta y larga contrastaba bien en su rostro largo con una barbilla puntiaguda, su ojos azules se notaban chispeante; se notaba una frente grande, a pesar por el esfuerzo de ocúltala con un pollina larga y lacia, igual que su demás cabello que llegaban hasta un poco más de los hombro, es muy delgada a comparación de Ginny, que casi son del mismo altura. George la recordad de DA; y también como la prefecta de la casa de Hufflepuff, pero no recordaba su nombre, solo que siempre iba acompañando a Ernie; _"pero que hace en la casa de los Lovegood"_

— **¡Abbott! ¿Qué haces aquí? —**pregunta Ginny sorprendida y un poco molesta; al parecer no le agrada la antigua Hufflepuff

— **¡Yo! —**La joven rubia cruza los brazo, alza una de cena fina y sonríen con superioridad a Ginny, que esta le sale un bufido **—vengo a conocer a mi ahijado **

— **¿Qué tonterías hablas? ¡LUNA!—**llamo Ginny molesta; pasa a la casa, casi llevándose Abbott por el medio sino fuera que esta se quitara ante de tiempo; a pasar por el umbral la habitación era perfectamente circular, al parecer es la cocina; el hornillo, el fregadero, y los armarios estaba curvados para encajar en las paredes; el efecto, en un espacio tan cerrado, era ligeramente abrumador. Ginny fue directo a una escalera de hierro en espiral medio de la sala que llevaba a los pisos superiores, cada uno la siguió tranquilo en la misma dirección.

—**Es mejor que subáis —** dijo Hannah que nos dio paso a todos, esperando junto a la escalera; y nos saludó a cada uno de forma tranquila y sonriendo amable cuando pasaba frente de ella

— **¡hey Hannah! —**saludo Harry

— **¡hey Harry!, ¿cómo va los Aurores?**

—**bien**

—**hola Hannah ¿Cómo está?** **—**preguntó Hermione

—**bien y ¿tú? ¿Cuándo será la boda? —**pregunto Hannah a ver a Hermione tomando a Ron de la mano, esta se sonrojó

—**bien…bue…—**tartamudeó

— **¡Hey! es demasiado pronto para nosotros —**interrumpió Ron, reprendiendo en broma **—enserio ¿eres madrina de uno de los gemelo? —**pregunto curioso y poco dudoso, al parecer tampoco imaginaba que ella fuera amiga de Lovegood

—**Hola George Weasley —**me saludo ante de responder a Ron, mientra iba detrás de mí cuando subíamos, yo solo hice un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

—**oh si, vamos a ser padrinos de este caballero que estoy cargando** **aquí —**contestó una voz masculina que reconoció al instante; es Neville. Se escuchó a lo lejos en el salón o área de trabajo, según se vea; entre las pilas de libros y papeles en cada superficie, maquetas hechas a mano de criaturas que George no reconoció, a parte de este detalle era muy parecido a la sala de la carpa en el campamento. Cuando diviso a Neville se encontraba sentado en un sillón igual o es el mismo que vio en el campamento; estaba sonriendo y tenía un bulto cubierto con una manta roja con franjas amarillas estilo los colores de Gryffindor en su brazo

—**oh vamos Neville, es mi turno de cárgalo —**pidió Hannah, que tomo puesto en el brazo del mismo sillón que esta Longbottom

—**no es un juguete, Hannah—**dijo Neville cuando la rubia Hufflepuff trataba de quitarle el bulto, pero él no le dejaba

—**ustedes dejen eso van a despertadlo —**dijo en un susurro Ginny. No me había dado cuenta que ella; estaba frente de Neville, dándome la espalda, que estaba pendiente de alguien que estaba sentado en el sofá de alado de Neville; Cuándo Ginny se sentó a lado de esa persona que había tapado de su vista; George la reconoció al instante a Luna Lovegood.

Cuando la vio, su corazón se detuvo, estaba más hermosa que recuerda cuando la vio ese claro en el bosque haces meses en Suiza. Vio su perfil, su cara de forma de corazón; ahora estaba más delgado y fino, su nariz recta de botón, ahora fina afilada, y su boca fina y rosada, desprendía una delicada sonrisa de amor y cariño; su cabello rubio y enredado rizado medio recogido llevaba unas trenza de hebras combinadas con unas cintas de colores; estaba más largo que antes, era una cortina que caía sobre su espalda, y hombros hasta un bulto que se movía; no podía ver al bebe tapado con una manta azul, con franja plateadas, colores de Ravenclaw; que lo llevaba en brazo

— **¡bueno voy a traer más té y galletas! —**salto el señor Lovegood feliz y emocionado por las visitas; estaba sentado en otro sillón, salió rápido de la sala pasando junto a mí; Harry se sentó en el puesto donde estaba el señor Lovegood junto a Ginny que estaba lado de Luna; Ginny hacia puchero y monerías al bebe que no le había veía la cara donde yo estaba; Hermione se colocó detrás de Neville, que saludaba a todo

— **¡también está aquí! ¡Hey George! —**me saludo, yo le devolví el saludo con un gesto, no apartaba la mirada de Luna, a escuchar mi nombre, subió su rostro lentamente a mirarme, como esperando que no estuviera allí; cuando llego a verme se sorprendió, rápidamente perdió color y su ojos dejaron la chispa de alegría, al abrirse totalmente mostrando miedo y preocupación; no pude ver más su reacción; ya Ron que decidió meterse en medio de mi vista.

Ron estaba emocionado como todos, trataba de ver a los niños, le quito la manta que cubría el rostro del niño que tiene Neville en brazo.

— **¡Es pelirrojo! —**dijo Ron sorprendido, hizo una mueca, yo quede paralizado, _"dijo Pelirrojo",_ Salí rápido de mi petrificación, me moví un lado para ver mejor; y lo vi. Un bebe precioso, su piel blanco níveo, su cara redondo de bebe, su labio en puchero o riendo cada morisqueta le hacían, su nariz redonda de botón, y su ojos grandes de color grises como de su madre, pero su cabello liso y parado como paja era como una flamante llama roja; el mismo color de mi cabello, el color de un Weasley. Es posible, todo indicaba que sí; _"Luna me mintió, ¡soy padre!", _el júbilo lleno mi corazón a ver al bebe, mis hijos.

La emoción dio un shock que apenas procesaba_; "Puede ser cierto; ¿es posible? siempre Luna estaba mintiendo, ¡ella me mintió!"_; de pronto sentí rabia, tense mi mandíbula , _"la descarada me mintió",_ me conto una falsa historia de un Muggle, ¿con qué intención?, porque no me dijo que eran mi hijos cuando le pregunte _"tal vez ella no sabía"_ ¿cómo no va a saber?, ella lo sabía y me mintió; Ron se quitó del medio y fue a parar entre Harry y Ginny para ver al otro bebe, que en ese momento lo tenía su hermana; también pudo ver al otro niño, era como gotas de agua, los dos tenías los mismo ojos, y lacio cabello rojo Weasley.

Mire a Luna, centre mi mirada en ella, estaba nerviosa, no podía ver su rostro, pero si sus manos que jugaban con el borde de su túnica verde limón sencilla de gaza, con detalle de flores de todo colores en el cuello y manga corta y el borde de la túnica, que era corta le llegaba por la mita del muslo; llevaba también un pantalón de vestir estilo pescador blanco, y una sandalia playeras de madera un poco elevado, también blancas; puedo ver que su pierna temblaba, la tobillera de cuencas bailaba por el temblor

— **¡Luna! ¿Por qué son pelirrojos? —**Pregunto Ron inocentemente

—**Ron eres un tonto, hay mucha persona Pelirroja —**quejo Ginny

— **¡sí, pero entonces!, ¿el papa de los gemelo es pelirrojo? —**insistió

—**creo Ronald —**dijo Luna con una voz perdida en sueño, pudo verla pero seguramente tiene la vista como perdida en un sueño **—pensé que era lampiño, no tenía pelo en ningún lado—**pasivamente _**— creo que tampoco abajo —**_susurro lo último como un secreto que solo le contaba a ellos; aunque su comentario hizo que todo se tornaron sus mejillas de color rojo, incluyéndome. El detalle hizo que me viniera en mente el momento que me baje los pantalones y le mostré mi pene erecto a Luna ante de forzarla; pensarlo me puse excitado. Me moví inquieto, se me estaba poniendo duro; trate de forzar unas ideas asquerosa para bajarme la excitación, como ejemplo _"piensas en Umbridge desnuda; o el profesor Snape desnudo ¡aahhhhhhhhh, Eso es demasiado asqueroso!", _la ideas funciono se me bajo al instante;_ "pero solo a mí, se me ocurre ponerme duro frente a todos, a recordar una parte ante de arrebatadle la virginidad a Luna"_ , sumamente mal, _"no fue un día de campo para ella, George; recuerda que la violaste. No hicieron el amor en un lecho de rosas, y no le acariciaste el rostro con pétalos de flores, sino la golpeaste como un saco de boxeo"_

—**Mmm…bueno eso es mucha información —**comento bajo Hermione

—**más bien es poca, ¿él es guapo?, ¡tú muggle claro! —**pregunto Hannah, Luna parecía no entender pero igual respondió

—**Creo…que si —**dijo

— **¡no pregunte eso, Hannah! —**dijo Neville intranquilo

— **¡Sí!, no es de tu incumbencia —**intervino molesta Ginny, sigue portándose extraña con Abbott, pero en este momento no me llamaba la atención solo estaba pensando en eso niño que parecen que son mi hijos y su madre que tuvo el descaro de mentirme en mi cara; tiene más el descaro de mentirle a todos como si realmente éxito ese Muggle; _"¿será cierto o no?, realmente no existe el Muggle o ¿es verdad?"_

—**y ¿cuál es cuál?, ¡Luna! —**pregunta Harry

— **¡Bueno! el que está en brazo de Ginny es Lorcan, nació primero, él va ser su ahijado —**en ese momento al parecer Luna olvido la tensión entre ella y yo; ya que sonrió con orgullo de su bebes **—y que tiene en brazo Neville es Lysander, Hannah y él van hacer su padrinos**

— **¡hey Ginny! ¿Quién crees que va ser los mejores padrinos? —**reto Hannah, Ginny se vio indignada y contraataco

—**Bueno ¡claro que nosotros! —**dijo decidida, las dos empezaron a contraatacar entre sí, como será su trabajo como padrinos y su atributos; Hermione y Neville hablaba entre si sobre trabajo mientras que Lysander se dormía en su brazo; y Harry y Ron trataba ser mueca chistosa al Lorcan que está todavía muy despierto en los brazo de Ginny

— **¡a mí me parece iguales a Fred y George cuando eran bebe! —**anuncio Ron un poco malhumorado, como todo estaba hablando, no le prestaron mucha atención; solo lo escucho Harry que dijo solo a Ron _**"todos los bebe son iguales así de pequeño"**_, pero también Luna lo escucho, tan bien como yo la anotación del parecido; su actitud cambio rápidamente estaba más nerviosa miro de un lado a otro solo moviendo los ojos como los gatos del reloj; se levantó de repente.

— **¡te…ngo que bajar! voy ayudar a papa, seguramente se tardó por preparar las mamilas a los gemelos —**dijo nerviosa, los chico se detuvieron en hacer lo que hacía un momento para mirarla, pero siguieron discutiendo o jugando con los niños al segundo siguiente; cuando ella se movió rápido hacia las escalera, pero justo cuando paso cerca de mí, aproveche que nadie nos veía y la tome por el brazo fuerte para detenerla, no forcejeo; quedo con la cabeza baja como apenada

—**Me debes una explicación —**le dije molesto en un susurro que solo ella escucho, asintió, todavía tenía con la cabeza baja** —y será hoy; después que todo se vallan, hablamos —**le apreté más fuerte el brazo para ver si entendió; ella subió la mirada, sus ojos mostraba miedo

—**si —**susurro con odio; la solté, y ella siguió su camino a la concina, me quede mirando cuando bajaba por la escalera espiral hasta que salió de vista; la rabia me comía por dentro; no era la misma rabia que tuve a entérame del nacimiento de los gemelo; esta era diferente como si estaba decepcionado; _"como ella pudo mentirme de ese modo, le pedí la verdad, literalmente le suplique que dijera que si era de mí que estaba embarazada",_ pero lo negó, prefirió contar un absurda historia sobre un chico Muggle,_ "¿qué quería que te diría?; le pediste que los abortara"_; me dolió el corazón, realmente le estuve pidiéndole que abortara a esos niño **[**_**miro a cada uno de los gemelo**_**]**, si le hubiera contado la verdad ellos no estuvieran aquí en este momento; no podría ver su rostros iguales de su precioso bebe. Los chicos no se dieron cuenta el intercambio de palabra entre Luna y yo. Muy pronto voy a saber la verdad; si realmente los gemelos Lovegood son los nuevos gemelos Weasley.

**/*********************************************************************/**

_**Hola! Volví pronto tal vez me da chance de continuar el próximo capítulo y publicarlo el domingo; hoy me entro la musa de escritor y no me detuve en escribir el capítulo; solo para comer; bueno sigo tengo que publicarlo ante del domingo o sino después solo poder escribir hasta próximo sábado que publicare un nuevo capítulo; "es temporada de examen o temporada de conejo" jjajaa, estoy loca.**_

_**Bueno gracias por los comentarios; son bienvenidos, como dije ante son como motivaciones para mí a continuar la historia; perdoné mi ortografía, y mi mal sintaxis; y uso de las palabras, como mal uso de los signo de puntuación jajaja enserio perdone**_

_**Gracias **_

_**Abrazos OOO y besos XXX**_


	10. Chapter 10

Título: entre Una y mil suplica

Author: Bansheeg

Vinculo (s): George Weasley/ Luna Lovegood

Resumen: George Weasley estaba abatido, dolido por la pérdida de Fred Weasley, un mes de la gran batalla todos volvieron a Howard para reconstruirla , una noche de festejo , el borracho cometió un crimen atroz contra Luna, un crimen que tendrán consecuencias , ahora solo quedaba pedir perdón , Luna nunca lo perdonara , incluso si el suplica, sigue esta historia donde el veras dolor, angustia, drama y amor, y tal vez una cuanta bromas.

Rating: NC-17

Advertencias: esta historia contiene sexo no consentido, violencia, relación de adulto contra una menor, embarazo de un menor.

POV: su punto de vista

FLASHBACK: es una escena retrospectiva que altera la secuencia cronológica de la historia, conectando momentos distintos y trasladando la acción al pasado

/**********************************************************************/

**POV LUNA LOVEGOOD **

Bajo rápido la escalera, procurando en no caerse, llego a la cocina, en que mi padre revoloteaba entre la estufa y los estantes buscando lo necesario para preparar el alimento para los gemelos.

— **¡oh cariño, prepara la bandeja de Té! —**me pide cuando se dio cuenta de mí llegada si ver; yo tome un respiración profunda, el miedo me estaba destrozando los nervio, fui directo al están a buscar la bandeja del té, mientras mi padre removía el alimento en la hoya para que no se pegue, inicie a colocar la taza en orden en la bandeja. No podía dejar de temblar, me detuve en un momento volví a respirar profundo, por suerte mi padre no se daba cuenta lo que me pasaba estaba hablando de lo emocionado que están todos por mi regreso, y en conocer a los Gemelos _"si todos, menos yo"_ "_y él está molesto",_ ¿cómo poder enfrentarme a él?, todavía tengo miedo, ¿me golpeara como esa vez?, ¿me volverá a violar?, no podía y no quería volver a sufrir ese dolor; sentí un frio en mi mejilla, me lleve una mano al rostro, tenía una pequeña lagrima, _" no puedes llorar ahora Luna ser fuerte, tu padre está aquí mismo; no crees que te preguntara que me pasa si te ve llorar"_ me limpie rápidamente el rostro; por suerte papa no me vio, seguía hablando sin detener, y pendiente que no se queme el alimento. _"¿Cómo me voy a enfrentar a él?",_ todavía tengo miedo _"que te sucede, luchaste en el ministerio, pasaste una temporada resistiendo las tortura de Bellatrix Lestrange, y luchaste contra ella en un duelo a muerte en la batalla de Hogwarts, puede con un solo mago Luna Lovegood"_ se dijo a si misma; y si tiene razón, ella puede, no se dejara de someter; que se cree, yo no le debo nada; él fue que me violo y golpeo; si me le da la gana le miento, y más ellos son mi bebes, él es solo un donador de esperma, no tiene ningún derecho de reclamar nada. Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpido por el silbido del tetera anunciando que esta lista; mi papa la pasa con cuidado y eche el líquido caliente a la tetera de cerámica, tome el plato lleno de galleta de jengibre, la coloque en el centro. Como todo esté listo y bien arreglado agarro la bandeja y fui decidida a subí por las escaleras.

Todos seguían como lo deje hace momento; Harry que ahora tenía en brazo a Lorcan, y le está asiéndole monerías con Ron alado sobre su hombros; Ginny hablaba con Hannah, más bien era una discusión sencilla y baja, mientras que Neville le cedió su puesto en el sillón como a Lysander a Hermione; Weasley (George) , está en el mismo Lugar junto la escalera, con los brazo cruzado, se notaba su irritación; pero yo no me voy a dejar, lo decidí ,no voy a permitir que me trate como una basura; ya le deje que me usara, ya no más ; pase junto a él, me quedo mirando lo sé, siento su vista en mí, me recorre un escalofrió en la nuca; dejo la bandeja en la mesa y tomo el mismo puesto que estaba en el sofá.

Todos estaba felices por la ocasión, y por los gemelos; me emociona que ahora tengo amigo, bueno amigo; _"yo soy que no es buena amiga",_ pero el miedo me paraliza en contarlo, ellos podrán pensar mal de mí o me juzgue que no reacciones bien, _"¿ porque no te defendiste Luna?",_ tal vez lo pierda, su amistad; yo no puedo, no quiero contarlo_, "es una vergüenza",_ me echaran la culpa, no tenía que estar ahí; no hubiera ido al salón de Pociones, no me hubiera violado; _"no es tu culpa, es de él, no mía_"; _"tienes que ser fuerte"_, actúa normal, eso lo que puedo hacer, no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta. Mi padre llego trayendo las mamilas para Lorcan y Lysander. Harry y Hermione se encargaron de darle de comer.

— **¡Son unas linduras!—**dijo Hannah enternecida

— **¡No son unas linduras, son unos chicos fuerte! —**Regaño ron

— **¡sí, Abbott! ¡Son varones, a las niñas se le dice linduras! ¡Ya a los niños fuertecito ¡—**le explico Ginny

—**realmente a esta edad no importa —** defendió Hermione; todos quedaron embobados por los bebes en cada vez que chupaba su tetero

—**Tiene que procurar que se duerma primero Lorcan —**le informe

— **¿Por qué Luna?—**pregunta Neville extrañado

—**si Lysander se duerme primero, Lorcan no dormirá hasta este se despierta, y Lorcan se duerme primero que Lysander, este se despertara cuando Lorcan lo despierte —**le explique , todos quedaron con la poca abierta y un mueca que no entendieron nada, yo solo alce lo hombre como no importara; siguieron estar pendiente de los gemelos, yo lo dejos tranquilos me haga la indiferente tomando galleta y té.

Durante esto tres meses no he tenido mucho tiempo para mí, si no es Lorcan llamando la atención , es Lysander ; si Lysander quiere comer , Lorcan también, a veces tengo que tener a los dos al mismo tiempo; papa me ayuda mucho pero ya no es tan joven como ante, y él no sabe mucho de cuidar de bebes; al parecer mi madre hizo todo el trabajo, si no fuera por Narcissa ya estaría loca, sus consejos son de gran ayuda; solo sonrió y como una galleta mientras los demás intenta dormí a los gemelos. Alzó la mirada y me encuentro que Weasley no la quita de mí; mira como juzgado que no hago bien mi trabajo de madre, que no me importara que este en brazo desconocido, eso me irrita; _"que le pasa a ese tipo, como el supiera como se hace, él tampoco es el padre del año"_ , no me voy amarga por culpa de ese, ya me hizo mucho daño, de lo cual lo único bueno que salió fue los gemelos ; _"¿de qué quera habla?"_ , seguramente quejarse que haya continuado el embarazo, la prueba de que me hizo; _"que no se ponga a pedir y reclamar algo sobre los gemelos, ahora solo son míos"_

— **¡ya se durmieron! —**dijo cansada Hannah, eso que solo estuvo una horas con ellos, dímelo a mí, tengo tres meses cargándolos y alimentándolos, y los nueve meses en la barriga, solo doy una pequeña sonrisa socarrona **—tengo que irme —**anuncio

—**sí, yo también —**Neville

—**¡ bueno!, creo que nosotros tenemos que ir** **—**informa Harry pasando a Lorcan a mi padre

—**este pequeño ya se durmió —**cotorreo a recibirlo, y se empezó a tararear un tonada de cuna, mientras se dirigía a la escalera para llevarlo a mi habitación; note que Weasley miro un poco preocupado que mi padre lo cargara _"¿realmente que le pasa a ese tipo_"; Hermione se levantó y fue a mi dirección y me dejo a Lysander a mi brazo, **«**_**mi angelito**_**»** susurre, era una ternura; alce y Hermione me miraba con cariño, yo les di una sonrisa de agradecimiento, moví un poco los ojos hacia los hombros de esta y vi a el mayor de los Weasley mirando como si le interesara, me extraño _"el solo es un imbécil";_ en un momento pensé que tal vez esté interesado en los gemelos _"tratara de quitármelo"_ , un miedo vacío me invadió, "no _puede quitármelo ¿verdad?";_ no él no le interesa, me pidió abortar.

—**oh Luna, los gemelos son una ternura —**dijo Hermione volví a verla frente de mí, ella solo miraba a Lysander, lo arrullé un poco, ya que se movió inquieto en mi brazo, casi se iba a despertar

—**te tengo envidia, ¡realmente son una preciosidad!—**dijo Ginny acercarse para despedirse me dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras que los otros bajaban

—**cariño, pásamelo y acompaña a tu amigo a la puerta —**me pidió mi papa, que justo cuando bajaba de por la escalera de mi cuarto, llego a mí y tomo a Lysander de mi brazo y se retiró rápido para mi habitación.

Hannah y Neville ya habia bajado, Harry y Ron estaba bajando, Ginny seguía a Hermione que bajaban por la escalera espiral, no se había dado cuenta que el mayor de los Weasley todavía estaba parado en justo alado de la escalera , esperándola; mientras todo bajaban solo había quedados los dos solo, me puse nerviosa y camine rápido para acompañar a los demás , pero él me agarro por la cintura ante de llegar a la escalera y me arrastro a una esquina de la habitación donde nadie podría vernos; todo mi cuerpo quedó paralizado por el miedo, su mano fuerte me abrazaba muy fuerte de la cintura , estrechándome mucho hacia su cuerpo, su duro torso era aplastado por mi espalda, abri mucho los ojos de sorpresa y miedo, mi tracero estaba justo pegado de su entrepierna que esta tambien estaba dura; no hable, solo me salió un pequeño gemido de miedo cuando sentí su respiración justo en mi oído

—**en media hora aparecerás en parte de atrás del Sortilegio; tocas tres veces y silbas —**me susurro en mi oído, sentí que inhalo fuerte en mi cuello, tomo solo un segundo me soltó bruscamente que tambaleé, casi me caí sino fuera que me agarre de un perchero lleno de polvo a mi lado, salió en un paso rápido y bajo dejándome sola, yo tome pequeño tiempo para tranquilizarme y procesar lo que paso _"¿no volvera intentarlo otra ves?, ¡por favor Merlin, no!"_; me di cuenta que si no bajaba sospecharían; así que baje rápido, todos estaba en la puerta de excepción de mi padre que todavía estaba arropando a los gemelos

— **¡te tardaste! —**señalo Ron, solo le sonreí

—**¡sí!, sentí unos Wrackspurt en el oído —**dije mi voz de perdida en ensueño, el quedo indiferente como si yo no dije nada, mientras que el Weasley mayor me miro con desagrado; Harry se acercó a mí

— **¡Luna son increíble, tu es increíble es un placer ser su padrino! —**dijo emocionado dando un abrazo, yo solo asentí; fue apartado por Ginny que me abrazo también, se separó me quedo mirando un momento parecía que fuera a llorar pero hizo la fuerte, yo solo la mire extrañada se apartó, Harry la tomo con un brazo sobre sus hombro y ella coloco una mano atrás de él y otro por enfrente tomándolo por la cintura se ven una pareja muy amorosa.

—**bueno, adiós Luna, tengo un brote de Bubotubérculos que no se recolectar sola —**me abrazo emocionado y un poco torpe, como si nunca allá abrazado antes se apartó para da espacio al siguiente, pero tropieza y casi cae sino fuera porque Hannah lo agarra a tiempo

— **¡eso es asqueroso Longbottom!, cuidad de mi ahijado ¡ok! —**dijo Hannah soltando a Neville para darme un abrazo también , se separó y fue a la puerta , todo casi ya había salido, el Mayor de los Weasley aparentemente se retiró sí que lo viera

— **¿Dónde está George? —**pregunto Ron extrañado por el paradero de su hermano

—**ya se fue—**dijo Ginny irritada **—si iba a tener esa actitud, no se para que vino—**experto

—**Debe entenderlo ya paso más de un año de lo que paso —**defendió Hermione

—**fue** **un placer de verte, ¡cuídate!** **—**me dio solo la mano, yo se la acepte, realmente no somos muy íntima; ella siempre está llevándome la contraria, pero aun es una de la poca amiga que tengo, me dio de pronto algo inexplicable así que la jale y la abrace fuerte, un abrazo de oso; Hermione se vio sorprendida , inquietante por mi reacción me separe vi en su mirada extrañada pero comprendió, significa que a pesar de todo, incluso las deferencia de pensar somos amigas; Ron se acercó también y me dio un abrazo, no era raro que me abrazara sino la sensación de nervio y temor me llego, _"Ron, no es el"_ me dije a mi misma, una y otra vez, me relaje, justo cuando termino el abrazo Ron miro extrañado, yo siempre acepto alegre su abrazo

— **¿Qué pasa?—**me pegunto bajo, para que solo yo lo escuchara, solo negué **—** **¿segura?—**volvió a preguntar alzando un ceja inquisitivamente, asentí dándole una sonrisa de respuesta, la acepto pero con sospecha.

Todos están en el jardín mientras se despiden con la mano; Hannah y Neville desaparecieron, los demás siguieron un camino bajando la colina a la dirección de la Madriguera

—**adiós —**dije en susurro mientras que llevaba un buen rato saludado, baje la mano, volví a la puerta de la casa , primero volteé para mirar por última vez en el día a los chicos que iban riendo y bromeando ya muy lejos la base de la colina; me senté un momento en la entrada pensado que hacer; tenía la mente ida, no sabía si ir al encuentro con Weasley se arriesgaba mucho, si intetava a forzala otra vez, ella sabia que no podia aguantar otra, se volveria loca; pero no pidia dejar las cosas asi, tenia que arriesgarse y enfrentarlo o si no, no tendria oportunidad de seguir esa parte de su vida, y mas tener que dejar claro que él no tendra derecho sobre los gemelos, no podia acercarse a ellos, nunca;_ "tienes que dejar las cosa claras de una vez Luna Lovegood", _no tengo que corre más, tengo que ir, y enfréntalo con toda la verdad, tengo que dejar de escapar; la última vez, no deje nada en claro, me enfrenté con mentiras; pero ya no_, "tengo que alejarlo de mi vida"_

—**querida ¿qué haces?** **—** dijo de pronto mi papa, no sentí cuando apareció

—**Nada papa—**dije tranquila, me levante y sacudí un poco mi túnica

—**Papa, ¿los niños está tranquilo?—**pregunte

—**sí, dulzura. Son unos angelitos —**dijo alegre y muy orgulloso de su nietos; reí sobre el sobrenombre, la verdad son menos unos angelitos, ya a su tres meses se nota lo intranquilo, y alborotadores llamando siempre la atención de los más que este cerca

—**papa ¿puedes verlos un rato? Voy a salir —**dije mientras pasaba junto a él, al entrar, subí rápido por la escalera espiral directo a mi cuarto; papa se vio desconcertado, y me siguió revoloteando

—**Pero, ¿para dónde vas Lunita?—** pregunta un poco azorado, pero bajo para que solo yo escuchara. Yo solo lo ignoro mientras que estoy en el armario tomando una caperuza de color magenta de buena calidad, regalo de la señora Malfoy; salgo de la habitación y papa me seguía, no quise responder todavía, porque podía despertar a los gemelos; ya en la cocina tomo un poco de PolvosFlú y me acerco a la chimenea

—**A visitar al señor Ollivander —**dije sin importancia se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas. Produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que Luna. Se metió en la chimenea, gritando: **«** **¡Al callejón Diagon!»**, y desapareció.

Fue succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad... El bramido era ensordecedor... Luna mantenía los ojos cerrados, ya tenía mala experiencia con los polvo, si lo mantenía abierto se marearía, sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas tanto que deseando que aquello cesara, y entonces... cayó de bruces sobre una fría piedra; Mareada y cubierta de hollín, se puso de pie con cuidado y se sacude con las mano. La habitación es pequeña, cuadrada de forma irregular, un sillón viejo, de color borgoña, se ve más oscuro por una capa de polvo; adjunto una mesita, que según Luna si la tocaba se caería de pedazo; no presto más atención tomo la manija y salió de la pequeña habitación .

Luna paso por un estrecho pasadizo, hasta llegar a la estancia con varias mesas, ocupadas por variedad de magos; subió la capucha para ocultarse, paso entre las mesa y gente, hoy esta abarrotado el Caldero Chorreante; al tropezar con un brujos de aspecto primitivo; enanitos escandalosos **—¡ve donde vas niña! —**dijo con su voz chillona malhumorado, me vio con desagrado, yo solo arrugue la nariz con repugnancia, le dio la espalda para seguir su camino, pero se detuvo sorprendida a ver alejado en una esquina del bar sentado, hablando con camarería a Hannah y Neville; se extrañó que su amigos, que solo ha pasado unos minutos que salieron de su casa, con escusas que tenía que ser otra diligencia, pero separados; _"¿Por qué mentiría?"._

Bueno tampoco es el problema de Luna si quería verse después sin que uno se enterara, ella no es quien para divulgar; bueno tenía que resolver un asunto, ella no está ahí para investigar que traen eso dos, se cubrió mejor con la caperuza y tomo su camino al patio de atrás, saco la varita mágica, golpeaba el tercer ladrillo de la izquierda por encima del cubo de la basura, un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande que daba al callejón Diagon.

Luna vio delante de ella el Callejón Diagon. Una larga calle llena de tiendas y establecimientos para todos los magos y brujas que tengan que hacer sus compras en Londres; Paso rápidamente miro encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse, volvió a frente cuando quedo encandilada por el sol brillante que iluminaba numerosos calderos, estaba justo frente la tienda de calderos, en su vitrina se vio el cartel anunciando _**«" Calderos –Todos los Tamaños –Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata –Automáticos –Plegables" » **_paso rápido por la calle, miro en todas las direcciones mientras iba a calle arriba; no había muchos brujas y Magos en la Callejón era domingo y la mayorías de las tienda estaba cerrada por ser día de descanso; miro en un lado que paso frente Flourish & Blott´s, y la tienda de Madam Malkin, se dirigió a lo largo buscando la tienda del 93 del Callejón Diagon; no paso por mucho, la tienda el Sortilegio Weasley se destacaba de las demás , su vidriera lastimaba al vista con una exhibición de fuego artificiales, y en otra deslumbraba llena de un surtido de mercancía que giraba, estallaban , destellaban, y chillaban; si fuera en otro momento, y no estuviera nerviosa por el encuentro se podría a reírse por la imagen graciosas que salía de un aviso de neón estilo Muggle ; pero no, tuvo que pasar rápido por de frente, siguiendo directo a una callejuela alado de la tienda, seguramente donde daba a la puerta trasera de la tienda, donde recibe mercancía o entra los empleados.

El callejuela era mugrosa, vio una rata pasar rápido hacia unos botes de basura, al final vio la puerta grande oscura al costado de la tienda, una lámpara en lo alto encendida ya a pesar que era temprano, subió los dos escalone y dio una mirada rápida alrededor para ver si había alguien rondado o estaba en la vista; estaba nerviosa y con miedo _"¡valor Luna, no te dejes!" _, dio un respiración profundo y dio los tres toque que él le instruyó que hiciera y dio un silbido sonó leve, tenía los labios secos; solo espero un segundo cuando escucho detrás de la puerta el destranque de la cerradura y el tintineo de la cadena, se abrió. Se podía ver la sombra del hombre que la miraba serio, un hombre con el pelo pelirrojo llameante, alto y fornido, es más alto que Ron y eso era mucho; es el hombre que ella más temía; George Weasley.

El abrió más la puerta dando espacio para que pasara, dio paso evitando su mirada; al entrar se dio cuenta que está en un cuarto más o menos oscuro, y menos atestado de lo que podía estar la parte de frente, las cajas estan alineadas y hay un monto de paquetes de ordenes masiva; llego a un espacio distante en medio del depósito, volteo a mirar al hombre, aprovecho y bajo la capucha mostrando su cabellera rubia platina de rizos desordenados, él se quedó mirando atentamente como evaluándola; ella no le gusto, está muy nerviosa , se podía notar hasta por los poros, y no quería él lo notara, _"tranquila Luna, debe ser fuerte, sino te vera como una presa fácil"_; se relajó, poco a poco, tenía que enfrentarse ahora o nunca; vio que llevaba el mismo traje que fue a la visita de su casa, hace solo media hora; no se había dado cuenta ante, el tipo parecía un total hombre de negocio, bien trajeado, para ella parecía más como una burla; vio detalladamente camisa rojo vino perfectamente almidonada, corbata de amarillo canario con raya inclinadas del mismo rojo de la camisa, con un botón de forma 'W' rojo dorado, un chaleco negro con un reloj de bolsillo de oro macizo, ella alzó una ceja de asombró por el detalle, vio que tenía las manos dentro de su pantalón negro con pequeñas líneas doradas con rojo, su talle que encajaba bien a su pierna bien torneada , también noto los zapatos de vestir de color rojo vino como su camisa, brillaba de limpio, y definitivamente son de piel de dragón ; se dio cuenta que en todo en si gritaba que tenía galeones a monto, ella volvió a mirar a su cara, él le estaba mirando y tenía una sonrisa socarrona como si le haya leído la mente sobre su idea de los galeones y el cómo respondiendo que si "_si como notaste nado en galeones, tanto como para cómprate",_ esa idea le molesto, no, mucho mejor le lleno de rabia pura, ese sentimiento le dio valor para hablar

— **¡ya estoy aquí! Bueno ¿Qué quieres hablar? —**solté con una voz rugosa, el alzo una ceja inquisitivo, llevo su manos atrás de su espalda y dio unos paso hacia ella; lo que provoco que sacara rápido su varita, ¿él que creía, que saldría de su casa con si una?; él se detuvo, solo había dado dos paso, ella tenía apuntando su varita en alto, su semblante tranquila, pero él no le importó solo ensancho mas su sonrisa socarrona, y por fin me hablo

— **Tú pequeña, tienes que responder mucha pregunta —** su voz grave sonó fuerte en una reprendida burlesca, de lo que enfrió su corazón de miedo.

**/*********************************************************************/**

**Bueno se está poniendo bueno, una conversación se darán estos dos como me voy a retrasa como tres días de entrega del próximo capítulo (cambiaron la fecha de examen para otra semana más adelante, pero igual tengo que estudiar)le daré un adelanto**

**/***SPOILER***/ **

— **¡COMO TE ATREVES A MENTIRME!—**él grito, ella solo cerro los ojos de terror por su ira, pero no se iba a dejar, cuando volvió abrir rápido, el ya había dado unos paso hacia ella.

— **¡NO TE ACERQUES!— **grite alzando mi varita para defenderme pero él saca la suya, pero mi reacciones fue más rápido **— ¡****EXPELLIARMUS! —** grite, su varita salió volando lejos de él, dejándole si poder de atacarme, me miro con odio, y dio un paso atrás alzo las manos en señal de indefenso, sabiendo que no lo atacaría de ese modo, solo si tratara de atacarla, ella responde

— **¡me mentiste! ¿Por qué? — **fue un susurro pasible con un tono de odio

— **¿Por qué? Todavía lo preguntas — **le espete con represalia, el me miro determinadamente, como pensado que decir como si estuviera recordando nuestra conversación en Suiza

—**si lose, sé que piensas que pedid el aborto por mi bien, pero es todo lo contrario estaba pensado por ti, por tu bienestar— **dio su argumento con una voz más apacible, no le creía **—sé que no me crees—**trato que entendiera**—escuche todo esa historia de madres embarazada por violación, y que no aguantaba la presión, se volvían inestable, no quería que te pasara por eso —**dijo como si realmente lo sintiera esa preocupación, _¿Cómo se atrevía?,_ empecé a sentir una rabia que carcomía mi interior tenía que sacarlo

**—¡ahora te preocupas por mí! —**espeté con rabia **—¡Dime!¿te preocupaste por mi cuando me golpeabas, me insultabas, me arrancabas la ropa, y entrabas en mi con tu repugnante miembro con odio? ¡DIME! ¡AH!—**grite con dolor en solo recordarlo se llenó de lágrimas mi ojos, yo me tape la boca con mi mano libre, como si tratara de evitar por mí misma detener esos gemidos que das a llorar de dolor; no quería romperme frente a él, como si fuera una mujer débil, no quería que mirara con debilidad era como darle una carta contra mí; él solo quedo ahí, me miraba como le doliera mi propio dolor.

**/***FINSPOILER***/ **

**Bueno gracias por seguir, como siempre me disculpo por mi horrorosa ortografía. También le doy gracia a los que comentaron, los reviews son bienvenidos **

**Graciasss **

**Beso XX y abrazos OO**


	11. Chapter 11

Título: entre Una y mil suplica

Author: Bansheeg

Vinculo (s): George Weasley/ Luna Lovegood

Resumen: George Weasley estaba abatido, dolido por la pérdida de Fred Weasley, un mes de la gran batalla todos volvieron a Howard para reconstruirla , una noche de festejo , el borracho cometió un crimen atroz contra Luna, un crimen que tendrán consecuencias , ahora solo quedaba pedir perdón , Luna nunca lo perdonara , incluso si el suplica, sigue esta historia donde el veras dolor, angustia, drama y amor, y tal vez una cuanta bromas.

Rating: NC-17

Advertencias: esta historia contiene sexo no consentido, violencia, relación de adulto contra una menor, embarazo de un menor.

POV: su punto de vista

FLASHBACK: es una escena retrospectiva que altera la secuencia cronológica de la historia, conectando momentos distintos y trasladando la acción al pasado

/**********************************************************************/

**POV GEORGE WEASLEY**

Mientras veía como todos se abrazaba y despedía George Weasley no espero más y se puso nervioso y se retiró tan rápido que seguro nadie lo noto. Solo camino de la propiedad de los Lovegood unas cuantos metros y desapareció; sintió el estirón de siempre cuando se aparece, justo llego a una callejuela mugrosa en la calle Charing Cross Road, a unos metros del Pub del Caldero Chorreante; camino frente a la librería y tienda de música Muggle, llego a la diminuta y de aspecto mugriento de la puerta del bar. El famoso lugar, es oscuro y destartalado pero estaba lleno al tope; como es domingo, los mago y brujo aprovechaban en descansar y tomar unas copas con su amigos, el murmullo de las distinta charlas resonaba por todo el lugar y cada uno pendiente de su compañero, nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada; paso cerca del Tom el cantinero, pero como estaba ocupado hablando con una anciana que estaba sentada en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez, fue atrás a un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos. Conto los ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura le dio los tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de la varita.

Los ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho; en un segundo más tarde estaba contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande para pasar un gigante. Fue directo entre la calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista y tiendas de un lado a otro de distinta producto para uso de los magos y brujas del mundo mágico; llego rápido a su tienda en el número 93 del Callejón Diagon, el famoso Sortilegio Weasley, la tienda que fundo con su hermano Fred, su sueño desde que estaba en tercer año en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Ahora solo está el, llevando solo este sueño, vio con orgullo las vitrinas de la tienda, y la imagen del letrero en grande donde sale su hermano gemelo y el, dejo de contémplalo y busco las llaves de la puerta principal, tenía el letrero de cerrado, al abrir entro rápido como cerro inmediato dejando a pasar en el lugar como esta, siguió para la parte detrás de la tienda a una cortina, justo alado de los artículos de los trucos mágicos Muggles, al entrar vio el lugar sumamente en la oscuridad, solo hizo un movimiento en su varita y unas cuantas lámparas encendieron.

El cuarto esta menos atestado y más ordenado que la parte de frente de la tienda, las cajas están mejor alineadas, y mucho paquetes de ordenes masivas se encontraba a acomodada en un rincón; vio en su reloj de bolsillo que solo ha pasado como 20 minutos que salió de la casa de Lovegood_; "¿Qué piensas hacer George?",_ no tenía idea como enfrentar el nuevo hecho que es papa, y de gemelos; _"definitivamente tienes puntería",_ su pecho se inflo de más orgullo, es padre de unos niños precioso; son su propia imagen eso no se puede negar, su cabello rojo flameante sino de ser Weasley gritaba que son su hijos, como lo dijo Ron son iguales a Fred y a el cuándo era bebe, claro solo el hecho de que él tiene los ojos castaño y los bebes de gris plateado como su madre; su madre Luna Lovegood, si hace un año le dijeran que iba a tener unos bebes preciosos con Lovegood le diría que está más loco que Lunática Lovegood "_no la llames así, es la madre de tu hijo, y ella no está loca"_ definitivamente no está loca, solo es… excéntrica _"esa es la palabra que describe a Lovegood",_ solo tiene una forma de creer distintos a los demás, seguramente influida por el loco de su padre, ese si es realmente un loco; como ella puede dejar a su hijos en mano de su padre que solo tiene wipirecuas, lo que sea es en la cabeza; están protegidos, lo alimenta bien, seguramente que sí, los niños se ven de buena salud no hay duda, pero se sentirá más seguro si su madre le echa un ojo, mas Molly Weasley tubo siete hijo que cuido muy bien …

tock, tock , tock… su pensamiento fueron interrumpido a escuchar que tocaba la puerta trasera, después se escuchó un pequeño silbido, era bajo que casi él no lo escucho si no fuera que ya estaba pegado en la puerta y lo esperara; rápidamente abrió los seguros, y abrió lentamente la puerta de madera, deslumbro la figura de la joven que está cubierta con una caperuza de color magenta muy fina de buena calidad, le tiene que ir muy bien en su trabajo de bióloga para costear una pieza de tal calidad _"parece una caperucita de magenta en la puerta del lobo",_ se hizo un lado para dar más espacio para entra.

Ella paso con la cabeza baja evitando su mirada , vio atentamente su figura, llevaba la misma vestimenta de hace rato, ahora más una caperuza que tapaba bien su cabello rubio que se notaba un poco sucio, su rizada y desordenada cabellera bailaba más allá de su pompis, quedo hipnotizado por el balaceo; ella volteo, se notaba muy nerviosa, demasiado se puede así; se quita la caperuza lentamente , dejando ver bien su rostros níveo, y fino; contemplo que tenía agarrada de forma nerviosa, y tensa, como fuera de lugar; vio que ella cambio mucho durante este año, ser madre la cambio; vio que trataba de controlarse y relajarse, preparando a enfrentarse a él, también noto que ella lo evaluaba, lo miraba como las otra mujeres que se interesaba por él, se sintió extraño en principio pero después fue como el fuera el Everest que ella tenía que subir, de pronto sintió quería darle todo, si ella le dejarle que tome su mundo, solo sonríe con orgullo de esa chica que tiene mucho valor .

— **¡ya estoy aquí! Bueno ¿Qué quieres hablar?—**dijo su voz sonó rugosa, trato de hablarle duro e incluso sitio su molestia hacia él, trato de inquirir su actitud, pero él quería respuesta, ahora no importaba si lo miraba como mujer, ella fue que le mintió en algo muy importante como su paternidad, merece una explicación, llevo su manos atrás para aplacar su propia irritación, recordó que tenía mucho que hablar, y él tendría su respuesta como sea.

—**Tú pequeña, tienes que responder mucha pregunta —** le dije con un reproche burlesco, ella tomo mal mi actitud, ya que frunce la cejas con molestia

— **¿Crees que te debo respuesta?—**me responde con sonar, no entendía su actitud, en un momento lo ve como si quería estar con él y al otro como si fuera su peor enemigo; pero como este momento no era lo importante, yo quiero respuesta, el que reclama por ocultar su derecho por su hijos, me tense.

—**Sí, me debes mucha respuesta —** quite mi sonrisa, y me puse serio

— **¡Yo no te debo nada!—**dijo despectivamente, me miraba con odio; _"ahora lo odia pero hace momento me miraba como mujer"_

— **¡Vas a seguir mintiéndome!—**le dije un bufido de burla, me miro agraviada

— **¡Yo…no –te –debo –explicaciones!—**dijo lenta y pausada, como para que yo entendiera

—**No me debes explicaciones, Tú crees; no se… [**_hizo un gesto con los hombro semi alzado y las manos por el nivel de pecho con la palma arriba y miro la habitación como buscando algo_**]…****tal vez ¿Cómo ocultarme que estaba embarazada de mí?—** ella negó, no aguante más mi rabia, me subía a mi cabeza, eran su hijos y ella se lo oculta **—¡ellos también son mi hijos y me los ocultaste!—** le reprendí

— **NO SON TUYOS —**me grito con dolor, pero no aguante

—**SI SON MIOS—** le grite, no se atrevía a negar su paternidad, le dolía pelear con ella, pero le debe una explicación , por su mentira, le negó su derecho, ellos son Weasley, son su sangre, y ella se lo negó metiéndole.

**POV LUNA LOVEGOOD **

—**SI SON MIOS—** me grito, _"¿Cómo se atrevía?",_ el me violo, me uso, como una muñeca inservible; de un principio temí esto, él no tenía derecho sobre ellos, solo eran de ella; fue ella que los llevo en su vientre por nueve meses, paso por el dolor de parto, y sea matado durante todo esto tres meses en cuidarlo, y él dice simplemente que son suyos por solo dejar su semilla en mí, _"¿Qué se crees"_

— **¡ELLOS NO SON TUYO, SOLO MIOS!—**le volví a gritar, el dolor de mi corazón era demasiado fuerte, me faltaba aire en mis pulmones, no podía seguir estar enfrente de él, pero tenía que seguir si quería seguir su vida con sus bebes.

— **¡COMO TE ATREVES A MENTIRME!—**él grito, ella solo cerro los ojos de terror por su ira, pero no se iba a dejar, cuando volvió abrir rápido, él ya había dado unos paso hacia ella.

— **¡NO TE ACERQUES!— **grite alzando mi varita para defenderme pero él saca la suya, pero mi reacciones fue más rápido **— ¡EXPELLIARMUS! —** grite, su varita salió volando lejos de él, dejándole si poder de atacarme, me miro con odio, y dio un paso atrás alzo las manos en señal de indefenso, sabiendo que no lo atacaría de ese modo, solo si tratara de atacarla, ella responde

— **¡Me mentiste! ¿Por qué? — **fue un susurro pasible con un tono de odio

— **¿Por qué? Todavía lo preguntas — **le espete con represalia, el me miro determinadamente, como pensado que decir como si estuviera recordando nuestra conversación en Suiza

—**si lose, sé que piensas que pedid el aborto por mi bien, pero es todo lo contrario estaba pensado por ti, por tu bienestar— **dio su argumento con una voz más apacible, no le creía **—sé que no me crees—**trato que entendiera**—escuche todo esa historia de madres embarazada por violación, y que no aguantaba la presión, se volvían inestable, no quería que te pasara por eso —**dijo como si realmente lo sintiera esa preocupación, _"¿Cómo se atrevía?",_ empecé a sentir una rabia que carcomía mi interior tenía que sacarlo

— **¡ahora te preocupas por mí! —**espeté con rabia **—¡Dime!¿te preocupaste por mi cuando me golpeabas, me insultabas, me arrancabas la ropa, y entrabas en mi con tu repugnante miembro con odio? ¡DIME! ¡AH!—**grite con dolor en solo recordarlo se llenó de lágrimas mi ojos, yo me tape la boca con mi mano libre, como si tratara de evitar por mí misma detener esos gemidos que das a llorar de dolor; no quería romperme frente a él, como si fuera una mujer débil, no quería que mirara con debilidad era como darle una carta contra mí; él solo quedo ahí, me miraba como le doliera mi propio dolor.

—**yo…se…que fue horrible…no…sa...bia…que…hacia—**tartamudeó se vio con pánico sin saber hacer en esta situación

— **¡horrible! Esa es la forma que lo describe…no sabes lo que he sufrido —**dije en voz rugosa por tratar de detener las lagrimas

—**Yo no quería que sufrieras —**me dijo, como si lamentara su error—**y si estoy preocupado, no puedes pasar esto sola, ¡déjame ayudarte!—**me pidió, realmente que se creía; _"¡yo he podido sola si su ayuda!";_ nunca le pediría ayuda ni aunque estuviera muriendo; Nunca.

**POV GEORGE WEASLEY **

Le vi que su actitud fuerte se rompía, le dolía que ella estuviera así, por su culpa; por su egoísmo, solo quería que acabara y abrazarla consolarla como le consuela Ginny su amiga; pero lo que hizo, el destruyo ese mundo, dio unos paso para poder estar cerca de ella, quería aliviar su dolor, pero aun así , llorando se dio cuenta y alzo su varita hacia él, se detuvo.

—**Yo no quería que sufrieras —**le dije, la verdad no quería esto—**y si estoy preocupado, no puedes pasar esto sola, ¡déjame ayudarte!—**le pedid

— **¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA, NUNCA LA NECESITE!—**me escupió, me miro con dolor

— **¡SI LA NECESITA, TU Y MIS HIJOS!**

— **¡NO LO SON!—**me grito, fue como si trataba de negarse a sí misma de yo era padre; tal vez ella tenía duda, tal vez no creía su situación; se está negando así misma que yo era el padre, imaginando que esa historia falsa que conto fuera verdad, o realmente es verdad.

— **¿es eso, no sabías que yo era él padre, por eso me mentiste?—**le pregunte buscando la excusa, en la mente me vino que si tal vez ese muggle si existió, y se acostó con él; esa idea me enfado —**NO PUEDO CREERLO, QUE SEAS TAN GOLFA —**le grite, no pude aguantarlo, en solo pensar que la toco otro

— **¡¿Qué dices? ¿Me llamas GOLFA?—**Se vio consternada e insultada—**NO PUEDO…—**se volvió y tapo su ojos y alzo su cabeza como si no estuviera pasando, que no creyera lo que dije

—**¡que no puedes creer, el que no puede creer yo, que pasaste todo este tiempo mintiéndome!—**le dije me sentí insultado , porque creí que ella decía la verdad, pero no le mintió, ocultando a su hijos, quitándole la oportunidad de estar con ellos

— **¡¿mentirte? — **Me vio sin entender —** ¡tú no tienes derecho de reclamar nada! …¡ME ACABAS DE LLAMAR GOLFA!— **tomo una respiración profunda—** ¡si no lo recuerdo yo era virgen cuando me forzarte!—**me miro con odio —** tuve que contar esa mentira para cubrir lo que tu mi existe —**expreso en voz baja, se vio nerviosa, si ella tenía que mentir para oculta su errores, él no fue tan valiente para contarlo, solo esperaba que ella confesara, para hacer todo más fácil para él

—**yo no pedid que mintieras por mí—**me indigne que ella se enfrentará de ese modo por su culpa, porque no conto la verdad, si hubieran hablado mejor en el bosque tal vez hubiesen llegado algo mejor

— **no lo hice por ti, lo hice por mí; tuve miedo de lo que piensan de mí, me sentid culpable… sabes me eche la culpa a mí misma de lo que paso no crees — **me dijo en un sonrisa vacía

—**No fue tu culpa—**le dije en un susurro, para ella sola, _"ella no tenía la culpa, tu eres el culpable"_

—**si lo sé, lo entendí después; pero el miedo… tuve miedo, tú me das miedo Weasley, desde ese momento tengo pánico y vergüenza… sabes que pase durante tres semanas en el mundo Muggle para escapar de ti —**me dijo si más, si un sentimiento, aunque se nota que ya estaba pasando esa etapa, ya que estaba aquí, enfrente de mí, combatiendo su miedo** —vague por la calle de Londres escapando, pensando que me seguías; dormid en las calle, pase hambre, días tras días, me oculte hasta que pude conseguir dinero en Gringotts y lo cambien por dinero muggle para seguir escapando, estuve en moteles muggle, sabe lo curiosos que son a recibir una menor sola, tenía que cambiar todo los días; en dos veces casi me llevaron presa porque era menor, una vez sentada en el parque un tipo me ofreció dinero para acostarme con él—** se vio a sí misma como no se creer que ella pasara por eso, yo me sentid muy mal, mientras ella sufrió, yo estaba tranquilo amasando fortuna—**pero claro el Sr Weasley cree que acepta tal propuesta, según el soy una golfa—**me dio una mirada como yo le producía asco

—**Yo no quería decirte de ese modo—**trate de discúlpame pero no sabía cómo actuar, estaba frio en pensar por lo que paso

—**Estaba tan asustada, que huía de cualquier hombre pelirrojo que divisaba en la calle —**dijo en una voz entre un sueño—**sabes que esta tarde cuando tu hermano se despidió me paralice de puro temor que fueras tú el que me abrazaba—**sentid un dolor en el corazón en pesar que ella sigue sufriendo por su culpa

—**Yo…no…pensé—** me sentid como basura, en pensar que ella estaba pasando eso sola; aliviaba mi pena pensando que ella estaba en un lugar seguro, con una amiga como ella conto a su padre

—**mi miedo provoco que mintiera a mi propio padre. Nunca le mentí a mi padre, tuve que parame frente a él, frente a tu hermana, y Harry que es un gran amigo para mí, y les mentí; sabes lo que significo eso para mí—**yo negué, no sabía; nunca pase por esa pena, y ella lo pasa sola—**me siento vil y sucia—**solo eso me sentí con ganas de vomitar porque yo era el causante de todo

—**yo nunca quise acerté daño, no pensé en lastimarte así —**rogué, era tan vil, era el culpable de que ella pasara por todo eso

—**yo negué la ayuda de Ginny, porque no podía estar frente de los señores Weasley, no podía estar enfrente de ello me daba vergüenza, pena y rabia; si también rabia, porque si ellos te mencionaba no podía aguantarla y soltaría todo; no quería ver su cara, en pesar que nunca harías algo así —** yo sabía eso, también pensé lo mismo, mis padre me quieren tanto que nunca creerían tal cosa de mi —**nunca iba a créeme y lo sabes. Nadie le va a creer a Lunática Lovegood —**dijo en voz apagada

—**no, no te iban a creer —**me sentí mal, porque es verdad, nadie le iba a creer

—**entonces me di cuenta que no valía la pena en contar nada, y mentí; invente la historia del Muggle, porque me pareció romántica y tal vez mi padre me perdonaría que fuera tan ilusa —**yo asentí, su mentira era mejor que la realidad

—**te entiendo, pero porque no me contaste, no hablaste conmigo en la claro; te pregunte si era mi hijos ¿Por qué me mentiste sobre eso?—**no podía evitarlo, su angustia; sé que me comporto como un egoísta pero quería saber por lo de los niños

— **¿Por qué te mentí?—**se rio con sonar—** ¿solo quieres saber porque te mentí?— **soltó una carcajada burlesca_, _no solo la situación es extrema, pero tiene que seguir necesitan la verdad

—**sí, necesito saber porque que me mentiste, tengo el derecho de saber que esperaba a mis hijos —**le reclame, me tenso su actitud, indiferente a mi paternidad

— **¡NO SON TUYO!—** grito

— **¡SON MI HIJOS LOVEGOOD!—**le respondí, no podía aceptar que le negara su paternidad

— **¡No puedes negarlo, por todo lado esos niños gritan ser Weasley!—** le ratifique, ella solo niega con desesperación, como si decirlo lo cambiara todo —**no lo niegues, sabes bien que son mío, solo ¡dilo!—**insistí, necesitaba que ella lo diga en voz alta

— **¡SI LO SE! —**grito cansada como aceptando de una vez, su respiración aumento, parecía como se iba ahogar—** ¡PERO ESO NO TE DA DERECHO!**

—**SI ME DA DERECHO —**le grite, pero no podía sentir el dolor que ella me negara mi hijos

— **¡no, no tienes** **derecho! —**Amenazo —** ¡tú quería que lo abortara!—**me echó en cara

— ¡**Solo pensé en tu bien!— **me indigne

— ¡**bueno, te doy la gracia de preocuparás por mí! Sabe que estuve a punto de querer abortarlos, pero llegaste, y me decidí que no podía; que ese bebe no era culpable quien era su padre y lo que hizo—**dio una profunda respiración, por suerte pensó en eso y le dio una oportunidad en tener a los gemelos, no podía discutir eso, los quería

—**lo sé, sé que hice mal; pensé que no podías con la carga, yo no podía—**le respondí

—**yo pude, y continuare —**me dijo segura, no lo negué ella pudo, pero podrá mas

—**si no puedo negarlo, lo hecho bien pero la sociedad no acepta que este solo; es más seguro, tienes que está segura, la cosa será mejores si estoy a tu lado, quiero estar alado de los gemelos; quiero reconocerlos, ser su padre —**lo solté sin pensar, pero era lo que quería, necesitaba estar con ellos

— **¡¿Qué?—**grito sin creer que lo dije

— **¡sí, quiero estar junto ustedes! —**dije emocionado de que si podía seguir, formar una gran familia, tal vez los gemelos seria los primeros de una nueva generación; di una sonrisa de satisfacción

— **¡ERES UN MALDITO! —**me grito, súper enojada, no la entendí porque se enojó conmigo. Es la mejor elección estar juntos

**POV LUNA LOVEGOOD**

— **¡sí, quiero estar junto a ustedes!—** dijo sonriendo con una feliz sonrisa, yo todavía seguía en shock por lo que dijo, _"no podía creer el descaro de ese tipo"_; solté mi dolor, le confesé el miedo que me provoco; y aun piensa que puede estar conmigo, no piensa que me da asco estar aquí con él, me repugno yo misma estar aquí, no puedo más pensar que este cerca de mí y de mi hijos nunca.

— **¡ERES UN MALDITO! —**solté, no podía respirar lo odiaba — ¡**ESTA LOCO, NUNCA, NUNCA TE ACERQUES A MI, NI A MI HIJOS!—**le grite con odio de mi corazón, él me mira como yo soy la loca

—**PIENSAS NEGARME VERLOS —**me grita, y tratar de acercase, pero yo alzo la varita, se detiene a un solo paso de mi está cerca, me mira como queriendo matarme —**no puedes negármelos —**dijo en un susurro amenazante, con eso iba, bueno no soy la misma que ante, me voy a enfrentar a el

—**sí, y no quiero que los busque, ni siguiera te acerques a mí—**le dije en voz pasible y rugosa, si el amenaza yo igual.

—**También son míos, soy su padre—**sentencio, pero no iba aceptarlo

— **¿En qué piensas Weasley?—**le pregunte sin entenderlo—** ¿Qué crees? Que esto lo que esta pasado es un divorcio Muggle—**se vio confundido por el ejemplo o es que no entendía la situación

—**Ellos necesitan un padre, ¿le vas a negar eso?—**me miro duramente, como si eso fuera lo suficiente para convérseme; sé que los gemelos necesitaran un padre en el futuro, si soy consiente en eso, pero no aceptare que ellos sepa que él es su padre; y mucho menos que sepa como paso, y más siendo Harry y Neville sus padrinos unos famosos héroes del mundo, no le interesara saber quién es su padre, ellos aceptaran fácilmente la historia del Muggle.

—**No, no se los voy a negar—**le digo tranquila, él sonríe como si tuviera esperanza, pero no tiene—**por eso le conseguid unos padrinos famosos—**le solté con orgullo, el miro extraño — **Harry y Neville, van a ser lo mejor ejemplo de padre que puede encontrar, no te parece—**se vio dolido, pero cambio a estar muy, muy enojado

— **¡NO PUEDE HACER ESTO A MI!—**grito como si él fuera la victima

—**SI, SI PUEDO—**le grite con indignación, él no es la victima aquí soy yo

—**si lo evitas le confesare a todo que son mi hijos—**amenazo

— **¿Dime George Weasley que ganas con eso?—**le pregunte apacible, tal vez a mí no me crea pero yo poseo el recuerdo, si lo acuso el acabara en Azkaban

—**Ganaría esta con ellos—**dijo convencido

— **¡en serio! ¿En qué horarios? —**le pregunte en burlándome, a ver si así si entiende, se vio confuso — **¿no sabía que Azkaban permitía visita?—**a declarar lo último lo entenderlo, se puso pálido

— **¿nadie te creerá? ¡Yo soy George Weasley! —**lo dice tan arrogante, una patética imitación de Draco

—**Sí, pero recuerda que estamos en un mundo mágico, existe algo llamado recuerdo, y veritaserum —**le informe, se pone rojo totalmente, no sabía si era vergüenza o rabia

— **¡Merezco una oportunidad!— **hablo en una vos rara, en tono muy bajo

— **¡NO!—**le grite, iba a contradecir pero hable primero **— Tu-me-violaste—**lo dije pausado para que entendiera, él se vio frustrado, y a la vez como culpa a la mención de su pecado, no me importa que siente, yo soy la está sufriendo

— **¡por favor Lun…Lovegood! No puedes ¡te lo suplico!—**ruega, sonó sincero pero no ablandara mi corazón

—**No…—**dije duramente, él se vio caído, tenía la batalla perdida

— **¡por favor, realmente te lo suplico, no me los niegues! —**rogo con casi lágrimas en su ojo, realmente está dolido porque le niego los gemelos

—**realmente me hiciste daño Weasley; yo también te suplique, pero me ignoraste ¿Dime porque debo de escucharte?—**mi dolió mucho como puede estar frente a mi suplicando, cuando yo también suplique y él no se detuvo, porque tenía que yo de escucharlo _"porque se nota que el también quiere a los gemelos"_

—**porque realmente quiero estar con ellos, quiero ser su padre —**dijo con dolor, tanto que callo de rodilla y las manos en el suelo; soltó en llanto, parecía un perro gimoteando; su espalda se arqueaba de pasmo por su dolor. Ella solo ha visto a un hombre llora en su vida, su padre; realmente la escena le ablandaba el corazón y pensar en darle una oportunidad, no podía contar que él es padre de Lorcan y Lysander porque también tenía que contar como paso, y ella no contaría su vergüenza, no quería que nadie supiera que le paso

— ¡**Por favor detente!—**dije en un susurro, pero él me escucho, se detuvo, y me miro con culpa y pena, pero no avergonzado, ya que estaba suplicando por estar con su hijos—**no voy a negartelos—** dije con dolor, el me vio con esperanza; se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa cara, y se levanta lentamente circunspecto, me mira pidiendo que dije sea real, que le dé una oportunidad

—**Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?—**me pregunta preocupado, pidiendo una idea para solucionar todo, pero no; no hay solución definitiva, solo hay pequeños pasos que dar

**POV GEORGE WEASLEY **

No sabía qué hacer, Lovegood tenía razón, no podía reclamar mi paternidad, porque literalmente iba directo Azkaban; yo los quiero, realmente quiero estar con los gemelos, ser su padre. Necesito saber que piensa ser Luna, me prohibirá completamente acercarme a ellos o me dejara interactuar a que sea un poco; el ascua me mata.

—**Y ¿Qué piensas hacer?—**le pregunte preocupado por la respuesta, esto dependía mi labor como padre, mi influencia a los gemelo — **¿no me alejaras de ellos completamente?—**

dije sosegado, necesitaba que lo dijera de una vez, Vi cómo se preparaba de discutir el hecho que no podía exigir nada pero tenía que defenderme así que trate hacer el último intento.

**— ¡por favor! Ante que decidas algo necesito que sepas esto. Yo los quiero; son mi hijos y los amo de verdad; sé que te hice mucho daño, no tengo excusa; pero realmente quiero ser su padre, no me niegues esta oportunidad de enmendarme, ¡te lo suplico!— **le rogué para que sea me dé una oportunidad de ser su padre; tengo mi dudas que ella no me crea; justo está negando como no creyera de mi palabra—**te juro que aceptare cualquier cosa, solo no me separes mucho de ellos, déjame a que sea ser un conocido para ellos —**le pedir reconsiderar mi suplica, parece que le llego; porque parece como si lo pensara con entendimiento pasa un momento, me pone nervioso, su veredicto; estaba punto de perder los nervios hasta que por fin decidió.

—**Solo te pido que no te acerques a mí, no quiero verte —**me dijo lentamente, era como un ruego cansada—**te odio tanto, como te temo—**me dijo con rencor en su ojos, me dolió su palabra que era como pasos lejos de mi hijos—**tengo que reconocer que si voy a fingir que no pasó nada entre los nosotros—**dijo señalando uno a otro—**y ver que tu hermana es mi mejor amiga; tengo que pensar lo mejor para llevar esta situación; y debo considera, sé que eres tan testarudo que nunca me dejaras en paz—**dio una sonrisa de cansancio y perdida; creo me está dando esperanzas

—**si lo se… soy muy testarudo, pregúntale a ****McGonagall—**sonreí nervioso, con un poco de esperanza

—**por eso debo ser razonable, y darte la oportunidad… [**_Di una gran sonrisa casi fue abalanzarme a abrazarla_**]…pero con limite—**dijo duramente mientras que se alejaba de mí, tuvo la sospecha que la iba abrazar

— **¡¿y los niños, me puedo acercar?—**le pregunto con certidumbre

—**No puedo prohibirte que los veas —** dijo con voz cansada, yo la mire determinado que así era —**pero te prohíbo, que los busque, y que fuerces el encuentro, ¿me entiendes?—**trato de dejar claro, me siento como me negara algo que es completamente mío, pero era mejor que nada

— ¿**Puedo hablarles?—**le pregunte con anhelo, necesitaba algo, para poder estar a su lado

— **¡sabes! Es mejor dejar bien claro esto —**dijo demasiada cansada, y fastidiada por la situación; aunque todo indica que no tendré nada es lo mejor que puedo conseguir para estar cerca _"es mejor que nada", _yo asentí tenía razón ella, en dar su reglas para tener un mejor convivencia, él sabía que con ella ya no iba tener una oportunidad, se lo dejo claro, nunca lo perdonaría, pero ella piensa lo mejor por los gemelos

—**lo decidid dar unos limetes —**expresó inflexible, como todo una Ravenclaw— **ante todo vamos aclara que vas a seguirlo, sí solo, si rompe uno, te juro que no me importara lo que tarde o lo que tenga que hacer; que te torturare de una forma que Bellatrix Lestrange me felicitaría, ¿entiendes? —**Advirtió, no era ninguna amenaza que podía pasar por alto, estaba seguro que la cumpliría

—**Lo juro solemnemente— **alzo su mano derecha como saludo y la izquierda en su corazón, con una sonrisa traviesa, pero a la vez demostraba lo serio de la situación

—**Esto son mi punto: primero no puedes buscarlos, solo puedes verlos si solo se da la ocasión…**

— **¿Cómo puede ser eso?—**le interrumpir, ella me miro con dureza

—**eso significa que no puedes aparecer en mi casa solo; [**iba protestar**] si mi padre esta paseando los gemelos solo te puedes acercar si te saluda—**

— **¡no! Eso no vale, tu padre ni si quiera me reconoce—**delibere, ella solo hace gesto negativo con la cabeza, y tiene los brazo cruzados

—**No importa; si mi papa te 'habla' trátalo con cortesía**— dice remarcando la palabra **‹‹**_**habla››**_

— **¡está bien! —**acepte, no podía objetar, sino pierde la oportunidad de estar con su hijos

—**puedes acercarte a mí; ¡pero solo si tengo a los gemelo!**—dijo implacable; asentí —**cuando llegue el momento puedes hablar con ellos, puedes hacerte amigo de ellos. ¡Pero nunca, nunca le vas a decir que eres su padre!—**fue un dictadme que nunca debía romper, no podía, su corazón palpito fuerte, ellos nunca me dirán padre; duele, duele no poder escucharlo decirle padre; pero tenía que aceptar, al menos podía estar cerca de ellos.

—**Sí, acepto la condición —**dije abatido

—**y nunca debes decirle a nadie que eres padre de mi hijos **

— **¡claro! No hay dunda en eso, no le diré a nadie;** ¿**Qué me vale decir a otros, sino puedo decirle a mis propio hijos que soy su padre?**

—**Bueno eso es todo, si se presenta otro limete te aviso— **dijo en su voz distraída de siempre— **tambien te imformare de las salida que puedes llegar ¿entendido? nada de visitas inesperadas, creo que e****so es todo lo que puedo decir, está acordado, no somos amigo, ni nada, solo es el hermano de Ginny o simple conocido ¿entiendes? —**Comento, yo solo asentí —**bueno ya tengo que irme—** dijo simplemente, subió la caperuza, para tapar su cabello y rostro; camino directo a la puerta, pero la detengo primero sorpresivamente sosteniendo del codo, ella se detiene si lucha, me mira molesta sin entender lo que pasa

— **¡Gracias…por darme una oportunidad!—**le digo con corazón, ella me mira con vacío como si viera a través de mí, yo trato leer su mente, ver si tiene idea en que se metió—**Sabes que la sociedad mágica te juzgara por ser madre soltera—**la miro directo a su ojos grises, para ver una reacción, no hubo ninguna—**te presionaran, se burlaran y van a meterse contigo; ¿podrás con la presión?**

— **¡bueno si, será lo mismo que en la escuela! —**dijo entre sueño —**seguiré siendo Lunática Lovegood **

La solté, no supe que decir; ella salió de la tienda, primero observo si había alguien en la mira y se fue; yo quede quieto; ahora como será, puede acercase a su hijos pero no puede decirle que su padre; _¿Cómo te vas introducir en su vida George?_ , no tenía idea; no podía buscarlos, solo se acerca si va acompañado de otra persona. No tendrá la oportunidad de ser su padre, pero al menos voy a estar cerca. Es mejor que nada.

**/************************************************************************************/**

**Bueno ¿Cómo estuvo? Espero que le pareciera bien Gracias por todos , perdone mi ortografía; y espero mucho comentario(necesito ideas, tengo un paro creativo) veo si entrego el próximo capítulo ante del viernes para poder publicar uno el domingo; tengo que estudiar para el examen así que chaoo **

**Gracias **

**Beso XX & Abrazos OO**


	12. Chapter 12

Título: entre Una y mil suplica

Author: Bansheeg

Vinculo (s): George Weasley/ Luna Lovegood

Resumen: George Weasley estaba abatido, dolido por la pérdida de Fred Weasley, un mes de la gran batalla todos volvieron a Howard para reconstruirla , una noche de festejo , el borracho cometió un crimen atroz contra Luna, un crimen que tendrán consecuencias , ahora solo quedaba pedir perdón , Luna nunca lo perdonara , incluso si el suplica, sigue esta historia donde el veras dolor, angustia, drama y amor, y tal vez una cuanta bromas.

Rating: NC-17

Advertencias: esta historia contiene sexo no consentido, violencia, relación de adulto contra una menor, embarazo de un menor.

POV: su punto de vista

FLASHBACK: es una escena retrospectiva que altera la secuencia cronológica de la historia, conectando momentos distintos y trasladando la acción al pasado

/**********************************************************************/

**POV LUNA LOVEGOOD **

Luna estaba perdida en su pensamientos , buscando una forma de infórmale a George Weasley que se va de Inglaterra en una semana; bueno ha pasado un mes de ese día que se reunieron en el Sortilegio Weasley, él ha conseguido ver a los gemelos durante este tiempo, justo Ginny le estaba informando esta coincidencia , que su hermano aparece unos minuto buscándola o encontrase de forma imprevista donde ella estaba paseando o jugando con los gemelos. Lo cual el gusto de Luna, Weasley se ha puesto muy imprudente, si seguía de esa forma lo iba a descubrí que él era el padre de los gemelos, y ella no quería que lo descubrieran _**[nunca confesaría su vergüenza]**_**,** y lo más complicado es los señores Weasley, con solo mirar a Lorcan y Lysander se daría en cuenta que son Weasley no podía seguir arriesgándose de ese modo, tenía que regresar a Suiza; le ha dado a todos la excusa de que tenía regresar por su trabajo _**[bueno realmente es la verdad]**_**.** Ya todo estaba listo para regresar, ya se lo comunique a la mayoría, bueno a su padre que decidió quedarse aquí en Inglaterra, a Neville que es mi mejor amigo, y Hannah que de hace poco se ha vuelto una buena amiga, y los señores Malfoy y su hijo Draco; justo recuerda la conversación de ayer con Cissy cuando le conto de su decisión

**/***FLASHBACK***/**

Justo era un sábado hermoso en Ottery St. Catchpole, en la Torre negra de la familia Lovegood; Luna estaba tomando un taza de té de regaliz, junto la ventana acompañada de Narcissa Malfoy que tiene cargando a Lysander en brazos; Luna nunca imaginaria que la señora Malfoy estuviera frente ella en el segundo piso de su casa compartiendo una taza de té, y que esta le está haciendo morisqueta y puchero a uno de su bebes, si lo mencionara este suceso hace un año y medio, lo enviaría directo al área del Hospital San Mungo para enfermedades y heridas mágicas, y nunca darle un pase de salida , pero hay estaba haciendo ruidos graciosos, escuchando como Lysander burbujeaba de sonrisa por cada puchero o morisqueta que hacia Cissy esta dio una pausa de juegos para seguir con la conversación

— **¿Está segura de regresar tan pronto al trabajo?—** me pregunto preocupada por mi decisión apresurado, yo solo asiento

—**En una semanas exacta, regresare a seguir con mi trabajo —**le respondí segura

— **¡pero querida, todavía es muy pronto! —**Realmente se vio muy preocupada por mí —**los pequeños apenas tiene unos cuatro meses, ni siquiera ha dejado de amamantarlos no…**

—_**grreem, greem. **_**¡Madre por favor! —**se quejó un joven en la esquina un poco avergonzado por el comentario.

Luna observo al joven de 19 años, elegantemente vestido con una camisa negra de botones con un blazer de color marrón tierra, llevaba una corbata naranja satén, y unos pantalones de vestir bien ajustado negros ; el joven rubio elegante de la prestigiosa familia de sangre pura, Draco Malfoy. Draco se encontraba en unos cuando paso de nosotras observando y tocando cualquier objeto de alcance, este momento inspeccionaba una figura de cerámica hecha por mi padre, de lo que podía tener la apariencia un Snorkack de Asta Arrugada; Luna siempre recuerda a Draco por su rubio blanquecino bien peinado hacia atrás con una buena capa de fijador; pero ahora estaba diferente, estaba más delgado y pálido, seguramente por el tiempo quedo encerrado en casa por cárcel

—**Si tiene razón Cissy, pero necesito regresar a mi trabajo—**dije decidida —**incluso sin importar que valla sola**

—**¿Cómo que sola?—**pregunto extrañado Draco

—**sí. Explícate Luna—**también Narcissa pero preocupada

—**Bueno, mi padre se queda aquí—**dije apenada

— ¡**¿Cómo?—**preguntaron unísono los dos, mirando muy preocupado; Draco se acercó y tomo asiento en la mesa cerca de mi

— **¡Luna es una irresponsabilidad irte sola a Suiza!—**regaño Draco

— **¡¿Cómo harás con los gemelos?—**se quejó Narcissa

— **¡necesito irme, tengo trabajo que hacer! —**me sentí mal por mentirle, Draco iba a volver a regañarme, pero yo seguí—**¡sé que será complicado con los gemelos pero tengo que seguir, no es justo con mi padre se retenido por mi responsabilidades **

— **¡Pero querida, vas a estar sola!—**me miro preocupada

— **¡no se te hará fácil cuidar de los gemelos ¿esta segura en irte?—**Draco me miro preocupado como si estaba delatando mi partida—** ¿el sr Lovegood, no va esperarte?**

—**Sí, pero tengo también responsabilidades en mi trabajo como asistente Junior—**le digo decidida, le doy una verdadera razón para preocuparme por mi trabajo—** ¡es un paso para ser naturalista!**

— **¡sé que tienes sueños, pero ¿que pasara con los bebes? — **me reprende Narcissa

—**Luna, será mejor que te tomes más tiempo aquí en Inglaterra, con tus amigos te ayudaran a cuidar a los gemelo; mas el Sr. Scamander entenderá tu situación, te dará más tiempo—** dice Draco tratando de hacerme entender que es mejor

—**Si me entiende, pero si no estoy a su lado dando portación de estudio y notas, sino no seré notada—**explique mi situación—**los gemelos van a estar bien, justo contratare una niñera para que me ayude**

— **¡Pero Luna, una desconocida, no, no, y no!—**dice Narcissa, no acepta esa solución —** ¡yo iré contigo! —**dijo decidida, nos tomó de sorpresa a Draco y a mi

— **¡oh, Narcissa noo!—**le dije apenada, pero comodidad por tal acción —**¡como se le ocurre, es demasiada molestia!**

—**no, querida es lo mejor; yo iré contigo, es mas no tengo nada que hacer en Londres y será una práctica cuando Draco me dé nietos —**dice tranquila, decidida en hacerlo, definitivamente no importaba que tratara ella no va da atrás, simplemente aceptar y dejar que venga conmigo; mas sin duda sería una gran ayuda, no lo iba negar realmente quería que alguien le acompañara

— **¡madre! Es muy pronto, y más tengo encontrarte una nuera para ese fin—**se indignó el joven rubio, su mejillas pálidas hace un rato, ahora tiene un ligero color rosado

—**¡bueno, no es necesario buscar más, aquí tienes a Luna, se ve que pueden ser una linda pareja!—**dijo emocionada como si la idea fuera grandiosa; Draco y yo nos miramos entre sí, como calculando la reacción de cada uno sobre la idea, pero los dos la rechazamos inmediatamente, negamos a unísono en un movimiento lento y con una sonrisa nerviosa; realmente nunca vería de ese modo a Draco, incluso ahora que nos tratamos más, no hemos vuelto tan amigos que él me cuenta su ideas personales, como su actual interés amoroso con Astoria Greengrass , una joven de 16 años de una respetada familia de sangre pura, incluso me ha confirmado que ella podría ser la futura Sr Malfoy_**[doy una sonrisa por la idea]**_ , pero principal de todo que siente realmente algo por ella, y no ha podido contar a nadie porque todavía ella está en Hogwarts en su sexto año, "_incluso los más aristócrata familia se casa con amor" _; le conmovió esa completa confianza hacia ella, confesándole su temores y su sueños para el futuro, pero aun así la idea de ser pareja le parece repugnante, ella lo ve a él como un hermano, y más si le dijera a las persona que son hermano seguramente nos cree, nos parecemos mucho _"seguramente porque pertenecemos a ramas familiares hermanas", _ser buenos amigos sí, pero pareja _"naah"_, no funcionaría y al parecer no es la única de la idea, vio en los ojos de Draco lo mismo, él la ve como una hermana que nunca tuvo.

—**Tu idea es encantadora madre, pero no—**dijo simplemente—**es más creo que no estoy en el rango de los gusto de Lovegood —**se burló, tocando la pequeña cabecita de Lysander que ya estaba dormido como su hermano arriba en mi cama; yo me sonroje, por la mención de la característica del tipo de hombre que me gusta, pelirrojos

— **¡oh cariño ni lo menciones, ni más pensar que Lunita se decida en el futuro por un pelirrojo como Weasley, definitivamente no!—**renegó con desagrado sobre la idea, como si fuera una fruta podrida que este frente ella; yo definitivamente estaba acuerdo con ella, en solo pensar en ese Weasley particular, padre de su hijo, le daba escalofrió e hice un gesto de desagrado

— **¡Me sorprendes Luna!—**me dice Draco sorprendido arrastrado las palabra, al parecer se dio en cuenta mis gesto, yo lo vi un poco preocupada y sin saber que decir—**¡tengo entendido que Ginny Weasley es tu mejor amiga!—**me miro sin entender mi reacción

— **¡SI!...es que—**me puse incomoda como le explicaría esa repentina acción de desagrado

—**le puede agradar la joven Weasley, y tal vez su madre; pero eso chicos Weasley [**_empezó en negar como si fuera una de las malas ideas__**]**_**, principalmente el amigo de Potter, es un maleducado grosero—**defendió Narcissa

—**bueno Ginny si es mi mejor amiga, la señora Weasley es muy agradable, y Ron es divertido…**

—**Si tan divertido, me parece más bien que te gusta —**intervino Draco riendo un poco bajo, su madre me miro sorprendida, yo solo sonroje

—**¡bueno si![**_Cissy abrió más los ojos como si le fueran a salir__**]**_** ¡ya no!—**puse claro inmediato—**me diluciones cuando me di cuenta que le gusta Hermione, más bien en el tiempo cuando empezó a salir con Brown—**incline la cabeza y mire hacia arriba al vacío tratando de recordar mejor —**creo… bueno ya no importa, Ron y Hermione se prometieron y se casaran pronto, aunque si me pidiera salir aceptaría—**dije simplemente, Draco se reía a carcajada, mientras que Narcissa se vio sorprendida con la boca abierta en una perfecta 'O', que empezó a cerrar y a abrir, parecía un pez fuera de agua; yo también rio una leve carcajada, definitivamente cayo en la broma

— **¡no vuelvan a bromear en algo así! —**regaño nada seria, le dio una leve palmada a su hijo, para que se detuviera —**me llevo este pequeñín ante que lo despierte por su boberías —**dijo a levantarse, y al mismo tiempo que se retiraba hacia un gesto de no creer las boberías que hacen los jóvenes; Draco se detuvo en reír y me mira controlándose un poco, limpiándose una pequeña lagrima con los nudillos de su mano, se quedó mirándome un rato, como preguntándose algo

— **¡¿Qué?—**pregunte inquisitivamente se vio muy raro mirándome, me incomoda

—**¿de verdad te gustaba esa comadreja?—**me pregunta interesado como fuera una gran noticia, yo solo sonroje y asentí; solo le había contado este hecho a tres personas, a Ginny _**[más bien ella lo intuyo]**_, a Neville _**[se lo dije cuando lo rechacé cuando me invito a salir cuando yo estaba en quinto año],**_ y Hannah _**[que tuve que decirlo cuando nos vio discutir a Neville y a mí, sobre su sospecha ¿de quién es el padre de los gemelos?, en su idea es Ron; le deje muy claro que NO, Ron no es el padre de Lorcan y Lysander, ella no se sorprendió]**_; y ahora se los digo a Draco, este no se sorprende, ya que como lo dejo claro hace momento lo sospechaba mi gusto _"como Hannah, definitivamente se notaba mucho"_, pero se puso un semblante pensativo, después me miro raro y extrañado, _**‹‹"**__como preguntándose si realmente lo hice__**"››**__**;**_me di cuenta que se le pasaba la misma idea que Neville, ‹‹_"¡que los gemelos son hijos de Ron!"››_ de inmediato cambie mi semblante de simple a sin creer que él piensa de ese modo de mí.

—**¡sácate esa ocurrencia!—**le dije negando con la cabeza—**¡Ron ´no es el padre de los gemelos´—**digo definitivamente claro —**¡ya le dije a Ginny, a Neville y Hannah; y ahora a ti, nunca y nunca paso nada con Ron, y él no es el padre, ni siquiera me mira; ya se lo dije se lo vuelvo a repetir: su nombre es Stanley, es Muggle, y aunque no puedo asegurar es también pelirrojo, muy divertido, simpático, pero no voy a verlo nunca más.**

Draco me mira un poco preocupado por mi vehemencia a deja claro que el padre de los gemelos es un Muggle, las dudas de que por ser pelirrojo y mi amistad con los Weasley dan la idea de que realmente su padre es un Weasley _**[aunque el principal sospechoso es Ron]**_, pero incluso eso pone en peligro su mentira; por esa razón tenía que irse por un tiempo, desaparece mientras sigue las especulaciones sobre quien es el padre de sus bebe

—**bueno, te creo; tu nunca te cercarías a un Weasley con ese tipo de atención —**dijo Draco como siempre dando su aire de superioridad —**pero aun así, sigo sintiendo que me oculta algo—**dijo inquisitivamente

—**yo ocultar algo, no nada —**me hago la desentendida

—**Vamos ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón para irte tan rápido?—**me miro sospechosamente —** ¿Luna?**

—**Yo no oculto nada, y más la idea no salió de repente ya ante de venir ya tenía la idea de irme temprano; la simple razón es que necesito estar cerca de mi jefe para poder ser reconocido mis estudios naturales—**dije simplemente

—**sin insiste, pero creo que hay algo detrás de todo—**recalco mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té, de lo cual daño su imagen soberbia al ser un gesto de asco, yo solo rio a carcajada —** ¡por Merlín! ¿Dónde sacas este té?—**dijo con repugnancia, exagerando un escalofrío

—**es una de nuestro brote—**le digo orgullosa

— **¡si como sea! Voy aprovechar que mama no puede escuchar —** se acerca más para que le pueda escuchar, y comienza hablar en tono bajo —**Astoria y yo, no vamos encontrar este miércoles para una cita, y necesito tu ayuda **

— **¡oh Draco! Por fin se van a ver después de tanto tiempo, claro te ayudare en cualquier cosa—**le respondo emocionada pero en voz baja para solo el escuchar

— **¡si necesito que este hay! —**me ve esperando una respuesta, yo lo veo extrañada por petición

—**Bueno Draco, no tengo experiencia en cita, pero sé que el tercero es multitud—** bromeo, pero lo veo enserio —**pero realmente, no necesita que yo valla, sé que es la primera vez que se ven desde hace un año, pero estar nervioso**

— **¡No estoy nervioso!—**se indignó por lo sugerido—**quiero que la conozca, aprecio mucho tu opinión **

—**no necesita mi opinión, lo que me hablas de ella es una chica fantástica e increíble, hablas tan bien de ella [**_y recargo la palabra con un gesto con la vista_**] y tanto, definitivamente es la ideal para ti—**le enfatizo

— **¡Si lo sé es tan increíble!—**se levanta de pronto del asiento y empieza caminar de un lado a otro, vuelve rápido a sentarse —**es tan… no sé cómo describir [**_quedo mirando el vacío un momento_**], imagínate que nunca le preste atención antes—**dijo ensueño, imitándome perfectamente—**solo le dije '¡**_**Hola!'**_** Como tres veces durante los cuatro años que coincidimos en Hogwarts, en ese tiempo para mí solo era la hermana pequeña de Greengrass, ni siquiera sabía su nombre —**le mire sorprendida, ahora es el amor de su vida, pero ante ni siquiera existía para él, que extraño son los hombre

—**Me sorprendes, realmente te enamoraste por vía carta—**le digo mirando en el vacío como hablando conmigo misma

— **¡yo no estoy enamorado!—**le miro como si realmente está diciéndole **‹‹"**_**enserio los vas a negar después de los que has dicho"›› **_—**bueno si un poco, [**_señalo con los dedos el poco__**]**_** un poquito; nada más, no me obligues decirlo; bueno no fuimos de largo, te pido este favor para que no hagas de pantalla**

— **¡¿pantalla?—**no entendía lo que trataba de decir

—**¡si, la idea que primero la encuentras tú, se saludan como si fuera las mejores amiga, se sienta juntas y se conocen, después en un rato llego yo a saludar y me junto a ustedes a comer helado!—**lo miro sin seguir comprendiendo —**se verá como un encuentro casual, sin premiación; si alguien le va con el chisme a sus padre, ella solo le dirá a su padres que solo la salude por ti, nada más; ¡no te parece una idea genial!—**se emociono

— **¡sigo pensando que es una tontería lo de las hermanas mayores!, los Greengrass son muy anticuado, incluso ahora en esta época —**lo digo sin creer que aun exista familia, que implemente el derecho de las hermanas mayores, es injusto, como el caso de Draco con Astoria, no puede formar un noviazgo porque la hermana de Astoria no tiene novio; simplemente una tontería

— **¡si lo sé! ¿Qué puedo hacer?—**se vio un poco desesperado—** no puedo decirle a nadie de la familia, por la tradición; ni si quiera a mi madre, es injusto para mí, y para Tory [**_**Astoria]**_**, si se entera pasare a ser novio de Daphne, y yo ya pase a las Pansy´s de mi vida**

— **¡Tienes razón! Todos merecemos una oportunidad de ser felices—**lo miro con esperanza para sus sueños de amor, el me devuelve la mirada también como si quisiera lo mismo por mí, nos quedamos un momento en silencio, hasta que Narcissa baja, de mi habitación, nos da señal que hagamos silencio; llega justo y se sienta con nosotros tomando su antiguo puesto

— ¡**los dos están dormidos plácidamente!—**me informa con voz baja—** ¡va ser un placer en cuidarlos, cuando estemos en Suiza!—**menciono emocionada,

— **¡Narcissa, ¿está segura de querer ir conmigo a Suiza?¿que pasara con el señor Malfoy?—**interrogo para esta segura si está bien pedirle tal sacrificio a Cissy, ella es una mujer elegante con clase, ir a vivir a una carpa en medio del bosque, reunidos con un grupo de personaje muy extravagantes; no sería justo

— **¡querida! Ni lo piense; iré contigo, no te dejare sola con los gemelos —**dijo más que decidida—**y más el señor Malfoy está pasando una etapa donde debe reflexionar por su actos —**dijo simplemente como si lo pasara bajo el tapete, mire a Draco para averiguar qué pasa, este solo flexiona los hombros como diciéndome **‹‹"**_**no preguntes"››**_; lo que da aparecer que es mejor aceptar la propuesta de Narcissa

— **¿ok? ¡No rechazaré la ayuda!—** le dijo con dudas como mejor lo pienso

— **¡y bien ¿Cuándo nos marchamos?—**pregunta emocionada Cissy

—**En una semana—**dije tranquila

— **¡¿Por qué tan pronto?—**me pregunta muy sorprendido Draco, Narcissa también se sorprendió pero lo tomo con más calma

—**Para mí, está bien; será fantástico —**dijo Narcissa tranquila** —pero tengo que hacer el papeleo para el traslado, ya sabes por tener cargo**

— **¡oh, por favor! Si quiere puede acompañarme, yo también tengo pedir un traslado para viajas —** le invito, ella asiente—**pienso pedirlo el Lunes, ¿está bien ese día?**

— **¡sí, claro mándame una lechuza con la hora y lugar de encuentro!**

— **¡bueno madre, creo que hora de irnos!—**sentenció Draco, levantándose de la mesa, y tomando su capas; la señora Malfoy se adelantó al bajar

— **¡Luna, nos vemos el miércoles! Te mando una lechuza para la hora ok—**lo dice en voz baja solo para mí, yo solo asentí y el siguió a su madre. A pesar que ella ha tenido mala suerte, no significa que no pueda ayudar una pareja ser feliz, eso la anima también y sigue demostrado que no todos los hombres son tan malos, hay todavía bondad en el mundo.

**/***FINFLASHBACK***/**

Luna es devuelta al mundo real a escuchar la delictiva de Ginny…

—…bueno se siento emocionada a entrar al equipo, pero no he tenido chance a decirle a Harry. ¿Dime como consiguiere decírselo?—termino deliberar Ginny, pero vio que no respondía—** ¿me está escuchando Luna?**

—…**mmm… ¿no?—**dije con duda

— **¡Eres incorregible!—**bromea estar indignada y molesta

—**definitivamente tienes que dejar esta con la cabeza perdida—**me reprende mientras se levanta tomar la cafetera para preparar más té; veo que los gemelos están tranquilo en su silla de transportar, le doy una pequeña sonrisa y ellos me responde unas burbujeante sonrisa de bebe que te enternece el corazón. Ginny regresa a sentarse en la mesa y sirve más té

— **¡bueno como te decía, no sé cómo decirle a Harry que voy a jugar con las Arpías** **de** **Holyhead!—**dijo Ginny un poco desesperada.

—**no sé qué te preocupa, Harry no se molestara contigo, ¡solo dilo!—**le contesté

—**tienes razón, es que no lo consulté con el—**se vio un poco apenada

—**bueno, es una decisión que debes tomar tu misma, va ser tu trabajo; tu eres la que tienes elegir lo que vas hacer para estar en lo que guste, más el decidió a ser un Auror y él no te lo consulto ¿verdad?—**le informo, ella lo niega—**vee, entonces tu aceptaste su decisión, seguro él la tuya; así ¿qué te preocupa?**

—**tienes razón Luna, solo tengo que decirlo; mas voy a preparar una cena especial para esta noche para infórmale—**me abraza con gratitud por el consuelo, se separa de mí y me da una mirada de templanza —**¡por eso te extrañaba tanto!—**cambio su semblante a extrañada, como si acordaba de pasar por algo —**¡bueno! He estado hablando y no te pregunte por tu visita **

— **¡Bueno, si tengo nueva noticias!—**dije emocionada, pero luego me hice la tranquila y tome un poco de té

—**Bien ¿Qué noticias?—**pregunto emocionada y con curiosidad

—**bueno recibí una carta del Sr Scamander solicitando que regrese [**_**lo cual es mentira]**_** —**le dije emocionada, pero el contagio no fue lo mismo Ginny se vio un poco triste por la noticia—** ¿Qué sucede?**

— **¡oh Luna, lo siento! Yo… soy una egoísta no preste atención; ¡qué bien! Eso significa que va tomar en cuenta tus notas e investigaciones —**dijo con un pequeño tono falso de emoción

—**sé que es muy pronto para irme, pero como tu voy por lo que quiero hacer, a pesar de tener a los gemelos, no voy a dejarlo; sé que puedo lograrlo y tengo que viajar y sepárame un poco de mis amigo. A amigo que pensé que nunca iba a tener y ahora tengo casi diez buenos amigos que extrañare cuando este lejos— **le tome de las manos para consolarla

—**lo sé, lo sé es que pasara un buen tiempo para verte otra vez, y a esto angelitos—**dijo un poco triste

—**sí, tienes razón, pasara un largo tiempo para regresar; pero siempre estaré para la famoso y grandiosa boda de Harry Potter y Ginebra Weasley —**nos reímos, y los gemelos a vernos no imitaron, lo que nos provocó más risa

—**Definitivamente los voy a extrañar—**nos quedamos en silencio un momento, y Ginny miro por la ventana y diviso alguien a lo lejos —¡**oh ya llego mama!—**cuando lo dijo se me paro el corazón no podía dejar que la señora Weasley viera a los gemelos

— **¡oh mira la hora, ya es tarde le prometí a papa llegar temprano!—**me pare rápido, acomodando rápido las cosas de los bebe

— ¡**ya te vas, tan rápido a quesea quédate un momento para saludar a mama!—**me pidió, yo solo negué

—¡**no puedo espera ya voy tarde no preste atención a la hora, chaoo!—**me despido con la mano, y sigo hacia a la puerta de la salida del frente, Ginny me sigue; camine unos paso fuera en el jardín, cuando nos divisó la señora Weasley que ya estaba cerca a nuestro encuentro

— **¡Lovegood, ¿Cómo estas querida?—**saluda la Sra. Weasley, a llegar al frente de nosotros

— **¡Hola Señora Weasley, estoy bien; aquí en visita!—**le constante alegremente Cortez, pero nerviosa porque no vea a los gemelos, lo he estado evitando todo el mes, soy una tonta en arriesgarme así

— **¡me parece bien, ¿tu padre y los gemelos, está bien?—**pregunta interesada

—**Si bien, justo mi papa me está esperando; así que chao señora ¡fue un placer!—** le digo mientras me retiraba

— **¡****pero ¿tan pronto?—**pregunto extrañada, pero no me detuve seguí mi camino rápido hacia el noreste hacia mi casa

— **¡adiós!—** me despedí como pude con la mano, Ginny también se despidió con la mano un poco intrigada por mi actitud, y la Señora Weasley un poco extrañada por mi escapé rápido de la Madriguera; a pesar estar lejos pude escuchar bien a la señora Weasley a hablar a Ginny **‹‹"esa niña ¿qué le pasa?, parecía que estuviera escapando del mismo Slyntherin"››, **se quedó mirando preguntándose porque escapaba de ella **‹‹"no lose mama"›› **le contesto Ginny, que también se quedó mirando el camino que tome que ahora esta vació.

/*************/

Ya era miércoles y solo faltaba dos días para irse de Inglaterra, se encontraba nerviosa hoy intentaría hablar con George Weasley para decirle la noticia que la partida de los gemelos; claro después de estar con Draco y Astoria, también si hay tiempo visitara a Ollivander para despedirse de él; tomo camino en el Callejón Diagon hacia la vieja Heladería de Florean Fortescue **[**_**sigue con el nombre pero ya no atiende el Sr Fortescue]**_ llegue a la puerta, y avance entre las mesas; justo en una esquina escondida se dio cuenta de la joven castaña hermosa, vestida de una hermosa y elegante túnica de gasa estilo Plaid para mujer de cuadros pequeños de color verde musgo, en la línea de cintura da un toque de negro con dos hileras de pequeños botones sin uso, solo decoración como si fuera un cinturón grande pero no, zapatilla sin tacón de color negra con una flor en las hebilla; la joven de cara fina, nariz pequeña y cejas cortas, que contrataba bien dándole un aire juvenil pero a las ves madura, su piel pálida y suave que tenía un levé sonrojó en su mejillas; su cabello castaño oscuro largo, un poco más allá de los hombro, suelto semi ondulando; definitivamente la novia secreta de Draco. Se notaba nerviosa, ya que solo tenía vista hacia el mantel de la mesa y jugaba mucho con un collar de plata con un dije de corazón "_seguramente un regalo de Draco"_; me acerque tranquila, a llegar a la mesa la salude con un simple **‹‹" ¡Hey!"››, **ella se levantó de inmediato de su silla y tomo mi mano, estaba emocionada en verme

— **¡hola, Lovegood! ¡Por fin es un placer de conocerte!—** dijo emocionada y contenta, y no se conformó con un simple saludo de mano, sino también me jalo y dio un gran abrazo

— **¡El mío también, por fin conozco a Astoria Greengrass!—**también le contesto emocionada —**dime ¿ha estado mucho rato esperando?**

— **¡oh no! Apenas estoy llegando, ¿no te importa sentarte en este lado?—**me dice señalando un asiento, al cual me dirijo; tomo asiento justo a su lado pegado de la pare

—**realmente me siento muy mal de ser su celestina, están en una cita, y con alguien hay frente da pena—**le dijo un poco preocupa

—**no te preocupe, solo necesitamos vernos, ha pasado mucho tiempo; y te necesitamos por pantalla, mis padres son muy estricto por las tradiciones —**me dice tranquila, llama a un camarero para tomar nuestra orden, la cual llega y pedimos; ella un vaso de copa mantecado con siro fresa con toque de chocolate, y yo una banana helada cubierta de chocolate negro con crema batida y cerezas. Solo esperamos la llegada de nuestro pedidos retomamos la conversación.

— **¡es un lindo collar ese que tienes hay!—** le alago, ella toma el dije y lo ve como si fuera su sujeto de amor

— **¡Si es mi regalo de cumpleaños que me dio Draco!—**dijo con orgullo—** ¡¿no es lindo?—**pregunto con adoración

— **¡si, es muy lindo; va contigo!**

— **¡si tienes razón! Dime que algo de ti —**tomo una semblanza leve

—**Bueno soy madre soltera de gemelo y trabajo para un investigador de criaturas peligrosa y salvaje—** contesté directa y rápido —**y ¿usted señorita Greengrass; como esta?**

—**¡muy bien, esperando mi último año en Hogwarts, oculta a mi novio de mi hermana y padres hasta que mi hermana encuentre un novio o yo cumpla la mayoría de edad; de eso todo bien —**dijo seriamente contenta

— **¡nada es fácil ¿verdad?—** deje en broma

— **¡Nop!—**contestó simplemente, y soltamos risas

—**¡Bueno que tenemos aquí, a dos hermosas damas!—** sonó una voz masculina como arrastrando las palabras, a volteas vio a Draco Malfoy**, **vestido de un simple pero de buena calidad, una camisa gris nubloso de manga larga, corbata negra, un suéter verde musgo con cuello en forma 'V', pantalones jean de color marrón oscuro tierra, zapato de paseo de mismo color con punta negras, y chaqueta negra de piel de dragón; Astoria se quedó mirando intensamente, igual que Draco los dos se sonrojaron

— **¡bueno, como estoy por un motivo vamos a ser un show para los espectadores; señor Malfoy, ya conoce a la señorita Greengrass ¿nop?—**Dije sonriendo, ellos negaron y se taparon la boca para ocultar su sonrisas—**tengo el placer de presentársela [**_se dan la mano, para saludar_**]**

— **¡Es un placer de conocer esta bella dama, Draco Malfoy!—**dio una sonrisa encantadora

— ¡**es un placer guapo caballero, Astoria Greengrass Tory para los amigos!—**respondió con una sonrisa coqueta, Luna tomo asiento y probo un poco de su helado, mientras veía como Draco se portaba como un total caballero en ayudar a sentarse a Tory, y el tomo asiento junto a ella; el empezó alagar en voz baja para solo entre ellos se escucha su propio piropo; Luna noto lo hermosa pareja que hacia juntos, le dio una apreció en el corazón por envidia que ellos tienen.

No tenía que esta de ese modo, es mejor desearle lo mejor; ellos siguieron su conversación simple, superficialmente ella también se introducía en la charla, pero toda era solo Draco y Astoria; Luna empezó a detallar lo bien que se ve junto**, **incluso iba combinado en la ropa; ella se miró a sí misma y como iba detonada con la pareja; llevaba una túnica corta suelta gris nubloso con flores de color salmón y rosados, con manga hasta los codos debajo de ella una camisa de algodón fino de color fucsia de mangas más larga, unos jean azules de licra y unas botines sin tacón estilo indio de color tierra mojada, de accesorio su siempre collar de tapas de cerveza de mantequilla, su cabello suelto como siempre con unas simples trenzas finas con cinta de distintos colores; ella solo sonrió, todavía sigue siendo Lunática Lovegood

— **¡oh no! Ya se ha pasado la hora, le dije a mi madre que la vería en Madame Malkin cuando terminara , ya estará esperando —**dijo de repente Astoria, levantándose de la mesa, Draco la emito

— **¡está bien, es mejor que vallas no quiero que este en problemas!**

— **¡Adiós Luna, es un placer por fin en conocerte!—**me abrazo para despedirse, no dimo beso en la mejilla

— **¡Para mí también, eres todo lo que describió Draco, Adiós!—** nos separamos, ella se retiró dejándonos solo a Draco y a mi

— **¡es una chica fantástica ¿no crees?—**me pregunto acercándose esperando mi opinión

—**sí, es muy agradable y lo principal se ve que está enamorada de ti—**le dije convexidad, al acto las mejillas de Draco toma un tono rosado

— **¡gracias! Sabes es muy importante para mi tu opinión porque eres mi única amiga—**miro directamente a los ojos, lo que vi fue que decía la verdad, lo que me conmueve, nunca tuve amigos y ahora tengo mucho verdaderos amigos; y ellos me dan la fuerza para superar mi pena, incluso las más secreta—** después de lo sucedido mucho me dieron la espalda, por eso cuando te escribí pensé que solo contestarías por simple cortesía, pero me sorprendiste Luna, siendo una amiga y apoyándome; realmente eres una verdadera amiga **

—**y tu Draco, también eres un verdadero amigo, bueno más bien un fastidioso hermano mayor —**reí a mi comentario, y él me miro orgulloso por el título nuevo que le he dado a nuestra amista, hermanos

Seguimos un rato más en la heladería, hablando de cosas triviales o Draco enumerando las distinta cualidades de Astoria, y sin quédame aparte le comentaba las distinta cosas lindas y fantástica de mi bebes; nos dimos cuenta que teníamos que retíranos, los dos todavía hay diligencia que falta que hacer, nos acompañamos hasta la entrada de la heladería , afuera en el Callejón Diagon.

—**bueno, te veré el viernes para despedirnos—** me abraza para despedirse y se retira, va a la dirección del Caldero Chorreante, pasa por toda la gente que circulaba en el Callejón, yo tome el camino contrario, se me hacia difícil pasar por la distinta gente que se encontraba comprando, algunos acompañando a su hijos para la compra de regreso a clase; perdí el equilibrio a tropezar con una bruja tan un gran tamaño, pero no tuve chance de disculparme, porque de repente fui tomada por el antebrazo y llevada a rastra hasta el callejón Knockturn**; **forceje con mi opresor, pero físicamente era imposible, él era más grande y fuerte; cuando volteo para ver quién era que la atacaba, se petrifico de miedo frente ella, él me tenía apresada era nada más que George Weasley, de cual no estaba muy contento, desprendía una rabia por todos lados, lo que hizo a Luna temer más por su vida.

— **¡¿Qué demonios hace con Draco Malfoy?—**gruño, la tomo por los dos antebrazos fuertemente tanto que le lastimaba, y la acerco más a él, casi que su narices se pegara, que le dio oportunidad en ver sus ojos más de cercar, los que estaba llenos de furias descontrolada —**¡Responde maldición!**

**/************************************************************************************/**

**Bueno gracias por la larga espera, como le avisé ahora iba a tarda más en la entregas de los capítulos porque estoy presentando examen, lo cual me dificulta a escribir o llegar la musa**

**También le agradezco los comentarios, espero ansiosa lo que vendrán ¡Gracias!**

**Chaoo **

**¡Gracias!**

**Besos XX & Abrazos OO**

**Pdd; aquí va un adelanto para que se emociones para el próximo capitulo**

**/*****SPOILER*****/**

George estaba desesperado, Luna no contestaba sus carta y no tenía noticia de ella, no podía preguntar a su hermana porque si no levantaría sospecha; pero tenía que ser drástico si quería luchar por su hijos, quería verlos, a los tres; y por eso se dirigió directamente a la torre negra en Ottery St. Catchpole. Se acercó mirando bien si de su distancia podía notar se había inquilinos, noto que salía de la puerta principal el señor Lovegood se acercó al rápidamente

—**¡señor… señor Lovegood!—**llamo George al anciano padre de Luna; este se dio cuenta que lo llamaba, al parecer del señor Lovegood podía ser llamando hasta en las macetas que incluso reviso al escuchar el llamando —**¡hola…aquí señor!**

—**¡oh, un Weasley ¿verdad?—**dijo el Sr. Lovegood, que me vio con duda sin saber si me reconocía de tantos Weasley—**¿Creo que eres Ron? ¡si , Ronald Weasley—**dijo emocionado como descubriera un continente nuevo, George solo bujo, por el gran equivocación , _"que le pasa ese anciano, que no veía la diferencia de Ron y de mi"_. Me acerque más justo estar enfrente de él, vio que el anciano llevaba un ridícula túnica de gasa, de color arena o era de color blanco pero por su antigüedad, ya tomo otro color, un chaleco tejido viejo que parecía haber tomado trazos de otros chalecos; y unos pantalones bombeados de gasa, color marrón claro, como la arcilla, llevaba también un delantal sucio de tinta y otras cosas que no quería imaginar.

—**no señor, George Weasley; uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron—**le explique, me miro un momento como ver si estaba mintiendo

—**¡oh, disculpe; es que todo ustedes los Weasley se parece tanto, que no diferencio quien es quien!—**yo le di una sonrisa, solo por ser amable, pero le molesto el comentario sobre su familia, "_al menos prefiero parecerme a toda mi familia, que parecer un Muggle chiflado"_

—**sí, no hay problema—**le dije simplemente, mejor ve al grano, tal vez la locura se pega —**disculpe señor, vengo de parte mi hermano Ron, que me encomendó pasar hablar con Luna sobre algo ¿está en casa?**

— **¿Quién?—** pregunto sin comprender lo que decía

—**Luna, señor; ¿su hija está en casa?—** le mire expectante por su respuesta

—**oh… ¡Lunna!—**dijo de repente como acordándose que tiene una hija—**nop**

—**Bueno ¿Cuándo regresara?—**tal vez poder visitarla más tarde

— **¡oh no se! **

— **¡¿Qué?—**me sorprendió su actitud despreocupante —**¿Cómo que no sabe , señor?**

— **No se decir, no puedo adivinar —**dijo tranquilo, como no estaba pasando nada—** ¡seguramente cuando le vuelva dar vacaciones!**

— **¿Cómo que vacaciones?—**pregunte sin saber de qué habla, "_Luna estaba de vacaciones, pero Hogwarts ya término"_

—**¡bueno si muchacho, de vacaciones, ya se le termino su vacaciones de verano para ir al trabajo; y si pregunta muchacho, regreso a Suiza; el señor **Scamander** se lo solicito, tiene que buscar muchas criatura inexistente **

— **¡Luna ¿se fue?**

**/*****FINSPOILER*****/**

**Bueno eso es todo **

**Chaooo**


	13. Chapter 13

Título: entre Una y mil suplica

Author: Bansheeg

Vinculo (s): George Weasley/ Luna Lovegood

Resumen: George Weasley estaba abatido, dolido por la pérdida de Fred Weasley, un mes de la gran batalla todos volvieron a Howard para reconstruirla , una noche de festejo , el borracho cometió un crimen atroz contra Luna, un crimen que tendrán consecuencias , ahora solo quedaba pedir perdón , Luna nunca lo perdonara , incluso si el suplica, sigue esta historia donde el veras dolor, angustia, drama y amor, y tal vez una cuanta bromas.

Rating: NC-17

Advertencias: esta historia contiene sexo no consentido, violencia, relación de adulto contra una menor, embarazo de un menor.

POV: su punto de vista

FLASHBACK: es una escena retrospectiva que altera la secuencia cronológica de la historia, conectando momentos distintos y trasladando la acción al pasado

/**********************************************************************/

**Capítulo 13: **

**POV GEORGE WEASLEY**

George vio atentamente su alrededor, su tienda esta abarrotada de clientes ; notó que el Turrón de Hemorragia Nasal era el más popular de su producto se estaba gastando, fue abriendo paso hacia el mostrador, donde un grupo de niños de diez años observaban contentos a un hombre diminuto de madera y un verdadero juego de ahorcado, ambos colocados arriba de una caja donde se lee**: ‹‹"¿verdugo reutilizable?"››,** Ron se encontraba con el grupo explicando cómo funcionaba, le hizo una señal para que se acercara

— **¿Qué paso?—**le pregunta a estar frente de el

—**ya se está acabando las hemorragia nasal, busca otra caja—**le ordena, su hermano hace un gesto de molestia, le da la espalda murmurando solo para el _**‹‹"me tratas como si fuera su elfo doméstico"››**__, _sigue hasta la parte de atrás de la tienda para cometer su pedido, pero ante se da la vuelta e hizo un gesto rudo con la mano a George, a verlo fingió como si lo atrapara en el aire y se lo llevo a su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y después el mismo gesto pero más obsceno, al voltear vio una señora que se vio indignada por el comportamiento, y se retiró deprisa.

El solo fingió que nada paso y siguió su revisión, se acercó a la ventana donde estaba su _‹‹línea de productos especiales de Brujas Maravillas››_, en que había una serie de productos en empaque color rosa brillante, alrededor de los cuales un grupo de muchachas entusiasmadas estaban riéndose tontamente. A verlo se agruparon más y cuchichearon entre ellas, volvieron a mirar y se rieron coquetamente, aleteando sus pestañas; el solo le dio una sonrisa cortes, a él no le gusta coquetear con adolecentes pero si vienen a su tienda compraran algo como escusas. A mirar momentáneamente a fuera de la ventana vio la desordenada y rizada cabellara rubia, que llegaba más allá de la cintura de la joven bruja, que balaceaba a su paso apresurado que trataba pasar por los transeúnte del callejón, la misma bruja que él ha tratado de comunicarse durante esto último cincos días; no más que la madre de su hijos, Luna Lovegood.

No podría pasar esta oportunidad de preguntarle a Lovegood, que porque no le ha respondido a su misivas, vio que Verity su dependiente que justo venia de la dirección de ‹‹_los Hechizos patentados del Día Soñado››. _

— **¡Verity, voy a salir un momento!—**le dijo sin darle tiempo de quejarse, paso fuera de la puerta tan rápido como pudo, pero cuando llego a la calle, Luna ya había desaparecido de su vista.

fue por la dirección donde la vio andar, echo andar por el callejón mirando a derecha e izquierda a través de las ventanas y puerta, pero al parecer la perdió por completo de su vista, no la detectaba por todo el Callejón; el único que faltaba era pasar por el Callejón Knockturn, tal vez era buena idea pasar por ahí, Luna entro una vez para escapar de él , _"estaba seguro que se escondió en 'Borgin y Burkes', no será que lo hizo de nuevo"_ , no espero más tiempo y se metió en el Callejón Knockturn, la calle lateral consagrada a las Arte Oscuras, se encontraba desierto. Miro por las ventanas mientras pasaba, pero ninguna de las tiendas parecía tener ningún cliente en absoluto, recorrió el Callejón pero nada, no había rastro de Lovegood. Definitivamente ya Lovegood sí estuvo en el lugar ya se había ido, será mejor que regresar a la Tienda Sortilegio Weasley.

A llegar a la entrada del Callejón lateral, vio entre la gente, hacia la entrada de la Heladería de Fortescue a Luna en el momento que se despedía de un abrazo a Draco Malfoy. La rabia le llego dentro de su entraña y subía a su cabeza _"¿Qué demonio le pasa esa chica?, ¡está abrazando a unos de su carceleros!", _George no tenía ni idea lo que pasaba Luna a encontrarse con Malfoy; _"peor, se ven tan amigable", _vio que Malfoy se fue en la dirección contraria donde él estaba y Lovegood viene hacia él; ella pasaba como podía entre la gentes, aprovecho cuando esta pasa frente a él y tropieza con una bruja gorda se distrajo a disculparse, pero dio chance a George y la tomo por detrás, tapándole la boca con una mano y la otra en su cintura, nadie se dio cuenta de su movimiento cuando la arrastro hacia el Callejón Knockturn, ella forcejeo pero no podía físicamente ir contra mí, yo soy más grande y fuerte; le era muy difícil soltarse de mi agarre; le solté de mí, para solo voltearla para que me miraba directamente a los ojos, la tome por los hombros fuertemente; vio que su semblante cambio a verme, como si quedara fría, a son de mi mirada, yo estaba molesto, no solo evita mis cartas durante estos cinco días, sino que ahora la veo en la calle acompañada por Malfoy , su ira aumentaba _"¿en que estaba, en una cita?", _le apreté más los hombros.

— **¡¿Qué demonios hace con Draco Malfoy?—**gruñí, la tome por los dos antebrazos fuertemente tanto que vi en su cara cuando hizo un gesto de dolor, y la acerco más a mí, casi que su nariz se pegara tocara la mía, que le dio oportunidad en ver sus ojos más de cercar, los que estaba llenos de miedo, y sin comprender porque actuaba así—**¡Responde maldición!—**le exigí

Ella solo se quedó ahí, mirándolo sin saber que decir o hacer, se vio su miedo por todos los poros, y como no me daba ningún explicación, yo me desesperé, y la sacudí para que reaccionara de una vez

— **¡Respóndeme de una vez!—**le ordene, mientras la volví a sacudir

—**¡suéltame, me lástima!—**dijo a reaccionar tratando se soltarse de mi agarre —¡**suéltame Weasley!—**me exigió, yo la solté mientras ella jalaba para liberarse, lo cual provoco que se echara para atrás fuertemente en un tambaleo y tropezó con la pare, lo cual se quedó en esa posición, cuando me acerque a ella amenazante, estaba molesto, ella le debía una explicación por lo que hacía estando con Malfoy, porque no le respondía las misivas para que le diera noticia sobre sus hijos

— **¿Qué hacías abrazando amigablemente a Malfoy?—**le dije si comprenderla—** ¡es que no recuerdas que te tenían encerrada en su sótano haces dos años! **

— **¡Si lo recuerdo Weasley, no es necesario que lo repitas, y además no te debo ninguna explicación!—**me recalca, su rostro notaba como si estuviera indignada por mi exigencias

— **¡Si me debes explicaciones, soy el padre de tu hijos!—**le reclame muy molesto, y como respuesta ella solo bufo volteando los ojos

— ¡**Como si yo di mi voto para eso!—**dijo con sarcasmo, me crispe por el comentario recordándome mi error; en solo pensar me da dolor en el pecho por pensar en lo que hice, pero aun así sentía un fondo de sí que tenía derecho, no solo por los gemelos sino también en ella

— **¡Me debes explicaciones por que pienso en tu bienestar!—**le dije explicito, me acerque para ver si por fin me da la explicación que espero, pero ella no cambio su actitud de que como si importara lo que yo pienso.

— **¡Gracias, pero no lo necesito! —**siguió su actitud repelente, una reacción muy infantil para su gusto, eso le enojo que ella no piensa que puede pasarle, lo que piensa los demás por su comportamiento; ya había escuchado que ella fue vista con la señora Malfoy, y comenta que debido a esta repentina convivencia y el cambio que dio su padre cuando la secuestraron, el público empezó a duda si realmente los Lovegood estaba del lado de Harry cuando la guerra, y ahora sale que toma helado con el menor de los Malfoy, como si estuvieran en una cita romántica, la idea le hirvió de rabia

—**La gente está comentando, debes pensar en que haces, y no es buena idea que este paseando con los Malfoy de un lado a otro—**le explique guardándome la rabia

— **¿Cómo me importara lo que diga esa gente señor Weasley?—**sigue con su actitud infantil

—**debe importarte, principalmente si te junta con los Malfoy, unos reconocidos Mortifagos —**le dije haciendo que entienda—** ¿dime que piensa Ginny o Harry de tu mala compañía?—**ella me miro duramente

—**no dirán nada porque sabe que mi relación con los Malfoy es completamente normal y sin falta de juicio—**lo dijo simplemente, mi rabia volvió, habla como si tuviera una relación más que conocido con los Malfoy o más bien con Draco Malfoy

— ¡**sin falta de juicio, juicio lo que no tienes en tomar helado con Malfoy!—**recalque

— **¡lo que haga o no con Draco no es tu problema!—**pidió molesta, _"le dice por su nombre, y a mí me llama Señor", _eso solo significa que su encuentro con Malfoy es más allá de lo que pensé, me molesto es solo pensar que ella sale con ese tipo; primero sale con eso de que le diga a todos que el padre de su hijos es un Muggle, y ahora me sale que está saliendo con el cobarde de Draco Malfoy en que piensa esta chica "_tal vez en convertir a Malfoy el padrastro de tu hijos", _le vino de pronto esa idea

— **¡no vas a convertid mis hijos en los hijos de un Mortifago!—**le solte con rabia, esta se vio molesta con la acusación

—**no tengo idea que hablas, pero Draco es mi amigo y no permito que le digas de ese modo—**me exigió molesta por mi diatriba

— **¡Tu amigo ja!—**bufe por su mala descripción por su relación, yo estoy rabioso en solo pensar que ella lo defienda — ¡**llamas a tu amigos un grupo de gente que te secuestra y te tiene encerrada en un sótano y que su horrible tía te torture todo los días y horas ¿dime?—**me miro duramente

— ¡**Los Malfoy se mostraron apenados por el pasado y pidieron disculpa!—**respondió, defendiéndoles — ¡**y usted no puede exigir nada sobre quién o no elija para ser el padre de los gemelos! —**su aviso una vez más una confirmación con su intensiones con el encuentro con Malfoy, el odia y la rabia por pensar en eso no pudo más y la soltó

— **¡Porque no Deja‒de‒comportarte como una maldita zorra de una vez Lunática!—**le dije con rabia sin detener lo que salía de mi boca, ella se veía sorprendida e indignada al mismo tiempo, no sé qué paso y porque lo dije, cuando me iba a disculpa la cachetada sonó por el callejón y el ardo llego dejándolo en completo shock

—**señor Weasley creo que esta conversación tomo fin—**dijo en una voz fría y vacía, tarde un momento en darme cuenta que ella ya paso por su lado y salió al callejón Diagon

— **¡Qué demonios!—**dije de repente al salir de Shock.

fui corriendo detrás de ella pero cuando salió, ya ella se había perdido de vista, trato en pasar atreves de los transeúnte, pero como estaba tan abarrotada la calle se le hizo imposible, cuando llego a la entrada del callejón Diagon, justo el patio del Caldero Chorreante; corrí directo a la habitación que tiene Tom para los viajes en Polvo _flu_, si darme cuenta por la persona que tenía en camino incluso tropecé una joven rubia, que el choque produjo que él se tabaleara y la bruja callera en el suelo

— **¡pero es que no ves donde vas idiota! oh… George Weasley—**dijo la joven rubia, que no era más que misma joven que vio en la casa de Luna Hannah Abbott, madrina de Lysander el menor de los gemelos

— **¡Abbott, discúlpame estoy un poco apurado!—**le dije rápido y sigo mi camino pero llegue escuchar la voz de Abbott desmesurada **‹‹" ¡claro! Primero Luna y ahora Weasley solo tropieza con Hannah y te vas sin dar explicaciones"››, **no tome atención llegue en la habitación pequeña, cuadrada de forma irregular, un viejo mago gordo, gordo y con un plateado bigote similar al de una morsa, ya estaba en medio de la habitación despotricando insulto cuando sacudía su sombrero en forma para limpiar de polvo, mientras que las llamas verdes de la chimenea se va apagando

— **¡¿vio quien se fue por la chimenea?—**pregunte azorado, mientras pasaba mi mano por la cabeza con preocupación sin saber qué hacer, _"¿Por qué me porte de ese modo?"._

— **¡Claro! Lovegood—**dijo el viejo molesto —**siempre torpe, la recuerdo de Hogwarts siempre distrayéndose en clase —**chequeo la lengua de forma negativa

— **¡¿sabe qué dirección tomo?—**le pregunte si estar interesado en su comentario

—**no, no, no ¿pero qué educación? La persona educada no escucha la dirección de otro brujo—**dijo severamente, como un profesor.

—**bueno si, gracias igual—**dije sin prestar atención al anciano, que seguía hablando sobre las mala educación de los magos de hoy, yo solo tome un poco de polvo _flu_, y los arrojo al fuego de la chimenea produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que George. Éste se metió en la chimenea, gritando: — ¡La Madriguera!— y desapareció, sino ante de ver al viejo mago **‹‹" ¡que muchacho atrevido, era mi turno!"››**, mientras azotaba el sombrero al aire, y amenazando con un puño

Aterrizo de pie, todo cubierto de hollín. Si dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo, la cocina esta vacía, no sentía ningún ruido en todo la casa, el solo se quedaba durmiendo aquí de vez de cuando, pero siempre se quedaba en el apartamento del piso arriba de la tienda, que ahora compartía con Ron; salió rápidamente al patio, vio a su madre parada cerca del gallinero dándole de comer a las gallinas. Él no quería que su madre lo viera así que rápidamente se escabullo y corrió hacia un lado de la casa, cuando cruzo la esquina paro de seco, su hermana Ginny estaba dándose beso muy fuerte con el-niño-que-vivió-dos-veces Harry Potter

— **¡¿Qué demonios hacen?—** gruñí, Ginny nerviosa se separa rápidamente de Harry, este se pone tan rojo que compite con el color del cabello de Ginny

—**¡besándonos, idiota!—**contestó Ginny enojada, al verme repicar ella se adelantó y hablo primero—**y no es tu asunto, y ¿Qué haces aquí no debes estar en la tienda?—**me quede como pez fuera del agua, si es cierto supuestamente debo estar en la tienda, no tengo escusa a estar aquí en la Madriguera, Harry todavía con pena se ve extrañado por mi presencia y Ginny seguí hay mirándome molesta con la manos en la cintura definitivamente una buena imitación de mama

— **¡Yo…yo…vine a buscar algo que deje en la habitación…!—**se me ocurrió—**pero ya me iba, así que, los dejos—**gire y regrese por mismo camino en que vine, _"en que está pensando George"_, realmente no tenía idea.

Mama seguía alimentando las gallinas, volvió esquivarla y entro rápido a la casa, tenía que volver a la tienda deje solo a Ron y Verity, corrí a la casa directo a la cocina y tomo un poco de polvo _flu_ —** ¡Sortilegio Weasley!—**dije a lanzarlo a la chimenea, nuevamente las llamas verde me rodean y succiono.

Ya ha pasado días del escambroso encuentro con Luna, no he podido hablar con ella, le mande misiva, carta, incluso tuve tentado en mándale un _howler_, pero se contuvo llamaría mucho más la atención hacia ellos; decidió mejor ir a su casa, aunque ella le dijo que no la buscara, pero ya lo a esquivo por mucho tiempo, no ha visto a su hijos durante casi más de una semana, paso la noche en la Madriguera para ir temprano a la Torre de los Lovegood, pero primero le iba a mandar una carta de advertencia; bajo al desayunar su madre Molly Weasley estaba sirviendo con magia, la mesa está llena de arenques ahumados, montones de tostadas y platos con huevos y beicon, gachas de avena. Ya Hermione estaba en la mesa leyendo el Profeta, Harry y Ron se sentaron en la mesa, el primero lo vio apenado _"este Harry, ya pasaron días y todavía se comportó como si lo acaba de atrapar",_ sonrió por esto, pero a ver el rostro de Ron dejo de sonreír, este todavía seguía molesto por dejarlo solo en la tienda repleta de clientes el otro día.

—**por favor Ron, deja de estar molesto George ya te pidió disculpa, mas pudiste solo con el trabajo eso habla muy bien de ti—**puntualizo Hermione al ver la mirada asesina que me daba su novio, este solo bufo.

—**sí, yo hago un buen trabajo, y el [**_me señala con el dedo_**] sigue tratándome como un elfo domestico—**me recrimino Ron

—**Tarado, no te trato como elfo doméstico, solo te trato como yo soy el dueño—le **deje de observación, mientras hurtaba una tostado con mermelada de frambuesa, Ron me vuelve a dar la mirada asesina

—**Yo también soy dueño** —dijo molesto

—**Minoritario —**agregué, iba a replicar pero fue interrumpido

— **¡ya bastan los dos! Es hora del desayuno, dejen los negocios para después **—intervino mama sirviendo más tocino en el plato de Ron, Hermione solo negaba con la cabeza, a no estar contenta por nuestro comportamiento, Harry comía tranquilo ignorando nuestra leve discusión

— **¿Qué planeas haces hoy chico?—**pregunto Hermione interesada

—**Yo voy a practicar Quidditch con Ginny cuando baje—**dijo Harry simplemente, ante de tomar una cuchara de avena

—**Y tu amor, ¿Qué vas hacer?—**pregunta Ron divertido a su novia

—**yo nada —**le contestó Hermione contenta **— ¿y tú?**

—**Nada—**le respondió Ron igual de contento, se miraba entre los dos como si planeaba usar ese nada para en algo amoroso

—**bueno, ¿Por qué no usan ese nada, y lo vuelven algo entre ustedes?—**le dije en burla, los dos se sonrojaron, _"los atrapaste George"_, me reír con burla hacia Ron este reacciono de forma infantil lanzando un trozo de tocino directo a su camisa

— **¡Hey!—**me queje mientras me limpiaba la zona que pego el tocino, Ron reía con orgullo

— **¡Se comporta como niños!—**nosreprendió Hermione, justo cuando iba a quejarme, aterriza frente a mí la lechuza que despache hace media hora a Luna; tome la carta y era la misma que yo mande, me quede sin comprender, _"¿Por qué me devolvió la carta?"_; solo significaba que ella se volvió Incontrables para él.

— **¿Qué paso, de quien te devolvió la carta?—**pregunta Ron

—**Nadie que te interesa —**le respondí molesto a tomar la carta y levantarme de la mesa he irme a mi viejo cuarto

Llegue al cuarto, y azote la puerta; di vuelta alrededor del cuarto como un león enjaulado, _"¿Qué demonios crees esa chica",_ no tenía idea que iba a ser, quería ver a su hijos, y ella se los está negando, ya que no le responde su carta eso significa; se asomó por la ventana y vio a Ginny y Harry ir a la colina hasta un pequeño prado que tenían su familia que estaba rodeado de árboles que lo protegían de las miradas indiscretas del pueblo que había abajo, allí podían practicar el Quidditch; el tomo la decisión iba a buscarla para que le dé una explicación por su comportamiento; salió de la habitación y bajo rápido, se detuvo de salir a ver a Hermione y a Ron cerca de la chimenea, cambio de rumbo y fue a la cocina y tomo un poco de agua espero que los chicos se fueran para poder salir él; espero unos minutos cuando escucho el estruendo y a Hermione decir: —**‹‹"**_**al Caldero Chorreante"››—**_, después un minuto más a Ron gritar: —_**‹‹"al Caldero Chorreante"—**_, tomo un momento y salió al patio decidido.

George estaba desesperado, Luna no contestaba sus carta y no tenía noticia de ella, no podía preguntar a su hermana porque si no levantaría sospecha; pero tenía que ser drástico si quería luchar por su hijos, quería verlos, a los tres; y por eso se dirigió directamente a la torre negra en Ottery St. Catchpole. Se acercó mirando bien si de su distancia podía notar se había inquilinos, noto que salía de la puerta principal el señor Lovegood se acercó al rápidamente

—**¡señor… señor Lovegood!—**llamo George al anciano padre de Luna; este se dio cuenta que lo llamaba, al parecer del señor Lovegood podía ser llamando hasta en las macetas que incluso reviso al escuchar el llamando —**¡hola…aquí señor!**

—**¡oh, un Weasley ¿verdad?—**dijo el Sr. Lovegood, que me vio con duda sin saber si me reconocía de tantos Weasley—**¿Creo que eres Ron? ¡si , Ronald Weasley—**dijo emocionado como descubriera un continente nuevo, George solo chasqueo la lengua, por el gran equivocación , _"que le pasa a este anciano, que no veía la diferencia de Ron y de mi"_. Me acerque más justo estar enfrente de él, vio que el anciano llevaba un ridícula túnica de gasa, de color arena o era de color blanco pero por su antigüedad tomo otro color, un chaleco tejido viejo que parecía haber tomado trazos de otros chalecos; y unos pantalones bombeados de gasa, color marrón claro, como la arcilla, llevaba también un delantal sucio de tinta y otras cosas que no quería imaginar.

—**no señor, George Weasley; uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron—**le explique, me miro un momento como ver si estaba mintiendo

—**¡oh, disculpe; es que todo ustedes los Weasley se parece tanto, que no diferencio quien es quien!—**yo le di una sonrisa, solo por ser amable, pero le molesto el comentario sobre su familia, "_al menos prefiero parecerme a toda mi familia, que parecer un Muggle chiflado"_

—**sí, no hay problema—**le dije simplemente, mejor ve al grano, tal vez la locura se pega —**disculpe señor, vengo de parte mi hermano Ron, que me encomendó pasar hablar con Luna sobre algo ¿está en casa?**

— **¿Quién?—** pregunto sin comprender lo que decía

—**Luna, señor; ¿su hija está en casa?—** le mire expectante por su respuesta

—**oh… ¡Lunna!—**dijo de repente como acordándose que tiene una hija—**nop**

—**Bueno ¿Cuándo regresara?—**tal vez poder visitarla más tarde

— **¡oh no se! **

— **¡¿Qué?—**Me sorprendió su actitud despreocupante —** ¿Cómo que no sabe, señor?**

— **No sé decir, no puedo adivinar —**dijo tranquilo, como no estaba pasando nada—** ¡seguramente cuando le vuelva dar vacaciones!**

— **¿Cómo que vacaciones?—**pregunte sin saber de qué habla, "_Luna estaba de vacaciones, pero Hogwarts ya término"_

—**¡bueno si muchacho, de vacaciones, ya se le termino su vacaciones de verano para ir al trabajo; y si pregunta muchacho, regreso a Suiza; el señor **Scamander** se lo solicito, tiene que buscar muchas criatura existente **

— **¡Luna ¿se fue?—**sin creer lo que dijo

— **¡oh sí! Una expedición tranquila, no como las que hago cuando voy en busca del ****Snorkack de Asta Arrugada son más entretenidos y menos científica—**dijo entusiasmado, yo solo alzó una ceja de escéptico—**oh sí señor, no creer verdad, tal vez si lo invito en la próxima expedición que armare para los seguidores de la revista se dará cuenta la diferencia —**invito pero yo no tenía ganas, ni tiempo para acompañar a unos locos a buscar criaturas inexistente

—**gracias señor Lovegood, pero no. Tengo mucho trabajo en la tienda—**negué la invitación, Lovegood se vio un poco abatido pero se fue rápido y volvió nuevamente con su energía intranquila

—**bueno, tal vez cuando tome vacaciones, siempre es bueno tomar unos días de descanso—**dijo amablemente, el solo le agradeció con un gesto en la cabeza, pero al parecer el señor Lovegood tomo como el fin de la conversación porque iba a entrar a su casa, pero George lo detuvo

— **¿Y los niños están con usted?—**le pregunte esperanzado, Lovegood solo lo ve como sin saber de que hablo —**los gemelos: Lorcan y Lysander ****¿los dejo con usted?**

— **¡oh, claro que no! Los niños siempre que estar con su madre —**dijo convencido, yo no podía creer, _"¿Cómo es posible que ella se lleve su hijos a sus tonta expediciones"_, es que no sabe el peligro que podrá llevarlos o el peligro que ella se implica —**pero va bien acompañada **

— **¿Cómo eso?—**indague extrañado

—**oh si la acompaña la señora Malfoy. Es una mujer muy amable—**termino sonó muy maravillado por la actitud de la señora Malfoy; yo solo me quede noqueado, _"¿Qué hace Luna acompañada de la señora Malfoy?";_ solo quedo hirviendo de rabia, por la decisiones de Luna sobre la vida de su hijos, y se lo llevo lejos de él, tuvieron un trato y ella se va sin su consentimiento

—**pero ¿Qué hace con la señora Malfoy?—**pregunte molesto —** ¿y usted le permitió?**

—**oh, en el principio no quería pero que se puede ser, los jóvenes de hoy hace lo que quiere—**dijo simplemente—**pero fue bueno, ahora esta con ella, la señora Malfoy le gusta mucho los bebes, y eso es lo que importa—**

—**si eso es genial, ¿no fue más nadie? Por ejemplo Draco Malfoy el hijo de la señora Malfoy —**inquirir fingiendo no importar, pero si estoy interesado; el Señor Lovegood no le importó y se puso pensar

—**oh no, la acompaño para despedirse, pero se quedó en Inglaterra; al parecer trabajo, ya sabe su padre está encerrado por cinco años en casa sin poder usar magia—**dijo se acercó a mí para contarme un secreto—** le confiscaron su varita, imagínate un mago sin poder ser magia**

—**si lo se señor, pero es un mínimo castigo por lo que hizo—**le dije molesto por la sentencia que le dieron a la familia Malfoy, pero que podía ser; fue el mismo Harry que pidió clemencia por ellos por la colaboración de Narcissa Malfoy

—**Bueno así sucede las cosas a veces—**dijo tranquilo, volvió hacia la puerta de su casa para retirarse al parecer no quería seguir hablando, yo le deje no tenía nada más que habla le dio información

—**¡gracias señor!—**le grite irónicamente ante que se fuera, este se volteo como si recordaba que yo seguía aquí y saludo como si era la primera vez que lo vio, y siguió su camino dentro de la Torre dejándolo solo en el patio

George no solo estaba indignado porque Luna se fue con su hijos sin avisarle, sino también molesto ya que ella no dejaba encontrar ni recibir cartas de él; estaba todo frustrado sin saber qué hacer, ya estaba al límite, de un modo tenía que encontrar a Luna para reclamar su escape. Tomo camino de nuevo a la Madriguera, en su camino en el patio de la casa encontró a su regreso a Harry y Ginny que venía abrazado cariñosamente; me acerque con intensión de averiguar si ellos tenían noticia de Lovegood y su intención de irse

— **¡Hey chicos!—**salude acércame

— **¡Hey! Ya te paso el enojo**—saludo Harry lo ignore y fui directo hablar con mi hermana

— **¿Cómo le fue en la práctica?—**pregunte, Ginny me vio mal a ignora a su novio de cual susurro bajo **‹‹"aparentemente nop"›› **

— **¡sii...! y ¿Qué vine ese interés?— **miro sospechosamente

—**un hermano no puede tener información para ver si es de beneficio para apostar a favor de su hermana—**le dije sin importancia y un poco burlesco

—**no, pero deja la tontería ¿Qué pasa?—**me pregunta

—**no nada ¿saben que Luna se fue de viaje?—**le dije simplemente como curiosidad nada mas

—**oh si, Luna volvió al trabajo ¿Cómo te enteraste?—**dijo Harry simplemente

—**daba un paseo y me acerque a la Torre y vi al señor Lovegood lo salude y quise saludarla a preguntar por ella, su papa me conto que se fue, me parece extraño que allá ido tan rápido solo ha estado en Inglaterra solo un mes —**le explique

—**bueno no es nada extraño, su jefe la llamo y ella volvió a su trabajo—**explico de manera simple su hermana

—**ella te aviso ante de que se iba**

—**si pero me lo dijo solo hace unos días—**contesto Ginny

—**no te preocupe, Luna es joven pero es inteligente, su casa era Ravenclaw; sabe cuidar bien a los gemelos —**puntualizo Harry a verme un poco preocupado

—**oh claro no hay duda, solo que se le hará difícil estar sola y con gemelos—**le dije fingiendo sin impórtale solo era mira critica

—**bueno tengo entendido que no fue sola, ella me comunico en carta que la acompaño la señora Malfoy—**agrego un poco confundida, pero se vio que tomo en cuenta que era como si ha sido buena idea

— **¿no tienen problema que se relaciona con los Malfoy? Después de lo que le hicieron—**pregunte inquisitivo

— **La verdad no, los Malfoy le pidieron disculpa, y ella los perdono eso lo que importa—**respondió Harry tranquilo

—**Luna es mi amiga, y la verdad me molesto cuando la apresaron y la mantuvieron cautiva; pero su opinión sobre los Malfoy fue favorable, ella me dijo que la trataron bien, incluso la ayudaron mucho, la única que se divertía en torturar al señor Ollivander y a ella fue Bellatrix Lestrange—**Ginny nombro a esa mujer con rabia—**esa horrible mujer—**dijo mirando al vacío muy molesta

—**Ella mato a Sirius y a Tonks, gracias a tu madre ya no la volveremos a ver nunca más — **dijo Harry melancólico por el recuerdo de Sirius y a la vez molesto por culpa de esa horrible mujer

—**hay mucho que sufrieron por la guerra [**toque la oreja falsa, como recordatorio que se salvó por poco**] todos sufrimos perdidas—**quedamos en silencio un minuto de silencio como memorando a los caídos. Al terminar el minuto iba a seguir la conversación sino fuera porque mama no llamo por el almuerzo, caminamos en silencio hacia La Madriguera, cada uno pensando lo suyo; como yo pensando que hará con Luna y sus gemelos, y _"¿Cómo lo hará?" _, su preocupación por la amistad con los Malfoy es casi infundada al parecer solo se junta como si tratara a los Lovegood como una obra de caridad, lo cual a él le pareció mal aprovecharse de su buena voluntad; no tenía que iba hacer pero tratara de solucionar cualquier mal entendido para regresar a ver a sus hijos.

/********************************************************************/

**Bueno estoy de regreso, tardare hasta la próximo domingo para la nueva entrega tengo examen todos los sábado, y solo los fin de semana aprovecho para escribir y descasar de estudiar, tal vez aparezca el miércoles pero esta semana si tiene chance pueden asomarse pero no prometo nada**

**Les agradezco los comentario, y son bienvenidos cualquier opinión o ideas para que vendrá con George y Luna **

**GRACIAS **

**XX&OO**


	14. Chapter 14

Título: entre Una y mil suplica

Author: Bansheeg

Vinculo (s): George Weasley/ Luna Lovegood

Resumen: George Weasley estaba abatido, dolido por la pérdida de Fred Weasley, un mes de la gran batalla todos volvieron a Howard para reconstruirla , una noche de festejo , el borracho cometió un crimen atroz contra Luna, un crimen que tendrán consecuencias , ahora solo quedaba pedir perdón , Luna nunca lo perdonara , incluso si el suplica, sigue esta historia donde el veras dolor, angustia, drama y amor, y tal vez una cuanta bromas.

Rating: NC-17

Advertencias: esta historia contiene sexo no consentido, violencia, relación de adulto contra una menor, embarazo de un menor.

POV: su punto de vista

FLASHBACK: es una escena retrospectiva que altera la secuencia cronológica de la historia, conectando momentos distintos y trasladando la acción al pasado

/**********************************************************************************************************************************************/

**Capítulo 14: **

**POV LUNA LOVEGOOD**

El cielo de azul claro libre de nubes, los árboles se encontraba en la estaba del final del verano, Luna tomaba una taza de Té tranquila a esta hora de la mañana, estaba sentando mirando el paisaje, grande montañas verde musgo con la punta del pico estaba vetado de blanco, soplaba una briza leve y refrescante en esta época del año; respiro profundo e ízalo era una hora tranquila, ella estaba sumergida en su pensamientos, ya ha pasado dos años que escapo de Inglaterra; ahora estaba instalada en una pequeña casita de dos habitaciones, una de ella que compartía con los gemelos, que ahora tienen de edad los dos años y medio; la otra habitación era para los visitante como su padre o Cissy que siempre venia cuando tenía la oportunidad , una simple cocina y una pequeña sala, y un sótano para el uso de trabajo; la casa era muy pequeña pero suficiente para ella y los gemelos , el patio lleno de flores y un tuerto de planta para uso mágico, y vasto extensión de tierra casi al borde del bosque de Rinderwald entre los pueblos de Hülims y Langeten que son un lugar tranquilo para vivir.

Los Bosques de Rinderwald y Fluewald en Suiza son los ideales para buscar criaturas mágicas y especies de planta mágicas sin descubrir; un lugar ideal para realizar su trabajo, Luna trabajaba a orden del Señor Scamander, hijo del famoso Newt Scamander Autor de ‹‹_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos›› _y un gran número de otros libros; el señor Scamander se encuentra actualmente una investigación sobre unas criaturas no identificada en Turquía, regresaba al campamento de vez en cuando, el campamento que estaba más allá adentro del lado de Fluewald, estaba levantado muy cerca donde ella vive, ella iba todo los días al campamento y sus alrededores para seguir su trabajo. Tomo su ultimo sorbo de Té cuando justo siente un ruido de que bajaban de la escalera, vio a la puerta de la cocina, a simple vista no era nadie, pero bajo la mirada y hay estaba un niño de unos 1 metro de estatura, blanco y de cabello lizo y pelirrojo, en este momento un poco desordenado, su cara apacible lleno de pecas y su ojos de color gris, y soñoliento , llevaba puesto una piyama azul claro como cielo, con decoración de unos patitos posando distintas poses, llevaba a rastras una manita azul con raya plateadas ya un poco desgatada y vieja, el niño restregó su ojitos con un sola mano, y bostezo, llevo la misma mano y chupo el pulgar, y se quedó mirando con expectativa a su joven madre, el pequeño es Lysander Lovegood.

—**¡buenos días cariño ¿dormiste bien?—**pregunte mientras dejaba la taza en el lavadero y me acercaba a la mesa, mi bebe solo se precipitó rápidamente hacia mí, y me abrazo fuertemente mi pierna, yo solo me agache y lo cargue mientras el recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro, yo le bese su pequeña cabecita, me acerque a los estante altos tomando una caja de cereal que lleve a la mesa, justo los ruidos de proveniente de la parte arriba de la casa sonó fuerte, y rápidamente se escuchó que alguien bajaba rápido por la escalera, cuando vio el pequeño Lorcan; Lorcan Lovegood nacio primero con una diferencia de 10 minutos, y era de los dos el mas revoltoso, ya estaba moviendo un silla para sentarse en la mesa, a verme solo me sonríe pícaramente mientras que lo veo achicando los ojos inquisitivamente —**y tu ¿Qué tramas?—**le dije al recién llegado

— **¡nada! Se cayó solo ni siquiera lo toque —**dijo rápidamente Lorcan dando una cara que no tiene culpa, llevaba puesto la misma piyama igual que su hermano a exención que en vez decoración con patos, era un pollito con la mismas poses coloquiales

—**Mmm… ya lo veremos —**le di nuevamente mi mirada de que yo sé lo que hiciste, mientras le dejaba el plato con cereal, mientras que él se ponía de pie sobre la silla para alcanzar la jarra de leche y se servía

—**Mami ¿me puede hacer panqueques?—**me pregunta el pequeño que tenía en mi brazos, me miro con un puchero

—**Hoy es día del cereal Ly, mañana es de panqueques—**le informe mientras lo dejaba en la silla a lado de su hermano que era de la misma imagen, los dos con su cabello lizo Pelirrojo, con flecos y su cabellos largo que tapaba su orejas que llegaba hasta la nuca, los dos parecían de más edad de que eran, no solo físicamente sino metal, son niños listo y vivaces de que ella sentía muy orgullosa, pero un poco revoltosos, ella dio una leve sonrisa _"definitivamente un recordatorio de quien es su padre y difunto tío"_, pensó un poco la época de colegio, justo cuando estaba en cuarto cuando se unió al ejercito de Dumbledore (D.A– _siglas en ingles)_ , eran tiempos felices.

Miro a sus pequeños, Lorcan que se embullo una gran cuchara de cereal, mientras que Lysander solo estaba hay sentando de forma abatida chupando su pulgar y abrazando su mantita, Luna lo miro preocupada, Lysander no era así, siempre es alegre y revoltoso como su hermano, me acerco para ver que le sucede, le toco la frente para verificar si tiene fiebre, generalmente cuando están tranquilos es que están enfermos; y así era, Lysander estaba un poco caliente.

—**oh, mi amor tienes un poco de calentura ¿te duele algo?—**le pregunte preocupado, el solo negó—** ¿está seguro? [**El asintió**] bueno será una leve alza, te daré un jarabe por si acaso—**le dije mientras fui a buscar el jarabe en el estante

—**No me gustan los arándanos —**dijo debatido

—**No es de arándanos el jarabe —**le dije mientras leía la etiqueta del frasco

—**No el jarabe, las frutas para el cereal —**dijo señalando el tazón

— **a mí me encantan—**dijo Lorcan, mientras tomaba un gran puño de arándanos que agregaba a su tazón

—**di "ahhhh…"—**le digo, el hace lo que le pido y le meto la cuchara en la boca, este hace un gesto de asco y saca la lengua que se puso de color azul por el jarabe —**aquí están tu favoritos—**puse un tazón de frambuesas, él se puso más animado y metió su manita para agarrar un monto de frambuesas para su tazón de cereal, los revolvió e igual de su hermano embullo una gran cuchara de cereal, comió su cereal más animados

—**mami, ¿ponm…de…gos iar aml cammparr…mento hoy?—**pregunto Lorcan con la boca llena

—**mastica, traga y después hablas Lo, es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena—**reprendí—**y si pueden ir—**le dije mientras le limpiaba la boca que tenía toda regada de leche—**pero será más tarde, tengo limpiar primero la casa, y ustedes van a repasar los números —**les di un beso cada uno en la mejilla

—**Yo me los sé hasta el 20 —**dijo contento Lysander

—**Yo al 25—**le respondió Lorcan echándole que él sabe más

—**es mentira solo llegas a 15—**le recrimino Ly

—**tu es el que llega a 15—**le contesto molesto Lo, estaba a punto de comenzar una se su discusiones; típico de hermano, eso cree ella, nunca tuvo hermano es hija única

— **¡ya! Los dos cuando termine se lavaran, cepillaran y comenzarán su lesiones —**le ordene, los dos pusieron un gesto de queja

—**Pero mama, ya no cepillamos —**dijeron unísono, yo solo puse mi brazo en jarra y los mire intensamente, como si dijera que no sé qué mienten, los dos se vieron apenados y dijeron nuevamente unísono: —**están bien, ya vamos**

Los dos que ya ha terminado su desayuno, salieron arrastrando su pies con si pesaba ir a cepillarse sus diente, yo seguid limpiando los platos sucios y la mesa cuando se escuchó unos picotazos en la ventana, a ver es una lechuza marrón veteada de negro, le abro la ventana y este se dirigió al centro de la mesa ya acercarme me picotea para que la alimente y le agua, al parecer era una lechuza que venía de un viaje largo, regreso al estante y busco un taza para el agua y alimento para ave, a regresar se lo dejo en la mesa, cuando esta ante de empezar a comer se erguía con una carta de hermoso pergamino, iba dirigida a mí la tome, la abrí y me puse a leer:

_Harry James Potter Evans y Ginebra__ Molly Weasley Prewett_

_Le complace en invitar a_

_Luna Lovegood _

_Para presentarse en su próxima unión en matrimonio_

_Que se celebrar el 31 de agosto en __Ottery St. Catchpole__, La Madriguera_

Luna no se sorprendió por la noticia, sino por la fecha de la boda, que es en solo en dos semanas, ya Ginny le informó anteriormente de su matrimonio, pero porque dio esa fecha tan de pronto, apena el mes pasado le dijo con la idea del matrimonio, seguramente la señora Weasley emocionada acomodó todo para que el matrimonio se adelantara; noto que la invitación no era la única hoja de la carta y leyó la hoja:

_Para Luna:_

_Hola, es tan emocionante que ya me voy a casar, no te avisé ante ya quería sorprender, espero lograrlo; estoy tan feliz que muy pronto seré la señora Potter, bien no te escribo solo para decirte eso sino que quiero que este aquí conmigo y me acompañes en el proceso de elegir vestido, flores y etc… te lo pido porque eres mi mejor amiga, sé que te puede ser difícil ahora por el trabajo y los niños, pero te necesito, si me miraras en este momento viera que estoy llorando como una tonta, ¡por favorrrrrrr! Si acepta, te quiero aquí con Harry y conmigo en nuestro mejor momento de nuestra vida; sé que es mucho pedir, pero lo necesito, si puedes te espero este miércoles (voy a probar el vestido de novia) y estoy emocionada todas las chicas estarán presente, y creo que tu también queras estar, respóndeme cuando te seas posible; ah Harry te envía saludo, y mucho besos para los gemelos_

_Espero noticia, besos_

_Ginny_

Bueno le sorprendió que fuera tan pronto, y ahora que hará Luna, ella quiere está presente en todo los preparativo, como nunca tendrá la oportunidad, con su situación de madre soltera, unas cuantas familias de magos le considera una bruja de mala reputación, a excepción de algunos como sus amigo y otras persona que le considera por su colaboración con la guerra, este era como una de su oportunidad de ver como se hace la magia del matrimonio, así que si ira a Inglaterra por la celebración, pero tenía que resolver ante su tiempo por el trabajo y los niños; _"¿con quién dejare a los gemelos?, _eso era simple su papa podría cuidar de ellos durante esta semana , pero no sabría que hacer el día de la boda, seguramente le tocaría contratar una niñera, y el trabajo no hay problema podía espera por dos semana; busco en la gaveta un pergamino y pluma para contestar a Ginny y enviarle una carta a papa para preguntarle si podía cuidar a los niños, escribió rápido y le dio la carta dirigida a Ginny al Búho marrón, este tomo vuelo al horizonte, en el trabajo ira al campamento más tarde para avisarle a unos de su compañeros, y le enviaría una carta para avisarle al señor Scamander.

Se dirigió a la sala donde ya los gemelos estaban sentado en el suelo con un monto de pergaminos , plumas y bote de tinta que ya tenía un poco regada que unas cuanta hojas que supuestamente tapaba el desastre, al parecer en vez de hacer su tareas, tomaron el tiempo para realizar dibujos y muñecos de papel, Lorcan a mírame rápidamente tapo su hoja de trabajo con su brazo y Lysander estaba muy concentrado en su dibujo que no vio que llegue en la sala

— ¿**Están trabajando o dibujando?—**le pregunte inquisitivamente, rápidamente d Ly tapo su trabajo a verme

— **¡Trabajando!—**dijeron unísono

—**Eso espero, ya voy a revisar —**le avisé, mientras que me acerque a mi lechuza el Señor Kuku ‹‹el nombre se los puso los gemelos››, es blanca con una franja negra en el cuello con betas en la punta de la pluma de marrón y negro simultáneamente ‹‹**—ha papa, en ****Ottery St. Catchpole****, Inglaterra —››**le dije mientras le ataba la carta, este me dio un picotazo en el dedo que acariciaba su pico, era señal que entendió el pedido, y tomo vuelo

—**mami, ¿va a venir el abuelo?—**pregunto Ly

—**No, nosotros iremos de visita esta vez—**me acerque y puse en cuclillas a ver su trabajo en la mesa —** ¿Qué le parece ir a Inglaterra?—**le pregunte

— **¡SIIII!—**gritaron los dos mientras saltaban contento—** ¿Cuándo no vamos?** —pregunto Lo

—**mañana temprano**

— **¡si vamos a la casa del abuelo! —**cantaron en coro los dos muy contento, y bailaban alrededor de la mesa

—**sí, pero se comportaran —**le señale, ellos detuvieron su baile a mirarme—**tienen que jurarme que se comportaran y no harán desastre, ni magia y no lo molestaran en su trabajo, ni se meterán con los niños del pueblo ¿esta entendido?**

—**Si mama—**prometieron, ellos se miraron entre sí, con si se comunicaran telepáticamente sus planes e ideas desastrosas que piensa hacer, definitivamente no se comportaran, Luna suspiro por lo que le esperaba.

_/******************************/_

_Una semana después_

Solo faltaba unas horas para la boda, ya Luna tenía su vestido listo, y bien arreglado en su cuarto bien protegido de la manos de los gemelos, que le gusta como brillaba, pero les prohibió tocar solo después de la boda, estaba preocupada generalmente no le hace caso, y ella justo está muy lejos para proteger el vestido; ahora mismo estaba en la boca del lobo, en la Madriguera; se celebra una cena ante la boda con la familia y los mas íntimos amigo, y justo yo soy una íntima amiga de la novia y novio, por su suerte no ha visto a George Weasley durante toda la semana, según Ginny ha estado muy ocupado en el trabajo justo por la boda pero si aparecerá en ella; y ella ayudando a la novia tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo libre para nada, incluso no tuvo mucho tiempo esta semana con los gemelos, que salieron impune de su mucha fechoría, ya que papa nunca los castigaría, mas creo que los alienta; sobre Weasley era lo mejor no quería encontrarse con él y si es tarde es mucho mejor, pero no se libera por tanto tiempo ya que también aparecerá en esta cena especial, lo cual no había forma de evitar el encuentro después de durante estos dos años y esta semana. Él no se ha presentado ante ella durante esto días, parece bien para ella, tal vez ya no le importa los gemelos, "_seguramente no le interesa los hijos que tuvo con la joven que violo por equivocación cuando estaba borracho"_ mejor para ella no tenía que ver su cara, ni aguantarlo que fuera a ver a mi hijos, "_no sé porque me preocupó por verlo, creo que ni siquiera le mirara " _y no podrá serme daño, estaré rodeada de toda la familia Weasley, ella suspiro de alivio.

— **¿Qué sucede Luna?—**me pregunta Ginny, a mírame por el reflejo del espejo, mientras ella se maquillaba, se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido negro largo y ajustado brillante que dejaba los hombros y brazo al descubierto, que amaraba por el cuello, su cabello largo recogido en un moño que dejaba suelto su rizos pelirrojos brillante, su maquillaje era suave para la noche, y solo llevaba una fina cadena de oro con una lagrima de perlar, y su anillo de compromiso que brillaba un gran diamante, es de la mejor calidad seguro hecho por duendes, le debió costar muchos galeones a Harry; Luna nunca tendrá uno de eso.

—**Nada, solo pensando aquí muy contenta que mi mejor amiga se casara —**le dije dándole una leve sonrisa

— **¿Enserio?—**voltea hacia mí, y me da una mirada de no me cree—**me parece más que esta triste ¿Qué realmente tienes en mente Lunita?—**me dice preocupada tomando mi mano

—**no es nada, estoy bien—**le respondí, ella solo achica los ojos más exigiendo que le diga la verdad, no pude aguantar ella me conoce muy bien, a pesar que durante que en esos dos años no estábamos muy junta—** es solo que es tonto, ni siquiera porque lo pensé**

—**solo dime para eso están los amigo, no importa lo tonto que tu piensa que sea, si te molesta y preocupa dilo, estoy para escuchar —**me dice muy compresiva, me aprieta las manos para motivarme a contar

—**Pero que amiga soy, es tu día —**le digo con doble sentido como suplicando que no me haga hablar

—**Dilo—**dice simplemente, yo solo respiro profundamente ante de hablar

—**Es que vi tu anillo y pensé…—**las dos miramos el susodicho anillo —** es muy hermoso **

—**si lo sé, pero te no preocupe tu tendrás uno igual de grande —**hablo como si bromeaba por el tamaño

—**ese es el problema, nunca tendré uno igual **

—**Lo sé, solo Harry es tan loco de gastar tanto galeones por un anillo—**dijo volteando los ojos por la exageración de Harry, aunque si li gusto el detalle—**pero seguramente conseguirás una de tu agrado**

—**no es eso, es que nunca voy a tener una anillo de compromiso, es que nunca me voy a casar —**dije simplemente un poco abatida, Ginny me mira compasiva

—**no digas eso, no solo te casaras sino que también puede conseguir una anillo igual o más grande que el mío—**me miro segura, yo solo negué—**Luna eres una bruja joven, hermosa, inteligente con mucha personalidad, seguramente encontraras un Mago o tal vez un Muggle, eso dependiendo de tu gusto claro; se enamorara y se casaran no este triste por eso, lo vas a conseguir —**me motivo, pero yo sabía que nunca iba a suceder, solté su mano me pare y dirigí a mirar por la ventana y me abrace a misma y mire al vacío

—**Nunca va suceder—**la mire ella se levantó para protesta pero yo la interrumpí—**Ginny soy madre soltera, según los demás soy una bruja de túnica alegre—**volteé los ojos por la etiqueta, ella mira tristemente, ella lo sabía, a pesar que nadie comentaba nada frente a su familia y la de ella, siempre cotilleaban a su espalda

— **¡Oh Luna!—** me abrazo—**no pienses de esa manera—**me tomo del rostros yo tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en mi mejilla, ella la limpio—**no importa lo que digan los demás, mi familia, Harry, Hermione y Neville, los otros amigos te apoyan; mas en un momento conocerás a ese hombre ideal, se enamoraran y casaran y tendrás una gran familia**

—**No necesito un hombre ideal para tener una gran familia—**le dije pícaramente, ella sonríen también

—**Tienes razón, ya tienes una familia—**nos reímos, tocaron la puerta y se abrió un poco era la señora Weasley

—**ya está listas chicas, es hora de bajar**

—**si mama, ya vamos—**le contesto Ginny, que volteo hacia el espejo para ver si nada se desarreglo , yo solo respire hondo, es hora de bajar y encontrarse después de dos años con el padre de sus hijos, "_no este nerviosa Luna, nada pasara"_ , Ginny llego a mi lado y se abrazó de un brazos y bajamos junta.

Ginny se separó de ella a llegar al pie de la escalera todos estaba encantados por lo bella que se ve, yo sentía un poco de envidia, es mi amiga , pero si tenía envidia, ella se va casar con el hombre que ama, tiene el trabajo de su sueño, está libre de responsabilidades, tiene una gran familia amorosa, su vida no era complicada; _"no tienes que envidiar nada, tu también tienes eso Luna" _, es verdad no tenía que compadecerse así misma ella también tiene el trabajo que quería es investigadora de fauna y flora mágica, tiene una familia amorosa y grandes amigos, tenía responsabilidades pero la vida no fuera vida sin ella, amaba su responsabilidades, no tenía un hombre, Luna miro hacia Ron el hermano de Ginny su amor platónico de su adolescencia, ahora solo lo quería como simple amigo estaba feliz por él, es el prometido de Hermione Granger, estaba felices por ellos, ella estaba feliz por lo que tenía, no necesitaba a un hombre, ya obtuvo lo que sacaba de ellos, y era ser madre, sé que fue imprevisto y de una forma que ni en su pesadilla tuvo, pero tiene a los gemelos que son lo que más ama en el mundo.

Observo a todos en la sala, estaba felices; vio a Neville junto Hannah, se volvieron novio durante este último año, mucho se sorprendieron y más a ella, después que Neville se declaró y pidió casarse con ella cuando le conto sobre que estaba embarazada, ella lo quería como amigo y era muy injusto en implicarlo en su problema a sí que le dijo que no, el acepto bien, no le afecto mucho ella sabía que lo hacía porque pensó que nunca encontraría alguien más y yo era la más cómoda, pero ahora míralos estaba tan feliz con Hannah, ellos nunca se trataron mucho en Hogwarts y ahora estaban abrazados muy cariñosos; vio a Dean estaba acompañado de Parvati Patil, no sabía si era serio, pero Dean le conto que eran novio por lo momento, ya le presento su familia, la hermana de Parvati, Padma que estaba en la misma casa en Hogwarts pero un año mayor que ella, también está en la fiesta pero no vio si acompañaba alguien más; Seamus iba acompañado de Lavender Brown, la ex novia de Ronald, ya ha pasado tres años de la batalla de Hogwarts Lavender y Hermione llegaron como un acuerdo ya que ahora se llevan bien, no son la mejores amigas, pero se tratan con cortesía; vio a los otros hermanos de Ginny, Bill y Fleur estaban felices, el cargaba a su primera hija Victoire de unos meses de edad; Percy unos de los hermanos de Ginny que lo acompañaba su joven novia Audrey su prometida, una bruja francesa que trabaja en el ministerio de magia de ese país; y Charlie otro de los hermanos de Ginny que no conocía, nunca lo trató ni siquiera le ha hablado, en un momento pensó que era George Weasley, ya que este se parecía mucho, era como ver una versión más mayor y bronceado, él no tenía compañía; también estaba Hagrid y la Profesora McGonagall, también estaba unas amigas de Ginny de su equipo de Quidditch, las Arpías de Holyhead, y unos compañero de Harry del departamento de Aurores, y la señora Tonks, la abuela de Ted Lupin el primer ahijado de Harry, de cual no estaba en la fiesta seguramente lo dejaron al cuidado del elfo domestico; de ultimo estaba George, cuando lo vio su corazón se detuvo, él no se acercó, solo la miraba con molestia a veces con indiferencia, a ella no le importó solo estaba preocupada que el hiciera un show por lo sucedido hace dos años, pero no así le fue indiferente en toda la cena.

La cena siguió con normalmente, se realizó afuera de la casa, la gran mesa estaba abarrotado de comida como si fuera una de las mesas de Hogwarts, todos estaba contento, todos conversaban con su compañero o el que estaba enfrente, junto a mi estaba sentada Parvati y Dean a mi izquierda, y enfrente Seamus y Laverde, a mi derecha Padma y unos de los Aurores que es compañero de Harry que Luna no conocía el nombre, vio que más a la derecha a unos tres puesto junto a Ronald y Hermione estaba sentado George; ella lo ignoro no importa, ella está esta noche como antesala del día más feliz de su amiga, también vino a pasarse bien con su amigos

—**Oh llevas un hermoso vestido Luna ¿Dónde lo compraste?—**pregunta Parvati alagando, ella le sonrió con agradecimiento por el alago, vi mi vestimenta era sencilla un vestido de gaza y un con velo en la falda suelta que le llegaba por encima de la rodillas, es verde con detalles en blanco , unas mangas corta fleco ondulados y un cinturón alto al pecho con un lazo, de accesorios llevaba un pequeño bolso estilo monedero y un grupo de diez pulsera de plata, mis sandalia con trenza hasta los tobillo eran de tacón bajo, nunca fue buena usando tacón finos y altos; iba muy sencilla no llevaba nada de maquillaje y el poco que llevaba era porque Ginny insistió, y mi cabello iba de un semi recogido donde todo mis rulos bailaban sobre mis hombros y un largo fleco caía por mi espalda hasta mi cintura

—**gracias, lo compre en una tienda Muggle en el centro, y el tuyo, esta hermosa—**le respondí con sinceridad estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido color salmón y ajustado largo más allá que la rodilla, era de corcel con una tela trasparente anaranjado que tapaba hombro y manga corta, llevaba de accesorio unos simples sarcillos de oro, y un monto de brazalete de oro, como el de ella, sandalia de tacón alto y fino también dorados

—**Gracias, yo…—**

— **Nosotras lo compramos en una tienda exclusiva del centro Muggle, no te parece que estoy hermosa—**interrumpió Laverde con presunción, que igual de Parvati llevaba un vestido de coctel de como todas de corsé también de gasa con pero sin manga ni tiras, muy atrevido de color azul oscuro con un escote en forma de 'V' con detalle de diamantes, de accesorio unos sarcillos de diamante largo con forma triangular y un zafiro colgando, un brazalete de diamante, tenía el cabello suelto con mucho volumen como si el viento soplaba para darle ese aire de que está pasando por una pasarela, y unos sandalia abierta plateada de tacón fino y alto de 10 cms, definitivamente estaba espectacular, pero en opinión de Hermione, Laverde trataba de opacar a la novia, su pareja Seamus volteo los ojos por la actitud de la chica, yo solo le di una sonrisa,

—**Si lo creo, esta hermosa—**dije, iba seguir la conversación cuando toco un tintineo de una copa de cristal, todos callaron, Bill se levanta con la copa en alto

—**hola a todo, quiero dar un brindis por la feliz pareja; mi pequeña hermanita Ginny mañana se casara con Harry , a pesar ser la menor de la familia ella ha tomado esta importante decisión en dar el siguiente paso, un paso de amor y confianza, le deseo lo mejor ¡por Harry y Ginny, salud!**

— **¡SALUD!—**dijeron todos a unísono al terminar su discurso alzando las copas y bebieron un sorbo, ahora Ronald se levantó también va dar un discurso

—**yo estoy honrado que mi mejor amigo Harry [**saludo con la copa a Harry**] ahora será mi hermano de ley, siempre ha sido mi hermano de alma, nunca estuvo en duda a pesar que yo dude, perdona amigo [**Harry hiso un gesto de no importaba**]** **y sé que Harry no dudo en elegir a mi hermana Ginny a ser su esposa; Ginny siempre soñó que sería la esposa de Harry, lo lograste [**Ginny le lanzo un bocadillo**] ¡Hey! Lo digo de buen sentido, sé que quieres a mi amigo, si hubiera sido contrario no le dieran permiso [‹**‹—**nadie te pidió tu permiso tonto—**dijo Ginny molesta, pero en broma››**] bueno, no importa solo le deseo la felicidad a los dos ¡salud!—**termino alzando su copa

— **¡SALUD!—**constataron todos en acorde también levantando sus copa y bebieron, el señor Weasley con su señora, también se levantaron de la mesa con la copa en alto

—**mi querida Molly y Yo estamos muy felices en ver que nuestra pequeñita se ha convertido una gran mujer, que ha tomado la decisión más importante de su vida—**se detuvo un momento Artu, raspo un momento su garganta, se vio que en cualquier momento iba a llorar de felicidad, su esposa se adelantó ya que estaba llena de lagrima e hipaba, pero eran completamente de felicidad por su hija—**mañana se va a casar con un hombre bueno, que se la protegerá y la cuidara como lo nosotros lo hicimos y más la amara tanto, mañana hija e hijo, si siempre consideramos a Harry como un hijo; los dos tomaran un paso para crear su propia familia, les deseo todo el amor, felicidad y salud ¡Salud por la feliz pareja!—**termino con ya lágrimas en su ojos

— **¡SALUD!**—gritaron todo con felicidad, y conmovidos por el magnífico discurso, se terminó los discurso por la feliz parejas, y se continuo la cena, todos celebraban felices, comían y conversaban entre ellos; Luna conversaba con Dean sobre su familia, ella noto que alguien la miraba y suponía quien era volteo, para buscar la mirada, y lo vio George Weasley, tenía una mirada que si mataban ella estuviera enterrada a diez metro bajo tierra, ella volteo de nuevo hacia Dean para seguir su conversación, Weasley no le iba a dañar la noche la noche

Al rato la cena termino todos estaba esparcido en pequeños grupos, yo estaba con Neville y Hannah que hablaban de su ideas para el futuro, como que Neville solicito empleo en la escuela de magia hechicería como profesor de Herbologia, ya que la señora Sprout que se retira este año, y lo emocionado que estaba a tomar tal honor, Hannah le conto su interés de comprar el Caldero Chorreante, ya tuvo una conversación con el cantinero Tom, y él tenía la idea de vender ya que estaba viejo, pero por lo momento ella trabajaba en el bar para ver su funcionamiento, la conversación era almena y vivas pero Luna se dio cuenta que ya era casi la media noche, es hora que regrese a casa ya que su bebes la esperaran para darle las buena noche; se despide de los chico, se dirige a los anfitriones para despedirse dudo un momento, ya que Ginny y Harry estaba acompañado de no solo Hermione y Ronald sino también de George, creyó que lo mejor no acercarse pero no podía irse sin despedirse, solo respiro hondo y se dirigió a la pareja

—**Chicos me despido, ya es hora de irme—**le dije a llegar con ellos, me vieron con entendimiento, sabía que tenía que ir con los gemelos

—**está bien Luna, que tenga buenas noches, te espero mañana para la boda—**me dice Ginny tranquilamente mientras me daba un abrazo despedida

—**Si dale un beso de mi parte a mi ahijado—**dice Harry con cariño, yo asiento

—**creo que no tendré suficiente tiempo en darle tanto beso a los niños—**le digo en broma todos se ríen excepto el Weasley mayor, no tome de importancia me despido de Ronald y Hermione, no saludo al otro Weasley

—**Bueno chaos a todo, no vemos mañana en el gran día —**le dijes mientras me retiraba, saludaron a alejarme, también me despedí de la señora y el señor Weasley, que estaba acompañados de la Profesora McGonagall y Hagrid, que también los saludes ante de irme , me dirigí al límite fuera de la Madriguera, directo a la colina en dirección a mi casa

Camine un tramo de la Madriguera a la casa, que caminando era un poco lejos y oscuro, tal vez un poco tenebroso si no se veía la linterna de papel a lo lejos, y se escuchaba un leve sonido de la fiesta, siguió caminando abrigándose con la fina pashmina que poco me protegía del frio, de pronto la estiran del brazo, se sorprende a mira quien era, George Weasley molesto, como la última vez que lo vio en el Callejón Diagon

—** ¡ahora me dirá porque demonios te fuiste sin darme explicaciones Lovegood! — **dijo molesto mientras apretaba más mi brazo

—**Weasley me lastima—**dije arrastrando las palabras con dolor, el me soltó con brusquedad, yo me sobo el brazo, en toda la fiesta Luna creyó que Weasley no le interesaba lo que ella se llevara a los gemelos hace dos años, y que se dio por vencido, pero al verlo en ese momento se dio cuenta que no

— **¿Qué explicación quieres Weasley? No hay nada que explicar**

—**nada, no hay nada, estoy que significa que tú te desapareciera de la faz de la tierra con mis hijos—**me miro como si quisiera asesinarme, realmente estaba molesto, pero ya Luna no le tenía miedo, durante estos último año, paso el mal trago, y pensó mejor la situación , si fue violada, pero si seguía con lo mismo le truncaría que siguiera con su vida, y ella no iba a caer, tenía que seguir adelante por su hijos, así que no tenía miedo a enfrentarse a el —**después que tuvimos un acuerdo que podía ver a mis hijos **

—**déjame decirte que el acuerdo solo era el tiempo que estuviera en Inglaterra, pero tu indiscreción estaba poniéndome en una situación difícil —**le dije azorada, el no entendía nada la situación que se encontraba y porque tuvo que irse tan rápido—**y más tu manía de insultarme no la aguante más, no te aguantaba, eres desesperante y molesto**

—**te desespero y te insulto, bueno dime yo no tengo la culpa por lo que eres—**contrato molesto

— **hay vas de nuevo, con los insulto; realmente no sabe controlarte ¿verdad?**—le reprendí, realmente le estaba molestando

—**Ya solo quiero saber ¿Por qué te fuiste así, sin avisar y sin darme la oportunidad de encontrarte?—**dijo más tranquilo, yo solo lo mire molesta

—**No es nada que decir, como ya te lo dije tu indiscreción de aparecerte todo el tiempo, el miedo de tu madre que viera a los niños y mi trabajo —**el me quedo mirando, como todo me lo estaba inventado—**no importa sabes, yo tengo trabajo, no podía quedarme y no necesitaba que usted me molestara todo el tiempo**

—**Lovegood yo quería estar con mi hijos, quería ver cuando caminaran por primera vez, hablaran por primera vez, quería estar con ellos, dime que malo es intentar ser su padre—**me dijo con decisión yo volteé los ojos, solo decía tontería, él nunca iba estar con los gemelos de ese modo nunca—**lo que te digo es la verdad, y tú solo te fuiste así nada más sin darme oportunidad demostrar **

—**Weasley aunque yo estuviera aquí, eso nunca iba a pasar, recuerdas que para el mundo tú no eres más que un simple conocido, ni siquiera uno que agrada—**le dije simplemente, el me ve duramente

—**Eso no estuviera pasando, si tú no te hubiera negando a juntarte conmigo, que hubiéramos intentado estar junto a que sea—**recrimino, la rabia se me subió a la cabeza, _"que descaro tiene de seguir sugiriendo eso"_

—**Weasley yo nunca voy estar de acuerdo contigo, no entiendes tu-me-das-asco—**le separe en silaba para ver si le entra de una vez, este me vio con una rabia, que pensé un momento a temer, me tomo de los codo fuertemente y me acerco a él, yo trate de soltarme, pero él me agarro más fuerte

—**te doy asco, a si Lunática—**dijo con rabia, haciendo recordad lo que paso hace tres años en el salón de Pociones, me asuste, trate de soltarme con desesperación, pero él me pego más a su cuerpo, que a pesar por el traje de gala anaranjado para la fiesta, ella sentía su fuerte musculatura debajo de todo la gala, y más sintió el miembro viril duro que presionaba sobre su vientre; Luna entro en pánico_," el no intentara lo mismo, ella no podía pasar por de nuevo eso, era muy doloroso"_, trato de soltarse de su fuerte agarre, pero era como pelear con una montaña, físicamente ella no podía ir contra él, y lo peor es que no podía llegar a su varita, que estaba dentro del pequeño monedero—**seguramente no pensaba los mismo hace dos años que me visitaste a mi tienda, ¡ah! Me di cuenta como me mirabas cuando entraste me viste como hombre**

—**suéltame Weasley ahora o sino gritare—**le amenace, al parecer funciono ya que estaba soltando su agarre, cuando tuvo oportunidad se soltó rápido y se alejó dos metro de él, ella lo miro con rabia pero también sentía miedo, él estaba respirando fuerte como tratando de controlar sus impulsó y a la vez confundido, como tratando de saber ¿que intentaba hacer? —**Nunca vuelvas hacer eso, nunca —**le escupí con rabia, el solo paso su mano por la cabeza peinando su cabello

—**Luna …—**llamo suplicando mientras trato acercarse a mí, yo solo me voltee y camine a costa arriba para alejarme de el—**Luna—**volvió a llamar, me detuve y voltee a verlo

—**Weasley no más, no vuelvas acércate a mí, ya has hecho mucho daño; solo olvídate de mí, de los gemelos, hazte una vida—**le solté ya cansada de él, de la fiesta, de todo; él se ve debatido, yo no quería verlo y seguid mi camino, le di la espalda y camine rápido a casa, a alejarme pude escucharlo por ultimo de la noche: ‹‹—**yo nunca me olvidare de ustedes—››**

Yo solo lo ignore, a pesar del leve escalofrió que sentí por mi espina dorsal, y no era por el frio de la noche; yo solo seguid y seguid, alejándome de él, y todo este lio; solo necesitaba pasar la boda mañana y se iría nuevamente a Suiza a su trabajo, y seguid con su vida.

/********************************************************************************************************************************************/

**Bueno gracias a todos por la gran espera, me tarde mucho por el examen igual ira esta semana tengo dos, en un solo día que no tendré ni un poco de tiempo; le doy gracias a todos los comentario, y pido perdón por mi ortografía, sigo intentado mejorarla **

**/****SPOILER****/**

Era muy temprano en la mañana, que estaba saliendo el sol, una pequeño roció cubría la yerba de la colina; George y Charlie subía la cumbre rápidamente, con su larga piernas llegaron rápidamente a la Torre Negra de los Lovegood, el lugar se veía solitario, como nadie estaba alrededor; estaba nervioso, no ha visto a su hijos durante dos años, como estarán, crecieron mucho _"claro George no iban a quedarse como bebe toda la vida"_, Charlie y el todavía tenían los trajes de la noche, pero arrugados y desordenados, no era una buena pinta para presentarse a su bebes después de tanto tiempo, pero no tenía opción Charlie no le dejaba echarse atrás, el también quería ver los gemelos, no le dio importancia ante que se enterara que eran sus sobrinos, y él no podía negárselo, bueno tal vez Luna si lo negara que el viera su hijos y más a Charlie los viera, claro eso hará cuando se entere que él le conto la verdad de su situación

— **¿qué esperas? Toca—**me presiona, estaba justo frente la puerta de los Lovegood, Charlie le dio un empujoncito, y George toco, solo espero un momento a escuchar el movimiento detrás de la puerta; el oraba quien estuviera detrás de esa puerta fuera Luna y no su padre el señor Xenophilus Lovegood, ese hombre lo volvía loco; la puerta se abrió, una joven rubia de cabello desordenado y largo que estaba esparcido por todo su hombros y pecho que le llegaba por la cintura y más allá, y con cara de soñolienta, tardo un momento en darse cuenta quien eran los que estaba frente ella.

Ella llevaba una piyama azul claro, de pantalón largo con decoración unos conejitos en distintas poses coloquiales, y una franelilla de algodón de tira con una pareja de conejos abrazados muy amorosos compartiendo una zanahoria y de fondo un corazón grande, llevaba encima una bata grande rosada clara, a abrir bien su ojos se vio incomoda por su presencia, no decía nada seguramente por su hermano Charlie, acomodo su bata para cubrirse mejor, lo cual le agradeció él, no quería que Charlie le siguiera comiéndosela con los ojos

— ¿**les puedo ayudar en algo señores? —**pregunto tranquila, pero en su tono de voz rugosa se sintió su incomodidad por nuestra presencia

—**Lovegood, vine a ver a mis hijos—**le directo y claro, ella solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa y temerosa por lo que dije, miro rápidamente a Charlie que este le daba una bobalicona sonrisa—**él ya sabe todo—**ella iba a reclamar pero le interrumpo—**yo no se lo conté, él lo adivino—**les explique inmediato

—**si es cierto si quieres ocúltalo es mejor ver, donde discuten su cosas—**dijo Charlie de entrometido, yo le doy una mirada matadora para que no hable, ella solo nos mira molesta

—**Él quiere conocer a su sobrinos, y yo quiero verlos, ha pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez—**le dije en una leve suplica ella solo cruzo sus brazos molesta

—**no hay nada que ver, ¡vallasen!—**dijo mientras trato cerrar la puerta en su cara, él no la dejo, metió el pie y la miro duramente, ella le regresaba la mirada sin echarse atrás

/****FINSPOILER****/

**Bueno es un adelanto de que lo que vendrá en el próximo capitulo**

**Graciasss! **

**Hasta el próximo domingo o lunes **

**Chaoo**

**XX&OO**


	15. Chapter 15

Título: entre Una y mil suplica

Author: Bansheeg

Vinculo (s): George Weasley/ Luna Lovegood

Resumen: George Weasley estaba abatido, dolido por la pérdida de Fred Weasley, un mes de la gran batalla todos volvieron a Howard para reconstruirla , una noche de festejo , el borracho cometió un crimen atroz contra Luna, un crimen que tendrán consecuencias , ahora solo quedaba pedir perdón , Luna nunca lo perdonara , incluso si el suplica, sigue esta historia donde el veras dolor, angustia, drama y amor, y tal vez una cuanta bromas.

Rating: NC-17

Advertencias: esta historia contiene sexo no consentido, violencia, relación de adulto contra una menor, embarazo de un menor.

POV: su punto de vista

FLASHBACK: es una escena retrospectiva que altera la secuencia cronológica de la historia, conectando momentos distintos y trasladando la acción al pasado

/*************************************************************************************/

**Capítulo 15: **

**POV GEORGE WEASLEY **

—**Weasley no más, no vuelvas acércate a mí, ya has hecho mucho daño; solo olvídate de mí, de los gemelos, hazte una vida—**le dijo molesta, como si tuviera harta; le dio la espalda y camino rápido en la dirección hacia su casa; a verla que se alejaba, yo solo me quede quieto en desesperanza, sin poder hacer nada ella ya dio su sentencia.

—**Yo nunca me olvidare de ustedes—**dije, no sé si me escucho o no; ella solo siguió su camino perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche, fuera de su vista.

Se quedó un momento, con la vista perdida en esa dirección, no sabía que esperaba si Luna se regresara y le dijera que todo está bien, que se quedaría con los niños, con él para siempre, o que estarían junto; no sabía porque tenía esa idea tonta; nunca iba a pasar eso, nunca. era mejor regresar a casa, debatido volteo, sin darse cuenta que alguien justo frente de él, se quedó en shock; su hermano Charlie Weasley estaba ahí, con una mirada rara, como pidiendo mucha explicaciones _"lo vio con Luna, y escucho todo"_, no había duda, lo vio; "_ahora si está en problemas George Weasley"_

Charlie cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, y le dio esa mirada que necesitábamos habla, yo ya sabía dónde iba todo, lo mejor es ir a un lugar alejado, para que otra persona no escuchara la conversación; le doy una señal que lo siga, y eso hizo; tomaron rumbo al prado oculto por los árboles que usan para jugar Quidditch, llego justo en el centro, muevo mi varita para realizar un hechizo de silencio que me enseño Ron por todo el campo, Charlie solo se queda quieto con esa mirada pidiendo mucha explicación; él tenía una esperanza que Charlie estuviera borracho y pudiera distráelo y fingir que lo que escucho no era lo que pensó, pero con esa mirada le decía que la noticia le dio sobriedad en un solo golpe; se sintió nervioso no sabía que decirle, como explicarle todo

— **¡ahora me vas a explicar! ¿Qué fue todo eso?—**le pidió molesto, no sabía cómo empezar, _"primero ¿Qué fue lo que llego a escuchar? Tal vez no sabe nada"_

— **¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?—**le pregunte esperanzado, esperando que no supiera mucho, pero tenía duda

— **¡¿Qué fue lo que escuche?¡Bueno no se ¿Qué es lo que no tenía que escuchar?** —Le recrimino, estaba molesto y a la vez se vio que estaba preocupado por mí de un modo—** ¡esa chica!—**señalo hacia la dirección de los Lovegood—** ¡es la hija del viejo loco Lovegood, la que la gente la tachan de túnica alegre, ¿no es cierto?—**se acercó molesto, y me tomo de la solapa del traje—**¡la que tiene unos gemelos pelirrojo, que supuestamente de un padre que es un Muggle, eso es lo que dicen ¿pero dime George, que es la verdad en todo eso?—**yo solo lo vio con pesadez, no podía decirle la verdad directamente, Luna le hizo prometer que no podía decirle a nadie la verdad, aunque no era una promesa inquebrantable, él la tomaba seriamente, yo solo negué

—**No puedo decirte—**en voz baja y ronca

— **¡¿Qué es lo no puedes decirme? ¡Que eres el padre de esos niños!—**hablo enfuscado—**dime George ¿Qué va todo esto? El engaño, todo este misterio; ¿Por qué no has reconocido a esos niños? ¿Dime George? ¡Háblame demonios!—**dijo todo escolarizado, le seguía tomando de la solapa y lo sacudía por cada pregunta

—**Es complicado de explicar—**estaba apenado, sus acciones no hablaba mucho de si—**prometí no decir nada, sino no los podre ver más—**Charlie lo vio sin entender

— **¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos? ¿A quién no podrás ver, a los niños? ¿Quién te amenazo? Por Merlín George dime ¿qué pasa?—**exigió, seguía molesto pero preocupado al mismo tiempo

—**Es algo muy difícil de explicar—**dije con pesar, no sé qué hacer, si le decía la verdad, no sabía cómo Charlie racionaría, tal vez lo odie y le diga a los demás; o solo lo odiara para siempre y nunca le hablaría, y no diría nada; tenía miedo, miedo de perded toda su familia para siempre

— **¡George háblame, por favor! ¿Qué cosa tan mala le hiciste para no dejarte ver a tu hijos?—**le dijo como le implorara como si podía ayudarlo, tal vez si le contara lo sucedido le podía comprender o solo odiarme para siempre—**hermano confía en mi—** continuo dándole una mirada seria, pero le hablaba de verdad, tenía que confiar

—**por favor no pidas eso, si lo digo no solo te perderé como hermano, también voy a perder la oportunidad de verlos de nuevo—**le suplique que no me exija que se lo diga, le mire a los ojos pidiendo con ellos de una forma que dejara las cosas así.

— **¿pero porque George?—**me vio inquisitivamente—**confía hermano, no te voy a dejar, no voy a dejarte; no importa que error cometiste debe confiar en tu familia, te apoyare hermano—**me tomo de los hombros y me dio una mirada directa con confianza y apoyo.

—**te lo contare todo, pero prométeme que todo lo que te diga es de confiabilidad, no puedes decirle a nadie esto, por favor Charlie te lo pido—**le rogué, el me mira sin comprender—**entiéndeme, lo sabrás todo a contarte pero por favor, prométemelo**

—**Te lo prometo, no le diré a nadie —**dice solemnemente

—**entonces sentemos porque lo que te contare es algo muy, muy grave—**no sentamos en el césped; fue muy difícil en el principio, pero vomite todo, le conté todo lo que paso en el salón de pociones, como lo demás, incluso lo que ella me dijo de lo que pensaba de mí, lo que me pidió hace dos años cuando hablamos del acuerdo en mi tienda, en el sortilegio Weasley; también lo que paso en el Callejón Diagon y su reacciones, también como se ha sentido durante estos dos años sin poder ver a sus hijos, le dijo todo.

George conto todo, y observo en todo momento a Charlie, vigilo su reacciones por cada etapa de la historia; el principio se vio horrorizado por el acto de la violación, tomo un momento para digerir mi acciones, no hablo en ningún momento, pero en su mirada conto todo; dudo en seguir, no podía aguantar esa mirada de reproche y pena , pero tuvo que seguir era una prueba, si Charlie lo condena y .lo repudia era un indicio de lo que pasaría lo mismo con toda la familia; al terminar hubo una pausa silenciosa muy incómoda, George estuvo a punto de saltar de desesperación o desaparecer por la vergüenza y pena ; tal vez el silencio era una aviso de que su hermano no quería verlo más y nunca hablarle , si era así él no lo aguantaría, se iba a levantar pero Charlie lo detuvo, le aguanto el brazo para detenerlo

— **lo que hiciste fue algo muy terrible—**dijo sin mirarlo, y muy pasible; yo solo trague saliva a esperar su sentencia—**pero veo que esta angustiado y muy arrepentido; pero debes entender lo que le hiciste a esa niña es algo que nunca va olvidar—**yo me quede un momento en procesar, Charlie no va a renegar de el

—**hermano, no sé qué decir… ¿me perdonas?—**pregunte con incertidumbre

—**no, George—**a escucharlo me dio un dolor en el corazón y un vacío en el estómago, todo mi mundo se iba—**yo no soy el que debes pedir perdón—**me miro intensamente, yo seguid extenuado —**es esa chica que tienes que pedir perdón, no a mí** **.**

—**lo sé, pero cada vez que lo intento, cada vez que hago un trato con ella lo hecho a perder, y ¿no sé porque? **—estoy completamente abatido

—**tal vez por tu gran bocota, te recomiendo que dejes estar tanto tiempo con Ron, te pega su estupidez—**me reprendió en broma; me sentid aliviado, yo solo asiento por su comentario, nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, como pensado mucho por lo que acaba de pasar, tal vez todavía no procesa o tal vez este en shock por mi actos; me quedo mirando como tratando de averiguar que tiene en mente.

— **¿Qué sucede?—**me pregunta simplemente como si nada, seguía mirando más allá de los arboles

—**nada solo…que ¿Qué piensas de mí?**

— **¿Qué debo de pensar?**

—**no sé, tal vez juzgarme, odiarme e insultarme—**dije con desesperación, tal vez buscaba un juicio o una forma de pagar mi pecados

— **¿Qué quieres George? ¡Que te deje de hablar! Sabes que no hablamos mucho, a veces escribo y mayormente a mama—**me dice irónicamente, yo lo veo intranquilo sin pensar que su hermano puede no perdonar o hacerlo por lo que hizo a Luna

—**lo sé, pero…—**le respondo indeciso por su opinión.

—**pero nada, si quieres que te juzgué para que pagues por lo que has hecho mejor entregarte, será bueno para tu conciencia—**me dice como si fuera irónico para mí, pedir algo que realmente no quiero o sí.

—**sabes que no puedo, la familia…; Lovegood no quiere que nadie se entere de lo que paso, si fuera así ya me hubiera acusado—**le doy como excusa, realmente no lo hago por petición de Luna o por mí, realmente no quiero ir a Azkaban

—**Tienes razón; ¿pero que buscas tu George?—**indago, lo vi sin saber que responder, que realmente quería, solo quiero estar con mi familia y olvidar todo lo que paso

— **¿yo?... nada, solo quiero estar con ellos, los gemelos—**me salió directo y simple, eso es lo que realmente quiero

—**Va ser algo complicado—**dice preocupado

—**si**

Volvimos a estar en silencio, no sabía qué hora era, y tampoco que rumbo tomaría su vida. Luna regreso a Inglaterra, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo se iba a quedar, Charlie jugaba con la hierba, la arrancaba y la tiraba a poco centímetro de él, yo solo miraba a hipnotizado el movimiento de su mano; mi mente divagaba un poco, pensando si Lovegood creía realmente que olvidaría a su hijos, entonces si realmente estaba loca, y ahora que regreso tratara de recuperar el tiempo perdido; habrá de una forma de estar con ellos, y Charlie le prometió que no hablaría, pero realmente le perdono, acepto lo que hizo, volvió a míralo determinada mente, evaluando su perfil; de un modo a otro Fred y el eran lo más parecido en físicamente a Charlie, solo tienen muy poca diferencia, entre ellas son que él tiene más los musculo acentuado por su trabajo con los dragones, es más bronceado y parecía que él era más bajo que nosotros, la verdad es que Fred y yo eran los más alto de todo los hermanos, Ron tienen casi su estatura con la diferencia de unos pocos centímetros

— **¿Qué tanto piensas?—**dice divertido de repente sacándome de mi pensamiento

—**nada, solo viendo cuanto nos parecemos físicamente—**me sentid apenado por decirlo es mi hermano, tenemos que parécenos, pero solo físicamente, lo demás somos cada uno distinto

—**tienes razón, Fred y tu eran los más parecidos a mí, claro yo soy más guapo—**dimos unas risas leves**—nada mas solo eso, lo demás somos muy distintos—**se detuvo en reflexionar un poco, por lo mismo que pensé, todo éramos distinto a cada ser, sin importar que seamos hermanos y más sin importa si seamos gemelos —**incluso ahora que Fred se fue.**

—**Él siempre va estar en nuestro corazones—**yo también me detuve un momento, en recordad a Fred—**lo extraño mucho**

—**claro hermano, eran tu gemelo—**dice recalcando el hecho de ser hermano gemelos. Hermano gemelos o no; éramos muy diferente cada uno, solo que nadie quería ver la diferencia.

—**la vida era más fácil, con el aquí—**añore, realmente extrañaba a Fred

—**Hablando de gemelos—**me miro divertido—** ¡que puntería tienes! Gemelos en la primera, eso sí es prole Weasley—**le dio una palmada en la espalda fuertemente, que casi ahoga por el golpe, con orgullo; me sentid en un momento mal por Luna, pero la sangre Weasley le dio orgullo para conseguir una buenos vástagos.

— **¡Oh por Merlín, ni me recuerdes!—**tape mi rostro con la manos de vergüenza y la deslices por mi cabello con cansancio —**¿no sé qué paso Lovegood por tenerlo?¿ni se porque decidió seguir el embarazo?**

— **¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Tu quería que abortara?—** con desconcierto y confundido

—**Si—**le dije con pesadumbre, pareció sorprendido por mi respuesta—** ¡si lo sé, fue una horrible idea ! Pensé que si abortara no tenía que pasar por más sufrimiento—**me justifique

— **¿Por qué tuviste esa idea?—**pregunto todavía sorprendido y con confundido

—**leí mucho artículo sobre mujeres que pasaron por la misma situación—**le vio sin comprender—**articulo Muggle**

— **¡ahhh!—**soltó a comprender la ideas, tal vez tiene la misma opinó de el en creer que los Muggle a veces son algo singular.

—**sí, bueno en ellos hablaba que algunas salían embarazada daba el niño en adopción o si quedaba con ellos los maltrataba por que le recodaba ese momento—**dude en un momento en seguir, Charlie lo vio confundido y sin creer que me allá dado esa idea tonta—**no me mires así, sé que fue estúpido**

—**Definitivamente—**lo dice un poco socarrón **— y bueno ¿ella los maltrata?—**me ve seriamente de repente

— **¡Nooooo!—**exalte, era absurdo que Luna maltrataría a su hijos, sabía que los ama mucho, lo ha visto en su ojos y los defiende como una leona, lo mismo que ha visto a su propia madre defenderlo a sus hermanos y a él.

— **¿Cómo está seguro? No la ha visto durante dos años—**sondeo preocupado con duda, pero yo si estoy seguro por Luna, ella los quiera a pesar de cómo fueron concebidos

—**lo sé, pero yo lo siento, no sé explicar bien pero sé que ella los ama mucho, incluso sin importa que yo sea el padre—**lo mire a los ojos y le dije todo sinceramente no tenía duda

—**es algo bueno, estoce los Muggle están equivocado—**un poco confundido

—**no, tal vez con la bruja son diferente, no se tal vez ella sea diferente—**lo dije un poco con duda, la verdad no lo había pensado tal vez este es un caso especial

—**Claro es la hija del loco Lovegood—**lo dice como un escarnio

—**no empieces hablar de ese tipo, me vuelve loco cada vez que trato de hablar con él, siempre me confunde con Ronni —**me exasperaba que me confundiera y se equivocaba cada vez, que el trataba de hablarle o trataba de indagar algo de Luna o de los niños.

—**Si lo sé, a mí me confundía con uno de los hermanos de mama—**dijo en burla por lo confundido que siempre se veía el hombre, pero a mí se vio un poco extrañó que su hermano tuviera un encontró con el señor Lovegood

— **¿Cómo es eso? ¿Desde cuándo tú hablas con los Lovegood?**

—**Jajaja hermano ni sabes—**se dio un aire de enigmático—** bueno te lo contare — **se detuvo un momento como para cautivar para escuchar su historia o más bien como acomodarla un poco en su mente **— cuando tenía quince años ese verano estaba tan aburrido y fastidiado que decidí ir a vagar por ahí, y vague tanto que llegue a la propiedad de los Lovegood y la vi—**se detuvo para hacerse el incognito

— **¿A quién viste?—**inquirir fascinado

—**A la señora Lovegood, era joven y muy hermosa —**se quedó un momento saboreando el recuerdo,mirando el vació del bosque en la oscuridad, lo vi y me sorprendió, parecía que le gustaba

— **¿te gusto? ¿Porque?—**pregunte interesado, el nunca conoció a la madre de Luna, solo que murió cuando ella era joven, recuerda ir al funeral de la señora, en el recuerdo no vio a Charlie en el entierró; lo más segura estaba en Hogwarts

—**eres tonto, claro que me gusto, tenia quince años, a esa edad nos enamoramos de cualquier mujer hermosa, y hermano era un preciosidad; con ese cabello rubio en rizos y largo, Merlín esa piel perfectamente blanca sin ninguna peca y su ojos de color gris, que cuando te veían era como si trataba leer tu alma—**se vio añoranza en su recuerdo, justo estaba describiendo a Luna

— **¿Entonces Luna se parece a su madre?—**sondee para ver si es cierta su idea

—**si definitivamente, la reconocí por eso me hizo recordar a su madre, pero me sorprendió cuando escuche a esa chica hablar de ella de ese modo, nunca pensaría que la hija de Lovegood fuera de túnica alegre ¿lo es?—**me interrogó preocupado por las habladuría, algunas personas hablaban mal de Luna por ser madre soltera, a George le molestaba, principalmente por algo que no tiene culpa.

— **¡claro que no! Solo hablan tontería—**le contestó molesto

— **¿Y el cuento del Muggle?—**pregunto con duda

—**ya te lo dije, ella lo invento todo eso para ocultar lo que yo hice —**se lo dijo simplemente, no hay nada que contar—**y quien fue ese que dijo eso de Luna **

—**se lo escuche de una invitada de la fiesta—**me sorprendió, casi todo en la fiesta son amigos quien era el maldito boca floja

—**Dime ¿quién fue?—**exigí

—**una chica de la edad de Ron; castaña, linda y va vestida muy atrevida de color azul oscuro, muy engreída —**describió perfectamente la ex novia de Ron, Laverde Brown

—**Laverde Brown, esa hipócrita descarada, la ramera es ella vistiendo de esa forma—**declare molesto, Charlie se rio de mi—**no te rías, no soy yo que lo dice, pregúntale a cualquiera, dile a Ron fue su novia, él te dirá que digo la verdad; como tiene el descaro de decir eso de Luna **—me puse intranquilo no solo estaba molesto por la bocaza de Brown sino también que él es que tiene la culpa que hablen de Luna de ese modo, el abuso de ella, y es ella que pagar los platos rotos

— **¿Cómo está seguro? —**pregunto con burlo, yo lo mire molesto por sugerir eso— **Y que sabes, durante esto dos años no la ha visto, también dijo algo de que es amante del chico Malfoy—**dijo para fastidiar

—**Eso es otro cuento, la señora Malfoy es que a veces la visita y cuidad a los gemelos—**defendí, todo era cuento no iba a dejar que lo moleste

— **¿Esta acuerdo con eso?—**pregunto interesado

—**no, pero que puedo hacer, ya viste no puedo decirle nada, estoy fuera de su vida y no puedo tomar mi derecho de padre ya que a concierne ella no tengo—**con molestia por su situación, no podía hacer nada a por estar con su hijos, trato de ver si podía ser algo junto pero ella siempre lo rechaza

—**Bueno ella tiene razón, lo que hiciste y lo que le me has dicho te quito todo el derecho—**dijocon resolución, y era cierto, estaba todo irresoluto.

—**no me lo recuerde, yo mi gran bocota, y lo peor que han regresado y no he podido verlos—**irritado y con desesperar por no estar con ellos

— **¿Quieres ir?—**me pregunta Charlie incumbiendo

— **¿de qué hablas?**

— **¡Vamos!, yo también quiero ir, quiero conocer a mi sobrino—**ánimo para ir de visita**—bueno aunque se niega que eres su padre frente todo el mundo; pero todavía sigue siendo tus hijos, y mis sobrinos; ¡vamos a verlo!**

— **¡Está loco!—**exalte desconcertado por la repentino interés de conocer a los gemelos**—no viste lo molesta que esta, me dijo que lo olvidara, que no me acerque a ellos y ahora suma que tú sabes todo, ella me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie—**explique por exacerbar la situación

—**tu no me dijiste, yo lo adivine, pero si yo se lo digo, no crees que no dejara de verlo y más si quiere que me calle —**vindico por conocer el hecho, lo cual no me convence, y más la idea de amenazar no le gustaba nada lo complicaría

—**no llegue amenazarla, ni se te ocurra o si no pierdo toda la oportunidad de verlos —**discutí el hecho que podía empeorar todo

—**está bien hermano, pero vamos quiero ver a los gemelos —**Charlie se levantan y toma camino hacia la dirección de los Lovegood.

— **¡Merlín! No me cuadra nada, seguramente se molestara—**lo menciono desesperado mientras seguía a Charlie que tiene en resolución e ir a visitar a Lovegood —**¿por lo menos sabes qué hora es?**

—**si las cinco—**dijo simplemente mientras volteaba para verme, yo solo negué, seguro le volvió a subir el alcohol a su hermano para pesar en cometer esta locura, y yo por seguirle

/*******************/

Era muy temprano en la mañana, que estaba saliendo el sol, una pequeño roció cubría la yerba de la colina; George y Charlie subía la cumbre rápidamente, con su larga piernas llegaron rápidamente a la Torre Negra de los Lovegood, el lugar se veía solitario, como nadie estaba alrededor; estaba nervioso, no ha visto a su hijos durante dos años, como estarán, crecieron mucho _"claro George no iban a quedarse como bebe toda la vida"_, Charlie y el todavía tenían los trajes de la noche, pero arrugados, desordenados y los pantalones llenos de hierba; no era una buena pinta para presentarse a su bebes después de tanto tiempo, pero no tenía opción, Charlie no le dejaba echarse atrás, él también quería ver los gemelos, no le dio importancia ante que se enterara que eran sus sobrinos, y él no podía negárselo, bueno tal vez Luna si lo negara que el viera su hijos y más a Charlie los viera, claro eso hará cuando se entere que él le conto la verdad de su situación

— **¿qué esperas? Toca—**me presiona, estaba justo frente la puerta de los Lovegood, Charlie le dio un empujoncito, y George toco, solo espero un momento a escuchar el movimiento detrás de la puerta; el oraba quien estuviera detrás de esa puerta fuera Luna y no su padre el señor Xenophilus Lovegood, ese hombre lo volvía loco; la puerta se abrió, una joven rubia de cabello desordenado y largo que estaba esparcido por todo su hombros y pecho que le llegaba por la cintura y más allá, y con cara de soñolienta, tardo un momento en darse cuenta quien eran los que estaba frente ella.

Luna llevaba una piyama azul claro, de pantalón largo con decoración unos conejitos en distintas poses coloquiales, y una franelilla de algodón de tira con una pareja de conejos abrazados muy amorosos compartiendo una zanahoria y de fondo un corazón grande rosa, llevaba encima una bata grande rosada clara, a abrir bien su ojos se vio incomoda por su presencia, no decía nada seguramente por su hermano Charlie, acomodo su bata para cubrirse mejor, lo cual le agradeció él, no quería que Charlie le siguiera comiéndosela con los ojos

— **¿les puedo ayudar en algo señores? —**pregunto tranquila, pero en su tono de voz rugosa se sintió su incomodidad por nuestra presencia

—**Lovegood, vine a ver a mis hijos—**fui directo y claro, ella solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se incomodó más, y vio en su ojos que se puso temerosa por lo que dije, miro rápidamente a Charlie que este le daba una bobalicona sonrisa—**él ya sabe todo—**ella iba a reclamar pero le interrumpo—**yo no se lo conté, él lo adivino—**les explique inmediato

—**si es cierto, si quieres ocúltalo es mejor ver donde discuten su cosas—**dijo Charlie de entrometido, yo le doy una mirada matadora para que no hable más, ella solo nos mira molesta

—**Él quiere conocer a su sobrinos, y yo quiero verlos, ha pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez—**le dije en una leve suplica ella solo cruzo sus brazos molesta

—**no hay nada que ver, ¡vallasen!—**dijo mientras trato cerrar la puerta en su cara, él no la dejo, metió el pie y la miro duramente, ella le regresaba la mirada sin echarse atrás

—**por favor, entiéndeme necesito verlos—**le suplique, ella siguió mirando molesta, no dio atrás la puerta; mas creo que la apretó más para cerrarla ya que sintió la leve presión en el pie.

—**Luna ¿verdad?—**interrumpe su hermano Charlie nuevamente, ella volvió la mirada hacia él con inquietud **— ¿supongo que sabe quién soy?—**ella asintió, pero vio extrañada por la pregunta —**soy Charlie y sabe que trabajo con dragones en Rumania y …después de la boda regresare —**se detuvo un momento para ver si Luna sabia de eso

—**sí, se lo escuche decir a Ginny—**dijo extrañada por la referencia sin comprender para donde iba con todo

— **bueno pasara mucho tiempo para que regrese a Inglaterra, tal vez dos o más, puede ser más pronto posible, cuando sea la boda de Ron—**explico lentamente para ver si entendía, ella solo lo miro mal

— **¿Y?—**inquirió molesta**— ¿Qué sirve decirme todo eso?**

—**lo que quiero decir, es por favor déjame ver a mis sobrino, a conocerlo—**la voz de Charlie bajo de tono más prudente **—sé que temes que valla decir lo que pasa con ustedes dos, pero te prometo y como se lo prometí a George, no diré nada a nadie**—ratificó solemnemente—** solo déjanos entrar para verlos**

Luna tuvo un momento en silencio, Charlie la veía esperando su respuesta, ella le regresaba la mirada como si evaluando, pensado un momento si darle la oportunidad de entrar y conocer a los gemelos; tenía esa mirada como si leyera la mente, viendo atreves de él como si no estuviera ahí.

—**Te recuerdo—**dijo ella de repente, como si estuviera en un sueño

—**sí, soy Charlie, el hermano de George—**la vio sin comprender, yo también me extraño el cambio de actitud de Lovegood

—**no lo había percibido ante—**lo miro como recordando algo—**eres el chico que siempre rondaba nuestra casa cuando mama vivía**

—**Sí, ese era yo, nunca pensé que lo recodarías, me cachaste como tres veces en la flores—**le conto Charlie divertido por el recuerdo

—**Siempre expiabas a mama por la ventana de la cocina—**lo miro sospechosamente, yo también lo haría en pensar que su hermano es un fisgón pervertido—**un día me curaste la rodilla cuando caí del árbol **

—**lo trate, pero corrí cuando tu madre apareció**

—**Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecértelo—**dijo ella como recordando que le debía algo a Charlie

—**bueno, tal vez puedes agradecerme danos la oportunidad de ver a los niños —**regateo Charlie, yo no me metí en la conversación, sabía que hablaba iba a echar a perder la oportunidad de ver a los niños, es mejor dejarle todo a Charlie

—**no sé si dejarlos entrar—**dijo con duda en hacerlo e insegura—**es muy temprano y esta dormidos no quiero despertarlos**

—**por favor, solo será un momento, ni si quiera los tienes que despertar, solo entramos un momento los vemos y nos vamos—**explico la idea simplemente

—**bien, solo por unos minutos, y van hacerlo muy rápido—**dijo ella no muy convencida, pero no dio paso para entrar; nos quedamos un momento parado en toda el centro de la habitación que parecía la cocina y el comedor, ella cerró la puerta y volteo para estar frente de nosotros mirándonos un rato en silencio incomodo

—**¿tu padre esta?—**pregunte en voz baja por si acaso, ella solo negó, me vio incomoda, se arregló nuevamente la bata para taparse mejor , se veía como si estaba arrepintiendo de haberlos dejado entrar

—**y bien ¿Dónde están los pequeños?—**pregunto inquieto Charlie

—**en el tercer piso, en mi habitación —**indico, nos dio paso hacia la escalera de espiral, Charlie se adelantó, yo lo seguid y ella solo iba sosegada detrás de mí, voltee en un momento para verla pero ella solo volteo la cara para no mirarme; yo volví vista nueva mente hacia adelante y la alce, me vi desconcertado un momento a ver el rostro de Harry, pero al llegar al piso y ver mejor la imagen se dio cuenta que era una pintura, y no solo de Harry, también esta Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville. No se movían, eran retracto tan real y debía utilizar un buen hechizo para que se viera de ese modo, incluso pensó en un momento que respiraba, pero se equivocó.

No era el único que se dio cuenta de los retracto, Charlie también, tenía la vista alzada hacia el techo contemplando hipnotizado la imagen, George vio curioso la habitación de Luna, tenía una alfombra azul redonda en el centro del piso, un closet blanco grande de dos puerta entreabierta y su contenido mal guardado con la gavetas afuera y la ropa desarreglada, en el piso también había ropa regada con desorden, vio que era ropa de femenina y también infantil de niño; a George le lleno un poco de molestia a ver que Luna fuera tan descuidada con su cosas, todo en la habitación parecía como si hubiera entrado un tifón, solo quedaba en pie un paquete grande que estaba en lo más alto del closet

— **¡Son idénticos a Fred y George cuando tenía su edad!—**escucho decir a Charlie bajo y con sorpresa, yo volteé a ver hacia la cama, y hay estaba; Lorcan y Lysander acostado boca abajo en el centro de toda la cama grandes, estaban grandes mucho más para su edad, y su pelo pelirrojo largo pero lizo como el de él lo tenía—**si no quieres que nadie se entere es mejor no dejar que mama y papa los vea, van a reconocerlo de inmediato—**hablo bajo en dirección a Luna, esta se vio preocupada

—**Lo sospeché, por eso he estado evitando que la señora Weasley lo vea—**se acercó nervio hacia la cama, y arropo mejor a Lysander que tenía la cobija caída hacia un lado—** ¿está seguro que lo reconocería rápidamente?**

— **estoy seguro, es la misma imagen, claro que los gemelos tenía el pelo corto a esa edad—**se acercó un poco a la cama cerca de la cabecera y le movió un poco el pelo que le tapaba el rostro a Lorcan, fue para verlo mejor, yo me acerque también y me senté en la cama con cuidado para no despertadlo, lo vi su rosto infantil, tranquilo, sin perturbarse por el movimiento y de las mirada de los adultos—**también evita que Bill los vea, también los reconocerá, no tan rápido como mama y papa, pero si los ve bien, se dará cuenta–**advirtió, ella lo vio preocupada, George sabía que ella no quería que nadie supiera que los gemelos son su hijos, y todo esto solo significa que ella tendrá que evitar a sus padres y su hermano mayor Bill**, **bueno tenía que evitar lo vieran a los niños

— **¿Alguien más?—**le pregunto a Charlie

—**también a la tía Muriel, pero seguro no tendrás problema con ella, nunca se mueve de su casa, aparte nadie más—**señalo, de una forma puso más tranquila a Lovegood

—**creo que es el momento que se retiren, papa llegara en cualquier momento—**dijo Luna de repente, movió rápido hacia la escalera, y nos indicó que bajáramos en silencio; Charlie se movió primero, yo me retrasé un momento más a contemplar mejor a los gemelo, mire a cada uno que seguían dormidos plácidamente, me levante de la cama lentamente, retrasando mi partida, camine sin aparta la vista de la cama hacia la escalera, donde Luna esperaba por mí para que bajara—**Weasley ya es hora de irse—**me dice con una voz seria e indiferente, yo voltea a verla a la cara, pero esta le aparto la vista rápidamente, estaba evitando verlo a los ojos

— **¿George…?—**llamo Charlie como una advertencia, lo vi y pareció que con la mirada me avisaba que no cometiera o decía una tontería que podía arrepentir después, le hice caso y baje justo detrás de él, Luna lo seguía; cuando llegaron a la entrada no pude evitar a preguntar a Luna si podía volver

— **¿puedo venir mañana a verlo de nuevo? Si quieres a esta hora, sin tu padre está fuera—**pregunte esperanzado

—**No va ser posible—**me contestó fría y directa

—**si no se puede a esa hora, ¿dime en que momento?—**le dije tranquilo, no iba a desespérame tan deprisa, tal vez hay una razón para negarse

—**No, en ninguna hora se puede—**volvió a contestar sin mutar, le estaba llegando una leve aire de molestia por su actitud indiferente por mi necesidad de ver a mi hijos

— **¿entonces cuando?—**le pregunte un poco molesto, Charlie se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, voltee para míralo, él se encontraba un poco apartado, justo en toda la puerta, tratando de parecer relegado; a volver a ver a Luna lo vía directo, con la barbilla en alto, dándose un aire de seguridad y sin miedo a mí, estaba lista para enfrentarse

—**no se decirte Weasley, por simple hecho que no estaremos aquí mañana—**tomo aire para seguir—**los niños y yo no iremos de Inglaterra esta noche después de la boda—**soltó sin anestesia, la terrible noticia lo dejo frio, lo volverá a perded nuevamente sin darle ninguna oportunidad.

**/********************************************************************************/**

**Bueno gracias a todos por seguir la historia, también me sigo disculpando por mi ortografía, como lo demás. Es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfics, literalmente es la primera vez que escribo algo aparte de los trabajo de clase, las clases y examen, y los estado de Facebook; así que perdónenme si no le gusta como redacto, la verdad no se redactar nada, entonces le pido paciencia, y trato de aprender un poco pero como no tengo chance para investigar ya que estoy en examen, será un buen rato aguantando este desastre. **

**Me retrase más la entrega de este episodio, voy a ver, no se si no hay examen esta semana, pero este pendiente, sacare un nuevo episodio ante del sábado, sino entonces para el lunes**

**Bueno gracias y chaooo**

**XX&OO**


	16. Chapter 16

Título: entre Una y mil suplica

Author: Bansheeg

Vinculo (s): George Weasley/ Luna Lovegood

Resumen: George Weasley estaba abatido, dolido por la pérdida de Fred Weasley, un mes de la gran batalla todos volvieron a Howard para reconstruirla , una noche de festejo , el borracho cometió un crimen atroz contra Luna, un crimen que tendrán consecuencias , ahora solo quedaba pedir perdón , Luna nunca lo perdonara , incluso si el suplica, sigue esta historia donde el veras dolor, angustia, drama y amor, y tal vez una cuanta bromas.

Rating: NC-17

Advertencias: esta historia contiene sexo no consentido, violencia, relación de adulto contra una menor, embarazo de un menor.

POV: su punto de vista

FLASHBACK: es una escena retrospectiva que altera la secuencia cronológica de la historia, conectando momentos distintos y trasladando la acción al pasado

/*************************************************************************************/

**Capítulo 16: **

**POV LUNA LOVEGOOD **

—**No sé decirte Weasley, por simple hecho que no estaremos aquí mañana—**me di un momento para dar fuerza y tome aire para seguir—**los niños y yo no iremos de Inglaterra esta noche después de la boda—**solté, listo ya lo dije, mire a Weasley y este se puso blanco, más bien pálido a escuchar la noticia, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ahora.

—**¡QUE!—**grito de repente, lo cual provocara que soltara por el susto, mis nervios se soltaron, temí por mi bienestar, no solo tenía a George Weasley frente a mí también estaba su hermano Charlie, del cual no sabía que iba hacer para ayudar a su hermano; di unos paso atrás por miedo

— **¡por favor baja la voz, George!—**este hablo bajo para controlar a su hermano, lo mire sin entender al parecer a este tampoco le gustaba como reacciono su hermano menor

— **¡¿Qué?—**dijo George sin comprender a su hermano por su intervención, pero rápidamente se olvidó de él, volvió contra de mi **— ¿Cómo te atreves Lovegood?—**replico molesto, pero con voz baja, a parecer si entendió a su hermano que no tenía que gritar por los niños, que estaba durmiendo**—acabas de llegar, y ahora te vas; ¿no me piensas dar una oportunidad, Lovegood?—**volvió a reclama.

—**ya te lo avisé esta noche y te lo vuelvo a decir, Weasley; ¡olvídate de nosotros!—**le dije tranquila controlando un poco mis nervio—**ya está decidido, los niños y yo volveremos irnos—**dije más quieta

— **¡Por favor Lovegood, merezco una oportunidad a estar con ellos!—**suplico, su semblante todavía se mostraba molesto

—**Weasley no estoy pidiendo permiso, estoy avisándote—**le dije con una absoluta decisión

—**Pero…—**se quejó con desespero

—**pero nada, deja de estar exigiendo, y pidiendo Weasley; yo solo vine a Inglaterra para la boda de Ginny, solo eso, cuando termine la boda me iré, simplemente —**le solté rotundamente ya cansada por su exigencia, parece como no entendiera que no lo quiero cerca de uno mas

— **¡no puedes hacer eso! Soy su padre también, merezco a que sea estar con ellos por un tiempo—**reclamo energéticamente, como si realmente tenia tal derecho, Luna no iba a dar atrás, porque no podía ni quería**—¿no puedes quedarte por más tiempo?—**pregunto, pretendiendo que ella podía darse tal lujo

—**Tengo que regresar a mi trabajo, Weasley; no puedo dejar mi trabajo para cubrir tus necesidades—**le reprocho por su falta consideración de mi trabajo y hacia mi persona como si todo tiene que girar alrededor de él .

—**si lo que necesitas dinero, yo te lo doy—**soltó sin más, como sin darse cuenta que tal propuesta me insultaba; su intento de sobornarme me helo toda la piel, era un insulto, otro insulto que no iba a deja pasar, el Weasley mayor se dio cuenta del error que cometió su hermano que no me gusto tal insinuación

—**George ¡NO…!—**trato interponerse el mayor de los Weasley, pero el error ya está hecho; tratar de cómprame, eso era el colmo

—**Señor Weasley retirase—**solté directo y fríamente, no iba a dejarme que me insulte en mi propia clase, no voy a dejar que me vuelva a insultarme nuevamente

— **¡NO!—**grito molesto, estaba con la fuerte creencia que yo no tenía derecho de echarlo de MI casa

—**George vamos, no complique más de lo que esta—**medio Charlie Weasley tomando de brazo a su hermano por el codo y trato de llévalo hacia la puerta pero este no se dejo

— **¡NO, déjame Charlie!—**George se soltó, y fue directamente hacia mí, pero yo no me eché atrás esta vez, _"no le tengo miedo a este creído"_**—¡Lovegood ellos también son mi hijos, y tengo derecho de verlos!—**me dice todo molesto y exigente; me indigne, él era que no debe atreverse, pidiendo y pidiendo; _"¿Qué derecho tiene el para estar siempre pidiendo?"_, volvió esa molestia, ese odio dentro de mí, que subía desde mi estómago hacia mi cabeza y le respondí molestá**nd**ome, acerque y empecé a golpéalo solo con el dedo índice en el hombro

— **¡dejas de estar resolgando Weasley, no tienes derecho de pedir nada!—**le recrimine fuertemente y le seguid golpeando con el dedo este se molestó, y no soporto mis reproche, así que contraataco

—**¡tengo todo mi derecho!—**dijo todo molesto, que una zapada evito que yo le siguiera golpeando con el dedo**—¡si tanto quiere irte vete, pero deja los niños aquí!—**soltó al mismo tiempo que me empujo, no fue tan fuerte el empujo, pero aun pudo sacarme de mi equilibrio que di unos paso hacia atrás, me quede en shock por la actitud agresiva de Weasley y a la vez, me vi indignada por su ataque; igual que el mayor de los Weasley que nuevamente intervino muy molesto con su hermano

— **¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?—**se interpuso entre su hermano y yo, lo tomo de los hombro y lo hecho atrás, este se trató de tranquilizar por sí mismo y nos dio la espalda y se puso a moverse de un lado a otro con la cara sin creer que lo que paso; el Weasley mayor fue a mi dirección muy preocupado, llego y puso su mano en mi hombro, como si tratara de tranquilizarme, tal gesto me incomodo, me vio preocupado —**¿está bien?—**me pregunto bajo, yo molesta e indignada solo tenía ojos vigilante para el otro Weasley—**¿está bien?—**volvió pregunta duramente, yo volteé para míralo, a ver que parecía realmente preocupado por mí , asentí y volví la vista a el otro Weasley de la habitación—**¿segura?—**me miro con duda, voltee nuevamente a míralo y le respondí

— **¡Si…!—**le contesté, mi voz sonó rugosa y baja, este me observo bien para comprobadlo, me vio con pena por la acción de su hermano; me dejo a ir a lado de este, lo tomo de los hombro , los dos me dio la espalda, y me pareció que Charlie trataba de controlar a su hermano diciéndole algo al oído, pero ella no pudo escuchar nada; de pronto se dio cuenta que no solo la insultaron sino que la ataco en su propia casa, no era la primera vez, también paso hace dos años cuando vino acompañado por los chicos, la ataco y le exigió que fuera verlo a la tienda para discutir lo de lo gemelo, solo lo permitió esa vez porque le temía, pero ahora no, ya no se iba dejar, y mucho menos cumplir su pedido como si fuera mi dueño

—**¿está loco?—** exalte molesta**—¿Qué demonio te pasa por la cabeza que lo hare? Yo no voy a dejar a mi hijos por solo porque a ti te vino un lazo de conciencia por los niños—**recalque indignada, molesta y asqueada por tal sugerencia

— **¡sabes bien que esto no es de repente! siempre estuve pensando en ellos, y siempre trate de esta con ellos; pero tu…—**contraataco igual de molesto y me pareció también indignado, lo que no podía creer, yo soy la insultada aquí, no él; y de parte va seguir insultándome

— **¡yo que… ah Weasley!—**exalte molesta hacia él, fui directo a estar frente a frente casi tocándonos, pero no, fue a retarle a que intentara algo contra a mí, quería que perdiera el control para yo también hacer lo mismo, para tener una sola razón para atacarle ya que mi rabia y odia crecía, tanto que quería golpéalo, lastímalo y fue algo tan intenso, nunca pensé que volvería a sentir esto hacia alguien, solo con Bellatrix Lestrange

— **¡No me tientes Lovegood!—**me recto amenazadoramente

— **¡Tú eres que no debes tentar Weasley!—**le respondí también amenazando, si él quería pelea, yo se lo daré

— **¡ya basta ustedes dos!—**intervino Charlie, fue hacia nosotros y me separo de su hermano, me llevo a una distancia prudente, yo me deje, no era inteligente ser la primera que atacara, porque si no todo iba estar a favor de Weasley—**¡vamos Luna, tranquila!—**me dice Charlie para tranquilizarme, pero eso no lo hace, solo me iba tranquilizar cuando su hermano George se fuera de mi casa y de mi vida

— **¡Charlie, tú no te meta!—**dijo molesto George, y fue hacia nosotros pero Charle se interpuso y lo arrastro lejos de mí**—tengo muchas cosas que decirle a esta mujer**

—**¡mami…¿Qué pasa?—**intervino una voz infantil en lo alto de la escalera de espiral, que dejo todo en silencio, todos voltearon a esa dirección, y todos se quedaron sorprendido a ver quién era; un niño alto para su edad y con su cabello pelirrojo lizo pero desordenado, con la pijama azul con dibujo de pollitos en distinta poses, llevaba una manta roja con franja doradas arrastrándola cuando bajaba de la escalera y se restregaba su rostro soñoliento. Los dos hombres no sabían ¿cuál de los gemelos era?, pero su madre lo reconoció al instante, Lorcan Lovegood el mayor de los gemelos**—¿Quién son estos hombres?—**pregunto este confundido y extrañado por las visita; durante esta semana no había tenido visita de nadie más que de Cissy y Draco con su novia, Astoria; esto era nuevo para el pequeño, ella tenía miedo que Lorcan comentara la visita de los Weasley a su tío Draco o a cualquiera seria sospechoso que esto estuvieran tan temprano en mi casa; su nerviosismo volvió, no sabía qué hacer, Luna le dirigió a Weasley una mirada de profundo odia por su imprudencia, porque todo es culpa de él, ahora por todo el ruido que hicimos a discutir despertó a Lorcan y seguramente a Lysander

—**cariño ¿Qué haces levantado? Todavía es temprano vuelve a la cama—**le ordene un poco preocupada por la situación y mis nervios fueron notable por la situación

— **¡Hey, hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?—**se entromete Weasley menor, se acerca a Lorcan como tratando de congraciándose

—**Lorcan …señor …—**le responde mi pequeño, aun confundido por la presencia de los dos hombre, yo estaba molesta, no solo por la discusión sino más sumando que se entrometiera entre su hijo y ella, hacia hervía su sangre

— **¡señores, la visita termino! Es hora de irse—**les indique hacia la puerta, pero George se puso terco y me ignoro

—**Lorcan, dime ¿te gusta estar en Inglaterra?—**le pregunta a mi pequeño ignorándome, Lorcan seguía confundido sin saber si tenía que responder, mire al mayor de los Weasley; este me devolvió la mirada un poco apenado por la actitud de su hermano y fue a intervenir

— **¡George, Vámonos!—**fue donde su hermano y volvió atajarlo por el codo para llevárselo

—**¡No!—**le respondió tercamente, pero al parecer Charlie también es terco y no iba irse ir sin su hermano. Ella no quería que hicieran un escándalo frente a su hijos, y Charlie se imaginó lo mismo, se acercó a su hermano para hablarle al oído, y le insistió **‹‹¡vamos George! No frente al niño››** este se dio cuenta lo que estaba provocando, ella vio que la cara de George se vio extraña, y se dejó guiar por su hermano hacia fuera de la casa, se detuvo un momento para darle una última mirada a Lorcan, yo me aparte dejándole que se vaya, dejo de ver al pequeño y siguió su camino; yo cerré la puerta detrás de ellos sin ver que camino tomaran, me detuve un momento con la frente pegada de la puerta ya tranquila, las cosas no pasaron de mal a peor

— **¡mama! ¿Quién son esos tipo?—**pregunto su pequeño de pronto, ella recordó que no estaba sola, todavía su hijo estaba ahí, y seguramente iba pedir mucha explicaciones

—**Lo, ¿quieres pudin en el desayuno?—**le pregunto para distráelo, ella sabía que el pudin era la debilidad de los gemelos, y la suya, pero no dejaba que los niños consumía dulce porque se ponían más imperativos de lo que son; es su carta, y sabía que se iba arrepentir más tarde de usarla, pero si no lo hacia Lorcan no dejaría de preguntar por los Weasley hasta que consiguiera lo que quería

— **¡SI…!—**grito emocionado, salto los últimos escalones que le quedaba bajar y corrió directo a la cocina, yo no tenía otra cosa que hacer que darle su pudin así que fui atenderlo ; di una pequeña sonrisa a ver que ya estaba preparado, tenía su cuchara y tazón para pudin en la mesa del comedor, y el sentado ya esperando inquieto para comer su pudin.

**POV GEORGE WEASLEY **

George estaba furioso, molesto e indignado que lo sacara sin darle oportunidad de hablar con su hijo , de verlos a los dos, y lo pero que iba ser la última vez que lo ve, ya que ella decidió alejarse de él, se va, sin avisarle ante y él no puede ser nada para evitarlo,; que podía hacer, no puede recurrir a los demás por el hecho que si lo hiciera tenía que contarle que es el padre de los gemelos y no podía mentir como paso eso; y si le diría la verdad esto seguramente no iban a estar de su parte; igual que Charlie este iba rezagado detrás de mí, como precaviendo que no me eché atrás para volver a la casa de los Lovegood

—**¡George…!—**llama Charlie acusadoramente, pero yo lo ignoro y sigo a la casa dando unas grandes zancadas, el me sigue, pero yo soy más rápido porque soy más alto que el—**¡GEORGE!—**me grita, yo molesto volteo para ver que quiere

— **¡¿Qué?—**Le grito en respuesta, muy molesto—** ¡¿Qué demonios quiere?**—vuelvo a grita con desespero y frustrado por todo

—**primero baja la voz, o quieres que todos mundo se entere de todo—**dijo tranquilo, y en voz baja, trato de tranquilizarme, que me baje la calentura de la cabeza—**debes tranquilizarte, ante de llegar a casa**—él tenía razón, debo tranquilizarme para no hacer las cosas más complicada que lo que están

— **¡Merlín! ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?¿dime? ella me saca de quicio, no sé cómo puede hacer eso, cada vez que voy a conversar con ella, todo termina en una discusión sin sentido—**me explique, pero Charlie solo me ve, como si todo fuera mi culpa—**yo no tengo la culpa**

—**Yo no dije nada—**me contestó simplemente, arqueo sus hombros como si él no tiene culpa de nada

—**Pero lo pensaste—**le recrimino

— **¿Qué? Ahora sabes Legilimancia—**se burló sarcásticamente, Charlie por saber que él piensa, pero se puso de repente serio—**y si eres el culpable, tu eres el que empezaste todo, y debes entenderla, esto tampoco es fácil para ella—**me recrimino, muy molesto

—**no diga que le es fácil, sino que lo me lo hace difícil para mí, también los quiero, son mi hijos—**le reproche que este de su lado

—**lo se hermano, pero debe entender, le hiciste algo horrible y eso no se olvida tan fácil como ella pretender hacerlo—**intervino por ella, le hizo pensar que si, él le hizo algo horrible con ella**—su situación es crítica entre los dos, si esto continua así, solo causara un daño mayor, por ejemplo que tu hijos a saber la vedad te rechacen—**me detuve un momento en pensar que si es posible ese hecho, yo no podía aguantar tal situación, _"¿Qué mi hijos me rechace"_, le partiera el corazón**—¿quieres eso?—**me pregunto preocupado por mí, y mi situación, y tiene razón no quiero que eso suceda **—¡bueno! Entonces déjala, sigue tu vida y deja que ella haga la suya.**

— **¡Pero…!—**rezongue, no podía pasar más tiempo sin ellos, no podía perder más momento de sus vida

— **¡pero nada George! —**me regaño**—solo piénsalo mejor hermano, piénsalo—**dijo en un tono que eso hizo, se puso a reflexionar todo, su hermano lo dejo solo en la pradera, Charlie camino directo hacia la Madriguera; George pensó mejor no regresar, la madriguera estaba llena de gente por la boda que empezará en una cuantas horas mejor ir al apartamento, se desvaneció

/*******************/

A la tres en punto de la tarde del mismo día estaba George y Charlie, esperando en el jardín justo fuera de la gran carpa blanca, la llegada de los invitados a la boda. George se encontraba un poco incómodo en su túnica de gala, generalmente no era así, pero hoy parecía que su túnica se sentía caliente y apretada, seguramente por estar bajo el ardiente sol de un día de verano.

—**definitivamente nunca me casare—**dijo de repente Charlie, acomodando el cuello de su túnica, se veía también incomodo

—**Que no te llegue escuchar mama, pegara el grito hacia el cielo—**le recordé, mama quiere que todo su hijos se casen, el mayor y ahora la menor ya cometieron su pedido ahora solo falta Charlie, Ron y el

—**ni me diga, en la boda de Bill y Fleur me paso todas las primas Veelas de la novia, a ver si me interesaba alguna—**la mención de la anterior boda, recordó a su hermano Fred y el, se perdieron con unas de esas primas al bosque, para besuquearnos y mas

—**bueno me encantaron muchas de ellas**

—**si recuerdo que Fred y tu desaparecieron con una de ellas—**hizo mención el mismo recuerdo, añoraba a Fred, el hacía que todo lo imposible, fuera posible **—y fue grato, hermanito; te volviste hombre esa noche—**dijo en tono burlón

—**Idiota—**le contesté acompañando por un golpe de puño en su hombre, el de respuesta me tomo de cuello en una llave para ahórcame, pero todo era un simple juego de hermano

—**¡ustedes compórtense ,ya llega los invitados!—**llego Percy moviéndose rápido, llego a parase junto nuestro y se cómodo la túnica como pudo

Figuras vestida de colores brillante estaban apareciendo de la nada , una a una en los límites del jardín. En unos minutos una procesión se había congregado, la cual serpenteaba a través del jardín hacia donde se encontraba la carpa. Las flores exóticas y aves hechizadas revoloteaban en las puntas de los gorros de las brujas, mientras que las piedras preciosas brillaban desde las corbatas de muchos magos, el murmullo de la multitud se hacía cada vez más y más grande, apagando el sonido de las abejas mientras se acercaban al lugar donde se haría la ceremonia. Mucho invitados eran personajes importantes y famosos, entre ellos muchos funcionarios del ministerio de Magia, incluyendo el actual ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt

—**es un placer de verlo señor ministro—**salude dándole la mano a Shacklebolt, lo conocía del tiempo que formábamos la Orden de Fénix, y ahora teníamos negocios junto, ya que el ministerio seguía abasteciendo de su producto para protección de magia oscura

—**oh vamos George, no este congraciándose conmigo sabemos que no eres el tipo—**respondió el saludo, riendo alegremente, el pendiente brillaba mucho por el reflejo de la luz, y llevaba puesto una túnica elegante, siempre Kingsley fue conocido por su buen gusto vestir y esta vez no es la contraria, el traje lo llevaba con una gran elegancia y porte

—**me atrapaste, dime como a estado, todo bien en el mundo mágicos; ningún mago tenebroso surgiendo en este tiempo—**indague divertido, mientras lo guiaba hacia su puesto

—**no, gracias a Merlín, y a Harry, pero ahí unos cuantos que causa problemas, incluso algunos que sigue escapando por eso polvo que vende tu tienda—**me dio una mirada reprendedora

—**no me mire, como dijo solo lo vendemos, pero no significa que lo obtiene de otro lugar, o el mismo donde lo obtengo yo—**me excuse de lo sucedido, la verdad él no era culpable de quien se vendía tales producto, lo vende al que puede pagar, y generalmente no lo usa el que compro sino otro, todo es hecho por intermediarios

—**Bueno, bueno eso lo dejamos en las manos de los aurores, seguramente te visitará tu cuñado para investigación —**señalo tranquilo, no era algo que preocuparme

—**sabes que puedo sobornar a Harry—**dije en broma

—**jajajjaajj… muchacho, llévame mejor a mi puesto, estamos obstruyendo el paso de los otros invitados o ante que te acuse por el delito de cohecho—**dijo alegremente mientras fingía estar molesto con él, se rio y lo dirigió a su puesto.

Mientras dejaba al ministro hablando con la persona sentado junto a él, George se apresuró nuevamente a la entrada de la carpa cuando vio a Percy con el mago más excéntrico que conocía, Xenophilus Lovegood, el padre de Luna. Busco con la mirada rápidamente a Charlie, a verlo le hizo seña, **"‹‹¿Por qué no lo atendiste tú?››"**; y este solo respondió con misma señas que se **"‹‹ Percy se le adelantó››", **pero George lo vio sin comprender nada, igual que Charlie, a Percy; Percy hablaba vigorosamente con el señor Lovegood, _"¿Qué tramas Percy"_, se preguntó mentalmente George; Percy y Lovegood no tenia en nada común para que ni siquiera se diera un **"‹‹hola››", **George fue directamente hacia ellos

— **¡Oh el joven Ronald Weasley!—**lo saludo vigorosamente el señor Lovegood, como siempre confundiendo con Ron

— **¡George Weasley!—**dijeron en unisonó Percy y George, ya fastidiado que siempre lo equivoque con su hermano menor

—**oh si, disculpen; la edad saben—**se excusó rápido por su error

—**Señor ¿como esta?—**le pregunte tranquilo, quería distraerlo y averiguar sobre Luna y los gemelos

—**muy bien, bien; y usted, supe que le va bien en su negocios. Le felicito—**dijo con una sincera sonrisa, me palmea el hombro para felicitarlo

— **Gracias señor—**respondí tranquilo, mire alrededor para fingir su simple interés por su ausencia **— ¿y su hija Luna?**

—**Ah como le comentaba a su hermano—**señalo a Percy, que me vio mal por mi intromisión a su conversación **—ya está con la novia, no retrasamos a dejar a los niños al cuidado de la señora Malfoy—**dijo sin cuidado el hecho que dejo su nietos con unos Mortífagos reconocido

—**tengo entendido que Harry invito a los Malfoy—**intervino Percy a la conversación, mostrado un poco su degustó por que Harry lo allá invitados, su hermano siempre con su cara de culo

—**oh sí, pero la señora Malfoy como su esposo e hijo no se presentaran—**respondió tranquilo, pero se acercó como si fuera decir un misterio o más al parecer de George a dar un chisme**—ya saben Lucius, todavía cumple condena y Narcissa se vio incomoda en asistir, y tampoco no quería provocar problema ni escándalos en la boda de Harry—**dijo en voz baja y especulando

—**Es mejor—**sentencio Percy**—pero es prudente, que su hija deje sus niños con ellos, si lo recuerdo bien, ella fue su prisionera durante un tiempo, hace tres años —**recrimino al señor Lovegood su permisivismos

—**bueno, si—**dijo un poco incómodo por la actitud de mi hermano

—**Los Malfoy se disculparon con los Lovegood, Percy—**le informe, mirando molesto por su conducta**—y no es tu problema que lo hacen**

— **¡George…!—**me advirtió con pausa**—solo le pregunto con mera curiosidad, más me parece sospechoso tal comportamiento—**dio de explicación simple como no era de mala intensión pero George si cree que lo fuera

—**Déjalo Percy—**le digo de tono amenazante para que se meta con la familia Lovegood, su situación en por su culpa , no quería que su propio hermano lo empeorara **—por favor señor Lovegood déjame llevarlo a su puesto—**le hablo al señor Lovegood, que este se veía confundido por nuestra actitud, como si fuera que los dos seamos los vestido de payano y no el, le indico el camino por el pasillo a llevarlo a la silla correspondiente

—**bueno, gracia—**le respondió aliviado, George le dio una mirada asesina a Percy, pero este no inmuto; _"¿qué demonios fue todo eso?"_, llevo a el señor Lovegood a su lugar, sin comentar nada, ni decirle nada; había decidido en no entrometerse, ni nada; solo se metió porque no sabía que planeaba Percy a entrometerse.

En camino vio cómo iba vestido de forma extravagante el señor Lovegood, llevaba un sombrero de copa largo, de color violeta oscuro satinado, con una banda grande en la base de color rojo sangre de tejido satín, que al final formaba un gran lazo al costado del sombrero; una de las cinta caía justo frente a la cara del señor, en midió de su nariz este bizcaba los ojos, soplaba la cinta para quitársela pero era en vano; su de color negro, como la de un sacerdote Muggle, y una chaqueta larga roja de gamuza en la solapa llevaba como accesorio una pirueta; mucho veía con extrañeza al señor Lovegood, otro le daba mala cara, pero el Xenophilus Lovegood los ignoraba alegremente, lo dejo en su puesto y fue nuevamente a la entrada de la carpa no ante a pasar junto a Percy sin darle una mirada asesina, paso rápido y se paró junto a Charlie

— **¿todo bien?—**pregunto sin quitar la vista de frente, como si realmente no le interesara la situación

—**si**

— **¿Qué demonios pesaba hacer Percy con Lovegood?—**su voz sonaba extrañada por la actitud de Percy, yo le di otra mirada asesina a este que se encontraba a muy adelante del pasillo casi todo el frente del podio, pero volví a ver en frente, para evitar que lo mire

—**No sé, pero fue sospechoso—**dije pensativamente, sospechando que seguro algo mal

— **¿Él sabe lo tuyo con Lovegood?—**pregunto mirándome preocupada que así sea

—**Espero que no—**dije esperanzado**— ¿tú crees que lo sepa?**

—**No lo sé, pero como dijiste parece sospechoso—**dijo simplemente, volviendo su mirada hacia el frente

—**no, no es posible, solo estaba de fisgón, nada más—**dije molesto, Charlie solo siguió mirando al frente un poco preocupado, pensado que tal vez Percy sabe lo que pasa, pero en la mente de George era una idea imposible, Charlie lo sabía solo por error, nadie podría saberlo, ni siquiera Ginny que es la amiga de Luna lo sospecha. Vio hacia la entrada de la casa donde venía Bill caminado rápido hacia ellos

—**Ya es hora—**le dijo a pasar por su lado, Charlie y el, se apresuraron por el pasillo hacia sus lugares.

Bill y Percy ocuparon sus lugares en la primera fila, justo a Fleur y Audrey la novia de Percy; y Charlie y el en la segunda fila. Hubo un murmullo general, entraron su madre altiva y orgullosa que recorrían el pasillo, sonriendo y saludando a sus parientes, un momento después entro Harry y Ron ambos vestido con unas túnicas de gala. Entonces se guardó silencio y la música empezaba a sonar, y todos los invitados tenía la mira en la entrada, hubo un **"‹‹—oooh—››" **generalizado que emergido de las brujas y magos al ver a la novia entrar.

Su padre, Artu Weasley y su hermana, Ginny entraron a la carpa, Ginny parecía deslizarse en su vestido blanco, de strapless de forma corazón decorada en la parte del pecho con pedrería brillante con una leve línea hasta la cintura con un broche de solo brillante, y su falda ancha de tull de varias capas, no llevaba ninguna joyas con exención de la tiara de la tía Muriel, su cabello rojo, lo llevaba ondulado y suelto y tenía un buque de claveles, estaba hermosísima; su padre camino con gran porte y orgullo que su única hija se case, atrás venia Hermione y Luna , las dos llevaba el mismo vestido muy parecido el de Ginny pero sencillo y con una cinta negra en la cintura y de color fucsia con decoraciones de mariposas en el pie de la falda. Las dos se veía hermosas, pero George quedo embelesado de lo bella que se veía Luna, Se sentó incomodo de repente, se movió nervioso en su silla, Charlie lo miro moverse inquieto

—**quédate tranquilo—**me dice por debajo para que nadie escuche pero fue en vano ya que Percy voltea para vernos dándonos una mirada de reproche, Charlie y yo nos reímos como niños y tosimos para fingir que solo tenemos la garganta seca.

—**Damas y caballeros—** dijo el predicador, miró al pequeño mago de pelo ralo, que había hablado en el funeral de Dumbledore, y en la boda de Bill y Fleur—**Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas dos almas…—**

su madre Molly, como Fleur y casi todas las damas del recinto lloraba quedadamente, dio un sonido parecido a una trompeta, volteo a la dirección del ruido y vio a Hagrid soplando en un pañuelo rosado del tamaño de un mantel, Hermione que estaba justo detrás de la novia tenia lágrimas en su ojos, pero Luna no, esta solo veía la pareja de forma curiosa y alegre, el pequeño mago seguía oficiando la boda

—**Tu, Harry James, ¿toma a Ginebra Molly…?—**siguió el oficialista

El mago oficio la ceremonia agito sus mano en la cabeza de Harry y Ginny, y una lluvia de estrellas plateadas cayeron sobre ellos, girando alrededor suyo. Mientras que todos tomaron de pie, y aplaudieron, los globos plateados estallaron y aves del paraísos y pequeñas campanas de oro volaron y cayeron sobre ellos, agregando sus canciones y trinos a la celebración, el mismo predicador agito su varita y la sillas en que estaba sentados se elevaron por los aires, y los muros de la carpa desaparecían, quedados todos de pie debajo del pabellón sostenido por las columnas plateadas, dado una gloriosa vista del atardecer en el campo; en el centro apareció una pista de baile negra con borde dorados y las sillas voladoras se agruparon alrededor de pequeñas mesas redondas de manteles blancos con bordes dorado, y regresaron al piso, mientras que una banda vestida de chaquetas blancas se dirigían hacia un pódium y empezaron a tocar.

Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros que empezaron a bailar, lo que provoco un gran aplauso, a George le daba risa ya que Harry se movía tieso e incómodo, seguramente con todo el preparativo de la boda Ginny se le olvido enseñarle a bailar correctamente a Harry, Hermione y Ron se juntaron de inmediato seguido de Bill y Fleur, y mis padres, después los siguió Percy y su novia, y los demás; George y Charlie fueron a la mesa de Hagrid, que por suerte era la más alejada de la tía Muriel

— **¡Hey Charlie y George!—**nos recibió alegre el semi gigante—** ¡venga, venga! Tengo mucho Whisky de Fuego conmigo y no es para mí solo—**se levantó pasándonos un vaso cada uno, yo a pesar que no bebo desde esa terrible noche , pero la acepte pero no bebí, Charlie y Hagrid la bebieron de un solo trago

La fiesta transcurrió muy bien, mucho seguían bailando en el centro de la pista Harry y Ginny estaban en su mesa comiendo parte del pastel que estaba decorado con Snitch doradas que flotaban alrededor de estés y su glaseado eran una glases suave con cadenas de plata y lazos, era una exquisitez de postres; Hermione y Ron ya habían desaparecido hace rato, aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad que mama no los interrumpieran para besarse y manoseos, igual que el palo de escoba de Percy con su novia, nunca sospecharía que Percy fuera el tipo que se escondía para eso, siempre creyó el tipo que aburriera al máximo a su novia; Charlie, Hagrid y otro tipo que se les unió hace un tiempo ya estaba bebidos y se reían de lo loco sobre la anécdotas de un tal odof.

Se levantó de la mesa, ya que los cuentos ya pasaban a canto, y era mejor correr que morir de vergüenza, camino entre la multitud, casi se da en la cabeza con una botella de champagne que flotaban por encima de los invitaos, la fiesta cada vez era más y más ruidoso, y para George era mejor escapar; fue a la casa, que supuso que estuviera sola, ningún invitado se entraría a ese lado ya que no había nada importante en estar en la desbalijada casa, entro en la cocina y quedo quieto a ver a la persona que se encontraba allí, Luna Lovegood.

**POV LUNA LOVEGOOD **

Luna volteo a ver quién entro en la cocina, se fue a refugiar a hay para escapar a la fiesta, ya no se sentía cómoda estar tanto gente, muchos chicos la invitaron a bailar, pero ellas los rechazo a todos, pensó en un principio por incomodidad, ya que los primeros en invitarla eran primos de Ginny, todos pelirrojo, y por su experiencia con esto, era mejor no bailar, después otros, pero se sintió nerviosa a pensar que de repente se volvió popular entre el miembro masculino y no sabía controlar tal poder, pero después de rechazar el ultimo, todo el esplendor cayo, este dijo un comentario que le cayó como agua fría, más bien congelada, no, un cubo de hielo que le cayó justo en la cabeza **"‹‹—no sé porque te haces la difícil, si todos el mundo sabe que eres una fácil—››", **no aguanto tal insulto, no lo ataco, ni discutió con él, no quería causar un escándalo en la boda de su mejor amiga; ella sabía que se había formado una mala fama por ser madre soltera, pero no sabía que existiera tal tipo de persona que fuera tan malvada, que piense que ella a bailar con él era un ticket para acostarse con ella, ella se retiró hacia la Madriguera para evitar que otro hombre sin escrúpulo intentara invitarla a bailar, no tenía ganas de ver tales caras, que pensaran que realmente fuera una chica fácil. Y ahora a tratarse de refugiar aparece la persona que menos quería encontrarse esta noche, aunque sabía que estaba, pero nunca pensó que se le acercaría, pero al parecer estaba equivocada

— **¡Lovegood!—**pronuncian sorprendido Weasley—** ¿Qué hace aquí?—**pregunta sorprendido y algo en shock parado justo en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, me puse nerviosa a estar sola con él , así que mejor era retirarme rápidamente

—**Disculpe, con su permiso—**dije de forma fría a tratar de pasar para irme, pero este lo impidió

— **¡no Lovegood! Espera—**dijo al momento que alzaba las mano a la altura del pecho como señal de stop**—solo quiero hablar, no voy a discutir contigo, solo déjame decirte algo—**pidió, su petición sonó suplicante y necesitada; así ella mejor en no empezar una discusión le dará la oportunidad de hablar y seguirá su camino

— **¿y bien? —**le dije desesperante, quería terminar rápido para irme

—**primero: quiero disculparme por esta mañana, no debí perder los estribo de esa manera, no soy nadie para reprocharte nada—**se detuvo un momento, para respirar**—y segundo:..—**miro un momento alrededor de la cocina, como ver si alguien los espiaba, seguramente se volvió más precavido debido al suceso que lo descubriera su hermano Charlie, a ver que no hay nadie, ella también miro alrededor para certificar; se movió rápido y saco su varita de su chaleco de gala, esa se asustó pensó que le iba atacar y hecho atrás con miedo, este alza la varita y la agita pronunciando un hechizo rápidamente por todo la cocina **—¡muffliato!—**pronuncian fuerte y claro, ella estaba sorprendida y respiraba con mucha agitación, no reconoció el hechizo

— **¿Qué? ¡Weasley!—**dije fuera de sí, _"¿Qué demonio intentaba?"_, todavía tenía la varita afuera, que provocaba su temor, este se dio cuenta y habla para trato de tranquilizarme

—**No es nada, tranquila; es solo un hechizo para que nadie escuche nuestra conversación—**dijo mostrando la varita, y se la guardo lentamente mientras se explicaba**—no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que paso con Charlie y descubra lo que nos pasó—**dijo explicando su repentino acción

— **¿y funciona?—**le pregunte solo para darme tiempo en tranquilizarme, la verdad que dio un susto, y con su antecedente con él siempre es mejor ser precavida

—**Sí, es muy efectivo —**dijo mientras me daba espacio**—me lo enseño Ron, lo utilizaba mucho cuando Harry, Hermione y el, se ponían hablar en secreto—**dio una sonrisa por este hecho, el secreto del trio de oro en Hogwarts, y un lazo de tiempo a ella, le pareció encantador su sonrisa

—**Bien—**dijo simplemente, el susto la está volviendo loca, _"encantador Weasley, nunca"_

—**bueno…, lo que te decía; segundo: sé que no tengo derecho sobre la educación o el cuidado de nuestro hijo, más bien no tengo derecho a nada—**dijo un poco cohibido **—sé que te hice mucho daño, y sé que es muy difícil para ti estar frente a mí, todo este tiempo, y es muy egoísta en imponerme ante ti—**se explicó congojado**—me disculpo por eso también—**me vio directamente a los ojos pidiendo como perdón pero ella se le hacía difícil, desvió la miranda con pena y tomo aire para seguir **—solo quiero decirte, que entiendo que tu situación como madre soltera, implica cierto gasto y debes cumplir muy riguroso sin falta a tu trabajo, y te felicito que hallas encontrado uno que quería tener, y NO fue mi intención en insultarte a ofrecerte dinero, solo quería aliviarte un poco tal carga que yo te implique—**se sintió que realmente, estaba tribulado por el gazapo que cometió, a pesar de su insulto, y su malos trato hacia su persona, realmente se sintió mal por él, en un modo ella en un modo cree que también él merece una explicación de su parte, y más defenderse por su situación, no es tan mala, no es que se esté muriendo de hambre y este de limosnera en la calle; ella tiene un trabajo, el apoyo de su padre, y es lo suficiente para mantenerse los tres con más de lo necesario

—**mi decisión de tener los niños fue mía, y no me arrepiento de nada; y no pedí tu ayuda, así que no es necesario que te implique en eso—**le recalque en tono frio y resuelto**— pero gracias por el ofrecimiento, señor Weasley pero no, no necesito su dinero para sobrevivir, como lo menciono tengo un trabajo que me gusta, y a que no me da tanto como su gran tienda, y sea una simple asistente; es el que quería, aprendo mucho, me trata bien, trabajo con un grupo de gente amable y buena, y mis investigaciones son tomada en cuenta y me dan mi respetivo reconocimiento, con su debida remuneraciones económica—le**le explique lentamente todo, para ver si entiende que mi situación no es tan mala, como mucho trata que se vea**—es todo lo que se puede desea, bueno lo que yo pueda desear, y sobre los niños, no se preocupé, están bien cuidado, alimentados y tienes lo que pueden razonablemente pedir—**termine soberbia pero modesta al mismo tiempo por mi logros a pesar de mi poca edad y experiencia

—**si lo sé, no es necesario Lovegood, sé que los cuidas muy bien, y los amas como toda una madre se espera, no me dé explicaciones —**a ella le pareció que él comprende su situación y la felicita por su buen trabajo como madre

—**Gracias señor Weasley—**le dijo incomoda, se sintió extraño que él se comporte así, como una persona racional y justa, todo lo que ella no imagino de él, ni siquiera hace media hora

—**No gracias a ti—**dijo simplemente, como si nada pasara**—por no llevarte por el odio, y culparlo a ellos de mí falta**

—**como le dije ante, los niños no son los culpables de los pecados de sus padres—**lo miro seriamente, tampoco debe hacerse el condenado

—**sí, bueno ; también quiero decirte que te comprendo que tienes que irte—**siguió _"está desviándote señor, si tu intensión es pedir disculpa"_**—no, no … no es mi intención en decirte que te estoy dando un permiso, y no es que piense que tengo derecho de dártelo y tú de pedírmelo; solo pido que tu también comprendas que a pesar de todo y como se presentó los hechos yo también quiero a los niños entiéndeme soy su padre y aunque quisiera sé que no puedo estar con ellos tu también debes de tratar de entenderme estoy frustrado por no hacer nada por ellos y sin poder estar con ellos…—**

— **¡Weasley!—**exalte para interrumpirlo, se estaba ya pasando de pedir disculpa a un reclamo, y no quiero, ni deseo comenzar una peleas a esta hora, estoy muy cansada

— **¡si, si! Pero inténtalo—**espetó

—**Bien Weasley, lo intento—**insto molesta**— pero es difícil—**le dijo esto ya cansada, ya ha perdido toda su fuerza, no tiene la ganas, ni la sensación de poder seguir esto

— **¿Pero qué es lo difícil?—**dijo requiriendo explicación, ya se veía que se empezaba a molestar, entonces es mejor decirlo, de una vez

—**Esto Weasley, esto—**le señale todo alrededor, como una metáfora de todo**—lo que paso esa noche, aunque trate de olvidar, no lo puedo—**le dije molesta y abatida, no quise verlo, solo tenía desviado los ojos hacia la ventana** —y asume que empeoras mas todo el hecho en insultándome y maltratándome —**le recordé que nuestra situación va de mal a peor

—**Perdóname por favor, tratare de controlar mi temperamento—**pidió desesperado que comprendiera que el tratara de mejorar, pero ella no se siente segura por su palabra

—**Creo que es mejor para todo este distanciamiento—**le comunique con seguridad por esta decisión **—debes comprender que no lo hago de mala intensión o que trate de hacerte daño, solo que es mejor es seguir cada uno lo suyo para poder olvidar lo sucedido—**le explique esto a verlo dolido, y más porque se veía a punto de explotar con su enfado, y volver con la cantaleta de su derechos de padre que son rebatado y etc…

—**Luna…disculpa—**se retractó a ver que lo mire mal por pronunciar su nombre, todavía no le he dado permiso para usarlo **—Lovegood…aunque trates nunca se nos olvidara—**trata de hacerme comprender, pero yo no pienso lo mismo, para mi opinión solo hay un modo, y es hacerse el Obliviate

—**Tal vez se olvide si lo intentamos los dos—**le sugerí, tal vez eso alivia mucho sus problemas

—**Realmente… no quiero olvidarme de los niño—**me contestó decidido **— sé que todo hubiera sido diferente si lo que sucedió esa noche allá sido una índole de ebriedad—**dijo como imaginando que sería mejor la situación

—**Bueno, no fue eso lo que paso—**dije simplemente recalcando que eso paso

—**No—**dijo rápidamente, pero después pensó mejor** —bueno si, fue causa por el alcohol, pero si hubiéramos sido los dos borracho y solo fuera por nuestra inhibición, lo de esa noche sexo de una noche, esta situación fuera más llevadera—**sugirió mejor ese recuerdo, como si tratara de cambiar el pasado, pero no se podía

—**Hubiera sido más fácil todo que yo estuviera borracha también y me hubiera entregado a ti seguramente confundiéndote con tu hermano Ronald—**dije con un desacierto

—**Bueno eso también hubiera sido un lio, tu pensaría que el padre de los niño fuera Ron, y yo estuviera molesto en pesar que solo estuviste conmigo por parecerme a este y por mi dinero—**menciono tranquilo, pero a Luna le pareció tal sugerencia era de recelo

—**Nunca me hubiera metido contigo por tu dinero—**sostengo mi actitud que de ningún modo quería algo de él

—**Lo sé, es solo una suposición, nunca sabremos lo que pudo pasar—**se abatió a darse cuenta que la sugerencia de tal idea, solo es eso, una simple idea que nunca paso.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio vacío, sin mostrar nada ninguno los dos ella pensó que el tal vez este sumergido en esa ideas, y como su vida fuera solo felicidad si así hubiera pasado las cosas; peor no fue de ese modo, tal vez ha sido mejor, pero no fue así; se recostó sobre un estante cerca del lavaplatos, está esperando que el de terminado su plática para retirarse, cruzó los brazo por la disposición por dar fin a la conversación

— **Nunca se sabrá—**digo de forma pensativa, pero fue intencional para ver si Weasley ya da por terminado

—**Te iras esta noche—**soltó mas como una afirmación que no le conviene que una pregunta

—**No—**le contesté con sinceridad, pero no quería que se emocionara que podía quedarme, así que le deje claro rápidamente para que no se ilusione**— mañana…, los niños estarán muy cansado a esta hora para forzarle viajar**

—**Pero tú dijiste—**se quejó, pero se estaba emocionaba que tal vez hay una oportunidad que se quedaran

—**Se lo que dije, solo paso algo y tuve que cambiar el viaje—**le dije molesta ya que el tipo se estaba volviendo cansón

—**Y no puede quedarse más tiempo—**alego

—**No, lo de hoy fue un imprevisto, saldremos mañana—**recalque**—debe entenderlo, aunque me quede en Inglaterra no cambiaría la situación entre los dos, más la empeoraría, es lo mejor que los niño y yo no vallemos—**le volví a explicar

—**Lose lo sé—**se vio vencido, y tal vez un poco compresivo

—**Y mas no poder evitar a tu madre o padre, incluso a Bill que conozca a los gemelos en un momento los reconocerán, y a dar cuenta que el sospechoso más cercano Ronald, no es el padre solo queda tú y Bill, como opciones**

— **¡Bill! ¿Porque Bill?—**me vio extrañado porque Bill también seria sospechoso, seguramente ya estaba teniendo idea que yo soy una ramera por pensar meterme con su hermano casado, pero aparentemente se controló, yo doy mi respuesta si impórtame su opinión o su maliciosos pensamiento

—**Recuerda que estuve viviendo en su casa un tiempo—**le explique porque seria sospechoso

—**Si pero fue ante de Hogwarts—**dijo confuso ya que la línea de tiempo no van con mi embarazo

—**Si pero sigue siendo un Weasley—**le recordé que por ser pelirrojo es un indicio

— **¿Y?—**obvio que eso no era importante —**Charlie y Percy también lo es ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Porque no serían sospechoso?—**pregunto interesado por qué tenía la idea que los otros concluirían eso

—**A Charlie lo acabo de conocer en la fiesta de ayer, y el otro no me cae bien, Ginny lo sabe; y también nunca me hubiera metido con él, ni siquiera borracha—** le di las razones ya molesta

— **¿Y yo?**

— **¿usted qué?—**pregunte sin comprender su cuestión

—**Te hubiera metido conmigo—**me vio como si esperaba mi respuesta, y me pareció singular su actitud

—**La verdad no supiera decirte si hubiera sido el caso, nunca me fueron de interés tu hermano Fred y tú en la escuela, pero me fueron graciosa su broma, y daba la gracias siempre que nunca se metieron conmigo, para que tenía ojos era para Ronald nadie más—**expuso su situación en esa época, y su poca atención por los otros chicos a comparación con Ron

— **¿Y te sigue gustando?—**indago interesado

—**Aunque no sea su incumbencia, le responderé—**lo vi con regaño con su escudriño, pero era mejor decirlo para dejarlo claro**—no, fue solo un encaprichamiento del momento, me di cuenta que estar enamorada solo, no es amor es solo complacencia—**dijo claro y frio, la vida me enseño que era así

—**Es muy duro, no te interesas nadie más de ese modo—**volvió a sondear

—**Como lo dije hace momento, no es de su incumbencia—**le di una mirada de que ya basta, pero vi a donde iba toda esas pregunta **—y si lo pregunta por Draco, no debes preocuparte por el hecho, ya que lo tenemos este y yo es solo amistad, y él no está interesado en mi de ese modo, como yo de él—**lo vi duramente, para ver si ya está complacido que su hijos no tendrán de padrastro a Draco—** ¿más tranquilo?**

—**disculpa por mi intromisión, pero si tranquilo—**dijo complacido, y un poco contento

—**Como sea—**solté sin dar importancia su actitud

Otra vez quedamos en un silencio incomodo, cada uno mirando un punto determinado de la cocina como si fuera algo tan interesante, ella seguía su posición de ante, recostada sobre el estante mientras que Weasley se había movido hacia la estufa que estaba pagada, y él estaba en la misma posición que ella, como imitándola, hoy no se cocinó, todo vino de un restaurant gourmet; el silencio provocaba una tensión que ella no podía describir, se abrió la puerta de la entrada de repente, que los dos se pusieron derecho sorprendidos a ver la persona que interrumpió

—**Chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?—**pregunta extrañada la señora Weasley a ver nuestra actitud de culpable**— ¿porque no están en la fiesta?**

—**mama, solo estamos conversando—**dijo de un modo que hacía que Molly Weasley sospechara más**—solo eso—**dijo con su actitud de culpable, que no ayuda**—y la fiesta ya está muy subida de tono para mi gusto—**dio de ultima escusa

— **¿Desde cuándo a ti no te gusta una fiesta subida de tono?—**pregunto con suspicacia

— **¡Mama!—**se quejó por tanta indagación

—**bueno, ¿y tú querida?—**me pregunto con sospecha

—**Nada, solo buscaba algo para guarda un poco de pastel para los niños—**di mi escusa, que definitivamente es más factible que la de Weasley **—vine a búscalo solo, no quería molestarla señora Weasley**

—**oh no tenías que preocuparte, mas no hubiera sido problema—**dijo ella, al parecer si me creyó ya que dejo de mirarme con sospecha**—y si es para eso angelito más rápido—**dijo mientras se puso en busca un envase para mi

—**no quiero molestarla—**dije a verla esforzarse en busca de un tazón adecuado para poder llevar, la verdad fue una idea de repente, ella no quería llevar azúcar a la casa más de lo que paso el día con los niños imperativos

—**no es nada, ¿Cuándo los traes, para conocerlo?**

— **¿a quién señora?—**pregunte un poco perdida de la conversación

—**a los gemelos, niña—**dijo exasperada por mi falta de interese**—me gustaría conocerlo, son gemelo ¿verdad? Son idénticos como Fred y George—**hablo con alusión de sus hijos se parece

—**Mama—**regaño George, para que no se valla para ese camino

— **¿Qué?**—se hizo sin comprender su intromisión **—no es…tu sabes, no es por eso, es solo quiero conocer a unos gemelos aparte de que tuve, seguramente no son tan revoltoso como fuera tu hermano Fred y tu —**me pregunto con entusiasmó, y no lo podía negar la señora estaba en añoranza, perdió un hijo, se debe comprender ahora ella también es madre, y pensar que le oculta que tiene sus hijos son sus nieto le hizo sentir mal por el acto

—**bueno señora, no sé qué decirle, si todo los gemelos sean revoltosos, pero los mío si los son —**le dije con orgullo, a pesar que siempre me saca de quicios son muy ingeniosos para causar problemas

— **¡enserio! No puedo creer, dime más—**insistió emocionada

—**lo quiero mucho, pero causan tanto desastre que me causaran canas pronto—**alerte muy apenada, los niños avece se pasan de su bromas

—**Jajajja…también pase lo mismo con los míos—**recordó divertida** —los chicos hacían cada desastre y todavía lo hacen—**de repente puso una cara triste, seguramente recordado a su hijo perdido

—**Principalmente si tienen azúcar en el cuerpo, si normales tienen tanta energía imaginase con azúcar—**anuncie para céntrala más en la conversación a lo divertido, y al parecer funciono

—**querida no me diga que son los que se cargan con azúcar—**la miro con compadeciéndose de mí, parece que los niños que se cargan con azúcar son los más difícil de educar **—oh, eso son los más complicados, son indetenible**

—**Trato que no consuma azúcar, pero ahí días que no se puede ser nada, como hoy; que inexplicadamente Lorcan consiguió un poco, y destruyo todas las muñecos de cerámicas de la casa—**dije con lamentación, sabía que me iba a repetir en darle pudin

—**No fue una gran pérdida—**insinuó Weasley sin preocupación por la pizas de cerámicas, me molesto su comentario ya que esto son importante para mi padre, acepto este comportamiento de su hermano Ronald, pero es que este me agrada, él no

—**Disculpe—**dije molesta

— **¡George!**

—**disculpa, es solo que me sentí fuera de la conversación—**se excusó por la intromisión, pero ella sabe que lo hizo apropósito para molestarla, vio en su cara que la juzgaba por no dejarle esta con los gemelos y saber esa parte de ellos, que sin duda salió a él; la señora Weasley se quedó en silencio, como pensativa, es como si dejara que el tiempo pasara a propósito

—**bueno…y querida y lo dejaste solos, cuando regrese ya tendrás toda la casa destruida—**dijo al rato, un poco cohibida por la situación que se presentó hace un momento

—**cuando lo deje para venir a la boda, ya estaba casi controlado—**informe**—los deje con los Malfoy y ya Narcissa sabe cómo controlarlo, ya tiene experiencia**

—**oh, los dejaste con los Malfoy—**me miro un poco preocupada por mi decisión, pero Luna lo entiende, no muchos se han acostumbrado su repentina amistad por los Malfoy

—**sí, sé que todavía no se confíen en ellos, pero yo, ya los perdones, y se han portado de maravilla desde entonces, mas son los único que conozco que no venían a la boda—**le dije un poco nerviosa por la mirada preocupada y evaluadora de la señora Weasley, me sentí mas mal por ella

—**Sí, si… entiendo—**dijo no muy convencida **—toma querida, un envase para el pastel—**me paso un envase grande con su tapa, ideal para llevar un pastel de gran tamaño, me vi apenada, mas

—**bueno gracias, se lo devolveré cuando pueda—**le dije a tomar el envase

—**querida no te preocupe—**volvió a darme la mirada de preocupación**—cuando puedas—**tomo mi mano y la palmo con comparecencia

—**bueno…no vemos—**me despedí, me pareció extraño su comportamiento hacia mí, seguramente porque soy madre soltera, será piensa que pueda tratar de sonsacar a su bebe, si supiera lo que me hizo el, _"no Luna, no te llene de rabia por algo que no tiene culpa", _es cierto ellos no saben, solo se lleva por los comentario, a pesar que la señora Weasley habla de apoyo, se contradice por su acto, me ve solo como una pobre niña que no supo lo que hacía , y que problema se metía

No espere más y Salí rápido de la cocina y me dirigí a la fiesta, para despedirme de los recién casados, fue una despedida llena de lágrimas, no es solo porque ellos se vallan de luna de miel , sino que yo me voy por mucho tiempo a Suiza; también me despedí de los otro amigos que asistieron a la boda, es triste que por fin consiga los amigos que quería, para ahora sepárame de ellos, que se puede hacer, todos crecemos y tenemos responsabilidades, y yo ante; debo seguir mi camino en la vida

Busque mi abrigo y camine más allá de los límite de la Madriguera, papa ya se había retirado temprano de la fiesta, justo para escribir sobre la boda en el Quisquilloso, fue al trabajo a pesar que hoy es la última noche junto por un largo tiempo que no se van a ver, ella tenía que espera el próximo año para recibir su visita, su padre siempre le apoyo y fue muy compresivo a mi le pareció encantador, el padre ideal, pero se dio cuenta que su padre desde un tiempo que avece se perdía en su sueños, bueno no es que lo es así de hace poco, siempre lo fue, solo que ahora ella se dio cuenta , _"no es bueno lamentarse"_, ella puede vivir con a su indiferencia, ya que sabe que la ama, puede vivir con eso. Se cubrió bien con su abrigo negro por la pequeña brisa fría que paso, dio unos pasos más y desvaneció

**/**************/**

**POV GEORGE WEASLEY**

Luna salió de la cocina muy rápido, él sabía que era por lo nerviosa de estar hablado de los gemelos a mi madre, sin que esta sabe que ellos son su nietos, los que tanto quería para mimar, George se movió incomodo en la cocina, mientras que Molly solo estaba mirando dentro de los estante, él sabía que lo hacía para evitar verlo a él, cuando entra en una conversación donde se menciona a Fred ella hace lo mismo, no lo mira a la cara, porque le dolía verlo a él sin poder ver a Fred que ahora estaba muerto

—**Mama—**llamo preocupado**— ¿Qué pasa?**

—**Nada, que tiene que pasarme—**dijo nerviosa, como fuera culpable de algo

—**Mírame mama, ya hemos pasado por esto—**le regañe**—no puedes dejar de verme la cara cada vez que se mencione a Fred en una conversación o tú lo menciones —**le dije ya cansado que esto siempre sucede a mencionarlo

—**¡bien ya está contento!—**se quejó, volteo a verme, su tristeza se podía ver por kilometro

—**si…, dime ¿qué paso?—**le pregunto no muy convencido por su bien

— **¿Qué paso que?—**dijo como si no supiera lo que hablaba pero si lo sabía muy bien

— **¿Por qué saliste de la boda?—**le pregunte preocupado

—**nada, solo es que…—**empezó hablar con un tono de voz más gruesa que ante, con señal de tristeza**—Ginny ya se volvió una mujer y…ya es un mujer casada, se ira de la Madriguera—**termino en un gimoteo y empezó a llorar fuerte, yo me acerco y la abrazo para consolarla

—**mama…tranquila ya…ya—**.le digo para tranquilizarme, ella sigue llorando en mi hombro

—**es tan fuerte que todos mi hijos se vayan, la casa estará sola—**dijo mientras que me miraba con toda la cara llena de lagrimas

—**tranquila mama. Más eso no verdad todavía tienes a ronni—**le dije en forma de broma, para consolarla

— **¿Porque no regresa a casa?—**me pidió suplicante pero yo no podía**, **estar de nuevo en la casa viéndola todo los días, me hacía sentir culpable de mi gran error, no quería llenar la casa tristeza y mas siempre tengo mucho trabajo y aquí no podría hacerlo

—**Mama…—**le reproche en tono que no siguiera con eso

—**está bien, pero pasa más tiempo con nosotros, ¿eso está bien?—**respondió no muy contenta por mi decisión, al parecer tenía la esperanza que regresara, pero ella debe entender que ya soy adulto y necesito privacidad

—**ok, lo intentare—**le respondí para tranquilizarla

—**bien, bien. Ya es hora que regrese a la fiesta—**dijo mientras volvía a ponerse en compostura, se limpió la cara, y se arregló la ropa, y sin duda arreglo la mía; salió de la cocina rápidamente, yo espere un momento para reflexionar la conversación que tuve con Luna, esta vez terminamos una conversación ya mas entendidos, y sin pelea i escándalos .

La fiesta llego a su fin, y los novios se retiraron, también todo los invitados solo quedo en la mesa de afuera Charlie que estaba borracho, todavía sentando en la misma mesa que lo dejo con Hagrid y el tipo desconocido; ahora estaba todo caído sobre la mesa aguantando una botella de Champagne y cantando una canción de odof.

—**Estuvo buena la fiesta ¿eh?—**dije en tono burlesco, era más una confirmación que una pregunta

—**Demasiado—**respondió este todavía tapándose la cara sobre la mesa**—vi salir a Lovegood de la casa justo un momento que tu entraste ¿hablaron?—**pregunto interesado, me senté junto a él, y este movió la cabeza para verme

—**Sí, pero nos interrumpió mama—**le dije simplemente sin preocupación, mire alrededor sin ningún semblante

— **¿Qué?—**pregunto sorprendido y preocupado, fue tanto que lo hizo sentarse bien para verme mejor**—¿los descubrió?**

—**Por suerte no, y no escucho nada, ya que tenía el hechizo Muffliato puesto —**le explique tranquilo, para quitarle la preocupación, pero este no cambio mucho su semblante, seguía arrugando la frente

—**Bien, ¿y que paso?—**indago interesado

—**Nada, solo hablamos—**respondí sin importancia

—**George…—**advirtió para que hablara

—**No discutimos, solo hablamos como dos adulto que somos, y seguid tu consejo—**le dije simplemente

—**Enserio—**dijo desconcertado y con duda que hubiera pasado así**—bueno espero que este bien—**me miro con sinceridad

—**Sí, igual se va—**le dije como si ya no importara

—**Hermano…—**su voz volvió sonar preocupada

—**si lo sé, es lo mejor—**dije como si ya lo comprendía pero no me gustaba la sentencia final, igual iba estar lejos de su hijos

—**vamos ayúdame—**dijo este a tratarse de levantarse, todavía seguía borracho que no podía levantarse bien**—quiero dormir, no sé cómo sigo despierto—**bromeo, y reímos mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, tomándolo de la cintura y el abrazándome por los hombros

—**Tal vez por tu apestoso olor—**dije en broma

—**cállate y camina de una vez—**fingió estar molesto, pero no aguanto mucho ya soltó una carcajada

Ayude a Charlie llevando a rastra a la casa, este seguía cantando a todo pulmón en todo su oído, lo hubiera dejado sordo si no fuera que tuviera en el lado de la oreja faltante, este no se había dado cuenta, solo lo hacía para fastidiar, subimos las escalera con complicaciones, casi tropecé con un escalón pero me aguante duro, lo deje tirado en la cama con toda la ropa puesta, solo le quito los zapatos, y lo dejo así, este ya se quedó dormido, me retiro y cierro la puerta con cuidado, al ver al pasillo me encuentro con Ron

—**Hey—**saludo

—**Hey, desapareciste de la fiesta—**dijo un poco molesto

—**no tu desapareciste de la fiesta con Hermione—**le dije con sarcasmo por su actitud altanera

—**Cállate—**dijo más molesto **—y bueno ¿Qué hacía con Luna en la cocina?—**pregunto más mala murado

— **¿No viste?—**pregunte preocupado por su enteres

—**sí, te vi entrar después que ella entro a la cocina—**dijo acusadoramente, _"¿Qué estaba reclamando?"_, no me gusto su actitud

—**Más nada—**pregunte precavido

—**No—**dijo sin tener prueba**— ¿Qué ocultas?**

—**Nada—**dije sin darle importancia a Ronni, así que seguid mi camino

—**George…—**llamo en tono amenazante

— **¿Qué?—**pregunte molesto por su tanta cantaleta sin sentido

—**Hermano, sé que dicen de ella, no importa que hablen ella de esa forma, pero no es de ese tipo de chica—**explico lentamente para que yo entendiera, y lo entendí, pero no me gusto lo que insinuaba

— **¿Qué insinúas?—**pregunte molesto, sabía muy bien que hablaba y no me gustaba

—**sabes lo que insinuó, y te advierto —**recalco

—**advertirme que hermanito—**me burle por su amenaza

—**no te hagas el gracioso George, esto es serio—**dijo serio **—espero que no hayas insultado a Luna de ese modo, ella no merece ese trato y mucho menos ninguna parte de nosotros que somos sus amigos—**dijo muy preocupado y molesto que yo intentara algo malo con ella, me apretujo el corazón a pesar que él no sabe lo que le hice un mal peor que insultarla

—**yo no —**dije en disculpa

—**Solo lo digo George—**me miro serio **—solo digo**

—**no pienses nada malo, Ron—**trate de arreglar las cosas, no quería que pensara mal **—solo entre a la cocina sin saber que ella estaba ahí, y solo hablamos de su trabajo ok—** explique

—**No tienes que darme explicaciones—**dijo serio, yo lo vi desconcertado _"¿no era lo que quería?"_

—**Ron, no le dije nada malo—**trate de defenderme**— ¿ella te dijo algo al respecto?**

— **¿Tenia?—**pregunto con sospecha

—**no como lo dije no pasó nada, solo hablamos de su trabajo, y de su hijos —**metí, bueno tampoco era una gran mentira hablamos de eso a que sea superficialmente

—**ok, pero estas advertido—**dijo en tono de advertencia

—**Si…—**le respondo no muy convencido de su advertencia

**/********************/**

**POV LUNA LOVEGOOD**

Luna apareció de la nada, en un sendero angosto bordeado a la izquierda por matorrales silvestres de lento crecimiento, a la derecha con un alto y pulcramente recortado setos, en la oscuridad de la noche y la poca luz que salía de la vista de los alto de los arbole s colgantes y el aire frio que soplaba , le producía escalofrió, pero no era solo el frio sino lo tenebroso que parecía todo; camino rápido haciendo que su abrigo largo que no tapaba mucho su elegante vestido de dama de honor se agitara al son de cada paso; giro a la derecha , a un camino amplio acceso que desemboca en el sendero, un alto seto curvado se extendía a distancia más allá de un par de impresionaste verjas de hierro que interrumpían su camino, se detuvo y alzo el brazo como si saludara la reja y paso a través del metal oscuro que era humo.

Siguió su paso hacia una hermosa casa solariega que surgía de la oscuridad al final del recto camino, con luces destellando en las ventanas con forma de diamante…más allá del seto, en un algún lugar del oscuro jardín, hay una fuente que funcionaba. Se apresuró hacia la puerta principal, que abrió hacia adentro ante su aproximación, aunque no vio a nadie que la abriera. El vestíbulo era grande, iluminada y suntuosamente decorada con una magnifica alfombra que cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra y las paredes cubierta de retratos que a Luna le parecía que la seguían con los ojos cuando pasaba frente a ellos, dio unas par zancadas a llegar ante unas pesadas puerta de madera que conducía a la siguiente habitación, ella giro la manilla de bronce, se demoró un momento en el umbral a ver tal escena

— **¡Mama!—**grito el pequeño Lysander, que corrió abrázala**—el abuelo Lucius hace trampa—**dijo señalando al señor Malfoy, y al grupo que estaba sentado en el suelo rodeando un juego de mesa, puesto en la mesa baja, frente una gran y hermosa chimenea de mármol trasmontada por una ventana dorada

—**Lysander, esa es una fuerte acusación—**le dije con advertencia, no debe acusar de ese modo a la persona adulta, ya el señor Malfoy no le agradó mucho para que permita que mi hijo lo insulte

—**Luna, enserio está haciendo trampa—**dice Draco riéndose, como estuviera bien que Ly acuse al señor Malfoy

— **¡Hijo!—**quejo el señor Malfoy contra Draco**— ¿cómo te atreves acusarme de ese modo?—**dijo de forma fingida en exageración que estaba indignado por tal acusaciones

—**Querido es la verdad, está haciendo trampa—**dijo Narcissa riéndose por el comportamiento de su esposos

— **¡Yo no estoy haciendo trampa!—**volvió hablar con indignación falsa, pero rápidamente apunto de forma acusadora a la persona que está sentada a su lado **—es Lorcan**

— **¡abuelo Lucius! Me prometió no decir nada—**se quejó indignado y sin creer su hijo Lorcan que lo hayan acusado, y a pesar Luna creía esa acusación, Lorcan es muy listo para su edad, que puede hacerlo

—**Lo siento chico—**se disculpó por acusarlo

—**Vamos, vamos —**le dije mientras me acercaba al grupo, Lysander alza sus manos para que lo cargue y eso hago**—Lorcan no puedes jugar sin hacer trampa—**le regaño

— **¡Mama…!—**se quejó sonoramente

—**Mami juega con nosotros —**pide Lysander

—**Si mama, seguramente le ganes a tío Draco—**me dice Lorcan con invitación

—**chicos, ya es tarde para seguir jugando—**le informa Narcissa, mientras me detengo frente al grupo cargando a Ly con la intención de llevarlo acostar **—más su madre debe venir cansando de la fiesta—**me vio interesada por la noticia **—¿y cómo te fue?**

—**no la verdad, y bien—**les respondo tranquila**—la boda fue hermosa, y había un monto de invitados, y el pastel estaba delicioso—**dije entusiasmada, y le enseñe el envase que traje**—mire les traje un poco**

—**Gracias Luna—**se levanta Narcissa de su puesto y va donde estoy, toma el envase de mi manos **—es mejor que guarde esto**

—**Pero abuela Cissy…queremos comer pastel—**dijo con antojo Lysander

—**no, no y no; es muy tarde pare que estén despierto y el azúcar no le dejaran dormir—**negó Cissy, y alejo el envase del alcance de los niños**—más mañana se irán a suiza de nuevo, es mejor que lo guarde para el viaje—**advirtió

— **Nana Cissy, tiene razón, ya es muy tarde, es hora de ir a la cama—**le digo recordando lo tarde que es para ellos estar levantados, ya deben estar cansado por el día ajetreado que tuvieron

— **¡nooo…!**

—**Vamos niños—**invito el señor Lucius, mientras que se levantaba de forma irregular **—yo lo acompaño a su cuarto, quedase hablando de la boda—**dijo mientras tomaba de los niños, yo le pase a Lysander que casi salto sobre el señor Malfoy que con entusiasmo lo tomo, Lorcan alzo las manos para que también lo cargara, este lo levanto con facilidad

—**da' Lucius, cuéntanos un cuento—**pidió Lorcan a estar a brazo del señor Lucius

—**si ¿Cuál quieren esta vez? ¿La fuente de la buena fortuna…el mago y la marmita saltarina…rabbitty rabbitty y su muñon cacareante…?—**pregunto este con feliz por la petición

—**No abuelo, cuento Muggle—**le dijo Lysander, a mencionar esto, Draco y yo hicimos una mueca, no sabíamos cómo iba reaccionar el señor Malfoy por eso

— **¿cuento Muggle?—**pregunto este sin comprender tal gusto, pero reacciono bien, no grito, ni hechizo a los niños por tal sugerencia

—**si, como las tor…—**siguió Lorcan, pero su voz fue apagándose por lo lejos que se retiraban

— **¿la boda estuvo bien?—**pregunto Draco tranquilo como no era sorprendente que su papa se llevaba bien con los gemelos

—**sí, fantástica—**le contesté un poco extrañada, todavía mirando al umbral por donde se fueron los chicos y el señor Malfoy **—¿Cómo pasaron la tarde?**

—**Bien, fue divertido—**dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa**—a papa le encanta estar con los gemelos —**siguió muy divertido

—**Bueno, eso se nota, mi di cuenta que les dejo que lo llame abuelo—**dije como si fuera lo obvio

—**si así es, tanto que si fuera tu no le dejara solo—**advirtió divertido

— **¿y eso?—**dije extrañada por su advertencia y su actitud divertida como si fuera una niño en navidad

—**Bueno, mama casi lo cacha echándole una poción decolorante en el cabello de Lorcan—**dijo este riendo a carcajada

— **¡¿Qué..? ¿Pero porque iba hacer eso?**

—**Para que sean rubio—**menciono como si fuera obvio, yo me reí, sin creer que simplemente es inconcebible que fuera de ese modo le dijera a Draco que le dé ya nietos **—no te rías, mas pudo ser peligroso, no se sabe bien si esa pociones que prepara lo haga bien—**dejo de reí, y se puso serio **—más dice que es una lástima que unos niños tan encantadores sean pelirrojos como un vulgar Weasley—**dijo esto mirándome preocupado

—**No le molesta que sean hijo de un Muggle—**mencione, pero era para distráelo de su mención de Weasley, ella sabía que el señor Malfoy se molestó por la descendencia mestiza de los niños , pero ahora viéndolo ya los paso

—**Bueno en el principio era así, más que son pelirrojos; pero lo que paso esta tarde con ese Muggle—**explico, volvió a sonríe a parecer el recuerdo fue una gran broma provocada por los gemelos

— **¿Qué Muggle? ¿qué hicieron Draco?—**pregunte preocupada por lo que hicieron los niños, _"¿Qué desastre causaron esta vez?"_

—**Nada**

—**Draco…—**amenace lentamente que me lo contara o algo malo le pasara

—**bien…, bien… no fue nada grave, solo lo asustaron —**dijo sin importancia **—pero el hecho hizo que se ganaran a papa—**enfatizó el hecho como si fuera correcto **—se agradan mucho—**dijo pensativo

—**Parece que tu papa quiere tener nietos—**solté para molestarlo

—**oh por favor no también tu—**se quejó por mi observación

— **¡¿Qué?—**replique sin saber que trata de decir

—**papa, mama y tu —**dijo este señalando como no aguantara más**—es muy pronto que tenga hijos —**se levantó nervioso y ando como león enjaulado por la sala**—y más tu que sabe mi situación con Astoria—**puntualizo su inconveniente

—**Draco ¿Cuándo van a decirle a la gente de su relación?—**pregunte interesada

—**al parecer no ahora, la tonta de Daphne no formaliza su relación con Warrington—**menciono con descontento**—hasta que ella no lo haga no puedo hacer público el noviazgo con Astoria—**protesto

— **¿Cómo esta Warrington? No más recuerdo lo hechizaron y tenía la piel recubierta de algo parecido a los copos de maíz—**informe a recordar lo sucedido en Hogwarts, lo había escuchado de Ginny en esa época

—**¿Quién tiene la piel recubierta de copos de maíz?—**pregunto con interés Narcissa al entrar al salón **—no me digan que uno de los Muggle que atacaron los niños esta tarde—**se manifestó un poco preocupada

—**No mama—**declara Draco para no preocuparla a ella y a mi**—Warrington hijo, el que esta de novio de la mayor de los Greengrass, Daphne —**explica sin importancia

— **¡Uf!…, esa chica no tiene gusto—**se quejó con asco, arrugo la nariz como si oliera algo apestoso

—**dicen que él tiene mucho dinero y es de sangre pura—**menciono sin importancia

— **Luna querida, podemos ser ególatras, egoísta y tal vez mal intencionados pero nunca seremos de mal gusto—**especifico Cissy, señalando que nunca debe elegirse una pareja que le puede ser repugnante por algo tan simple como dinero **—no importa cuánto dinero o sangre pura sea **

—**mama Cissy, no me diga que era el tipo de chica que se vuelve loca por una cara bonita—**le propongo sin creer lo que dice

—**Luna… por favor—**pronuncio con solicitud Draco

—**la verdad querida, me volví loca por la larga cabellera de Lucius y su porte elegante, soberbio…—**detalla pero se ve como perdida en el recuerdo sobre su juventud

—**Y mi encantadora sonrisa—**menciona el señor Malfoy a entrar a la sala, riendo por la actitud de adolecente que tiene su esposa**—los niños quedaron muerto de sueño, a solo leer el primer capítulo de, el mago y la marmita saltarina—**explico por su rápido regreso de acostar a los niños

—**gracias señor, bueno mejor me voy, tengo que recoger todo las molestias—**se excusó

—**No querida quédate a pasar la noche—**pidió Narcissa

—**no quiero molestar—**dije con pena, realmente no quería molestarlos; ya era mucho dejar que pasaran cuidando a los niños y aparte pedir que se quedaran a dormir esta noche aquí, me pareció que yo abusaba mucho de su generosidad

—**Por favor, quédate y nos acompaña a desayunar—**invito con insistencia el señor Malfoy

—**Si puedes dejas a los niños con nosotros cuando haga las maletas—**insistió Draco

—**bueno está bien, gracias—**no tuve más alternativa tenía que aceptar**—me convencieron**

Volvió a juntarse con el grupo a tomar un té, que servía un elfo domestico; apenas era temprano, para los adultos, y pasamos la noche conversando sobre la famosa boda de siglo, le chisme de todos los invitados presente, y claro no falto los comentario de mala saña del señor Malfoy para esto, claro todo era en broma, no era nada malo burlase de ellos, como lo dijo Draco que todos lo hacemos. Fue divertido la noche, pero tuvo que terminar ya que todos tenían que acostar porque mañana había mucho trabajo que hacer, y ella tenía que volver a Suiza , iba extrañar estar así nuevamente

**/********************************************************************************/**

**Bueno gracias nuevamente por seguir este fanfics, me disculpo por mis horrores ortográfico y de redacción, me tarde mas esta vez pero escribí un capítulo más largo, espero que el próximo me salga así, bueno espero sus comentario,**

**Gracias y Chao**

**XX&OO**


	17. Chapter 17

hola a todos.  
>me disculpo por dejarlos por mucho tiempo el fanfics. es que he estado ocupada escribiendo un libro. si lo se, para lo que concidera que no soy muy buena. pero he mejorado durante este año, le aseguro que cuando termine y vea toda las peliculas, libros de harry potter denuevo, para volver a tener la musa que me inspiro escribir este fanfics. gracias por su atencion<br>pds. estoy segura que continuare en diciembre. es cuando generalmente estoy libre.


End file.
